Cambiando de parecer, 250 años atrás (Rmt)
by Lopebi
Summary: (regreso como el hijo prodigo XD) Naruto se dará cuenta que no solo con la fuerza se puede hacer cambiar de parecer a una persona, si no también con los sentimientos mas puros como el amor, les invito a ver nuevamente como naruto hace cambiar de parecer a una diosa conejo
1. Chapter 1

Cambiando de parecer, 250 años atrás.

Capitulo:1

 **Les pido una gran disculpa por los que habían leído este fanfic, por diversas situaciones no pude continuar el fanfic y lo deje a un lado , hasta lo elimine de mi cuenta, esto que hise fue algo egoísta por mi parte( a lo menos para los que les estaba gustando) por esta misma razón decidí volver a subir, como los había eliminado solo pude recuperar algunos capítulos los demás yo mismo los volveré a reescribir, espero me puedan disculpar, pueden tomar esto como una remasterización del fic por lo que para los que lo leyeron antes pueden haber algunas cosas diferentes pero descuiden mantendrá la misma línea que antes. Aceptare todos los comentarios recriminándome pero siempre con el debido respeto que me merezco.**

La vitalidad es una energía que inspira vida a una materia, pero todos en este mundo no la conocen como vitalidad si no como chakra, el chakra una especie de vapor etéreo que inspira vida a quien la tenga, corre y fluye por toda cosa que respira, mira, oye o siente, pero el chakra no solo da vida, en su propia maravilla el chakra también defiende y protege a quien lo tenga pero ninguna persona en el mundo sabe esto, ni mucho menos saben cómo controlarlo a excepción de una mujer , esta mujer comió un fruto, el fruto le otorgo la habilidad de poder controlar el chakra como nunca antes nadie pudo hacerlo.

Kaguya otsutsuki , era la líder del clan otsuktsuki una mujer con rasgos faciales muy delicados la cual tenía un cabello muy largo de color blanco que le llegaba hasta el piso, también poseía el byakugan por lo cual sus ojos eran de color blanco. Algo muy singular en ella eran dos cuernos que salían como protuberancias desde su cabeza, además tenía un tercer ojo vertical en el centro de su frente, kaguya había comido el fruto del dios árbol con eso logro detener las grandes guerras que asolaban el continente y restaurar la paz momentáneamente. Con el pasar del tiempo kaguya tuvo dos hijos los cuales heredaron de ella una gran cantidad de chakra, esto no le agrado a kaguya he intento absorber a sus hijos para recuperar el chakra pero sus hijos viendo la locura de su madre por el chakra decidieron sellarla.

Asi sus hijos crearon la luna donde estaba sellado el cuerpo de kaguya, el hijo menor decidió partir a la luna para cuidar y vigilar el cuerpo de su madre por otra parte el hijo mayor decidió quedarse en la tierra para enseñarle a las personas sobre el chakra y el arte de ninshu que más tarde se conocería como ninjutsu con el pasar de tiempo el hijo mayor de kaguya gano mucha popularidad tanto que lo llamaron el sabio de los 6 camino el padre del ninjutsu. El sabio de los seis caminos envejeció y estaba a punto de morir así que llamo a sus dos hijos indra y asura el sabio de los 6 caminos decidió dejar legado en el hijo menor asura ya que pensaba que era el más indicado, e l hijo mayor no acepto la decisión de su padre y reto a su hermano desde ese entonces las generaciones de los dos hermanos estuvieron en conflicto más tarde la descendencia de indra el hijo mayor seria conocida como los uchiha y la de asura el menor seria conocida como el clan senju del bosque.

La cuarta guerra ninja que estallo por el control de los bijus estaba en su punto culminante, la mayoría de los ninjas se hallaban en el tsukuyomi infinito, kaguya había sido revivida por madara uchiha , toda la historia shinobi había sido manipulada por el zetsu negro con el único objetivo de revivir a kaguya, el panorama no lucia bien para el mundo shinobi estaba perdido, las marcas del sello luna y sol del sellado definitivo que el sabio de los 6 caminos dio a sasuke y naruto ya no serbia ya que sasuke murió a manos de kaguya y el sello estaba incompleto, naruto era el único en todo el mundo que no estaba bajo los efectos del tsukuyomi infinito.

Naruto saltaba de árbol en árbol a una velocidad increíble mientras lo hacía dejaba un destello amarillo a causa del chakra del zorro, el rubio iba saltar a una rama de un árbol pero justamente cuando puso el pie en la rama de la nada se comenzó a cuadricular el espacio abriendo una especie de portal inter dimensional de donde salió kaguya , rápidamente naruto hiso su técnica de clones de sombra y kaguya tomo al falso del cuello y de inmediato desapareció en una nube de humo , naruto paso evadiendo rápidamente a kaguya y aumento su velocidad para llegar a su destino, naruto estaba nervioso y ansioso esperaba que lo que dijo el sabio funcionara que en realidad existiera ese flujo temporal chakra en los tres puntos que le había mencionado, naruto se detuvo un momento y uso de nuevo su técnica de clones de sombra creando 3 clones de el mismo- a partir de aquí cada uno ira a los distintos lugares , tu iras al monte de los sapos, tu ala cueva de las serpientes y tu alas planicies de las babosas, cuando hallan acumulado bastante chakra se cancelaran a sí mismos sean lo más rápido posible – indico naruto a sus clones estos asintieron y desaparecieron en una estela amarilla.

Naruto se dirigió donde descansaba el cuerpo del sabio de los 6 caminos ya que según las indicaciones de él, la línea temporal de chakra se encontraba hay, los otros tres clones de naruto ya habían llegado donde acordaron y ya estaban sentados reuniendo chakra de naturaleza de los tres lugares, naruto había llegado donde el cuerpo del rikudo senin descansaba y la verdad estaba bien oculto tras una roca camuflada la cual tuvo que destruir con una odama rasengan , naruto se acercó dónde estaba el sarcófago del rikudo senin y comenzó hacer una serie de sellos y libero los sellos de inmediato salió mucho humo del sarcófago y se abrió por completo , el humo se disipo y revelo el cuerpo esquelético del rikudo senin, el clon de naruto que estaba en monte de los sapos se canceló a sí mismos regresando al naruto original chakra que había reunido igualmente los otros clones se cancelaron y el chakra regreso , naruto ahora lo rodeaba el chakra natural de los tres lugares , como le habia indicado el sabio, naruto toco el cuerpo esquelético del rikudo y una luz cegadora se manifestó en lugar naruto por inercia se llevó las manos a sus ojos para protegerse de la luz.

-lo lograste naruto bien hecho, aunque mi cuerpo físico no esté vivo, alo menos puedo estar en esta forma espiritual- dijo el rikudo , mientras se acercaba a naruto- bien naruto ocupo poseer tu cuerpo ocupo estar presente en plano físico en el que te encuentras para poder abrir la brecha.

Dicho esto el rikudo atravesó el cuerpo de naruto entrando en él, naruto cerro los ojos y los volvió abrir pero esta vez varias líneas circulares se habían formado en su ojo y se le puso de color morado, naruto se posiciono firmemente donde estaba parado, formo con sus dedos el sello de espolón , y el chakra del zorro comenzó a salirle en gran cantidad, ahora naruto formulo nuevos sellos rata , jabalí, espolón , culebra y finalmente mono, naruto puso sus manos en el suelo y de inmediato se comenzó abrirse una brecha inter dimensional de tiempo, el rikudo senin abandono el cuerpo de naruto y así volvió en sí.

-naruto esta es la única forma de evitar que el mundo sea consumido por mi madre, este portal que abrí te llevara al pasado exactamente 250 años atrás de este tiempo , tienes dos opciones cuando llegues a ese tiempo matar a mi madre antes de fusionarse con el dios árbol o hacerla cambiar de parecer con respecto a fusionarse con el dios árbol- explico el rikudo a naruto, la cueva en la que se hallaba naruto comenzó a retumbar y en la entrada estaba kaguya.

-naruto no te voy dejar escapar, es hora que te elimine de mi hermoso jardín - kaguya dejo de levitar y sus pies tocaron el suelo- después de todo la mala hierba debe ser cortada- kaguya rápidamente saco de sus mano una de las barras que desintegra todo lo que toca.

-naruto corre entra de una vez detendré a mi madre, algo más una vez que entres a ese tiempo no podrás volver a este, eso significa que la única forma de volver es que nazcas de nuevo, por eso antes de tomar decisiones en ese tiempo piénsalo bien, además todo lo que conocías originalmente cambiara porque estas cambiando el tiempo.

El rikudo senin intento detener a su madre, pero esta lo absorbió dentro de sí misma, rápidamente naruto atravesó el portal y de inmediato del lado de kaguya se cerró el portal.

Naruto ahora veía como una película todos sus recuerdos después pudo ver como regresaba toda la línea temporal desde la muerte de sus padres minato y kushina hasta regresar a la batalla del primer hokague hashirama senju y uchiha madara de hay regreso más hasta la reunión que tuvo el rikudo senin con sus dos hijos pero a un faltaba más ahora naruto veía el momento en que kaguya fue sellada por sus hijos y finalmente termino.

250 años atrás, ya nada de presente que el vivió será igual a como naruto recordaba, ahora todo se reescribiría el futuro a manos de él.

El invierno había pasado y el verano se asomaba en un lugar desconocido, en este tiempo no existían aldeas sino que estaban divididos por regiones que la misma kaguya había repartido justamente, la paz en este tiempo era verdadera ya que kaguya mantenía a raya a toda aquella región que hiciera disturbios o intentos de guerra y todos la veneraban tanto como a una diosa.

Finalmente el portal al que había entrado naruto se abría en lo profundo de un bosque causando un gran estallido que dejo un cráter enorme , los arboles caían por la onda de choque que causo la explosión, naruto estaba justamente en el centro del cráter, naruto miro a su alrededor no reconocía donde estaba, naruto escucho que alguien se acercaba así que decidió salir de ahí y ocultarse en un árbol, naruto observo que no era una persona si no varias que estaban de curiosos por la explosión que habían escuchado.

-Pero que paso ,- dijo una de las personas que habían llegado al lugar.

-no sé, pero parece que era grande lo que se estrelló aquí- dijo asombrado una de las personas.

\- debemos reportárselo a la honorable kaguya, esto tal vez pudo ser un ataque fallido del enemigo- dijo la persona que en realidad no era más que un guardia de la ciudad.

Naruto escucho lo que dijeron esos guardias eso significaba que kaguya estaba cerca, asi que se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a reunir chakra de la naturaleza para localizar a kaguya, no iba ser tan difícil ya que kaguya tenía una inmensa cantidad de chakra.

Kaguya ahora era la líder de su clan, con la muerte de su padre ella tuvo que tomar las riendas de su clan como digna heredera, pero no le había gustado para nada esa labor ya que tenía que soportar las quejas de su clan sus consejeros atender los problemas de su pueblo, era mucho para una joven de 26 años, por eso mismo había llamado alguien como su asistente para que le ayudara pero se estaba tardando así que se dispuso a recostar su cabeza encima del monton de pergaminos que habían a su alrededor, kaguya estaba dormitando pero mientras lo hacía en su mente aparecieron dos ojos con pupilas de sapo los cuales tenían a las orillas de sus parpados de color naranja, rápidamente el ojo de su frente se abrió y kaguya se sobresaltó confundida por lo que había visto, pero al instante callo en cuenta que tal vez el cansancio le hacia una mala pasada- himari! – llamo kaguya en voz alta, en ese mismo instante entro una de las sirvientas de su mansión- me ire a relajar alista las aguas termales, que no esté muy caliente – ordeno kaguya a su sirvienta, mientras se levantaba a traer sus cosas para la ocasión.

Naruto a su velocidad increíble, llego a un pueblo muy grande, se podía ver a la gente caminar de un lado a otro , a los comerciantes a las orillas de las calles vendiendo sus bienes, naruto suprimió su chakra ya que no quería llamar la atención, el rubio había sentido el chakra de kaguya cerca de este lugar es más sospechaba que podría estar en el castillo grande que se veía en la parte trasera de ese gran pueblo.

Naruto pasaba por un puesto de comida pero la verdad no le presto atención hasta que en letrero de afuera decía "hacemos ramen" naruto paro en seco y pensó" no me haría malo comer un buen ramen después de todo puedo conseguir información", naruto entro al local y tomo asiento en uno de los lugares disponibles- buenas joven que le puedo servir el día de hoy- pregunto amablemente el señor que atendia el puesto de comida- me podría preparar un ramen con mucha carne de cerdo- dijo naruto mientras se hacía agua la boca- ala orden en un momento se lo traigo-a si el hombre se metió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el ramen, naruto habían notado que no habían shinobis y eso lo extraño mucho- joven aquí está su ramen que lo disfrute.

-disculpe señor- llamo la atención naruto- ¿usted sabe que es el ninjutsu?- pregunto naruto para ver si sabía que era.

-me temo que no ¿es una comida?- pregunto extrañado el dueño del local.

Naruto callo en cuenta que en esta época no sabían del ninjutsu. Eso significaba que no tenía que usar sus técnicas ya que llamaría mucho la atención, naruto se dispuso a comer su delicioso ramen- oiga señor por cierto, quien es kaguya he escuchado mucho ese nombre aquí- dijo naruto asiéndose el ignorante- pues ella es la dueña de este pueblo y del castillo donde ella vive, gracias a ella podemos vivir en paz, se dice que ella es una diosa, los líderes de las grandes regiones cercanas bienen cada año a ofrendarles sus mejore obsequios ,ya que ella detuvo las guerras se dice que es muy poderosa y tiene una técnica con la que se cree detuvo las guerras- dijo el dueño del local muy entusiasmado.

-ya veo entonces ella es una buena persona- dijo naruto mientras comía su ramen.

-`por supuesto, pero ¿cómo es que no conoces de ella?¿ todos saben quién es?- dijo extrañado el dueño del local.

-pues de dónde vengo no saben que ella existe- dijo naruto mientras terminaba de comerse su ramen- y una cosa más ¿ella tiene hijos no?- pregunto naruto.

-no ella no tiene ni prometido, los rumores dicen que los consejeros de la honorable kaguya le han recomendado a varios hombres pero ella rechaza esa idea- dijo el dueño del local.

-he veo que sabes mucho de ella viejo- dijo naruto con una mirada sospechosa.

-por supuesto hasta tengo una colección de todos las ordenes que ella a emitido para nuestro pueblo, puño y letra de las mismísima diosa -dijo el señor mientras le mostraba un estante detrás de naruto con un montón de papeletas donde anunciaba diversas leyes o reglas que el pueblo debían respetar , a naruto le bajo una gota en la nuca estilo anime- ya veo -respondió naruto.

-bueno me voy, estaba muy delicioso el ramen – dijo naruto mientras se marchaba del lugar.

\- me alegro que te haya gustado vuelve pronto- dijo el dueño de local.

Naruto ahora se dirigía al imponente castillo, naruto llego a una de las murallas pero antes de saltarla necesitaba saber dónde exactamente estaba kaguya, así que se sentó y comenzó a reunir de chakra de naturaleza, las orillas de sus parpados se pusieron de color naranja ya había entrado al modo ermitaño y la encontrado.

Kaguya por su parte se estaba relajando en las aguas termales exclusivas para ella, se relajó tanto que se quedó dormida algo peligroso ya que se podía ahogar, pero mientras lo hacia otra vez le aparecieron en su mente otra vez esos ojos de sapo, kaguya se despertó "otra vez esos ojos "pensó kaguya.

Naruto se iba levantar para saltar la muralla pero.

-Hey tu ¿qué haces hay?- pregunto uno de los guardias del castillo, naruto se sorprendió y rápidamente sus ojos volvieron a su azul normal.

\- he pues es que venía y por…. He y estaba cansado y me senté aquí porque no hallaba la entrada – dijo excusándose naruto mientras sudaba frio ya que si lo descubrían no le iba agradar el resultado.

-a vienes por el puesto- dijo el guardia con duda – ven sígueme es por aquí- dijo el guardia mientras tomaba del brazo a naruto para guiarlo.

El guardia llevo a naruto en el interior del castillo, en realidad ese castillo paresia más grande por dentro que por fuera además tenía muchas cosas lujosas nunca había visto, el guardia que guiaba a naruto lo dejo en una sala muy grande.

-toma asiento en unos momentos te atenderá una de las sirvientas-dijo el guardia mientras dejaba a naruto solo,

Naruto comenzó a mirar la sala, un tapete de pieles de oso, tigre y venados que seguramente eran costosos, unos jarrones pintados con símbolos parecidos a los de sharingan de porcelana que adornaban la sala y le daba ese toque serio y lujoso y para rematar una lámpara muy grande que colgaba en el techo con muchos cristales que reflejaban la luz de la lámpara.

-¿tú eres el que vienes por el puesto de asistente verdad?- pregunto una joven.

Naruto se quedó pasmado la chica que tenía justo en frente suyo era igual a hinata pelo negro azulado ojos blancos, hasta su estatura, la chica se sonrojo por la mirada intensa de naruto y volvió a preguntar- ¿es usted?

-aa si supongo que soy yo- dijo naruto volviendo en sí.

-está bien, me puede acompañar, la honorable kaguya lo quiere ver en su despacho- dijo la sirvienta, así naruto siguió a la criada por los extensos pasillos del castillo, naruto iba pensando que tal vez tuvo suerte al ser confundido con alguien que venía por trabajo una manera perfecta de acercarse a kaguya sin sospechas pero lo que si no le gustaba era que sería un asistente ósea un sutil esclavo del papeleo, pero ya había asimilado eso ya que si él queria ser hokague tenía que pasar por eso también.

-ya llegamos, antes te debo decir el protocolo, en cuanto ella se presente debes arrodillarte ante ella y no debes hablar a menos que ella te lo pregunta, no seas impertinente, piensa bien lo que vas a decir a y algo mas no le mires mucho el ojo de su frente la incómoda mucho- dicho esto la sirviente iba abrir la puerta del despacho.

-por cierto cómo te llamas – pregunto naruto a la sirvienta, ella por su parte se sonrojo- digo voy estar aquí con la honorable kaguya y debo saber tu nombre- se excusó naruto .

-me llamo himari, himari otsutsuki-dijo la chica – y tu ¿te llamas?- pregunto la sirvienta.

-me llamo naruto-se presentó con una sonrisa- sabes te pareces mucho a alguien que conozco, es idéntica a ti- dijo naruto.

-he enserio, he ¿no vas entrar?- dijo himari.

Naruto se sintió algo apenado- a por supuesto je je supongo que te veo después digo si es que me acepta la honorable kaguya- dijo naruto mientras la veía, himari por su parte señalo hacia la puerta, naruto miro extrañado donde señalaba la chica y hay estaba kaguya seria e imponente esperando a que naruto entrara.

Naruto nervioso entro al despacho, la última vez que vio a kaguya lo quería asesinar así que estaba algo alerta aunque por otra parte sabía que estaba en el pasado y ella ni lo reconocía, naruto se arrodillo ante kaguya y bajo su mirada, la verdad no quería hacer eso la persona que había sumido a todos en un genjutsu continental para absorberles el chakra estaba justamente delante de él y saber que la aclamaban como una diosa era algo increíble ya que para él no es más que un demonio que asesino a muchas personas.

-con que te llamas naruto- dijo kaguya mientras miraba a naruto – dime naruto ¿de qué región vienes?- pregunto kaguya, naruto se puso a pensar a ver que se le ocurría.

\- vengo de la región del oeste- dijo naruto esperando que kaguya se creyera lo que dijo.

-ya veo- dijo kaguya mientras se levantaba de la silla donde reposaba.

Naruto miraba a kaguya, tenía aspecto de ser muy seria e imponente su forma de hablar era algo grave y demandante además de que esas protuberancias o cuernos que salían de su cabeza daban un toque liderato pero siempre manteniendo el toque de feminidad. Su aspecto era delicado pero contrastaba con su mirada que era amenazante y demandaba respeto.

-Naruto , estoy buscando alguien que esté dispuesto a ser mi asistente en lo que sea, eso significa que aras todo lo que yo te diga- dijo Kaguya mientras observaba por detrás a Naruto- eso sí, si aceptas el trabajo.

Kaguya se dirigió a una de las ventanas de su despacho y las abrió para revelar el hermoso jardín que había en el centro del castillo.

-¿espero tu respuesta?- dijo kaguya mientras se entretenía viendo su jardín.

"No podía ser mejor" pensó naruto, y era algo muy oportuno, estar cerca de kaguya dejaría muchos obstáculos por fuero y lo haría más fácil aun, según lo que le había dicho el rikudo senin su madre se descontrolo después de fusionarse con el dios árbol, eso significaba que ella en estos momentos era "algo" vulnerable.

-acepto el trabajo, honorable Kaguya- respondió naruto .

Kaguya giro donde estaba naruto- ven acá naruto- dijo kaguya a manera de orden.

Naruto extrañado por la petición se levanto ya que aun estaba arrodillado, mientras se acercaba a kaguya, naruto podía sentir el inmenso chakra sin tener el modo ermitaño activo.

Naruto se puso al lado de kaguya y miro el hermoso jardín que había en el centro del gran castillo donde ella vivía, pero lo que más destacaba en este era un árbol grande de un tono grisáceo el cual tenía unos peculiares capullos grandes de color blanco.

-Mira , aun no te conozco y la verdad tampoco confió en usted naruto pero espero que puedas ganar mi confianza- dijo kaguya serenamente- tu eres la sétima persona que va a ocupar este cargo-dijo kaguya mientras volvía a ver a naruto a la cara- las anteriores personas que han ocupado este cargo han muerto por mi mano y ahora están siendo succionados por ese árbol en el centro de jardín-naruto que do pasmado era la misma técnica que había usado hobito y madara para efectuar la técnica de tsukuyomi eterno pero el árbol no era tan grande

-Naruto espero que no seas otro asesino mandado por las regiones rebeldes, si no temo que terminaras a si-dicho esto kaguya si dirigió a la salida de su despacho- a partir de mañana vivirás en el castillo junto a los otros sirvientes además iniciaras tus labores viajando mañana a primera hora del día a la región del oeste aremos un viaje de reconocimiento.

Kaguya dejo el despacho dejando a un asombrado naruto "ella era tan poderosa que no requería de guardias tiene para ella".

Espero les guste este fic ,si ya se es una pareja muy crack, pero a si me gustan: las pajeras raras XD

Sin más, les saluda nuevamente Lopebi.


	2. Chapter 2

Cambiando de parecer, 250 años atrás

Capitulo:2

Un lugar casi oscuro apenas visible con una tonalidad marrón, el suelo estaba con un poco de agua que apenas llegaba al tobillo, naruto aun recordaba que este lugar no era tan agradable ya que era un lugar donde acudía cuando no sabía qué hacer, en el fondo de este lugar se encontraban unas rejillas grandes que apresaban a una bestia, una bestia con nueve colas, pero ahora estaba abierta y la bestia estaba libre.

-naruto- se escucho una voz grave y fuerte en el sitio.

Naruto que miraba hacia el techo de la habitación donde descansaba escucho el llamado del zorro, naruto cerro sus ojos y una vez que los abrió se encontró de frente con el gigantesco zorro de nueve colas.

\- Que quieres kurama-dijo naruto mientras tomaba asiento en el charco del lugar.

\- Debes tener cuidado con kaguya,- dijo el gran zorro mientras se arecostaba relajadamente en el suelo-las veces que la as localizado con tu modo ermitaño pude sentir que ella también nos quería localizar, además si usas el modo ermitaño o mi chakra debes asegurarte de no dejar rastros del chakra en tu cuerpo ya que si ella te toca me sentirá a mi también y además identificara tu chakra de ermitaño.

\- Tendré en cuenta ese detalle kurama- respondió naruto mientras volvía a su realidad.

Naruto había sido instalado en uno de los cuartos del castillo, su habitación era pequeña, algo adecuado para una persona, una cama un ropera y un baño propio. Pero esto no incomodaba a Naruto ya que era más grande que su antiguo apartamento en la aldea. Lo que si incomodaba a naruto era el uniforme que tenía que usar, un traje de dos piezas: una camisa de manga corta de color azul oscuro con unas franjas negras a los lados y un pantalón ninja de muchos bolsillos de color verde oscuro.

La noche había llegado y eso significaba la hora de la cena. Una de las sirvientas del castillo llamo a la puerta de la habitación de naruto indicándole que la cena estaba lista en el comedor de empleados, lo que alegro a naruto ya que no tenía dinero para por lo menos comprarse un ramen instantáneo.

Naruto se dirigía al comedor de empleados, mientras iba de camino vio pasar a himari.

-oye- dijo naruto llamando la atención de esta.

-eres tú de nuevo ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?-pregunto himari.

-es un castillo muy grande, wow y casi me pierdo, me podrías decir dónde queda el comedor de empleados- dijo naruto mientras miraba todo a su alrededor.

-claro sígueme-dijo himari mientras lo guiaba.

-oye por que la sirvienta me dijo comedor de sirvientes ¿es que acaso hay varios comedores en este castillo?- pregunto naruto mientras seguía a himari.

-claro hay tres comedores en este castillo, el de empleados, el de los consejeros de la honorable kaguya y el exclusivo de la familia otsutsuki- respondió himari.

-se nota que la honorable kaguya es muy acaudalada- dijo naruto imaginándose todas las riquezas que debía tener ella si es que se podía imaginar.

-claro los líderes de las regiones le traen regalos muy costosos y dinero a ella, es una forma de agradecerle a ella por la paz que estamos viviendo en estos tiempos- comento himari mientras abría la puerta de la sala del comedor- mira aquí es pasa- dijo himari mientras naruto entraba al salón- bueno te dejo que tengo cosas que hacer- sin decir mas himari se marcho.

Naruto entro en el salón, en el habían como veinticinco personas, 19 se notaban que eran soldados guardias del castillo por la armadura que traían y los demás eran diversos sirvientes.

Naruto avanzo hasta el fondo de la sala, nadie noto su presencia ya que estaban entretenidos en sus conversaciones.

El joven rubio avanzo hasta donde estaba la cocinera sirviendo la comida.

-hola me dijeron que viniera por la cena- dijo naruto a la joven cocinera.

Esta al verlo noto su extraño y poco habitual aspecto.

-¿eres nuevo verdad?- pregunto la chica mientras examinaba al joven rubio.

-he sii vine esta tarde- dijo naruto mientras se rascaba la nuca.

\- ¿de qué puesto estas a cargo?-pregunto la chica mientras tomaba un plato para servirle la comida.

-soy el asistente de la honorable kaguya- dijo naruto a la joven cocinera.

Esta al escucharlo cambio la expresión de su rostro a una de seriedad demostrando preocupación cosa que noto naruto.

-dime ¿ qué quieres de comer hoy en el menú hay sopa de verdura o miso rameen de cerdo-pregunto la cocinera mientras esperaba la respuesta del rubio.

Naruto tenía una gran devoción al ramen, pero debes en cuando debía cuidar su salud comer mucho ramen no era saludable, así que él prefería vivir más saludable, naruto busco un lugar donde sentarse y una vez que lo encontró se dispuso a disfrutar de su miso ramen de cerdo, obvio era que para naruto SALUD era igual a escoger lo que más le gustaba.

Mientras comía, naruto pudo ver que un chico de aproximadamente 13 años tomo a asiento a la par de él. Esto extraño mucho a naruto ya que se pregunto ¿si niños a esa edad ya trabajaban aquí?.

-oye- llamo la atención naruto al chico- ¿a esta edad ya trabajas?- pregunto naruto.

El chico cuyos ojos eran de color blancos se giro para verlo a la cara- No, yo vivo aquí con mi padre y mi madre y la tía kaguya- respondió el chico con una sonrisa.

-y ¿por qué cenas aquí?, deberías estar en el comedor de la familia otsutsuki- dijo naruto con duda.

\- jeje si, debería estar allí pero la verdad el menú de hoy en el comedor de la familia no me gusta y me gusta más el de los sirvientes ya que me encanta el ramen-

\- eso no hace tener algo en común a mí también me encanta, mi nombre es naruto y el tuyo es-pregunto naruto al chico.

-el mío es Oniji otsutsuki, gusto en conocerte- dijo el chico mientras saludaba con la mano a naruto.

-si tu tía es la honorable kaguya, eso significa ¿ que tu padre o madre es hermano de ella?-pregunto con curiosidad naruto.

-si, mi padre es el hijo mayor de mi abuelo y mi tía kaguya es la menor- aclaro el chico.

Naruto iba a preguntarle más al chico pero himari apareció.

-joven Oniji que hace usted aquí, todos en la cena estaban preguntando por usted-dijo himari esta se acerco al chico- venga conmigo su padre lo está esperando- sin más el chico se levanto de su silla y se fue a acompañado de himari.

Naruto termino su delicioso ramen y se marcho a su habitación, mañana emprendería un al parecer largo viaje.

Sala de consejeros.

La mayoría eran de avanzada edad y otros eran jóvenes, estos de avanzada edad fueron anteriormente consejeros del padre de kaguya, los consejeros se hallaban sentados en dos hileras unos se veían al frente de la otra hilera y al final de estas hileras kaguya estaba sentada.

-bueno los he reunido a todos ustedes aquí, para darles un importante anuncio- dijo kaguya – debido a sus insistentes propuestas- kaguya miro con recelo a todos sus consejeros, estos reaccionaron nerviosos por el gesto intimidante- he decidido que voy a elegir esposo- kaguya se tomo un momento para mirar sus hermosas uñas pintadas de color negro en claro gesto de vanidad-mañana comenzare un viaje a las cuatro regiones, donde yo misma invitare a los candidatos a una batalla entre ellos, el ganador será mi esposo- dijo kaguya mientras todos sus consejeros comenzaron a murmurar.

-pero honorable kaguya, eso es algo absurdo-dijo uno de los consejeros mientras se levantaba indignado- no cualquier persona merece su mano, no puedo aceptar que…- el hombre no pudo terminar la palabra ya que sus ojos viraron de una forma convulsiva hacia arriba mientras el ojo de la frente de kaguya lo miraba fijamente, pasaron 3 segundos donde el hombre quedo como en coma hasta que cayó sentado en el suelo transpirando y casi llorando de miedo.

\- alguno tiene una objeción-dijo kaguya esperando.

-disculpe honorable kaguya, lo mío es una pregunta- dijo uno de los consejeros-¿cualquiera puede aspirar a ser candidato o va elegirá los de familias poderosas?-pregunto el consejero con algo de temor.

-muy buena pregunta, voy a invitar a cada aspirante de las familias más poderosas, cada región se encargara de llevar dos representantes de diferentes familias y este pueblo tendrá el privilegio que participe cualquier representante de familia aunque no sea poderosa-kaguya se levanto de donde estaba sentada- esto trae consigo otra pregunta que me imagino ustedes se harán ¿Cómo cada región va a mandar dos representantes sin son muchas familias poderosas?, pues sencilla mente cada región tendrá eliminatorias hasta que queden dos familias por región una vez estén los dos representantes vendrán a este pueblo y participaran en la prueba final.

Kaguya camino hacia a la puerta corrediza-esto fue todo, pueden retirarse- dijo kaguya mientras se marchaba de el salón.

Mientras caminaba hacia su dormitorio kaguya pensaba que esto era algo abrupto, la verdad no estaba pensando en si misma si no en el bienestar de las regiones, conocer a alguien , entablar una amistad y enamorarse era lo normal antes de casarse pero esta vez se casaría con alguien que tal vez ni conozca.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y la cerro con seguro, se acerco a su gigantesco armario y busco su ropa de dormir, seguido de esto se quito su kimono de princesa quedando solo en sus dos piezas de ropa interior para ponerse su ligera ropa de dormir que constaba de un pantalón corto que le llegaba a la rodilla, y una camisa manga larga que se le pegaba al cuerpo denotando de mas su cuerpo. Al ser muy largo su cabello blanco, este le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas, tenía que recogérselo en una trenza no muy socada en la cabeza para poder dormir, así que se sentó frente al espejo a entrelazar su pelo, una vez termino se metió en su gran cama para dormir.

La brisa refrescaba y acariciaba su delicado rostro esto hacia que fuera más reconfortante la siesta, era cómodo el lugar donde reposaba parte de su cuerpo pero se preguntaba ¿por qué era tan cómodo?, así que decidió abrir sus ojos, acurrucada por ese sujeto, no sabía quién era y tampoco podía ver su rostro pero sentía que podía confiar en él. Kaguya logro ver sus ojos, esos ojos que la han estado acosado últimamente, unos ojos de color amarillos y una pupila de forma horizontal, al lado de sus ojos tenía un leve tono de color naranja con amarillo, kaguya podía sentirse segura en los brazos de ese hombre, este le sonreía de manera cálida infundiéndole seguridad mientras acariciaba el rostro de kaguya, el hombre de ojos extraños acerco su rostro al de kaguya mientras sus ojos se volvían de color azul, kaguya sabia lo que intentaba hacer ese joven y no le incomodaba más bien ella sabía que le agradaría, el joven iba limitando el espacio entre ellos dos hasta que un pajarito en su ventana la despertó de su agradable sueño.

Un grupo de de 15 personas 5 eran soldados y los demás eran sirvientes y entre ellos estaba un somnoliento rubio que le costó levantarse, naruto estaba sorprendido, muchas personas esperaban en las calle por la partida de kaguya hacia las regiones, pero esto no era lo extraño, si no la devoción de la gente hacia ella, levantarse tan temprano solo para despedirla era muy extraño a lo menos para el, ya que la quinta hokague tsunade senju hubiera partido hacia otra aldea y con costo shizune la hubiera despedido.

Vestida con su típico kimono de princesa salió kaguya esta caminaba a paso lento con dos sirvientas a la par hacia el carruaje que la esperaba mientras lo hacia las personas que estaban alrededor del castillo la miraban atentamente ya que ella casi no salía al público.

Se habían durado mucho, así que naruto había decidido dormir un poco recostado en un muro, la verdad no había podido dormir bien durante la noche así que estaba con algo de sueño, la pequeña siesta iba de maravilla hasta que uno de los guardias se le acerco para hablarle.

-disculpa joven-hablo el guardia mientras esperaba que naruto respondiera.

-heee si, hee ¿qué pasa?-dijo naruto algo desubicado.

-eres el asistente de la honorable kaguya ¿verdad?-pregunto el guardia.

-pues si lo soy ¿por qué?- dijo con algo de curiosidad el rubio.

-porque creo que la honorable kaguya te está esperando-dijo el hombre mientras indicaba con la mirada hacia donde estaba kaguya.

Ciertamente kaguya estaba al frente del carruaje esperando a naruto, el rubio por su parte se asusto y camino hacia ella.

-disculpe honorable kaguya necesita que le ayude a subir-pregunto naruto con algo de vergüenza.

-la próxima vez no te distraigas ¿de acuerdo?-dijo kaguya mientras le extendía la mano a naruto para que le ayudara a subir.

-no volverá a pasar-dijo el rubio mientras la tomaba de la mano y le ayudaba a subir al carruaje.

-naruto, mi sobrino oniji vendrá en este viaje así que ve en la misma carrosa que el- le indico kaguya mientras uno de los sirvientes cerraba la puerta del carruaje.

Naruto en realidad quería ir a pie ya que quería explorar la zona pero tal parresia que no podria, el viaje dio inicio 5 días viajando en la tierra del pasado, naruto nunca pensó que kaguya fuera tan popular "si la gente viera el caos que ella va provocar en el futuro no la verían como la ven" pensó naruto mientras miraba por la ventana del carruaje.

Habían pasado 9 horas de viaje y eran las 3 de la tarde y por dicha para naruto habían decido acampar en un lugar cerca de dos lagos, por lo que construyeron una carpa portátil donde dormiría la honorable kaguya.

El grupo de sirvientes comenzaron a buscar la leña para preparar la cena, además de que el grupo de guardias se colocaron alrededor de la carpa de kaguya.

-Tia kaguya ¿puedo entrar?-pregunto el joven oniji mientras esperaba la respuesta de su tía.

-pasa-indico kaguya mientras acomodaba algunas cosas dentro de la carpa-que necesitas-pregunto kaguya.

-pues tengo ganas de explorar el lago que está cerca de aquí ¿me das permiso?-dijo el joven oniji mientras usaba un tono especial de voz.

-naruto-llamo kaguya al rubio, que cargaba una caja ya que él le estaba ayudando acomodar la carpa-lleva a oniji al lago y cuídalo bien- ordeno kaguya mientras continuaba con su labor.

Le comenzaba a agradar ese chico gracias a él pudo salir de ese ambiente tenso con kaguya y respirara aire fresco de un lago.

-oye naruto, mira lo que me enseño la tía kaguya- decía el joven oniji mientras corría sobre el agua.

Naruto algo infantil y arrogante- eso es fácil hasta yo lo puedo hacer-dijo naruto mientras caminaba sobre el agua-es solo poner chakra en tus pies y ya-dijo naruto con un tono de orgullo.

-oye naruto ¿Qué es chakra?-pregunto oniji.

-pues, es como la energía vital que tiene todo ser vivo, algunos lo saben manipular y otros no solo lo tiene intacto-respondió naruto.

-entonces yo tengo chakra genial!-dijo el joven oniji-oye naruto ven acompáñame al centro del lago ahí se ven los peces más bonitos-dijo oniji mientras caminaba hasta el centro con naruto.

En efecto peces hermosos de muchos colores y grandes nadaban bajo los pies de naruto y oniji.

-están hermosos esos peces, pero me gustarían mas en una sopa ramen-dijo naruto mientras se le antojaba un ramen-oye deberíamos pescar unos-propuso naruto al chico.

-pero ¿cómo? Si ya no están-dijo el chico mientras señala el agua.

-qué extraño-dijo naruto mientras miraba con detenimiento el agua, de la nada naruto pudo divisar algo grande en el fondo del agua, algo parecido a un pulpo gigante.

-¡cuidado!-dijo naruto ala ves que jala a oniji de la mano.

Justo en lugar donde estaba oniji apareció un gigantesco tentáculo solo que en vez de tener ventosas tenía espinas. La gran criatura emergió completamente su cuerpo abrumando a naruto y al joven oniji.

-corre sube a mi espalda hay que llegar a la orilla-dijo naruto mientras el chico sin dudarlo y asustado se subió en la espalda del rubio.

El gran pulpo comenzó a seguir a naruto y al chico con sus tentáculos, pero naruto corría lo más que podía y ala ves evadía los tentáculos que emergían de lago.

Naruto por su parte creo tres clones, estos se le adelantaron a naruto y llegaron a la orilla del lago.

-naruto mira son como tu-dijo asombrando el chico de ojos perla.

Uno de los clones de naruto empezó a dar forma al rasengan mientras el otro depositaba chakra de naturaleza viento provocando que un chirrido se escuchara.

-ahora-ordeno el rubio asus clones.

Estos al instante obedecieron-rasen shuriken-los clones mandaron la shurinken a naruto, pero este dio un gran salto y la shuriken paso justo debajo de el.

Pero no todo salió como naruto esperaba mientras naruto iba de caída al agua de nuevo uno de los tentáculos del extraño pulpo lo alcanzo golpeándolo junto con oniji que estaba ya desmayado por el impacto y mandándolos varios metros al aire.

Sin ninguna duda la rasen shuriken continuo su trayectoria mientras lo hacia esta levantaba el agua, el pulpo por su parte intento protegerse con sus tentáculos pero estos eran destrozados por la técnica tan letal, hasta que por fin impacto con el cuerpo de la gran criatura y exploto asesinándola.

-kurama-llamo con urgencia naruto-necesito tu cuerpo el impacto nos va a dejar sin vida apresúrate cambiemos.

-me vas a dejar con moretes mocoso, pero si mueres yo también muero.- sin más que decir naruto volvió a su realidad.

Mientras iba de caída el chakra del zorro se manifestó en el cuerpo de naruto y en un instante un gran zorro de color naranja y nueve colas iba cayendo del cielo.

Kaguya había decido darse un baño en uno de los lagos que estaba cerca de su carpa, así que llamo a su sirvienta.

-himatsu prepárame la ropa, voy a darme un baño -ordeno kaguya a su sirvienta.

-ahorita mismo honorable kaguya-dijo la sirvienta.

El lago era hermoso el sol del atardecer se podía ver por 2 ya que el lago parresia un espejo gigante, kaguya activo su byakugan e inspecciono que no hubieran fisgones en la zona, solo su sirvienta podía estar cerca, una vez estuvo segura kaguya se desprendió de su ropa revelando su porcelano cuerpo, pechos algo grandes sin exagerar adornados de un pezón rosado, una cintura moderadamente delga que daban lugar a unas caderas de buena fertilidad y una intimidad adornada de un espeso y gracioso vello blanco como su pelo, eso daba como resultado una diosa en todas las palabras.

Kaguya se disponía a entrar al agua cuando escucho un estallido desde el otro lago, rápidamente activo su byakugan y con la vista viajo hacia lugar, donde pudo divisar como las aguas del lago se alzaban varios metros hacia arriba por el estallido y para su sorpresa gran cantidad de chakra se esparcía por todo este. pero eso no fue todo algo sumamente extraño ocurría en el cielo, kaguya pudo ver aun sin creerlo como un zorro de grandes dimensiones descendía del cielo.

Kurama impacto de lleno contra el agua del lago esto provoco que una cortina de agua de varios metros se alzara bañando completamente a kaguya.

Adolorido y golpeado salió arrastrándose el gran zorro"este mocoso me las va a pagar" pensó kurama mientras sentía su cuerpo dolerle bastante.

-narutooo!-grito el zorro mientras el rubio se sobresalto por el grito-me las vas a pagar no sabes que es caer de gran altura en un lago.

\- kurama el chakra de ermitaño te va curar en instantes-dijo naruto mientras se volvia a sentar en el charco del típico lugar oscuro dentro de sí mismo-es mas entrégale al chico a kaguya y aléjate de ella con cuidado después veré que excusa pongo sobre mi ausencia-sin más que decir kurama regreso a la realidad.

A paso lento el gran zorro se acerco a kaguya, esta por instinto se puso en guardia además que se le notaban las venas alrededor de sus ojos señal de que tenia activado su byakugan.

Kaguya estaba sorprendida esa gran criatura tenia la cantidad de un tercio de su chakra total y eso era demasiado.

Kurama saco de su interior al joven oniji que estaba desmayado, kaguya logro divisar a su sobrino con temor, lentamente intentando no ser amenazante kurama coloco al joven oniji en el suelo, el zorro de nueve colas comenzó a caminar hacia atrás tratando de no darle la espalda a kaguya en señal de desconfianza ya que kurama sabia lo que le había hecho a su otra mitad en la cuarta guerra ninja, ya kurama tenía una distancia considerable con la de kaguya que lo miraba extrañada así que decidió darle la espalda y huir pero como siempre pasa todos lo quieren capturar, kurama no se podía mover ya que una gran melena de pelo blanco le ataba el cuello y lo paralizaba.

"porque me pasa esto a mí a si fue con Madara con Mito con Kushina con Naruto también y ahora ella " pensó kurama.

Bueno espero les haya gustado este capítulo, espero sus comentarios y criticas.

Sin más, les saluda atentamente Lopebi.


	3. Chapter 3

Cambiando de parecer, 250 años atrás

Capitulo:3

La perversión era una de las cosas que más repudiaba naruto sin embargo en su viaje de arduo entrenamiento con jiraiya, era algo muy común, leer bocetos de sus novelas eróticas era uno de los medios por los que naruto la conoció, detestaba hacerlo pero era manipulado con su entrenamiento por lo que no tenía más remedio que hacerlo.

Era un hábito de jiraiya visitar las aguas termales de cada pueblo que visitaban y no precisamente para bañarse si no para espiar a las mujeres jóvenes que se bañaban del otro lado, con mucha emoción el sabio pervertido invitaba a naruto a echar un vistazo pero este prefería no hacerlo.

Todo lo anterior vino a la mente de naruto, pues delante de él se encontraba kaguya desnuda, ignorando que naruto podía ver lo mismo que el gran zorro.

-naruto,naruto –llamaba el zorro al rubio, una gota se dejo ver de la cien del zorro al ver a naruto tan absorto mirando a la peliblanca de ojos perla.

-naruto- volvió a llamar la atención el zorro solo que esta vez golpeo con uno de sus dedos la cabeza del rubio.

-haaa, ¿Qué paso?-pregunto naruto algo desubicado.

-¿te entretienes viendo a esa mujer?-

-hee, yo , es solo que, ¡pero qué te pasa solo pensaba en una manera de escapar!, no te hagas falsas ideas-dijo naruto con algo de nerviosismo-anda intenta hacer algo tu yo por mientras pensare en un plan b por si acaso el tuyo no sirve-dijo naruto mientras se sentaba en el charco del lugar.

Kurama sintió sus movimientos restringidos debido al cabello de kaguya que lo ataba en sus cuatro extremidades, kaguya empezó acercarse al zorro con total confianza, quería averiguar más cosas de ese extraño zorro, la gran cantidad de chakra que este poseía le llamaba la atención a la peliblanco.

Era abrumador para kurama, no le prestó atención a su sobrino solo quería acercarse hacia el zorro de pelaje anaranjado, kurama intento reventar el cabello que ataba sus patas pero para sus sorpresa! el cabello se fusiona con su piel!. Kurama dedico una mirada amenazante a la peliblanca y de inmediato rugió fuertemente. Ráfagas de viento mezclado con chakra empezaron empujar hacia atrás a kaguya.

Kaguya sonrió con algo de cinismo, la peliblanca chasqueo sus dedos y en un instante el cabello blanco que ataba al zorro lo hiso aventado contra el suelo provocando que este quedara totalmente acostado. Kurama frunció el seño pues había sido algo duro el impacto.

-eres una mujer atrevida, ¡libérame ya!-dijo kurama esto último con un deje de gran enojo.

Kaguya se sorprendió al escuchar al gran zorro hablar, jamás en su vida había escuchado una criatura como un zorro hablar, esto provoco aun mas curiosidad en kaguya, la ojiblanca abrió más sus parpados pues no podía contener lo sorprendida que estaba.

-así que también puedes hablar-comento kaguya mientras caminaba hacia la cabeza del zorro.

-haber zorrito, ¿de dónde eres? y ¿Por qué tienes tanto chakra? –pregunto kaguya acortando cada vez más el espacio entre ella y el zorro.

Kurama guardo silencio había cometido un error al ponerse hablar, frunciendo el seño y dedicando una mirada asesina a la peliblanca, abrió su boca esferas de chakra rojo y azul empezaron aparecer cerca de la boca del gran zorro, estas esferas empezaban a fusionarse en una sola creando gradualmente más grande una bola morada o bijudama.

Kaguya sabía que era esa bola morada, no era más que chakra condensando a alta presión, el zorro de nueve colas se trago la bola morada a continuación sus mejillas se hincharon y sin previo aviso a una velocidad estrepitosa disparo sin misericordia la bijudama .

El suelo comenzó a temblar un gran destello se dejo ver alrededor de kurama, la luz se fue atenuando y finalmente desapareció, mostrando a una kaguya desnuda e ilesa que extendía su mano en dirección al zorro.

-increíble cantidad de chakra, si tenias dueño zorrito vete acostumbrando por qué no lo vas a volver a ver-dijo kaguya mientras subía a la cabeza del gran zorro y su cabello blanco empezaba a cubrir totalmente al zorro.

-naruto, espero tengas listo ese plan B por que ahora si estamos en problemas-dijo kurama con algo de preocupación.

-no le hiso daño tu ataque, a pesar de no haberse fusionado con el árbol sagrado aun sigue siendo poderosa-naruto entrecerró sus ojos-no te preocupes ya tengo mi plan B, es muy sencillo: en primer lugar es imposible que te puedas mover con ese cabello atándote, así que sencillamente me voy des transformar, esperemos que cabello no me ate a mi también-dijo naruto esto último con algo de preocupación.

-así me tratas por salvar a tu sobrino-dijo el zorro.

Kaguya abrió sus ojos algo mas sorprendida-¿Cómo sabes que es mi sobrino?-pregunto kaguya.

El cabello de kaguya estaba por cubrir en su totalidad a kurama, pero de repente el gran zorro desapareció dejando una gran nube de humo, kaguya se sorprendió por esto y de inmediato empezó a buscar con su mirada pero no logro ver nada. Se le había escapado un gran zorro de pelaje naranja y nueve colas el cual tenía una cantidad de chakra considerable.

-himatsu mi ropa-dijo kaguya algo molesta, himatsu no parecía responder- himatsu (jimatsu) trae mi kimono-volvió a ordenar kaguya.

-pero ese gran zorro me va comer-dijo algo temerosa la sirvienta mientras aparecía detrás de un árbol.

-¿acaso vez aquí un zorro?-pregunto con ironía la peliblanca.

-no-respondió algo temerosa la sirvienta.

-entonces dame la ropa-

Himatsu salió con algo de temor de su escondite y le entrego la ropa a kaguya. Una vez vestida kaguya empezó caminar en dirección al campamento seguida de himatsu quien cargaba a su inconsciente sobrino.

En el bosque.

Naruto saltaba de rama en rama sobre los arboles, su plan para escapar de kaguya había sido un éxito, naruto se detuvo en una de las ramas de un árbol y tomo asiento para descansar y acumular chakra de la naturaleza.

-ahora si te puedes recuperar-dijo naruto a un kurama aun molesto-el chakra de la naturaleza te regenera más rápido, además kaguya casi no te robo chakra o ¿si?-

-esa mujer es peligrosa, ¿Por qué no solo la matamos? Y ya, en el estado que esta es muy vulnerable comparado al que tuvo en nuestro futuro, no es imposible aunque si logro absorber mi ataque y casi nos captura-dijo kurama mientras se echaba en el suelo.

-no creo que sea el momento, además trato de que no sea de ese modo que cambiemos el futuro-dijo naruto mientras en su realidad se ponía de pie-bueno hora de regresar al campamento-

Naruto activo su chakra amarillo del zorro y al instante se marcho en dirección al campamento.

Kaguya ahora estaba en la tienda de oniji observando cómo este dormía tranquilamente, por suerte y gracias al extraño zorro él se encontraba bien. La dudas eran muchas entre ellas había una que imperaba en la mente de la ojiblanca ¿Cómo supo el zorro que oniji era su sobrino? Esto le hacía crearse especulaciones muy raras en su mente, un suspiro y un gemido la sacaron de sus cavilaciones, era oniji que estaba despertando al fin.

El chico de ojos perla se incorporo en la cama y observo a su alrededor muy extrañado, oniji miro a su tia y al instante todos los recuerdos llegaron a su mente.

-tía kaguya ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto el joven.

-estamos en el campamento, apareciste cerca de un lago inconsciente, pero ¿dime que paso contigo y naruto?-pregunto muy curiosa la mujer.

-¡nos ocurrió algo increíble!-dijo con algo de emoción el joven-naruto es increíble, tia kaguya no vas creer lo que nos ocurrió-comento oniji.

-bueno te escucho, dime todo lo que paso por que en realidad me preocupaste mucho-dijo kaguya con algo de molestia.

Oniji pudo notar la molestia de su tía por lo que omitió la emoción con la que iba hablar.

-veras, fuimos al lago y hay encontramos un banco de peces nadando bajo nuestros enton..-

-espera,¿ peces nadando bajo tus pies?-pregunto muy extrañada kaguya.

-si tia, estaba caminando en el agua con el truco que me habías enseñado, naruto también lo puede hacer-explico el joven oniji.

-está bien continua-

-bueno entonces yo y naruto estábamos viendo los peces cuando de repente apareció un pulpo gigantesco y nos ataco-dijo el joven oniji mientras extendía sus brazos haciendo un ademan de lago muy grande.

-fue entonces que naruto me dijo que subiera a sus espaldas para escapar, pero antes de eso había hecho unos clones de el mismo-

Kaguya miro incrédula a su sobrino.

-enserio tia kaguya, eran otros dos narutos, eran tres con el que me cargaba-trato de explicar el joven.

-enserio no te has golpeado la cabeza oniji-dijo kaguya mientras pensaba que su sobrino estaba imaginándose cosas.

-a eso voy tia, cuando naruto creo esos clones ellos hicieron una técnica parecida a las shuriken grandes que usan los guardias y después se la lanzo al pulpo gigante pero de hay no recuerdo porque uno de los tentáculos nos golpeo a naruto y ami-termino de relatar el joven oniji mientras se quedaba algo pensativo.

\- es una historia muy interesante-comento kaguya. La ojiblanca pensaba que una parte del relato coincidía con lo que había visto en el otro lago pero ¿donde había caído naruto? a menos que él tenga algo que ver con ese zorro pensó kaguya.

-sí, tía ¿no estás molesta conmigo verdad?-pregunto oniji algo temeroso.

-no, ve a cenar y después ve a dormir que mañana tienes que levantarte muy de mañana-kaguya revolvió el cabello de oniji en un gesto cariñoso-buenas noches –se despidió kaguya mientras salía de la tienda de oniji para irse a su propia tienda.

Naruto ahora se encontraba cerca del campamento, para poder cubrir la verdad de lo que sucedió realmente, se ensucio un poco las ropas y se rompió un poco el uniforme para que fuera creíble la historia que iba inventar, como última acción simulo estar cojeando hasta que llego a donde dos guardias que vigilaban los alrededores.

-chicos ayúdenme-dijo naruto con un tono adolirdo.

Los guardias que cabeceaban por el sueño despertaron de inmediato y llegaron a socorrer a naruto.

-¿qué te sucedió naruto?-pregunto uno de los guardias mientras ponía el brazo de naruto en su hombro para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-me atacó un pulpo gigante-dijo naruto antes de terminar "desmayado"-

Los dos guardias se miraron extrañados y pensaron al mismo tiempo" se debió dar un buen golpe en la cabeza".

Naruto ahora se hallaba en una de las tiendas dormido mientras sus compañeros seguían trabajando en sus diversas labores en el campamento. La conciencia de naruto no lo dejo en paz ya que él estaba en perfectas condiciones fingiendo haber estado herido, sin más demora naruto se quito las mantas que tenia encima y se levanto.

Al salir de la tienda se encontró a todos sus compañeros sentados en círculo alrededor de una fogata.

-naruto toma asiento acá y ven a cenar con nosotros- dijo uno de los guardias mientras alzaba la mano.

-si naruto ven come con nosotros y nos cuentas que te paso-dijo otro guardia.

Naruto se acerco a la fogata y tomo asiento con los demás para que después le entregaran un plato con la cena.

-ahora si cuéntanos que te paso naruto, ¿por qué venias sucio y mojado?-pregunto uno de los guardias que lo había socorrido.

Todos miraron a naruto y prestaron atención a naruto a lo que iba a decir.

-fui atacado por un pulpo gigante-dijo simplemente el rubio.

-deja de estar bromeando –comento una de las sirvientas.

-enserio, uno de los tentáculos me mando varios metros al aire-dijo naruto con algo de exaltación.

-¿entonces tú debes saber que fueron esos estallidos que se escucharon en el lago?-pregunto otro curioso.

-la verdad no se-respondió naruto- cuando el tentáculo me golpeo perdí el conocimiento después solo aparecí a la orilla del lago-

-bueno, entonces sigue siendo el asistente vivo de la honorable kaguya por que todos siempre mueren-comento himatsu .

-himatsu que descortés eres-dijo otra sirviente a modo de regaño a la susodicha.

-es la verdad, todos los asistentes de la honorable kaguya mueren, pero tal vez este sea diferente ¿verdad naruto?-pregunto himatsu.

-claro, no moriré tan pronto, no soy un asesino de la rebelión -dijo naruto mientras dedicaba una gran sonrisa encantadora para toda las sirvientas.

-esperemos que no, porque si no ya has fracasado-dijo un guardia malhumorado, mientras terminaba su plato de comida y se retiraba.

La cena había terminado, todos regresaron a sus respectivas labores a excepción de naruto quien se dirigió al cuarto del joven oniji. Naruto entro al cuarto de oniji y lo encontró sentado en su cama terminando de comer.

-¡Naruto!-dijo el joven oniji con emoción.- hoy fue un día increíble-

-jeje si que lo fue, pero dime ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto naruto por demás.

-si estoy de maravilla, le conté a la tía kaguya lo que nos paso, pero no cree lo que le dije-dijo el joven con algo de decepción.

-no importa déjala ella se lo perdió. Seguro tiene envidia de tu aventura-comento naruto mientras sacudía con la mano la cabellera negra del joven ojiblanco-bueno es hora de irme a dormir mañana nos levantamos todos temprano, así que buenas noches oniji-se despidió naruto.

-buenas noches naruto-

Naruto salió de la tienda del joven, aseguro la entrada de la tienda de oniji para marcharse a su respectiva tienda, pero al girarse se asusto pues frente a él se encontraba kaguya dedicándole su típica mirada seria y fría.

Naruto se llevo una mano al pecho pues se había sobresaltado mucho-honorable kaguya pensaba que estaba ya dormida-dijo naruto.

-naruto sígueme, quiero que me cuentes que paso en el lago-kaguya se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su tienda.

Naruto hiso como le ordeno la ojiperla, y la siguió hasta su tienda, al entrar a la tienda kaguya tomo asiento y acomodo de forma correcta su kimono.

-toma siento-ordeno kaguya.

Naruto tomo asiento y guardo silencio.

-los guardias me han comentado que llegastes en muy mal estado, además por increíble que parezca no fue usted quien me entrego a mi sobrino si no una bestia,¿ podrías decirme que les ocurrió a ustedes dos?-pregunto kaguya mientras miraba con sus ojos blancos a naruto.

-bueno no se que le haya contado su sobrino, pero nos ataco un inmenso pulpo, le dije a el que se subiera a mi espalda para huir y lo intentamos pero uno de los tentáculos de la bestia nos impacto y nos lanzo lejos, de ahí no recuerdo nada-hablo naruto tratando de sonar sincero.

-entonces ustedes solo huyeron y nada más, ¿no trato usted de atacar al pulpo? Por que mire el lago y estaba teñido en sangre con grandes restos de lo que parecía un pulpo-dijo de manera suspicaz la ojiblanca.

-heee, no, tal vez lo hiso esa bestia de la que usted habla como le dije no recuerdo nada después del golpe que nos dio el pulpo -dijo naruto ya algo nervioso.

-si puede ser-comento kaguya, la ojiblanca sabia que naruto mentía en cierta parte de su relato, pues lo que su sobrino le conto no concordaba con lo que contaba naruto.

-sabe naruto, mi sobrino perfectamente pudo morir-el tono que empleaba kaguya era de reproche-por eso he decidido que…-kaguya paro de hablar para quedarse estática viendo el hombro de naruto.

Naruto pudo apreciar como la ojiblanca no dejaba de ver su hombro y decidió también dar un algo más tenso, afortunadamente no era una araña ni tampoco un extraño insecto si no un mecho de pelo naranja el cual sacudió con total normalidad hasta que recordó que kurama tenía del el mismo color el pelaje y kaguya lo había visto.

Rápidamente el rubio intento agarra el mechón de pelaje naranja pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos kaguya ya lo tenía en sus manos. La peliblanca observo el mechón naranja en sus manos y efectivamente recordó al extraño zorro de nueve colas.

-hee me iba decir que decidió-intento cambiar de conversación naruto.

-no decidí que no le volveré dar permiso a oniji de alejarse de mi ya que es muy peligroso, mi hermano nunca me perdonaría si le pasa algo malo-dijo kaguya aun mirando el mechón de pelo naranja-por lo que veo o usted también fue rescatado por la bestia que vi o usted tiene algo que ver con esa bestia-comento la peliblanca mientras se levantaba y guardaba en una cajita el mechón de pelo.

Naruto quedo helado ante el comentario-bueno si me permite me retiro-dijo naruto ya que se quería ir cuanto antes de esa tienda.

-si puedes marcharte-dijo kaguya

Naruto salió de la tienda de la peliblanca algo nervioso y ansioso ya que estaba sospechando mucho de él, este día había sido muy difícil y peligroso, con pesadez entro a su tienda se quito el uniforme de trabajo y se puso su pijama blanca con rallas celeste para después disponerse a dormir.

El crepúsculo de la mañana estaba iniciando, el frio se podía sentir en el ambiente por la ausencia del sol en un largo periodo. Todos los sirvientes se hallaban ya despiertos y recogiendo las tiendas para partir cuanto antes, al cabo de media hora ya todo estaba listo para partir.

Los guardias estaban montados en sus caballos para partir, los demás sirvientes estaban en sus respectivas carrosas incluido naruto que se encontraba en la carrosa del joven oniji. Kaguya por otra parte no se había subido a su carrosa.

-honorable kaguya, estamos listos para partir-comento himatsu-¿subimos?-pregunto himatsu al no ver reacción en la peliblanca.

La peliblanca recorrió con su mirada las cuatro carrosas-¿en cuál carrosa viaja mi sobrino?-pregunto kaguya.

-en esa-señalo himatsu.

De inmediato kaguya se dirigió a la carrosa que le indico himatsu.

Naruto se encontraba hecho un ovillo en el asiento de la carrosa.

-siento que con cualquier movimiento voy a volver a sentir frio, lo bueno es que con este abrigo me estoy calentando-dijo naruto mientras temblaba de frio.

-si jeje, ¿pero de dónde has sacado ese abrigo?-pregunto oniji que también estaba cubierto por un abrigo.

-pues estaba en este asiento cuando entre a la carrosa-dijo naruto.

-ya veo, la tía kaguya es muy olvidadiza con sus prendas-comento oniji.

-¿Cómo este abrigo es de la honorable kaguya?-pregunto naruto.

-si es su favorito, echo de piel de conejos-

-y liebres también-agrego kaguya que había abierto la puerta del carruaje.

Naruto se sorprendió en gran manera por la presencia de la ojiblanca.

-naruto baja del carruaje, que iras en el mío- ordeno kaguya- himatsu tu ve con oniji-dijo la peliblanca para después dirigirse a su carruaje.

Naruto de inmediato se bajo del carruaje y siguió a la peliblanca, esta se paro frente a la puerta del carruaje.

-me devuelves mi abrigo tengo frio-dijo kaguya mientras extendía su brazo.

Naruto sumamente apenado se quito el abrigo y se lo dio a kaguya, pero esta no tomaba el abrigo solo seguía extendiendo su brazo, naruto miro algo extrañado a la mujer pero de inmediato capto lo que quería la peliblanca, así que rápidamente extendió el abrigo y se lo coloco gentilmente.

El medio día se estaba acercando y naruto deseaba llegar al lugar donde acamparían ya que el ambiente dentro del carruaje con kaguya era tenso. La ojiblanca se encontraba en el asiento justamente al frente de naruto, la ojiblanca oscilaba su mirada entre naruto y el panorama que se podía ver atreves de la ventana de la carrosa.

Esto llego a poner en alerta a naruto ya que en una ocasión la ojiperla hasta abrió los parpados revelando su ojo en la frente de color rojo, pero rápidamente se relajo ya que no se sentía malas intenciones en ella. Naruto en uno de sus vistazos fugases a kaguya pudo verla algo incomoda por el calor que empezaba a sentirse, por lo que esta se quito el abrigo.

El rubio continuo observando a la mayor enemiga del mundo pero no se percato que esta se dio cuenta que la observaban.

-naruto-llamo la atención kaguya.

Naruto respingo levemente al sentirse descubierto-¿si honorable kaguya?-

-¿de qué región vienes?-pregunto kaguya rompiendo el hielo.

Naruto se tomo un segundo para contestar ya que pensaba en una respuesta-vengo de la región del oeste, es un lugar muy boscoso y hermoso-contesto naruto con mucha seguridad.

Kaguya dedico una mirada escéptica ante la respuesta de naruto-¿boscoso? creí que la región del oeste era solo desierto-

-haaa si jeje- naruto empezó a tensarse- tiene razón, pero cerca de la costa si hay bosques es compresible que no sepa de ese lugar ya que se tiene que atravesar el desierto para llegar hasta mi pueblo-

-ya veo, debe ser por eso que casi no veo personas rubias-comento kaguya – ¿tus padres son rubios los dos verdad?-

-no mi padre si es rubio pero mi madre tiene el pelo de color rojo es muy singular su cabello-dijo naruto pensando en su madre.

-¿Por qué si vives tan lejos vienes hasta la región central?-pregunto con mucha curiosidad la peliblanca.

-he tenido problemas con mi familia en especial con mis padres, por eso quise alejarme de ellos viajando a otra región-contesto naruto simulando algo de tristeza.

Kaguya y naruto continuaron conversando de diferentes temas, el concepto de villana, ruin y despiadada que tenia naruto sobre kaguya se iba atenuando poco a poco al punto de que naruto se tomo la confianza de contarle anécdotas de su época de pre adolecente, con lo que se llevo la sorpresa de que kaguya también reía.

-jajaja- reía kaguya de manera melodiosa mientras se cubría la boca y un leve sonrojo se apreciaba en sus mejillas-entonces tuvistes que trabajar-dijo entre risas la peliblanca.

Naruto también se sonrojo pero no por reírse si no porque veía algo adorable a kaguya a lo que al instante se bofeteo mentalmente y recordó todo lo que había hecho ella en su tiempo.

-¿naruto?-pregunto kaguya al ver al rubio perdido en sus pensamientos.

-haa, si ahora que lo cuento es chistoso, pero en su momento fue una experiencia no muy grata y mas que era muy flojo cuando era pre adolecente-dijo naruto demostrando una sonrisa mientras se tocaba la nuca.

-entonces ¿tu vida de pequeño fue muy entretenida?-pregunto kaguya.

-si mi vida fue algo extraña desde antes de mi nacimiento, el zorro de las…-naruto abrió sus ojos como plato y freno su lengua después dirigió su mirada a kaguya esperando que esta no lo hubiera escuchado.

-¿acabas de mencionar un zorro verdad?-pregunto kaguya muy convencida-¿tú sabes algo sobre el zorro que apareció en el lago verdad?-

-no se dé que me habla honorable kaguya, le dije ayer que yo no vi nada el pulpo gigante me dejo inconsciente en la orilla del lago-se excuso rápidamente naruto.

-estas ocultando algo voy a …-kaguya no pudo terminar la palabra ya que el carruaje paro.

-hemos llegado a su posada de la región de este honorable kaguya-dijo uno de los guardias que había abierto la puerta de la carrosa para informar.

-hoo que bien- se apresuro a decir naruto mientras se bajaba de la carrosa a modo de huida y esperaba afuera para ayudar a bajar a kaguya.

Esta con algo de molestia se bajo de la carrosa no sin antes dirigirle una mirada intimidatoria a naruto.

Kaguya era conocida en todo el continente su poder económico, político eran tanto que en cada región había una posada exclusivamente para ella y su grupo de sirvientes, eran como templos para una diosa conejo.

El grupo de sirvientes empezó a llevar las cosas dentro de la posada, a estos se les sumo naruto ya que quería cooperar con sus compañeros, al cabo de una media hora todo ya estaba instalado.

Naruto descansaba plácidamente en su cuarto, estaba algo cansado ya que tuvo que despertarse muy temprano, además de que la tensión lo desgastaba mucho era algo instintivo ponerse a defensiva mientras estaba cerca de kaguya. El rubio se arrecosto de medio lado tratando de conciliar el sueño cuando de repente alguien toco la puerta.

Con un gran suspiro de decepción naruto se levanto de su cama y atendió la puerta para encontrase con la ojimarron de himatsu.

-naruto-dijo con una sonrisa himatsu-la honorable kaguya quiere que la acompañes a un sitio cerca del pueblo, te está esperando en la entrada de la posada apresúrate-dijo la joven mientras se volteaba y dejaba a un apesadumbrado rubio.

Dos minutos después naruto salía de la posada, justamente al frente kaguya lo esperaba, "otra vez el interrogatorio" pensó naruto.

-iremos a un jardín cerca de acá, ocupo que me acompañes para traer algunas rosas y flores que quiero para mi jardín-dijo kaguya mientras se volteaba empezaba caminar-bamos-

Naruto siguió a kaguya con cada paso que daba el rubio se ponía nervioso de que lo interrogara, pero pudo notar que ella no tenía intenciones de cuestionarlo más bien parecía que se había olvidado del tema.

Finalmente llegaron al jardín, al entrar naruto pudo notar la emoción de kaguya al ver el lugar, "ahora entiendo porque no continuo con el interrogatorio" pensó aliviado naruto.

El jardín se asemejaba a un edén, grandes árboles cubrían con sus sombras el suelo repleto de flores y rosas, en medio de esto había sendero que llevaba a lo más profundo del jardín donde se podía apreciar mas flores y rosas, kaguya al ver esto dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro. Kaguya caminaba de un lado a otro observando cada planta, flor o rosa que miraba, tanta variedad en el jardín por ver, que la ojiblanca desapareció de la vista de naruto.

Algo más tranquilo sin la presencia de kaguya, naruto empezó a observar las rosas y flores que habían en el lugar, en especial una rosa que tenía sus pétalos transparentes como el cristal, con mucha curiosidad naruto se acerco y palpo la rosa, su textura era suave común y corriente como las demás rosas pero peculiarmente cristalina.

Naruto se dispuso a cortar la rosa pero.

-naruto ven acá-dijo kaguya a lo lejos.

Naruto observo de donde provenía la voz y se dirigió hacia allí.

Kaguya se encontraba sentada cerca del tronco de un árbol, esta tomaba rosas y algunas plantas.

-¿para qué me ocupa honorable kaguya?-pregunto naruto.

-ven acá, vez aquellas rosas-señalo kaguya –ocupo que tomes un poco de tierra en estas bolsas y metas aquellas rosas en la tierra que está en la bolsa, toma-dijo kaguya mientras le entregaba unas bolsas plásticas a naruto.

Naruto tomo asiento cerca de la peliblanca y empezó a cortar las rosas, naruto fue tomando rosa tras rosa hasta que observo una extraña flor de color azul, naruto corto la flor para enseñársela a la ojiblanca.

-honorable kaguya mire esta flor ¿no es hermosa?-dijo naruto mientras le extendía la mano a kaguya para que tomara la flor.

Kaguya se dio la vuelta para observar y al ver la flor abrió los ojos como plato.

-me siento muy marea..-naruto no pudo terminar la palabra ya que callo recostado en el tronco del árbol.

Kaguya pudo observar el polen que soltaba la flor ya en el suelo, la peliblanca intento taparse con la manga de su kimono pero ya era muy tarde y callo dormida al igual que naruto.

Naruto gimió levemente ya que sentía un poco de dolor en su nuca, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado dormido lo que si sabía era que le iba entregar una flor a kaguya y a partir de ahí no recordaba mas, naruto se disponía levantarse pero algo le impidió hacerlo.

Ahí estaba ella, tendida en sus regazos , profundamente dormida, naruto se tenso de inmediato y pensó en apartarla de encima suyo pero una tenue brisa movió uno de los traviesos cabellos de kaguya provocando que esta se removiera un poco por la cosquilla que le provocaba, en ese instante naruto no pudo dejar de verla ya que se veía hermosa en esa faceta, le costaba aceptarlo pero estaba maravillado con ese aspecto que aparentaba kaguya en ese estado, una bella mujer de cabellos blancos, delicada y desprotegida.

Otra vez la brisa acariciaba su delicado rostro, esto hacia más placentero el descanso, pero kaguya se pregunto nuevamente ¿Por qué se sentía tan cómoda?, lentamente kaguya fue abriendo sus perlados ojos, su corazón empezó a latir más rápido ya que estaba en el mismo sueño que nunca se completaba, otra vez pudo ver esos ojos azules que la miraban con ternura y eso le encantaba, el temor se apodero de kaguya por lo que esta tomo de la camisa al dueño de esos hermosos ojos azules ya que no quería que se fuera y ni tampoco despertar de ese hermoso sueño.

Naruto observaba de manera diferente a kaguya, su piel blanca, sus rasgos delicados su mirada ahora inocente lo hicieron caer ante ella, tocarla había sido imposible para él y para sasuke pero ahora estaba a su merced, naruto rodeo con su brazo la espalda de la bella peliblanca y la acerco hacia él.

La luz que no le permitía apreciar todo su rostro fue desapareciendo poco a poco, sonrisa cálida, piel ligeramente morena, unas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas y cabello rubio que resplandecía con el sol, el corazón de kaguya salto aun más al saber que esto no era un sueño y que aquel hombre de sus sueños era naruto.

Kaguya sentía cada vez más cerca el rostro de naruto, por instinto abrió levemente sus labios pintados de rojo ya que sabía que se avecinaba, lo sentía, sentía ese calor que naruto emitía haciéndola sentir segura y amada, no tenía ni tres días de conocerlo pero no era necesario kaguya sabia con tan solo ver sus ojos azules que era un ser noble. Pudo sentir su respiración cerca de su rostro, el momento más esperado por ella estaba a punto de llegar.

Los delicados y carnosos labios de kaguya tomaron finalmente los de naruto, kaguya probó los labios de naruto suaves, probo el cariño y amor que guardaba en su ser. Naruto podía sentir en ese beso una entrega de sentimientos puros por parte de kaguya, podía sentir que ella necesitaba ser amada por el aunque ella no se lo dijera.

Estaba provocando un cambio de parecer en ella, una mujer fría estoica de mirada sin sentimiento había revelado un lado totalmente contrario a lo que aparentaba la diosa kaguya.

 **Y bueno hasta aquí llegamos, algunos pequeños cambios en este capítulo pero siempre la misma esencia de mis capítulos pasados, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, para los que se pregunte: si soy lopebi, el mismo de ayer, hoy y hasta que termine la historia XD.**

 **Sin más un adelanto que muchos ya sabrán de qué se trata.**

De entre un bosque en la noche camina una anciana jorobada acompañada de dos hombres que la siguen por detrás. La anciana camina a paso firme decidida, en sus labios repite su objetivo.

-"yaguka nos libero del yugo opresor de kaguya, la voluntad de yaguka voy a cumplir"-dijo la anciana.

 **Sin más les saluda atentamente: Lopebi**


	4. Chapter 4

Cambiando de parecer, 250 años atrás

Capitulo: 4

El cielo ostentaba un aspecto apocalíptico, la luna roja daba su esplendor en todo paraje, ciudades y pueblos parecían desiertos. Había empezado el legado de akatsuki, el genjutsu mundial estaba activo y como soberana de este jutsu , kaguya se encontraba sentada recibiendo grandes cantidades de chakra que una vez fue suyo. Kaguya saboreaba el triunfo, sus obstáculos estaban eliminados a excepción de uno que se había escapado de sus manos, pero eso no la atemorizaba ya que solo era uno contra ella.

Pero ese uno comenzó a actuar, en el cielo se pudo apreciar un punto negro el cual comenzó a crecer abrumadoramente, conforme crecía tomaba forma de un vórtice y uno destructivo, el vórtice se hacía mas y mas grande al punto que cubrió todo el cielo y empezó a devorar la tierra. Kaguya estaba asustada no entendía que sucedía, su jardín estaba siendo consumido.

El vórtice consumió toda la tierra, a la deriva se encontraba kaguya flotando en el espacio, la ojiblanca buscaba una respuesta para lo que ocurría y pronto supo que sucedía. La figura de kaguya se desvaneció ya que el universo entero exploto en un millar infinito de luces.

 **Cada acción tiene su reacción, la delicadeza del tiempo no debe ser tocada, naruto altero su pasado desde el momento en que estuvo ahí, desestabilizando el presente de donde vino y destruyéndolo consecuentemente.**

-naruto no hemos viajado al pasado para ligar-reclamo kurama con reproche.

Naruto abrió sus ojos y miro al gigantesco zorro que descansaba plácidamente en ese lugar.

-lo sé-respondió naruto algo cabizbajo-pero de esta forma nadie sale perjudicado-se justifico naruto.

-bueno si con eso piensas prevenir que ella absorba el árbol sagrado está bien, pero te lo advierto-kurama se levanto y se acerco amenazante a naruto-si ella se sale de control yo te voy a poseer y cuando despiertes solo estará muerta-dijo kurama mientras se volvía acomodar.

-está bien-respondió naruto.

Lo había olvidado pero ahora que naruto lo pensaba había caído completamente ante los encantos de su enemiga, naruto no sabría que responder si lo viera sasuke o sakura," seguramente creerían que estoy bajo un genjutsu de ella" pensó naruto. O peor aun que tan destrozada estaría la peliazulada al verlo así con kaguya. Acurrucada en sus brazos mientras disfruta de los labios del rubio.

El corazón de kaguya rebozaba de alegría, era lo que había esperado de ese sueño y más pero dentro de todas las emociones que sentía había una que le estaba incomodando mucho. El hecho de sentirse débil y dependiente de alguien era algo que no le agradaba para nada.

Repentinamente el rubio corto el beso con la bella peliblanca ya que sentía algo extraño en ella. Los dos se quedaron mirando sorprendidos kaguya se encontraba sonrojada y turbada pues aun no creía lo que estaba ocurriendo se desconocía a si misma, nunca pensó que alguien tuviera la capacidad de sacarla de su serenidad y autocontrol como lo hiso naruto.

Kaguya retiro la mano con la que acariciaba el rostro de naruto y se reincorporo rápidamente.

La ojiblanca aun parecía turbada por lo que se tomo un tiempo para decir lo siguiente-naruto debes tener cuidado con esas flores, ya que expelen polen altamente somnífero-pronuncio kaguya con total normalidad.

-le pido una disculpa honorable kaguya, no se me va a olvidar nunca-naruto también trataba de sonar normal pero le costaba mucho-entonces me llevare estas flores y me adelantare a la posada – dijo naruto tratando de huir del lugar.

Kaguya guardo silencio, y observo como naruto tomaba las bolsas para llevárselas, naruto camino en dirección a la salida del jardín, al pasar al lado de kaguya esta lo tomo de su muñeca y lo detuvo.

Naruto se tenso de inmediato ante la acción de kaguya.

-no le vas a decir a nadie de lo que paso aquí, si no, no respondo por lo que te pueda ocurrir ¿entendido?-pregunto kaguya con tono amenazante.

-si, lo entiendo-dijo naruto mientras era liberado del agarre de kaguya.

Naruto salió no caminando si no casi corriendo del jardín.

Ahora kaguya se encontraba sola en el jardín, con una mano en el pecho podía sentir como su corazón se quería salir literalmente, no lo quería aceptar pero se sintió especial, se sintió el centro del universo en los brazos de naruto y eso la hacía sentirse como muy pocas veces feliz.

La ojiblanca tomo el resto de bolsas con rosas que quedaban en el suelo, abriendo su ojo de la frente altero el espacio y abrió un portal directo a la posada.

Ahora la noche estaba muy avanzada, toda la servidumbre se hallaban ya dormidos los guardias del turno nocturno se hallaban resguardando los alrededores de la posada algunos cabeceando por el sueño y otros hablando para quemar tiempo. Sin embargo naruto no había podido conciliar el sueño por lo que se las ingenio como experto shinobi para abandonar la posada e irse a un lugar donde pensar.

Naruto miraba el cielo estrellado encima de la copa de un árbol, mirarlo le recordaba que este no era su mundo ya que la luna no hacia su presencia, pero ¿por qué quería ver la luna? ¿acaso estaba buscando en la luna los hermosos ojos de kaguya? , naruto sacudió su cabeza, su conciencia le estaba haciendo una mala jugada.

-es algo raro, que aun estés despierto mocoso, y más cuando eres un dormilón anti terremotos-comento kurama con doble sentido.

Naruto escucho lo que dijo el zorro mas no quiso hablar.

Lo estaba ignorando y kurama lo capto, por lo que este dibujo una sonrisa de mas zorruna.

-será que no te deja dormir cierta –kurama observo como el repentino sobresalto de naruto-cierta mujer con tres ojos-dijo kurama mientras sonreía satisfecho ante la reacción de naruto.

-deja de decir cosas extrañas zorro inútil, no es mi culpa que ella me amenacé y tema por mi vida-se justifico naruto.

Kurama solto una gran carcajada-pero de cuando acá el naruto que constantemente era asechado por akatsuki por tenerme en su interior le tiene miedo a las amenazas, para mí que es otra cosa la que no te deja dormir-

-piensa lo que quieras no me interesa-dijo naruto mientras le daba la espalda al gran zorro.

-está bien, sigue pensando en la tres ojos-dijo kurama incitando a naruto.

-que has dicho-dijo naruto ya exasperado.

Mientras naruto discutía con el zorro, tres extrañas personas caminaban justamente debajo del árbol en el que se encontraba naruto.

-¿cuánto falta para llegar a la posada jovencito?-pregunto una mujer que por la voz se notaba anciana.

-falta un kilometro desde acá – respondió uno de los hombres que la acompañaba.

Naruto no pudo evitar escucha la conversación, por lo que silenciosamente bajo a las ramas del árbol para observar a quienes hablaban.

-un kilometro, muy bien-comento la anciana que vestía una capa que cubría todo su cuerpo y rostro-paremos un poco necesito hacer algo-dijo la anciana.

Para asombro de naruto la anciana empezó a ejecutar una serie de posiciones de mano que no era más que" un ninjutsu en esta época del tiempo" pensó naruto muy extrañado. Naruto activo su modo ermitaño y logro sentir la gran cantidad de chakra que acumulaba la anciana.

-oye anciana quien te enseño esas posiciones de mano-pregunto naruto.

La anciana y los dos hombres e sobresaltaron y buscaron de donde provenía la voz, hasta que lograron ver al rubio encima de las ramas del árbol. La anciana saco una daga dispuesta a atacar a naruto.

-a ti que te importa-respondió la anciana algo nerviosa.

-como no me va importar, si tienes una considerable cantidad de chakra, si liberaras ese chakra seria muy devastador y mas para una posada-dijo naruto mientras hacia una posición de manos y aparecían dos narutos a cada lado de él.

De inmediato el ambiente se torno tenso, los dos sujetos miraban a los naruto al igual que la anciana, el naruto original ponía expresa atención a la anciana mientras que los clones miraban a cada hombre respectivamente.

La anciana maldijo mentalmente-¡no dejen que me alcance!-ordeno la anciana súbitamente y al instante empezó a correr muy rápido para su edad.

Naruto reacción rápidamente y enseguida emprendió persecución a la anciana, los hombres que la acompañaban intentaron obstaculizarle el paso a naruto pero antes de poder hacerlo los clones del rubio hicieron caer a los hombres que acompañaban a la anciana permitiéndole a naruto continuar sin demora.

Los hombres se reincorporaron de inmediato y se colocaron en guardia a la vez que sacaron de sus bolsas traseras unas kunai, uno de los hombres cargo contra uno de los clones de naruto, logrando atravesar al clon con la kunai y a la vez desapareciendo en una nube de humo el clon.

El otro hombre al ver que su compañero había eliminado el clon saco también una kunai he intento apuñalar al clon de naruto pero este esquivo el ataque, el hombre arremetió contra el clon he intento apuñalarlo varias veces pero el clon de naruto lo logro esquivar con mucha facilidad, hasta que el otro hombre se sumo a atacarlo junto a su compañero.

Fue ahí cuando uno de los hombres nuevamente ataco con la kunai a naruto pero este lo tomo de la muñeca y se la torció provocando que el hombre por el dolor soltara la kunai, acto seguido el clon de naruto empuño su mano y con mucha fuerza la impacto contra el rostro del hombre mandándolo lejos varios metros y desmayándolo.

El otro hombre que aun seguía en pie, comenzó a buscar al clon de naruto, casi no podía observar nada por la espesa oscuridad, pero detrás de un árbol un leve destello celeste llamo la atención del hombre, este se acerco al árbol con curiosidad por ver que era ese destello celeste.

Naruto estaba sorprendido, la anciana corría demasiado rápido, algo le decía que esa anciana estaba focalizando chakra en sus pies para poder correr así, naruto no tenía otra opción que activar el chakra del zorro para poder alcanzarla, estaba a punto de activar el chakra del zorro cuando, desde el cielo callo algo y la impacto tan fuerte que levanto una nube de polvo.

El polvo se fue disipando y naruto pudo ver a su clon encima de la anciana, esta gemía adolorida por el impacto.

-bien hecho me estaba costando alcanzarla-dijo naruto a su clon.

-jeje ya me encargue de los otros-dijo sonriente el clon mientras levantaba su dedo pulgar en señal de triunfo.

-muy bien anciana, no pude evitar escuchar que querías ir a la posada de la honorable kaguya ¿Por qué?-pregunto naruto.

-tú no entiendes nada, estas interfiriendo en algo muy importante, kaguya debe ser asesinada, ella es mala, es ruin, tortura a todo aquel que no hace su voluntad-dijo la anciana mientras de sus labios salía una pequeña gota de sangre.

-pero yugaka puso fin a nuestra tortura, ella es buena la voluntad de yugaka tiene que ser cumplida-dijo la anciana para después levantarse y aventar lejos al clon de naruto que al instante desapareció.

Naruto quedo pasmado con lo que veía, la anciana tenia la mitad de su rostro tan blanco como un ¡zetsu!.

-espero me perdone mi señora yugaka he fallado, pero llevare conmigo al causante de esto-la anciana ejecuto una posición de mano.

Naruto podía sentir que el chakra de la anciana se desestabilizaba y era muy peligroso, esto lo puso en alerta y de inmediato huyo lo más rápido que podía del lugar.

Naruto corría con el chakra del zorro activado cuando la anciana estallo, la onda expansiva era muy rápida, devastadora y estaba por alcanzar a naruto, el rubio volteo su cabeza mientras corría-maldición-mascullo naruto al ver que la onda expansiva lo había alcanzado.

Un fuerte temblor, un destello cegador, un gran estruendo y un gran cráter fue lo que dejo la anciana la autodestruirse.

Algo no permitía que kaguya lograra conciliar el sueño, le molestaba que ese pensamiento no la dejara dormir, lo repetía una y otra vez rememorando cada detalle de ese momento que tanto disfruto pero que no la dejaba en paz.

Kaguya se levanto de su cama por un vaso de agua, tal vez eso le haría conciliar el sueño, sentada en el filo de la cama la ojiblanca tanteaba con sus pies buscando sus pantuflas, cuando por fin se las coloco se puso de pie, pero al instante una luz cegadora se filtro por la ventana del cuarto por inercia kaguya se tapo los ojos con su antebrazo, enseguida la mansión se comenzó a sacudir completamente a tal punto que kaguya perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

El temblor había terminado, kaguya estaba aun en el suelo algo alterada y sorprendida pero al poco tiempo volvió a tomar la calma, reincorporándose kaguya activo su byakugan, no tuvo que buscar mucho pues una gran columna de humo y ceniza se alzaba varios metros hacia el cielo. Pero eso no era lo más interesante para kaguya si no el gran zorro de nueve colas que se hallaba tirado cerca del cráter.

Muchas cosas pasaban por la mente de kaguya y una de esas era corroborar algo que sospechaba profundamente. La ojiblanca altero el espacio abriendo un portal al entrar a este apareció de inmediato en el cuarto de naruto.

Era una buena señal para kaguya, alguien dormía en esa cama pero tenía que ver si era el realmente, así que silenciosamente se acerco a la cama de naruto y aparto la manta que lo cubría solo para demostrar que naruto no era ese zorro que había visto por que este dormía plácidamente en la cama.

Las mejillas de kaguya se sonrojaron levemente al ver en esa faceta a naruto, lo podía apreciar relajado y tranquilo ya que extrañamente para la ojiblanca naruto siempre estaba algo alerta cuando ella estaba cerca de él. Tomando la sabana cubrió correctamente a naruto, para después acariciar su mejilla con cuidado de no rasguñarlo, la tentó a darle un beso en la mejilla a naruto pero opto por no hacerlo, kaguya altero nuevamente el espacio y abrió un portal por el cual entro y desapareció.

El polvo creaba una espesa nube, el sonido de del polvo cayendo en el suelo era incesante, a la orilla del cráter se encontraba un adolorido kurama este estaba tirando en suelo, de su cuerpo salía vapor, clara señal de la gravedad del impacto que había sufrido.

-haa, haa , haaa siempre me usas para protegerte, si fuera un zorro normal hace tiempo estaría muerto-reclamo kurama a un naruto que igualmente jadeaba.

-lo siento kurama, pero no tenía otra alternativa, además esto no es nada comparado a los estallidos de la guerra-dijo naruto sentando de manera apesadumbrada.

-aun si fue fuerte el impacto, no lo que es peor es que tenemos compañía indeseada-dijo kurama.

Debido al polvo agitado en el ambiente, kaguya no podía ver claramente pero si sentía el inmenso chakra cerca de ella, conforme caminaba más hacia su objetivo podía ir difiriendo la silueta del zorro kaguya apresuro el paso. Unos ojos rasgados con brillo rojo aparecieron, de inmediato la ojiblanca pudo apreciar como el zorro se ponía de pie "trata de huir" pensó kaguya.

-bien ora de des transfor….-naruto no pudo terminar la palabra.

Esto fue en un instante pero naruto y kurama lo lograron ver y aun así no lograron reaccionar a tiempo-¡haaaaa!-grito kurama y naruto al mismo tiempo, pues increíblemente un trozo de hueso había atravesado la mano del gran zorro.

Rápidamente naruto volvió a su forma humana con el hueso aun incrustado en su mano, kaguya se percato de esto pero no pudo hacer nada pues había desaparecido no obstante un trozo de su cuerpo estaba incrustado al zorro por lo que sabía a dónde se dirigía.

Naruto que ahora estaba muy lejos del lugar tomo el trozo de hueso y lo extrajo de su mano con mucho dolor-esto va a tardar mucho-dijo naruto al ver el agujero pequeño en su mano. Sin perder más tiempo naruto se marcho.

Tiempo después el espacio se cuadriculo alterándose al instante un portal se abrió y apareció kaguya, la ojiblanca comenzó a buscar algo y lo encontró, kaguya tomo el trozo de su hueso y pudo observar que estaba cubierto de sangre "pobre criatura creo que se me paso la mano, espero se recupere" pensó kaguya, pues quería capturar ese zorro sano y salvo.

-¿cómo pudo traspasar tu mano, si eres impenetrable?-pregunto naruto mientras entraba a su cuarto.

-que esperabas es kaguya-dijo kurama señalando obviedad.

-tienes razón esa mujer es muy peligrosa y especial-dijo naruto dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-mmm ya veo "especial", como para no dejarte dormir-dijo el zorro tratando de decir otra cosa.

-ya vas con tus especulaciones raras, enserio me cansas mejor me voy a dormir-dijo naruto mal humorado y molesto.

Con mucha pesadez naruto se acostó en la cama, esta vez sí tenía sueño y para empeorar las cosas sentía un agudo dolor en la mano.

-jeje así que vino a verme si estaba bien-dijo naruto antes caer profundamente dormido.

El día había dado inicio la gente del pueblo cercano a la posada de kaguya empezaban sus actividades cotidianas del diario vivir, de entre la gente que transitaba en el pueblo se podía escuchar el tema del momento" el gran estallido" que había ocurrido cerca del pueblo, la gente del pueblo se habían puesto alerta ya que era algo muy singular lo que había ocurrido en la noche anterior.

Los soldados de kaguya, en conjunto con los del pueblo inspeccionaban con gran asombro el inmenso cráter que había ocasionado la explosión.

Naruto podía apreciar desde la carrosa en que viajaba el rostro de preocupación que reflejaban los soldados, no era para menos ya que de haber sido en el pueblo o en la posada hubiera sido devastador pensó naruto mientras miraba la mano herida cubierta con un guante.

La peliblanca habla había decidido visitar al gobernante de la región del este, por lo que ahora viajaba en su carrosa junto a su sobrino y a su asistente naruto. La explosión de la noche anterior le había dejado en claro a kaguya el poder que ostentaba la rebelión contra ella, como primera conclusión la ojiperla pensó que el culpable de la explosión había sido el mismo zorro del lago, sin embargo sus soldados habían encontrado el cuerpo de una anciana en el centro del cráter con aspecto muy conocido para kaguya por lo que saco de sus sospechas al zorro no obstante le intrigaba mucho que hacía en ese lugar el codiciado zorro.

-naruto-llamo la atención oniji que se encontraba sentado a la par de naruto.

Naruto que miraba el panorama desde la ventana le dirigió la mirada.

-¿sí?-

-ayer ¿no te dio miedo el temblor?-pregunto con mucha curiosidad el joven oniji.

-no, me di cuenta que tembló cuando himatsu, me pregunto en la madrugada si estaba bien-contesto naruto despreocupadamente.

Kaguya que hasta hace un momento estaba absorta viendo el paisaje por la ventana, presto atención a la conversación que tenía su sobrino y naruto.

\- cielos, tienes un sueño muy profundo, yo en cambio me asuste mucho- dijo con algo de vergüenza oniji.

-jajaja , no hay que temer, siempre y cuando sepas tener precaución- al parecer a oniji le dijeron que fue un temblor, cuando en realidad fue otra cosa, pensó naruto.

-tía kaguya ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?-pregunto oniji.

-ya casi llegamos-respondió secamente la ojiblanca, a lo que estaba acostumbrado su sobrino y no le incomodo.

Era increíble la serenidad que kaguya mantenía frente a naruto, después de lo ocurrido en el jardín cualquier mujer normal se hubiera ruborizado de tan solo ver a la persona con la que compartió un gesto de esa categoría, aun así kaguya podría aparentar indiferencia pero internamente mantenía una constante lucha con sus recuerdos.

Al cabo de veinte minutos más de viaje, la carrosa se detuvo, de inmediato uno de los escoltas abrió la puerta anunciando la llegada al castillo del gobernante de la región del este.

De la carrosa salió naruto y espero a que kaguya saliera para ayudarla a bajar, el gobernador salió a las puertas del castillo a esperar a su soberana. En el momento en que kaguya salió de la carrosa, todos los guardias que custodiaban el castillo se arrodillaron incluso el gobernador.

Tras bajar de la carrosa kaguya se dirigió hacia el gobernante.

-honorable kaguya, es un privilegio para este humilde servidor su visita-dijo el gobernador, este era un hombre de contextura algo gruesa con cabellos negros y tés regordeta, el gobernador se levanto-por favor, sígame que justamente ahorita mis criados han servido el almuerzo-dijo el gobernador.

El patio del castillo estaba bien adornado de rosas y flores de muchas variedades pero esto no asombro a kaguya ya que había visto mejores jardines.

-honorable kaguya ¿qué opina sobre el jardín?-pregunto el gobernador.

-no está mal pero aquellas flores deben ser cuidadas de manera…-kaguya continuo hablando con el gobernador.

Naruto que se había quedado atrás observando el jardín no era que le llamara la atención la jardinería pero le llamaba la atención una que otra flor de aspecto singular, y de entre esas flores se encontró en ese jardín la misma flor azul de aquella vez, no satisfecho con lo ocurrido la vez pasada naruto intento tocar uno de los pétalos de la flor.

-no debes ni tocarla-dijo kaguya muy cerca del oído de naruto.

Naruto respingo al instante, por un momento estuvo a punto de caerse pero kaguya lo detuvo de los hombros, al instante naruto se reincorporo- discúlpeme honorable kaguya-dijo naruto mientras para kaguya, naruto se sonrojaba encantadoramente.

-entremos –dijo kaguya aparentando frialdad.

Sin más naruto siguió a kaguya, el gobernador continúo su camino charlando con oniji hasta que todos ingresaron al castillo, una vez adentro el gobernador y kaguya empezaron a comer juntamente con naruto y oniji.

Al terminar la comida kaguya se marcho junto al gobernador al despacho de este, mientras tanto naruto y oniji esperaban en la sala de estar.

Al entrar en el despacho kaguya se sentó en la silla que habitualmente usaba el gobernador pero con toda la autoridad y poder hiso como si fuera suyo el despacho.

-puede sentarse gobernador-invito kaguya a tomar asiento al gobernador.

Este no se incomodo al contrario obedeció.

-los consejeros de esta región me agradan, casi siempre apoyan mis decisiones-confeso kaguya mientras sentía con su espalda lo cómoda que era esa silla-por eso decidí viajar primero a esta región-

-me alagan sus palabras honorable kaguya-dijo el gobernador de la región.

-viaje desde la región central hasta acá, para informarles a mis súbditos gobernantes que ando buscando un esposo-dijo kaguya sin emoción.

El gobernante se extraño demasiado que hasta kaguya pudo saber lo que pensaba.

-si así como lo escuchas, mis consejeros me insistieron en buscar un consorte para tener a mi futuro heredero, por eso quiero que mandes mañana mismo a que publiquen esto-dijo kaguya mientras de la manga de su kimono sacaba un pergamino enrollado- toma solo falta tu sello, el mío ya esta-

El gobernador tomo el rollo y de inmediato lo empezó a leer.

-honorable kaguya, ¿hasta mi hijo puede participar?-pregunto el gobernador.

-sí, si es que pasa las pruebas-dijo kaguya mientras se levantaba de la silla-eres el responsable de que todo salga bien, no quiero ver anomalías en la competencia si no ya sabes que le ocurrió al gobernador de la región del sur-dijo kaguya mientras abandonaba la habitación.

-hora de irnos-dijo rápidamente kaguya.

Naruto y oniji se levantaron de inmediato del sillón y siguieron a kaguya, después de salir del castillo la ojiblanca se subió al carruaje junto a su asistente y su sobrino. De inmediato la carrosa se puso en marcha hacia la posada de kaguya.

El viaje se torno algo aburrido para oniji, al no poder resistir mas se quedo profundamente dormido, esto provoco que el ambiente se volviera tenso solo para kaguya, ya que naruto luchaba con el dolor que empezaba a sentir en su mano herida.

-fue aburrido este viaje ¿no crees? –rompió el hielo la ojiblanca.

-para serle sincero no fue tan aburrido, cada vez que viajo veo cosas nuevas-dijo naruto dedicando una cálida sonrisa.

-ya veo, por cierto ahora que veo a mi sobrino, recuerdo que él me dijo que podías caminar sobre el agua, eso me lleva a preguntarte si ¿sabes usar la energía celeste que tienen los seres vivos?-pregunto kaguya de manera que naruto le entendiera.

-haaa, se refiere al chakra ¿verdad?-pregunto naruto mientras disimuladamente sobaba su mano.

-si-dijo sorprendida la ojiblanca-¿Cómo sabes que se llama así?-pregunto muy intrigada.

-bueno es un descubrimiento de familia-mintió naruto –el chakra es muy poderoso pero no todos saben usarlo, por no decir que solo mi familia y usted honorable kaguya-

Kaguya se sorprendió por lo tanto que sabia naruto, para la ojiblanca solo ella sabía sobre la existencia del chakra.

-y ¿Cómo sabes que yo poseo chakra?-pregunto kaguya.

-pues esto no es habitual, por lo general hay que entrar en un modo especial para poder sentir el chakra de las demás personas, sin embargo con usted no es necesario, cada cosa que usted toca incluso donde camina deja rastros de chakra, es como si su chakra fuera inagotable-adulo naruto.

Kaguya estaba acostumbrada a tantos elogios que le dedicaba la gente que ya ni le afectaban, pero lo que había dicho naruto hasta la sonrojo pues le agradaba que le recordaran lo poderosa que era. Y aun más por que ahora se daba cuenta de lo especial que era naruto.

-déjame decirte que me has dejado atónita, sabes mucho del chakra, haber enséñame como es ese modo con el que sientes a las personas-kaguya estaba muy interesada y curiosa.

-bueno-dijo naruto mientras tomaba asiento a la par de kaguya-me podrías dar sus manos-solicito naruto mientras extendía las de él.

Kaguya coloco sus manos sobre las de naruto y este las apretó ligeramente con las suyas. Naruto cerró sus ojos, y se concentro.

-esta técnica conlleva demasiado tiempo de entrenamiento, con esta técnica buscamos el chakra alrededor nuestro para agregarlo a nuestro propio chakra-dijo naruto mientras kaguya observaba la profunda concentración de naruto.

El chakra de la naturaleza empezó a invadir a naruto de inmediato los parpados de naruto se tornaron naranjas, fue en ese momento que kaguya se sintió una con la naturaleza.

-increíble-dijo kaguya mientras cerraba sus ojos-puedo sentir a cada animal, a cada flor al medio ambiento –dijo emocionada la ojiblanca.

-con este chakra uno es más fuerte y perceptivo-dijo naruto mientras abría sus ojos ahora con pupila de sapo.

-es algo muy interesante deberías…-kaguya no pudo terminar la palabra pues pudo apreciar los ojos que la estaban acosando desde hace días-naruto tus ojos-dijo en tono delicado la ojiblanca.

-A es un efecto secundario de usar este chakra-dijo naruto dedicando una sonrisa encantadora para kaguya.

En ese momento un cálido calor embargo a kaguya, el mismo que sintió cuando compartió el beso con naruto, otra emoción se mezclo con la anterior quería sentirse nuevamente protegida por él.

Kaguya observo los alegres ojos azules de naruto, que ahora más que nunca le parecían más hermosos y más por la manera en que la empezó a ver, naruto también pudo observar como la cortina de la frialdad era retirada de los ojos blancos de ella para revelar su delicado ser.

De un pronto a otro kaguya se sintió mal consigo misma, el sentirse la necesidad de ser protegida significaba que se sentía débil y eso era algo que no le agradaba para nada.

Kaguya soltó las manos de naruto y se giro dándole la espalda a naruto, se sintió molesta con naruto y con ella misma.

Naruto se extraño por ese gesto tan repentino.

-honorable kaguya ¿se encuentra bien?-pregunto naruto con algo de preocupación.

Kaguya no respondió y decidió ignorarlo.

-si se siente mal debe decírmelo y buscamos ayuda-comento naruto.

"no necesito ayuda de nadie" pensó kaguya para sí.

-me está preocupando honorable kaguya, enserio puede confiar en mí, si se siente DEBIL o cansada podemos detener la carrosa-dijo naruto mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de la ojiperla.

Kaguya se sulfuro, "no soy débil" pensó la ojiblanca.

-no me toques-dijo en voz baja kaguya.

A naruto le pareció haber escuchado algo por lo que tomo del brazo a kaguya y la giro.

-¡que no me toques!- dijo kaguya con el ceño fruncido mientras propinaba una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla de naruto.

Naruto quedo pasmado y asombrado, casi sin poder asimilarlo naruto se llevo una mano a la mejilla afectada.

-crees que por lo ocurrido en el jardín tienes derecho a tratarme como una débil-dijo kaguya denotando enojo con cada palabra-yo soy la gran kaguya no necesito de nadie, ni de ti-dijo la ojiblanca mientras sus pupilas se empezaban a humedecer.

Naruto no tenía otra mirada que dedicarle a kaguya más que de temor, justo cuando había pensado que ella era diferente se daba cuenta de que no era así.

La poca serenidad que le quedaba a kaguya se le fue, al ver la mirada de temor que naruto le dedicaba, eso la hiso sentirse mal sumado a su conciencia que la culpaba termino desmoronando su orgullo.

-mgh ,mgh, mgh- kaguya comenzó a gemir mientras lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos, sin poder resistirse más se entrego a los brazos de naruto y se aferro a su pecho llorando desconsoladamente.

Naruto se sorprendió en gran manera pero igualmente la reconforto encerrándola en su cálido abrazo.

-perdóname naruto-dijo kaguya entre lagrimas-es solo que contigo me siento débil y eso me hace sentir mal-se justifico la peliblanca desahogándose-se que llorar es para débiles pero…-

-shh-silencio naruto apartándola de su pecho para verla a los ojos llorosos-sentir debilidad no es malo, todos tenemos una debilidad de la cual no podemos escapar, pero para cada debilidad hay una protección que debes aceptar- dijo naruto mientras acariciaba el rostro de kaguya, la cual estaba conmovida por las palabras de naruto- nadie es absoluto en este mundo, siempre vas a ocupar de alguien-termino de decir naruto dedicándole una sonrisa a kaguya.

Naruto enjugo las lágrimas de kaguya con total delicadeza. El rubio comprendía ahora el actuar de kaguya esa dura corteza de frialdad era un modo de defensa para evitar daño, era como una roca áspera por fuera pero por dentro contenía un cristal hermoso.

-honorable kaguya, hemos llegado-dijo uno de los guardias desde afuera.

Rápidamente kaguya se separo de naruto y acomodo su kimono y al igual que su cabello, la ojiblanca iba a salir pero antes se acerco a naruto para besarle la mejilla.

-gracias naruto, en verdad me…-susurro kaguya el resto de la frase lo dejo sorprendido.

La peliblanca salió del carruaje rápidamente y desapareció dentro de la posada.

Naruto tomo en sus brazos al durmiente oniji que por suerte no se había despertado y lo bajo de la carrosa.

Al llegar a la posada naruto entrego a oniji a una de las sirvientas que de inmediato llevo al joven ojiblanco a la respectiva habitación de él.

Naruto entro rápidamente a su cuarto, tomo asiento en la cama y retito el guante que cubría la mano herida de naruto, para sorpresa de naruto la mano estaba curada completamente ni siquiera quedo evidencia de algún daño en la mano.

 **Bueno hasta acá, espero les haya sido de agrado la lectura, gracias por sus comentarios y espero recibir mas reviews.**

 **Y bueno aquí hay un adelanto, ustedes tienen la última palabra.**

Naruto sentía que perdía sus fuerzas, su vista empezaba a ponerse borrosa, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba intento unir sus manos para ejecutar un sello pero no pudo su chakra estaba agotado.

Naruto se desplomo contra la…

 **Pausa, para los que leyeron antes mi historia sabrán que pasa en este punto así que me gustaría saber en "privado" si quieren que siga como antes o que lo cambie en cualquiera de las dos solo cambiaran "algunas cosas" no es de gran trascendencia.**

 **Sin más les saluda atentamente : Lopebi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cambiando de parecer, 250 años atrás.**

Capitulo: 5

El viento ondeaba con gracia el cabello de esta mujer, la altura en la que se encontraba favorecía el sentir la brisa que acariciaba su rostro.

-los arboles dan sus frutos para que estos sean consumidos y en el proceso dejar la semilla en suelo fértil-dijo una mujer que bestia un kimono blanco.

Un árbol de proporciones gigantesca, el árbol sagrado del chakra.

-el árbol está intacto, el fruto que solo aparase cada mil años no está-dijo la mujer mientras abría sus parpados revelando sus blanquecinos ojos.

Este árbol era considerado sagrado e intocable por todas las personas del planeta a acepción de una raza alienígena que tenía conciencia de la existencia de varios árboles en todo el universo.

-este árbol solo puede ser absorbido por quien consumió la fruta de este, es una lástima-dijo la mujer de cabellos blancos mientras se colocaba de pie en la copa del gigantesco árbol brindándole un amplia vista del panorama.

-madre-dijo una extraña criatura en la manga de la mujer-la anciana murió, pero no en el objetivo-dijo el extraño ser negro.

-tsk, ¿tanto cuesta cumplir una simple misión?-pregunto la mujer de cabellos blancos.

-no madre, pero considerando que naruto intervino era de esperarse-dijo la criatura negra.

-no importa, para este tiempo empezaran a suceder cosas interesante y tengo que hacer algunos preparativos para naruto-dijo kaguya mientras se lanzaba al vacío desde la copa del árbol.

 **Los limites de kaguya son sorprendentes, la kaguya del presente de naruto ¡también ha viajado al pasado, para evitar el nacimiento de sus hijos!, hierva mala casi nunca muere.**

El frio era abrumador, los escoltas y el chofer de la carrosa estaban ataviados con abrigos gruesos para resistir el frio. Kaguya se dirigía a la región del norte caracterizada por sus bajas temperaturas.

Kaguya se encontraba cubierta con una manta abrazando a su sobrino para generar más calor, este se encontraba profundamente dormido, en cambio naruto se encontraba en los asientos del frente con respecto a kaguya, a la par del rubio se encontraba himatsu que se cubría con una manta.

Naruto dormitaba, pero era azotado por escalofríos que lo despertaban constantemente.

-¿te está afectando el frio verdad?-pregunto himatsu notando como temblaba naruto.

-si algo-respondió naruto mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

-si gustas, podemos compartir esta manta, así podemos mitigar el frio-ofreció himatsu.

-gracias-dijo naruto titiritando. Naruto se acercó a himatsu para meterse en la manta junto a ella.

Pero kaguya que había escuchado toda la conversación reacciono.

-no creo que sea necesario-dijo kaguya mientras se quitaba su abrigo de pieles de conejo-la manta que comparto con mi sobrino es más que suficiente, toma mi abrigo te calentaras más rápido-dijo kaguya mientras le extendía el abrigo a naruto.

Naruto inocentemente lo tomo y se lo puso, no obstante himatsu si capto la verdadera intención de kaguya y eso la incómodo.

Como habían partido de noche el frio los había tomado con crueldad pero conforme el sol salía cada vez disminuía más el frio.

\- naruto mira eso-dijo con emoción el joven oniji.

Naruto se fijó por la ventana del carruaje y pudo observar como alzaba una cortina de vapor.

-valla es un geiser enorme-dijo naruto con algo de asombro.

-¿Cómo se llama?-pregunto el joven ojiblanco.

-se llama geiser-contesto naruto. Mientras seguía observando por la ventana.

El carruaje finalmente se detuvo, los criados y los guardias bajaron de sus caballos y carruajes para ingresar a la posada pues tenían que acomodar todas sus cosas. Naruto fue el primero en bajar de la carrosa en la que iba.

El rubio miro a su alrededor y todo estaba cubierto por la nieve, todo daba a entender que casi todo el año era invierno en esta región.

Kaguya coloco un pie en la escalerilla de la carrosa, eso saco de sus cavilaciones a naruto y de inmediato le ayudo a bajar. Esta bajo la escalera ignorando su presencia, para después adentrase en la posada.

La mañana transcurrió con total normalidad, dándole paso a la hora del almuerzo. Después de servirle el almuerzo a kaguya, los criados empezaron a almorzar.

Como era de costumbre oniji prefería comer con los criados que a solas con su tía kaguya.

-esta deliciosas ¿verdad?-pregunto naruto al joven oniji que comía junto al rubio.

-por supuesto –contesto el ojiblanco para después llevarse una cucharada de comida en la boca.

-por cierto te iba a preguntar-dijo naruto mientras volvía a ver a su alrededor pàra ver que nadie les estuviera poniendo atención-¿por qué es que estamos viajando por todas las regiones?-

El joven ojiblanco trago el bocado que estaba masticando y a modo de susurro le dijo a naruto-mi tía kaguya está organizando una competencia muy difícil, el ganador se casara con mi tía, por eso está invitando solo a dos concursantes por región-el joven oniji saco un pergamino de sus bolsillo y se le entrego a naruto.

-ya entiendo ahora le echare un vistazo-dijo naruto mientras guardaba el pergamino en su bolsillo del pantalón.

El frio aun se sentía dentro de la posada a menor escala pero siempre causando un efecto letárgico en todos, esto provoco que la actividad dentro de la posada disminuyera, esto lo aprovecho naruto para descansar en su cuarto.

En cuanto entro al dormitorio abrió el pergamino que oniji le había entregado este decía:

 **Un cordial saludo desde la región central, capital del continente.**

 **A todas las familias influyentes de las cuatro regiones, este, oeste, norte y sur.**

 **Se les anuncia el extraordinario torneo eliminatorio por la mano de la soberana kaguya.**

 **De cada región se escogerán solo dos candidatos estos competirán en las fases finales contra los concursantes de las de mas regiones.**

 **Aclarar que la región central está exenta en cuanto a que los concursantes provengan de familias influyentes este privilegio es otorgado por ser la primera región en rendirle el poder a la gran kaguya.**

-¿estás viendo esto kurama?-pregunto naruto.

-si y ¿Qué?-menciono con desinterés el gran zorro.

-¿Cómo que y ¿Qué?, no ves que esto es una oportunidad de evitar que ella haga cosas indebidas-

-bueno ese es el punto de vista que le das tu, en lo que a mí respecta es mejor matarla así como esta, en la condición en la que nos encontramos se nos hace más fácil-dijo kurama notando la reacción negativa del rubio-pero bueno haz lo que te parezca mejor, ya sabes que voy hacer si esto se sale de control-

-eres un pesado zorro fenómeno-dijo naruto molesto.

Naruto estaba involucrando sus sentimientos en la misión que hagoromo le encomendó, kaguya le había mostrado una parte de ella muy delicada, una parte donde naruto vio posible hacer un cambio en ella. "Tal vez se escuchara mal intencionado" pensó naruto, pero alcanzado su mano sería capaz de manipularla y evitar catástrofes como la de su presente.

El reloj apuntaba las cuatro de la tarde, esto significaba la hora del té.

Kaguya se encontraba en su despacho leyendo reportes de las regiones, esto la aburría en gran manera pero era necesario para mantener un estricto control sobre el acontecer de su continente y la estabilidad que le quería brindar.

Repentinamente alguien toco la puerta de su despacho de esta apareció himatsu.

-honorable kaguya, naruto acaba de llegar, y la está esperando en la sala-

-sírvele el té en un momento llego-dijo kaguya mientras seguía leyendo el pergamino que sostenía en su mano.

En cuanto himatsu abandono el despacho, kaguya se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a un espejo para mirarse y ahí estaba su delicado y hermoso rostro, labios pintados de rojo, hermosos ojos blancos esa era lo que más le agradaba de su rostro pero habían dos cosas que la acomplejaban en gran manera, sus protuberancias en la cabeza y ese extraño ojo de color rojo en la frente.

Kaguya cerró sus ojos frente al espejo y se concentro, lentamente el ojo de su frente fue cerrado sus parpados hasta que se cerró completamente.

La ojiblanca salió de su despacho y se dirigió a su sala de comedor, al entrar se encontró a un naruto distraído que miraba la nieve caer desde la ventana.

-¿Cómo has estado naruto?-pregunto kaguya.

Naruto se sobresalto y dirigió su mirada a la peliblanca-muy bien y ¿usted?-devolvió la pregunta el rubio.

-bien-kaguya tomo asiento y dio un sorbo a su té que ya estaba servido.

La mesa era gran y rectangular por lo que naruto estaba en la punta del comedor y kaguya frente al rubio.

-ya estoy acá ¿Por qué me llamo honorable kaguya?-pregunto naruto esperando que no se tratara de un interrogatorio por lo del zorro.

-se que ya te lo había dicho pero me siento muy apenada por lo que ocurrió ayer-dijo kaguya mientras miraba algo apenada el vaso de el tè.

-no se preocupe honorable kaguya- naruto le dedico una sonrisa-ya hasta se me había olvidado-naruto dio un sorbo a su té para después abrir sus ojos sorprendido.

-mmm esta delicioso este té-dijo naruto.

-si lo sé, por algo es mi preferido-dijo kaguya mientras ella también daba un sorbo a su té.

-se pocas cosas usted honorable kaguya, dígame ¿nunca se ha enamorado?-pregunto naruto.

A kaguya le tomo por sorpresa esa pregunta pero rápido se repuso-la verdad no, mi padre nos prohibió salir de la mansión en la que vivíamos durante mi adolescencia, así que no conocí a ningún chico-respondió-y tu si has enamorado ¿verdad?-

-jeje si-naruto se quedo pensativo y después respondió- ella se llamaba sakura, tenía el pelo de rosa y ojos de color jade, pero estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo-

-se ¿llamaba?¿ Que le ocurrió a ella?-pregunto muy curiosa la ojiblanca.

-ocurrieron muchas cosas, ahorita no las puedo contar pero tal vez en otro momento si-dijo naruto con sonrisa.

-ho no te preocupes puedo entender-dijo kaguya .

-no sé estas mesas son para muchas personas, y se siente como muy aislado desde acá, mejor tomare asiento a la par suya así la puedo escuchar mejor-dijo naruto mientras tomaba la silla y la ponía a la par de donde estaba kaguya.

En cuanto naruto se acerco a kaguya, el ojo de la frente de la peliblanca se abrió y se enfoco en naruto.

Kaguya se dio cuenta de esto y se sonrojo en gran manera.

-¿sucede algo? -pregunto naruto al notar el sonrojo de kaguya.

-no descuida –dijo la peliblanca mientras se tocaba el hombro con algo de molestia.

-veo que tienes algo tenso los hombros-

-si me pasa muy a menudo-dijo kaguya mientras se auto masajeaba.

-soy bueno en eso-dijo naruto para después levantarse de su asiento.

-no te molestes, estoy bien-intento detener kaguya a naruto.

-no importa en todo caso es mi trabajo de asistente-dijo naruto mientras empezaba a emplear sus habilidades en masajes-tuve un maestro que me enseño muchas de las cosas que se sobre el chakra, el era un escritor, por lo que también padecía de tensión en los hombros, y como yo era su discípulo tenía que masajearle los hombros-

Kaguya que había cerrado sus ojos pudo apreciar el tono de tristeza de naruto, al parecer a perdido a mucho seres queridos pensó kaguya.

-veo que si lograbas relajarlo-dijo kaguya mientras doblaba su cuello aliviada.

-si, cambiando de tema, supe que habrá un torneo por su mano honorable kaguya-menciono naruto, a lo que kaguya reacciono sorprendida.

Himatsu se dirigía al cuarto de kaguya, ya que llevaba en sus manos ropa que guardar en el cuarto de la ojiblanca, pero un extraño ruido parecido al que se escucha cuando una silla es arrastrada le llamo la atención, himatsu deslizo un poco la puerta de la sala ya que de ahí provenía el ruido, al echar el vistazo quedo pasmada.

Esa expresión era nueva en su rostro, himatsu nunca la había visto así, los ojos blancos de kaguya ofrecían un brillo único para naruto, la manera en que kaguya agarraba las manos de naruto era de posesión absoluta, la manera en que kaguya le hablaba al rubio era de ternura y aunque no la escuchara por la distancia se podía apreciar lo cariñoso de sus gesticulaciones al momento en que kaguya le hablaba a naruto.

Era casi inaudito para himatsu, verla en esa faceta hasta la hacía sonrojarse.

-tú solo espera y confía en mí-dijo kaguya mientras abandonaba una de las manos de naruto para acariciar el rostro del rubio- veras que todo estará en regla y será legal ¿de acuerdo?-pregunto kaguya.

A lo que naruto solo asintió.

Después de esto los dos se quedaron observando, kaguya no dijo ni una sola palabra solo transmitió su deseo en sus ojos blancos, esperaba que naruto se lo cumpliera, naruto por su parte se perdió en los ojos de kaguya, pudo apreciar como la mujer de cabello blancos entrecerraba sus ojos blanquecinos, desvió su enfoque visual a sus labios y estos estaban entreabiertos.

Con delicadeza aparto los cabellos blancos de kaguya para tomar los labios de esta con los suyos, en un beso suave, delicado y tierno, como lo deseaba kaguya.

Himatsu se llevo una mano a su pecho esa escena la envidiaba, la delicadeza y devoción con la que naruto trato en ese momento a kaguya podía ser envidiable por cualquier mujer.

Tras un breve momento kaguya se separo de naruto.

-creo que es mejor que te marches, no nos pueden ver asi-dijo kaguya algo agitada por el beso-mañana ven a mi oficina a las nueve de la mañana quiero que me acompañes a un lugar-dijo la peliblanca sonriente para después reclamar nuevamente los labios de naruto, pero esta vez brevemente.

-hasta mañana honorable kaguya-se despidió naruto de kaguya, mientras deslizaba la puerta corrediza y se marchaba del lugar.

Una vez que naruto se marcho kaguya volvió a tomar asiento en el comedor y se toco los labios, desde aquella vez en el jardín kaguya quería experimentar esa sensación tan gratificante de un beso y más con esa persona que le había robado el corazón.

Kaguya se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a su despacho había recobrado el ánimo de trabajar.

La noche transcurrió reparadora y relajante para todos en la posada de la honorable kaguya , dándole paso a la mañana del día siguiente.

Naruto se había levantado muy temprano, ya que debía terminar las tareas rutinarias antes de las nueve, por lo que se encontraba solo en el despacho de kaguya ordenando muchos pergaminos y hojas. Tras mirar varios documentos, naruto se dio cuenta que kaguya manejaba exorbitantes cantidades de dinero era increíble el poder económico que ella poseía.

-esta mujer, de enemiga solo yo podría en esta época-comento naruto.

-por eso te he dicho mocoso, es nuestra oportunidad de aniquilarla, pero no has estado de romeo-provoco kurama.

-cállate, tu solo tomas el camino de la violencia, ¿no entiendes? No quiero hacer eso cuando aun hay oportunidad de hacerla cambiar-

Naruto se levanto del suelo y acomodo los últimos pergaminos en la estantería para después marcharse hacia su cuarto ya que tenía que ponerse el uniforme pues aun estaba con su ropa do color naranja con franjas negras.

El rubio se coloco la camisa azul oscuro junto a sus pantalones verde oscuro se aseguro las sandalias shinobi y salió de su cuarto.

Kaguya había regresado a su despacho después de pasar dos horas metidas en las aguas termales, observo todos los documentos en perfecto orden y acomodados como siempre se lo pedía a su más que asistente.

-honorable kaguya, aquí traigo lo que me solicito-dijo himtasu.

-déjalo en el escritorio-ordeno kaguya algo distraída mirando hacia la ventana.

Himatsu dejo la prenda en el escritorio y después se marcho.

Uno minutos después alguien toco la puerta del despacho-honorable kaguya,¿ puedo entrar?-pregunto naruto silenciosamente.

Kaguya se levanto de su asiento rápidamente y abrió la puerta de su despacho.

-pasa –dijo seriamente la ojiblanca hasta que se cerró la puerta-¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto kaguya con el rostro iluminado.

-bien –respondió naruto pensativo, había luchado contra kaguya y a como la recordaba su rostro denotaba sufrimiento mezclado con odio, algo debió sufrir esa kaguya ya que esta aun no demostraba esos sentimientos-y parece que usted también honorable kaguya-agrego naruto mientras sonreía.

-si tienes razón-dijo kaguya mientras acortaba la distancia con naruto para abrazarlo y recibir un abrazo por este también.

Kaguya tomo la prenda que himatsu le había puesto en el escritorio y la extendió, no era más que una capa para pasar desapercibida, después de colocársela kaguya altero el espacio cuadriculándolo.

-vamos-dijo kaguya mientras le extendía la mano a naruto.

Este tomo la mano de kaguya y la siguió dentro del portal que había hecho, un tramo oscuro y de repente aparecieron frente a la ciudad principal de la región del norte.

-el gobernante de esta región era muy amigo de mi padre, por lo que quiero comprarle un presente ¿me acompañas o te quedas aquí hasta regrese?-pregunto kaguya.

Naruto se sorprendió por la actitud de la ojiblanca, nunca la había escuchado preguntándole a alguien de esa manera, kaguya no era de preguntarle a las personas ella solo ordenaba y listo.

-mejor la acompaño honorable kaguya- respondió naruto.

-muy bien, vamos-dijo kaguya mientras empezaba a caminar.

Naruto la seguía por detrás pero kaguya se detuvo.

-camina a la par mía me incomoda que me sigas por detrás-reclamo kaguya.

-discúlpeme honorable kaguya-dijo naruto, para después encaminarse junto a kaguya.

La ciudad era muy prospera, no habia tanta gente como la región central pero si se veia una población considerable. Naruto y kaguya pasaron por varias tiendas, a pesar de que hacia frio se notaba un buen movimiento de gente comprando, paseando y transitando por las calles.

-aquí es-indico kaguya mientras se detenía frente a la joyeria.

Naruto observo desde de el cristal de el establecimiento y pudo apreciar joyas muy hermosas. Los dos entraron a la joyeria provocando que una campanilla sonara alertando al dueño.

-buenos días, señorita y joven-dijo una chica que por su uniforme parecía ser la asistente de la joyeria-en que le puedo ayudar-pregunto cortésmente la joven mientras no despegaba la vista de naruto.

-quiero hablar con el dueño, ¿Dónde está?-pregunto kaguya de manera imponente.

-el se encuentra en su despacho, ¿si gusta lo puedo llamar?-pregunto la joven asistente.

-si llámalo, dile que es departe de kaguya-ordeno la ojiblanca.

La asistente enseguida desapareció detrás del mostrador, al instante apareció el dueño de la joyeria un hombre de contextura gruesa y con abundante barba.

-honorable kaguya, por acá-dijo el dueño de la joyeria mientras hacía señas desde el mostrador.

Kaguya se dirigió al mostrador dejando a un naruto que observaba una vitrina con joyas interesantes.

-honorable kaguya es un honor tenerla en mi tienda, dígame que le puedo ofrecer-dijo el dueño mientras se restregaba las manos ya que sabía bien que kaguya solo compraba cosas muy costosas.

-vengo por collares, quiero regalarle un presente a alguien, ¿Qué es lo mejor que tienes?-pregunto kaguya.

-honorable kaguya, ha venido en el momento indicado, justamente ayer llego una nueva línea en joyería, eche un vistazo-dijo el dueño mientras sacaba de unos cajones algunas joyas.

Mientras tanto naruto observaba maravillado un collar exactamente igual al que le había regalado tsunade, solo que este brillaba más.

-es un hermoso collar ¿verdad?-comento la asistente a naruto.

-si es muy bello, ¿sabes cuánto cuesta?-pregunto naruto a la asistente.

-mmm la verdad no estoy segura pero es demasiado costoso, aunque iría bien con tus ojos-dijo la asistente de una manera algo coqueta.

-ha si jeje-dijo naruto tímidamente.

-anda no seas tímido-dijo la asistente mientras en un gesto atrevido se aferraba del brazo de naruto-por qué no te pruebas el collar-ofreció la asistente.

El dueño de la tienda había dejado sola a kaguya ya que se encontraba escribiendo la factura. Kaguya giro su vista hacia naruto, ya que lo había perdido de vista al rubio. Con mucha molestia observo las intenciones coquetas de la muchacha por lo que rápidamente fue a intervenir.

La joven asistente de la joyería, abrió el seguro del collar para ponérselo a naruto con segundas intenciones.

-no creo que sea necesario, en todo caso no lo podría comparar-dijo naruto intentando alejar a la chica.

-tú no te preocupes, en todo caso es para probártelo, para ver como se te ve-dijo la asistente acercándose cada vez más a naruto.

\- es un hermoso collar-comento de repente kaguya, sorprendiendo a la asistente-con permiso –dijo kaguya mientras le arrebataba de las manos el collar a la asistente.

Esta se sorprendió aun más por la manera tan brusca que kaguya le quito el collar.

Esta vez naruto no se opuso, la peliblanca se acerco en algo parecido a un abrazo y le coloco el collar.

-te queda bien este collar, tus hermosos ojos hacen juego con el –dijo kaguya dulcemente a naruto.

Mientras la asistente miraba indignada la escena," un chico guapo como él se ve pocas veces" pensó con envidia la asistente.

-honorable kaguya aquí está la factura-llamo la atención el dueño de la joyería.

-por cierto, ¿cuánto cuesta el collar que lleva mi joven asistente?-pregunto kaguya al encargado.

-mmm tiene buen gusto, ese cuesta cuatro millones de ryu –(es la moneda en el universo de naruto o ryo la verdad no se cual sea de las dos) dijo el dueño de la joyería.

-me lo llevo también-dijo kaguya tranquilamente, como si de un simple regalo se tratase.

Finalmente kaguya salió de la joyería junto a naruto quien se hallaba algo incomodo.

-honorable kaguya no tenía por qué hacer esto, gasto tanto dinero por esto –dijo naruto con mucha pena.

-deberías estar feliz, yo me pongo feliz cuando me obsequian algo tu ¿no?-pregunto kaguya deteniendo su andar.

-sí pero aun así me avergüenza mucho, jamás en mi vida podría regalarle algo de este valor-

-bueno, a veces se regalan cosas invaluables no necesariamente materiales si no sentimentales-dijo kaguya mientras le ofrecía la mano a naruto.

-tiene razón, gracias por el collar honorable kaguya-dijo naruto mientras tomaba la blanquecina mano de kaguya y la entrelazaba con su dedos.

Kaguya y naruto decidieron dar un paseo por la ciudad, naruto se sentía extraño al andar de esa manera con kaguya pero al mismo tiempo se sentía bien andar de la mano con la que podía cambiar el futuro, en cambio kaguya aunque no lo expresara en su rostro disfrutaba de esa experiencia simple pero significativa que muchas veces vio ridícula pero ahora era estimulante.

Ahora naruto se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas de un parque recreativo con kaguya recostando su cabeza en los regazos de naruto.

-honorable kaguya, tengo una pregunta que siempre me he hecho desde que la vi-comento naruto.

-y ¿cuál es la pregunta?-pregunto kaguya sonriente.

-ese es el problema, tiene que prometerme que no se va incomodar-demando naruto.

-está bien no me voy a incomodar, pregúntame –

-bueno me preguntaba,¿ si usted puede ver-naruto se trabo estaba considerando mejor no preguntar, pero la mirada demandante de kaguya lo hiso continuar- usted sabe, por el ojo de su frente?-soltó naruto finalmente.

Kaguya guardo silencio y se reincorporo sentándose correctamente para después voltear el rostro para que naruto no la viera-te incomoda este ojo ¿verdad?-dijo kaguya algo cabizbaja.

-lo tenía que suponer, no debí preguntártelo-dijo naruto bofeteándose mentalmente.

Kaguya se giro para encarar a naruto-con este ojo si puedo ver pero de manera diferente, predice, ralentiza, altera el espacio, me muestra el chakra donde halla y reacciona ante el peligro y con grandes cantidades de chakra, es un ojo muy poderoso- explico kaguya evitando la mirada de naruto-aun así me desagrada en gran manera, me hace ver más alienígena de lo que soy –dijo kaguya mientras se palpaba las protuberancias que salían de su cabeza.

Naruto se lleno de ternura y comprensión por las palabras de kaguya, quien más que el para entender lo que kaguya sentía, si el sintió lo mismo siendo rechazado por ser el portador del zorro de las nueve colas.

-a mi no me incomoda ese ojo –dijo naruto mientras tomaba del rostro a kaguya y daba un suave beso en la frente o más bien los parpados del ojo de la frente.

Esta sintió su corazón cálido por el gesto de naruto, tan cálido que se sonrojo y no pudo resistirse a retribuirlo con un beso bien dado en los labios.

Era algo espontaneo cada cosa que hacia kaguya la sorprendía nunca se imagino hacer este tipo de cosas, había llegado a la conclusión de que naruto la sacaba de su habitual comportamiento.

Kaguya se separo de naruto y se puso de pie- es hora de irnos naruto-dijo kaguya.

-si ya es algo tarde –dijo naruto mientras tomaba de la mano a kaguya.

De regreso a la posada la pareja decidió caminar hasta la posada, a pesar de que era algo lejos el trayecto se les hiso corto y ameno.

-por cierto yo tengo aun una pregunta para ti naruto-

-asi , ¿cual?-

-con quien fue tu primer beso, el mío fue contigo en el jardín y ¿el tuyo?-pregunto muy curiosa kaguya.

Naruto se sintió fatal de tan solo recordarlo-enserio no es algo que yo atesore como bello, más bien fue todo lo contario, así que mejor…-

-no no nooo-kaguya hiso un ademan con su dedo índice- tu ya me hiciste una pregunta incomoda, y casualmente yo también te he hecho una así que soy toda oídos-dijo kaguya mientras sonreía de manera malévola.

-está bien todo ocurrió…-

Naruto relato su trágica historia de su primer beso a kaguya, en lo que se la conto llegaron a la posada.

-jajajajajaja- reía kaguya melódicamente.

A lo que naruto solo sintió como una gota se resbala de su cien.

-mira que hasta estas rojo de la vergüenza-dijo kaguya para volverse a reír.

Sin que kaguya se diera cuenta, himatsu había salido de la posada para encontrar a kaguya, gran sorpresa se llevo a escuchar reír a kaguya.

-honorable kaguya-llamo la atención naruto a kaguya ya que esta se sostenía el estomago pues le empezaba a doler.

-que pasa-dijo kaguya volviendo su mirada al frente y respingando de inmediato por la presencia de himatsu.

Kaguya carraspeo un poco la garganta y volvió a su postura de seriedad.

-¿qué sucede himatsu?-pregunto kaguya de manera seria.

-el gobernador de la región del norte, vino a visitarla pero en su ausencia decidió marcharse-informo himatsu.

-ya veo, manda a uno de los guardias que le vaya a informar al gobernador que mañana voy a visitarlo-ordeno kaguya- además mañana quiero que..-

Naruto decidió entrar a la posada dejando a solas a himatsu y a kaguya ya que le estaba empezando a entrar el frio.

Cuando kaguya termino de de darle instrucciones a himatsu, se percato que naruto ya no estaba, donde se fue, tenía que decirle unas cosas, pensó kaguya, para después entrar en la posada.

Himatsu sonrió al ver el ánimo con el que kaguya, después de lo que presencio la tarde pasada era de esperarse, "quien lo diría de kaguya" pensó himatsu.

La noche estaba iniciando, las estrellas apenas empezaban a dar indicios de sus presencias. En la posada los criados empezaban a guardar y alistar ciertas cosas pues mañana en cuanto regresara kaguya, se marcharían a la región del sur.

La hora de la cena ya había pasado y kaguya se encontraba metida en su despacho analizando y leyendo pergaminos de mucha importancia, ya llevaba varias veces que lo hacía pero tuvo que hacerlo así que solo cerró sus ojos y se quedo recordando la hermosa tarde que había pasado eso le recordó que tenía que decirle algo a naruto.

Sin demora se levanto del asiento de su escritorio, salió y cerró la puerta del despacho para dirigirse al cuarto de naruto. Kaguya estaba a punto de tocar la puerta del cuarto de naruto pero se detuvo y pensó que tal vez ya estaba dormido, en otras circunstancias a kaguya le hubiera importado muy poco, pero era diferente en esta ocasión.

Aun así kaguya decidió tocar la puerta, la ojiblanca golpeo suevamente una vez y con eso fue suficiente.

-ya voy-dijo naruto desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Kaguya se sonrojo al ver a naruto pues este salió con su típica pijama celeste con franjas blancas y su sombrerito de canino.

Naruto abrió la puerta si fijarse quién era y dijo-oniji otra vez no puedes dormir, anda vamos te voy a contar una historia-dijo naruto mientras volvía a meterse al cuarto pero esta vez regreso a la puerta y miro detenidamente.

-¡honorable kaguya!-dijo sorprendido el rubio.

-¿mi sobrino viene aquí cuando no puede dormir?-pregunto kaguya algo indignada.

-hee si, me pide que le cuente una historia hasta que se duerme-contesto naruto-pero bueno, ¿qué le trae por acá honorable kaguya?-

-disculpa si te desperté, pero solo quería decirte, que mañana tienes que acompañar a himatsu a la joyeria a retirar el encargo que hoy hice, ella estará lista en la mañana-

-ok estaré listo en la mañana-dijo naruto muy sonriente.

Kaguya se quedo observando a naruto en silencio y este hiso lo mismo también, por varios segundos ninguno dijo palabra solo se quedaron contemplando el uno al otro hasta que naruto decidió romper el silencio.

-¿por qué no entra a mi cuarto y hablamos?-propuso inocentemente naruto.

Kaguya se quedo pensando en la propuesta de naruto para después aceptarla.

Una vez adentro los dos empezaron a charlar de diversos temas y una cosa llevo a la otra y terminaron por relatar cosas de miedo.

La cara de preocupación en naruto era más que evidente a cada instante naruto tragaba saliva del miedo.

-ya ves este monje budista era muy malvado-dijo kaguya con mucha seriedad-el dormía a sus víctimas y después las metía un balde grande madera para enterarlos vivos-dijo kaguya enfatizando la última palabra, lo que provoco que naruto se tensara mas.

-y dígame honorable kaguya, ¿qué hacían las personas cuando despertaban?-pregunto naruto con miedo.

-estas víctimas en la primera etapa despertaban desesperados pues no pueden ver nada y si sufrían de claustrofobia, eran capaces de arrancarse pedazos de piel con sus mismas uñas por la desesperación-dijo kaguya mientras deslizaba sus uñas en el antebrazo de naruto.

Naruto por su parte trago otra vez saliva pues le impactaba mucho esa historia-me hablas de ¿primer etapa?¿ Acaso hay más?-pregunto naruto.

-así es-asintió kaguya – en la segunda etapa si es que llegaban, el monje malvado no les daba de comer solo les proporcionaba una taza de té deshidratante para que su cuerpo se secara y muriera dolorosamente-dijo kaguya mientras intentaba no reírse pues la cara de horror de naruto lo ameritaba.

-ya por ultimo solo quedaba la momia de su víctima, la cual sacaba y ponía en su colección de momias-dijo kaguya con un tono muy serio- este monje nunca abría el balde de madera donde se encontraban sus víctimas pero ¿sabes cómo se daba cuenta, cuando había muerto la victima?-pregunto kaguya.

-no no tengo idea-respondió naruto con la voz algo temblorosa.

-amarraba una cuerda en la muñeca de la víctima y esta cuerda a su vez estaba atada a una campanilla y cuando dejaba de sonar significaba que ya estaba muerta la víctima-dijo kaguya mientras sacaba una campanilla y la agitaba.

Naruto soltó un gran-haaaaaa- que fue rápidamente ahogado por las manos de kaguya, una vez que naruto se tranquilizo esta se empezó a morir de risa.

-tenias que ver tu rostro de miedoso- dijo kaguya entre risas.

Naruto por su parte se sintió indignado consigo mismo había caído en un relato de miedo, la cara seria de ella y la voz que empleaba le daba todas las de ganar en atemorizar, peso naruto .

-tiene talento para esto honorable kaguya- admitio naruto algo apenado.

-lo sé –dijo kaguya algo recuperada de la risa-eres tan crédulo e inocente – dijo kaguya mientras se acercaba a naruto para acariciarle el rostro.

La noche transcurrió en un instante para todo aquel que pudo dormir bien, los rayos del sol se lograron escurrir por la ventana provocando que cierta diosa conejo despertara de su agradable descansar.

"le he dicho a himatsu que siempre cierre las cortinas" pensó kaguya somnolienta mientras intentaba levantarse acción que no pudo hacer pues algo se lo impedía.

Kaguya observo eso que no la dejaba levantarse y se llevo la sorpresa de que naruto descansaba su cabeza en el vientre de kaguya.

La ojiblanca se palpo el cuerpo asegurándose de que su ropa estuviera en su lugar, des abotono el cuello de su kimono para ver que su sostén estaba como debía estar. Con gran alivio aparto cuidadosamente a naruto de su vientre. Había dormido con naruto pero no había ocurrida nada por suerte, no recordaba ni en qué momento se había quedado dormida.

Una vez que kaguya se pudo levantar, se acerco a naruto para cubrirlo con las sabanas y con un suave beso en la mejilla, kaguya se marcho de la habitación de naruto.

La mañana avanzo con total normalidad, ahora himatsu se encontraba en las afueras de la posada esperando a naruto que estaba tardando en salir, llevaba 5 minutos esperando pero finalmente salió.

-ya llegue, disculpa la demora-dijo naruto mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-no importa, vamos tenemos que regresar antes de que la honorable kaguya se marche donde el gobernador-dijo himtasu mientras empezaba a caminar.

Y así naruto y himatsu empezaron a caminar en dirección a la cuidad de la región, el trayecto no era largo pero si abrupto en algunos tramos del camino.

-por cierto aun no sé cuál es tu nombre completo-pregunto naruto a la ojimarron.

-mi nombre es himatsu ootsutsuki-

-espera, ¿tienes algún parentesco con la honorable kaguya?-pregunto naruto nuevamente.

-sí, la honorable kaguya es mi medio hermana, ya que nuestro padre es el mismo-respondió himatsu.

-pero no pareces una ootsutsuki, digo sin ofender-comento naruto muy sorprendido.

Himatsu sonrió ante el comentario y dijo-te refieres a los ojos blancos, es algo que siempre dicen cuando se enteran de mi apellido, pero yo herede los ojos de mi madre, en cambio mi hermana himari(jimari) si heredo los ojos de mi padre-

-no sabía que himari era tu hermana, pero entonces que paso con la madre de la honorable kaguya, ¿si ustedes no comparten la misma madre?-pregunto muy curioso naruto.

-¿Por qué te interesa el pasado de la honorable kaguya? ¿Acaso ella te gusta?-pregunto himatsu por demás.

A nauto lo tomo por sorpresa la pregunta y rápidamente se negó-no no como crees, además ella debe pedir más que un simple asistente-dijo naruto fingiendo preocupación.

-bueno, la madre de la honorable kaguya, murió cuando ella y su hermano kamiji eran muy pequeños, después mi padre conoció a mi madre, y bueno estoy acá-dijo con total naturalidad la ojimarron.

Himatsu y naruto continuaron caminando, naruto pensaba en todo lo que se había enterado y como desde este tiempo se notaban la división de familia bouke y souke. Como parte de trayecto tenían que pasar en medio de un bosque algo lúgubre, ya que la mayoría de los arboles de este bosque no tenían hojas por el frio lo que le daba ese aire de misterioso y peligroso.

-este bosque me da cosa-dijo naruto mientras observaba a su alrededor.

Naruto continúo caminando pero le extraño no recibir un comentario por parte de himatsu, asi que se volvió pensando que venía por detrás pero gran sorpresa se llevo al ver que no estaba.

-himatsu-llamo naruto en tono alto mientras observaba para todos lados.

-¡himatsu, esto no es chistoso-advirtió naruto ya algo asustado.

-¡naruto!-se escucho el grito de la ojimarron.

Naruto se giro por donde provenía el grito, para encontrarse con esa criatura tan familiar, esa criatura que había visto a montones en la guerra un: zetsu blanco. Este se encontraba encima de una de las ramas de un árbol, cargando en su hombro a himatsu que había perdido el conocimiento.

-maldito, suelta a himatsu-ordeno naruto amenazadoramente.

-lo siento-dijo en un tono algo infantil y tonto el zetsu-pero no puedo-dijo zetsu ofreciendo una sonrisa boba cosa que molesto mucho a naruto.

De la nieve empezaron a surgir dos zetsus , y de la rama de otros árboles dos mas. De inmediato el zetsu que sostenía a himatsu salió corriendo. Naruto intento seguirla al zetsu pero los otros zetsus le impidieron el paso.

Cada uno de los zetsus empezó a ejecutar un sello. El rubio activo su chakra del zorro, para poder sentir el chakra de los zetsus.

En un parpadear el rubio apareció detrás de uno de los zetsus y sin darle oportunidad de defenderse lo golpeó fuertemente el rostro provocando que este se destrozara y de inmediato ramas de árboles empezaron a salir del zetsu como reacción al chakra del zorro.

Naruto observo como los zetsus restantes habían lanzado sus técnicas, una de fuego, otra de agua y una de electricidad. En cuestión de segundos tres brazos de chakra aparecieron a naruto y cada uno con una rasangan, los brazos de naruto se extendieron hasta los zetsus atravesando las técnicas que habían lanzado previamente, las rasengan impactaron a los zetsus destrozándolos y reaccionando en forma de árbol al chakra de kurama.

Naruto tomo asiento encima de la rama del árbol y rápidamente acumulo chakra de naturaleza naruto empezó a buscar al zetsu en el estado de concentración y logro dar con su ubicación.

Con el modo ermitaño activo naruto concentro el chakra en sus piernas y de un salto salió a gran velocidad por los aires.

Unos momentos después naruto callo de pie en el suelo con himatsu en brazos, seguido de esto cayó del cielo otro naruto encima del zetsu que había raptado a himtasu, provocando un gran impacto.

Naruto creo rasengan en su mano, para después impactarla en el pecho del zetsu blanco la esfera celeste continuo girando desparramando tejido blanco del zetsu , no suficiente con esto naruto se lleno de ira y estrujo la rasengan en sus manos provocando que la rasegan estallara y destrozara totalmente al zetsu.

-maldición-dijo naruto mientras veía su mano algo quemada por la rasengan.

-lleva a himatsu a la posada yo iré por el encargo-dijo naruto mientras se levantaba y sacudía la ropa.

El clon de naruto se marcho con himatsu en brazos.

Naruto continúo caminando pero estaba algo alterado ¿Por qué se querían llevar a himatsu? Se pregunto naruto. Naruto sintió que sus piernas no le respondía o más bien no se movía, al observar sus pierna pudo notar algo negro cubriéndolas, intento quitar la cosa negra con sus manos pero ahora sus mano estaba también cubierta.

-esta época me trae nostalgia, ¿a ti no naruto?-dijo una voz que naruto reconoció al instante.

-zetsu, pero como –dijo naruto orrorizado.

-mi madre logro copiar, la técnica de hagoromo, causaste desastres en nuestra época, pero ahora estamos acá creando un nuevo futuro como tu-

-mi chakra-dijo naruto al sentir como era absorbido su chakra.

Naruto observo la marca del sol que tenía en su mano pero pudo notar como esta se volvía negra. El rubio intento unir sus manos para ejecutar un sello pero zetsu se lo impedía.

-mi madre te manda saludos-dijo zetsu mientras convertía parte de su cuerpo negro en algo punzo cortante.

-¡haaaaaa!-grito naruto al sentir como era traspasado desde su abdomen.

Zetsu abandono el cuerpo de naruto. Naruto sentía que perdía sus fuerzas, su vista empezaba a ponerse borrosa, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba intento otra vez unir sus manos para ejecutar un sello pero no pudo su chakra estaba agotado.

Naruto se desplomo contra la nieve, su cabeza estaba a punto de impactar letalmente contra una roca, pero en el momento preciso unas manos lograron recibir la cabeza de naruto evitando que esta impactara contra la roca.

 **Hasta aca.**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y espero sus reviews.**

 **Sin más les agradezco por el apoyo y recibir mi historia como antes o aun mejor.**

 **Les saluda atentamente: Lopebi.**


	6. Chapter la leyenda de la reina conejo

**Malas Noticias mis lectores.**

 **Como ustedes ya sabrán, me esfuerzo por que esta historia salga adelante y les entrentega e interese, pero este fanfic está basado en la seria naruto shippuden, por lo que este fanfic también va tener relleno XD.**

 **Cambiando de parecer, 250 años atrás.**

Capitulo: 6.1: La leyenda de la reina conejo.

Un pequeño punto azul que parece estar a la deriva en el universo, nos acercamos mas y este pequeño punto azul toma la forma de un planeta que rebosa de vida, tal vez el único en tener vida o tal vez no, pero no todo es vida en este planeta la muerte también impera en el planeta, las constantes luchas en la faz de él son las que las provocan.

En este planeta cuya especia más inteligente es llamada seres humanos, viven esparcidos por todo el planeta. Estos viven gobernados por dos grandes facciones, por un lado se encuentra el imperio ojo de luna gobernado por la soberana diosa conejo kaguya otsutsuki, y por otra parte esta el imperio de hoja llameante gobernado por el soberano hashirama senju antiguamente líder del clan senju del bosque.

Pero ¿Por qué estas dos facciones luchan entre si?

Así cuenta la historia hace mucho tiempo el clan senju del bosque protegía un árbol gigantesco, este árbol una vez al año daba un fruto llamado chakra, el fruto chakra irradiaba tanto poder que llamo la atención de seres de otro mundo.

Estos seres de otro mundo eran similares a los humanos, con ojos blancos y con protuberancias en la cabeza como cuernos decidieron llegar al planeta del gigante árbol, y su líder kaguya otsutsuki líder de estos seres tomo la fruta sagrada del chakra y la comió liberando así el chakra por todo el planeta y a ella dándole facultades muy poderosas tanto así que fue capaz de absorber el árbol entero.

Kaguya ignoraba la naturaleza violenta del chakra, por lo que kaguya se salió de control convirtiéndose en una bestia de diez colas que destruía todo a su paso. Hashirama al ver el desastre que había provocado la bestia de diez colas, decidió hacerle frente, triunfante logro vencer a la bestia y a su vez a kaguya, dividiendo el inmenso chakra de la bestia de diez colas creo nueve bestias con colas.

Kaguya derrotada recobro la cordura y entendió lo grave que era absorber al árbol sagrado, aun así la diosa conejo quería devuelta su chakra por lo que inicio una gran guerra contra hashirama quien ahora tenía ocho de las bestias a su poder ya que kaguya, su escuadrón akatsuki y el ejercito blanco de los zetsus habían recuperado una de las bestias.

Cuarta base militar de la hoja llameante.

Los estallidos hacían retumbar todo el interior del edificio, los zetsus blancos destruían una de las barricadas de la cuarta base militar.

-señor los zetsus han destruido la primer coraza blindada solo nos queda una y está a punto de caer ¿Qué debemos hacer con las bestias con colas?-pregunto uno de los soldados al comandante.

Minato namikaze nombrado el cuarto comandante del emperador hashirama era el encargado de la base militar-manda un mensaje a la capital, que esté listo el almacén para recibir a kyubi –

-si señor-el soldado se marcho de inmediato.

El rubio de ojos azules empezó a caminar hasta llegar a una puerta antibombas cerrada, digitando la contraseña la puerta se abrió e ingreso. Minato entro a una gran sala donde un gigantesco zorro dormía dentro de un gran tanque con agua, el zorro tenía muchos tubos y cables adheridos a su cuerpo.

Minato presiono una combinación de botones en la consola que controlaba el tanque, el zorro abrió los parpados revelando sus ojos rojos rasgados, el agua del gigantesco tanque empezó a salir por unos tubos que tenía el mismo contenedor, mientras se vaciaba el agua que contenía el tanque minato se acerco a este una vez estuvo vacio rompió el cristal del tanque esto provoco que una serie de alarmas se activaran por toda la base militar.

El zorro llevo una de sus manos peludas a su boca para desprenderse la mascarilla que le suministraba oxigeno. El kyubi emitió un gran gruñido que hiso estremecer la gran base, con violencia tomo los cables y tubos adherido a su cuerpo y empezó a quitárselos.

Minato solo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados al zorro-te gusta hacer espectáculo ¿verdad?-

El zorro de pelaje naranja detuvo su actuación-quería hacerlo desde hace tiempo-dijo con voz muy grave el zorro, para después ponerse a bostezar-dime ¿qué sucede ahora?-pregunto el zorro.

-vas tener que marcharte a la capital, los zetsus están a punto de derribar la puerta principal vienen a capturarte, me ahorrarías mucho chakra si corrieras hasta la capital pero debo evitar a toda costa que caigas en las manos de kaguya-minato tomo sus guantes y los retiro de sus manos-te voy a tele transportar a la capital -dijo minato mientras ponía un sello en la piel del zorro.

-señor –dijo uno de los soldados entrando a la gran sala donde se hallaba el zorro-la capital dio autorización el emperador en persona esperara a la bestia-dijo el soldado algo cansando pues había corrido hasta el lugar.

-ya me estoy cansando de esto, lugar al que voy, lugar del que me marcho-dijo a modo de queja el gran zorro.

-esta será la última vez kyubi, mi esposa ya tiene lista la última tecnología en sellado tetragrama-dijo minato mientras empezaba acercarse al kyubi.

Minato efectuó una seria de sellos, para después tocar al gran zorro, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el zorro desapareció.

El edificio volvió a retumbar esta vez más fuerte, provocando que el techo de concreto se viniera abajo. Para minato todo quedo en pausa los trozos de escombro dejaron de caer, el palpitar de su corazón tampoco lo sentía literalmente todo se había detenido o más bien todo se había vuelto lento pues él era más rápido.

Todos corrían de un lado a otro en el centro militar de la capital, ya que se movilizaban para apoyar a la cuarta base militar. El kyubi ya estaba a salvo, este gigantesco zorro a pesar de la bulla seguía durmiendo como si nada en el almacén de la capital.

-donde está la esposa del cuarto, debería estar aquí empleando la tecnología tetragrama-dijo un anciano mientras miraba desde una ventana al gran zorro.

-ella no se encuentra bien tercer comandante-dijo un hombre alto de cabellara blanca rebelde-en estos momentos se halla en labor de parto-

-ya veo, que las tropas estén listas iremos a apoyar a la cuarta base-el anciano camino un poco pero recordó algo que iba a decir-por cierto te noto un ligero resfriado, ¿acaso estabas espiando mujeres jiraiya?-pregunto el tercer comandante a su general.

El aludido aparto el rostro-no señor como puede usted pensar eso-dijo el peliblanco mientras una gota carmesí de sangre se asomaba en su fosa nasal.

El hombre mayor se llevo una mano a la cara-hay jiraya cuando vas cambiar-dijo el tercer comandante mientras se marchaba del lugar.

Minato cayó al suelo muy agotado, cinco cabezas cayeron rodando en el suelo a su vez cinco cuerpos vestidos con unas capas negras con nubes rojas cayeron al suelo sin sus respectivas cabezas.

-no en vano eres el cuarto comandante-los pasos de sandalias se escuchaban cada vez más cerca-eliminar a cinco de los pain en un solo golpe es una gran hazaña-dijo un hombre de pelo naranja, con perforaciones en la cara y unos extraños ojos con anillos de color violeta-pero conlleva a un gran desgaste físico-el hombre de cabello naranja saco una barra negra de su mano.

-eso ojos y esa capa, eres los seis caminos de pain-dijo minato mientras intentaba levantarse.

-minato namikaze, ¿Dónde está la bestia de nueve colas?-pregunto pain acortando su distancia con respecto a minato.

-malgastas tu tiempo, el kyubi ya no está aquí-dijo minato mientras se lograba poner de pie.

Pain cerró sus ojos por un breve instante, una vez abrió sus ojos había desaparecido el cuarto comandante.

-konan, el dice la verdad, el kyubi no está aquí pero la bestia fantasma de dos colas aun esta aquí dile a los demás que intercepten al cuarto comandante, en todo caso está débil-

-enseguida se los hare saber-dijo la mujer de cabello violeta mientras se dividía en muchos trozos de papel.

Minato llego a otra sala, en esta se encontraba un gran felino de aspecto etéreo este dejaba escapar llamas azules y al igual que el zorro se hallaba en un gran tanque con agua donde lo mantenían vivo con muchas sondas pegadas a su cuerpo. El cuarto no tenía mucho tiempo por lo que creo una rasengan y la impacto contra el cristal del gran tanque provocando que este se rompiera, liberando toda el agua que contenía y despertando al gran felino de llamas azules.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo no puedo descansar en paz?-reclamo muy enojada la felina.

-lo siento-dijo jadeando el rubio –están atacando la base, el escuadrón akatsuki ya está aquí , el zorro está a salvo solo faltas tú –dijo el rubio casi desmayándose por la falta de chakra-ven acércate, dame un poco de tu chakra para trasladarte a la capital-dijo minato extendiendo su mano a la felina de dos colas.

-enserio te ves mal-dijo la felina.

La bestia de dos colas se disponía a tocar a minato, cuando estuvo a punto de rosar la pequeña mano del rubio se detuvo. Los ojos amarillos de la bestia se tornaron rojos con tres aspas en las pupilas.

-es inútil minato-dijo un hombre de cabello negro que igualmente a pain vestía una capa negra con nubes rojas-la hoja llameante acaba de perder otra bestia-dijo itachi mientras activaba su mangekyo sharingan.

Los ojos azules de minato se tornaron amarillos al mismo tiempo que sus parpados se tornaron anaranjados activando su modo ermitaño.

Toda la cuarta base estaba destruida, el fuego y los escombros adornaban todo el panorama en el lugar, los zetsus blancos empezaban a retirarse del lugar igualmente itachi y pain empezaban a caminar. Itachi había perdido su mano derecha y pain tenia su estomago perforado por una rasengan, ese fue el precio de haber capturado al cuarto comandante del emperador hashirama.

Ahora minato se encontraba guindando inconsciente de unas cadenas que llevaba la bestia de dos colas en su cuello, el felino de dos colas seguía al trio akatsuki ya que itachi había empleado un genjutsu a la bestia.

-la emperatriz kaguya está enterada de nuestro logro y espera con ansias nuestra llegada-dijo pain mientras caminaba a la par de konan-ustedes dos deben adelantarse y cuidar de la bestia yo me encargare de las tropas de la hoja, seguramente vendrán por la bestia-

-de acuerdo-dijo itachi con su típica serenidad.

-te veré en el castillo-dijo konan mientras continuaba caminando.

El ejercito s de los zetsus blancos caminaban alrededor de la gigantesca felina de llamas azul ya que la resguardaban de cualquier ataque de la hoja llameante.

-señor –llamo la atención un soldado humano a itachi-me permite atenderle esa herida-dijo el soldado refiriéndose a la herida donde antes se encontraba su mano derecha.

Itachi solo extendió su brazo al soldado y este lo empezó a curar.

-señor voy a parar el sangrado momentáneamente, apenas llegue a la capital lo ingresaremos a un quirófano donde le colocaremos un implante de mano con la tecnología hibrida de zetsus-indico el soldado medico.

-espero a si sea, ocupo mis manos para ejecutar jutsus-comento itachi mientras observaba todo el procedimiento que realizaba el médico.

Los refuerzos de la hoja habían llegado al lugar.

-hiruzen sama, tenemos a un sobreviviente aquí-dijo uno de los soldados a lo lejos.

Al instante el tercer comandante y jiraiya se dirigieron donde estaba mal herido en el suelo el soldado sobreviviente.

-¿quienes hicieron esto?,¿ los zetsus?-pregunto hiruzen .

-no señor-dijo adolorido el aludido-fueron dos miembros del escuadrón akatsuki, ellos se han llevado a la bestia de dos colas junto al cuarto comandante –término de decir el soldado sobreviviente antes de desmayarse.

-maldición- mascullo jiraiya muy impotente ya que su antiguo alumno había sido tomado cautivo pero aun mas se sentía impotente por cómo le diría a la esposa de su alumno si ella estaba por dar a luz al hijo de este.

El imperio ojo de luna era un imperio muy prospero y organizado, bajo su imperio domina muchas y bastas tierras el único imperio que rivaliza con la hoja, la capital de este imperio se llama solsticio rojo, en esta capital solo habitan las personas de media y alta clase, en el centro de la capital se encuentra el inmenso e imponente castillo de kaguya donde vive junto a su familia real.

Kaguya caminaba de manera imponente por los pasillos de su inmenso castillo, detrás de esta caminaba un grupo de criadas debidamente vestidas con un uniforme, kaguya era una mujer hermosa de piel porcelana, sus rasgos faciales son delicados y finos, sus ojos son de color blancos por lo que tiene el poder del byakugan, además de poseer un peculiar ojo rojo en su frente, kaguya vestía un kimono de color gris algo holgado en sus mangas.

La ojiblanca llego al patio frontal del castillo donde a lo lejos se podía apreciar una gran puerta de metal, esta puerta se abrió repentinamente.

Kaguya no oculto la alegría que sentía por lo que dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro al ver la bestia de dos colas que le había traído el escuadrón de akatsuki.

El felino de gran tamaño estaba ahora al frente de kaguya, itachi subió encima de la bestia y cortó la cadena de donde guindaba el cuarto comandante, este callo contra el suelo en estado inconsciente.

-su emperatriz la misión ha sido un éxito- dijo itachi mientras se arrodillaba frente a kaguya-además hemos capturado al relámpago amarillo, el cuarto comandante-

-muy bien hecho, era hora de recuperar mas de mi poder-kaguya paso junto al cuerpo del inconsciente minato y se acerco al felino de llamas azules el cual estaba bajo un genjutsu.

-liberar-dijo kaguya mientras hacia una posición de manos y al instante la bestia cobro el control sobre su cuerpo, el felino intento atacar a kaguya propinando un letal zarpazo pero antes de llegar a tocarla abrió su tercer ojo en la frente lo que provoco que la bestia se paralizara y que sus ojos imitaran al de kaguya.

-itachi, puedes marcharte-ordeno la ojiblanca para después tocar a la bestia.

Itachi se dispuso a caminar en dirección a la salida pero mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar la curiosidad y observo como kaguya absorbía desde su mano a la bestia felina de dos colas.

Kaguya sintió como incrementaba su poder, si esta solo era la bestia de dos colas como seria yç cuando obtuviera la de nueve, pensó kaguya expresando una sonrisa malvada.

Mucha gente se aglomeraba alrededor de la plaza central en la capital de imperio ojo de luna, ya que se llevaría a cabo la ejecución del cuarto comandante del emperador hashirama.

La guillotina era la protagonista del espectáculo, pero antes de empezar con la ejecución apareció un hombre de pelo naranja y ojos morados con seis patrones en ellos.

 **Hoy le haremos homenaje a la justicia, durante años el imperio de la hoja a querido mermar nuestra fuerzas pero con valor hemos podido repelerlos momentáneamente.**

 **Aquí se encuentra el cuarto comandante del emperador hashirama.**

 **Esto servirá de ejemplo a los enemigos, no tendremos piedad con los que practican la maldad.**

 **A todo le llega su tiempo.**

Una sala de hospital se puede ver una mujer de pelo rojo en labor de parto.

 **Nada perdura en este mundo y eso incluye la maldad.**

El verdugo que se encontraba a lado de pain tomo su hacha para cortar la cuerda que sostenía la cuchilla de la guillotina. 

**Es un ciclo infinito, la maldad muere.**

El verdugo corto la cuerda y de inmediato la cuchilla cayó sobre el cuello de minato provocándole la muerte.

 **Pero el bien espera ansioso su turno para aparecer.**

La mujer de pelo rojo observo a su recién parido hijo, este tenía pelo rubio.

-¿cuál será su nombre?-pregunto la enfermera con mucha preocupación.

-su nombre será naruto, naruto uzumaki-dijo kushina antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre.

El cuarto comandante murió al igual que su esposa, esto alerto a todo el imperio de la hoja, debían proteger a las bestias con cola. En busca de una solución el clan uzumaki ofreció su tecnología en sello tetragrama, los grandes hangares donde se protegían a las bestias con colas ahora podían ser almacenados en humanos. Mas control sobre las bestias y podían ser más protegidos.

 **Diecinueve años después.**

La nueva generación de chunin viajaba en una de las naves de militares del imperio de la hoja. Habían recibido una llamada de alerta ya que el quinto cuartel estaba siendo atacado por un ejército de zetsus blancos en primera instancia pero presumían que algún miembro de akatsuki llegaria.

El uniforme de estos chunins constaba de un chaleco negro pantalones igualmente negros con muchos bolsillos, en la cabeza equipaban un casco especial con el símbolo de la hoja en el frente. Todos iban sentados bajo una luz muy baja de color rojo.

-5 minutos para llegar al destino, alisten sus paracaídas-dijo el piloto de la nave a los tripulantes de la nave.

-sasuke tengo un mal presentimiento de esto-dijo una chica de pelo rosado llamada sakura.

-si yo también, y según lo que se rumora el líder de akatsuki está liderando el ataque al quinto cuartel-comento sasuke mientras se aseguraba la mochila de paracaida.

-shikamaru , ¿ya has pensado en una estrategia?-pregunto un chico de contextura gruesa llamdo chouji.

-la verdad si, pero tomando en cuenta que dejaron a la quinta comandante en estado de coma, dudo mucho que sirva mi plan-dijo algo apesadumbrado el joven nara.

-vamos chicos tenemos que dar lo mejor de nosotros y esas caras no ayudan en nada-dijo ino intentando animar a su equipo.

-shino ¿crees que envíen a este lugar al chunin de la bestia?-pregunto una chica de ojos blancos y pelo azulado llamada hinata.

-no creo, seria arriesgardo, aunque si la situación se torna grave tal vez si lo manden a este lugar, ese chico hiso grupo con sasuke y sakura y lograron cumplir con aquella misión de rango s-comento el abúrame mientras se tocaba el mentón.

-pero no te preocupes hinata estoy con ustedes no deben temer-dijo algo arrogante kiba.

-lee –observo indignado un chico de ojos blancos y cabello castaño-deja de gastar energías las vas a ocupar en el campo de batalla-

-no puedo la llama de la juventud no la puedo contener- dijo lee mientras hacía lagartijas.

De la cabina salieron dos sujetos que por su vestimenta parecían tener un rango mayor a los chunin, estos era los líderes de la misión kakashi y gai. En cuanto estos salieron de la cabina todos guardaron silencio.

-chicos la situación está así-dijo kakashi con su típico tono de voz desinteresado-dentro de un minuto dejaremos la nave, en cuanto toquemos tierra no reuniremos en el punto establecido. En caso de quedar muy lejos de ese punto deberán ir al lado izquierdo del cuartel en ese sitio está el grupo defensivo del cuartel-dijo kakashi para después colocarse una gafas protectoras en la cara-muy bien ya saben andando-

La puerta trasera de la nave se abrió, y de inmediato cada uno de los chunin saltaron de la nave.

Mientras tanto en la frontera de los dos imperios.

Hashirama en persona combatía contra una horda de zetsus blancos mientras kaguya observaba tranquila desde un asiento.

El emperador ejecuto una seria de sellos y del suelo empezaron a crecer raíces las cuales el podía manipular, cada raíz tocaba a un zetsu y este reaccionaba transformándose en un árbol, esto provoco que las raíces se hicieran muchas y muy fuertes.

Kaguya noto esto y en un segundo una raíz intento golpearla pero lo único que provoco fue que destruyera el asiento pues kaguya se teletransporto.

Ahora kaguya peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo contra hashirama, este evadía cada golpe, repelía cada técnica que ella ejecutaba, kaguya no entendía porque pero "este hombre parece uno con la naturaleza".

-kaguya, tu imperio es malvado, ¿cuándo vas dejar de manipular gente inocente con tu genjutsu?-

-nunca no entiendas nada, me preparaba para recibir a alguien más poderoso que yo por eso quería crear un ejército con los humanos pero llegaste tu y tu clan para arruinarme todo-kaguya propino un golpe extremadamente fuerte.

Pero hashirama usando las raíces y la madera detuvo el golpe.

-ya paremos esta pelea ninguno ganara-hashirama ejecuto otra seria de posiciones de manos.

Las raíces y la madera ataron a kaguya, esta se asusto demasiado al ver como hashirama acumulaba demasiado poder en su puño. Sin tregua alguna hashirama impacto el pecho de kaguya.

Kaguya hiso una mueca de dolor, el impacto fue tan brutal que salió disparada en el cielo, kaguya observo su pecho destrozado de inmediato se desmayo.

Las hordas de zetsus cayeron en el suelo como muertos pues ya no había nadie que los controlara.

La isla de los sapos, esta es una isla algo lejos del continente shinobi, en esta isla el chakra de naturaleza es más abundante por lo que es el sitio más adecuado para entrenar el modo ermitaño.

Esto nos lleva a un joven huérfano llamado naruto uzumaki, este joven de 19 años fue llevado desde bebe a esta isla por su padrino jiraiya.

-naruto deberías salir el maestro jiraiya nos va a regañar si no estamos entrenando-dijo konohamaru en la orilla de un lago.

-no seas agua fiesta entra tu también-dijo naruto mientras salía del lago para volver a clavarse en el agua.

-haa no se, esto pinta mal, sabes que el maestro jiraiya es muy severo cuando nos castiga-dijo un konohamaru algo temeroso.

-relájate konohamru-dijo naruto mientras tocaba el hombro del pelinegro-recuerda que podemos usar el jutsu sexy-dijo naruto mostrando una sonrisa ladina.

-ahora observa hare el clavado nunca antes visto sobre la tierra-dijo naruto para después subirse en un árbol de varios metro de altura que había al orilla del lago.

Una vez estuvo en la copa del árbol observo hacia abajo y casi se cae por el vértigo pero guardo nuevamente el equilibrio.

-naruto cuidado te matas-dijo konohamaru mientras se intentaba tapar los ojos con sus manos.

-descuida recuerda que soy el rey de los clavados-dijo naruto sonriendo de manera traviesa, naruto retrocedió varios pasos para tomar impulso, una vez listo corrió y se lanzo al vacio.

Konohamaru observo cuando naruto iba en al aire a punto de caer contra el agua.

Kaguya viajaba a una velocidad extremadamente rápida a causa del impacto que hashirama le había propinado finalmente atravesó un caparazón invisible que rodeaba la isla.

En el momento que naruto impacto con el agua, el cuerpo de kaguya también lo hiso.

El agua del lago se alzo en una cortina gigantesca,a konohamaru se le iluminaron los ojos maravillado por el impresionante clavado de naruto.

Naruto salió del agua y observo también la imponente cortina que se alzaba.

-naruto!, eres increíble mira cuánta agua sacaste del lago-dijo konohamaru mientras alzaba sus manos para sentir el agua pues efectivamente el agua caía en forma de lluvia.

-jaja jaja, si soy el rey de los clavados-dijo naruto orgulloso.

-haa ya tengo hambre cocinemos los conejos que cazamos-dijo naruto mientras caminaba en dirección a la fogata que habían encendido previamente.

-espera naruto,¿ qué es eso que esta flotando en el lago?-pregunto konohamaru.

Naruto se giro para observar eso que señalaba el pelinegro.

-no lo sé vamos a ver , tal vez sea un delfín y lo podamos comer –dijo naruto mientras se le hacía agua la boca.

Naruto y konohamaru observaban a kaguya, esta se encontraba inconsciente y con la ropa rasgada por todas partes.

-konohamaru, que crees que sea eso, nunca antes había visto algo así-dijo naruto mientras picaba con su dedo el estomago de kaguya.

-la verdad no sé yo tampoco he visto algo así-dijo konohamaru mientras miraba pensativo-espera lo tengo en la punta de la lengua esto, esto es, no puede ser no recuerdo como se llamaba-dijo el chico pelinegro .

-mira esto, es una hembra ¿pero de que especie?-comento naruto mientras le habría las piernas a la ojiblanca.

-espera ya te dije que se que es pero no recuerdo el nombre-dijo konohamaru mientras empezaba se sacudirse la cabeza.

-en definitiva es una hembra mira sus ubres y son suaves-dijo naruto mientras tocaba los blanquecinos pechos de kaguya.

-ya se, ¿te recuerdas la leyenda que me contastes? –pregunto konohamaru emocionado.

-¿Cuál?-

-la del reino de los conejos, solo mírale las cosas que tiene en la cabeza, esta es-konohamaru no pudo terminar de decir la palabra.

-¡la reina de la leyenda de los conejos!-dijo naruto exaltado.

-eso significa que somos los más afortunados sobre la tierra, por un momento pensé que era mentiras cuando me relataste esa leyenda-dijo konohamaru con los ojos llorosos-eso significa que la vamos poder comer-

-sii ya me imagino su carne suave en mi boca, andando debemos desollarla para comerla mira que aún le queda de este tejido raro-dijo naruto mientras le empezaba a cortar la ropa con una cuchilla.

-naruto, pero eso se parece a la tela, eso no es pellejo-dijo konohamaru .

-sea tela o no, mira que es muy suave y tiene un color extraño y único por esto nos pagaran como con las pieles de conejo-dijo naruto mientras se escuchaba la ropa rasgada por este.

-traeré una rama grande, nuestra presa no pude estar mucho tiempo en el suelo-dijo konohamaru para después marcharse contento en busca de la rama.

Naruto era resguardado en la isla de los sapos, su poca comunicación con el exterior lo hacía ignorante ante muchas cosas, como ¿que era una mujer alienígena? O¿ que ella era la soberana kaguya?.

-listo aquí esta-dijo konohamaru-pero que conejo más grande gamahunta no nos creerá cuando le contemos que hayamos a la coneja de la leyenda-dijo emocionado el pelinegro.

-si diremos que la cazamos, como experto que somos ¿no?-pregunto naruto mientras ataba las mano de kaguya.

De pronto se escucho que alguien más se acercaba al lago desde el bosque.

-chicos, donde están –dijo jiraiya mientras se acercaba.

Naruto y konohamaru se asustaron.

-maldición, jiraiya siempre nos quita los conejos ¿que hacemos naruto?, esta coneja no se podrá ocultar fácilmente-dijo cada vez más tenso el pelinegro.

-no te preocupes me llevare a la conejo, y me esconderé, tu dile al maestro que fui baño-naruto tomo a kaguya que se encontraba aun inconsciente y la cargo en su hombro cuan presa recién cazada, rápidamente se escondió detrás de un árbol.

-naruto ¿Dónde está?-pregunto jiraiya.

-el se fue al baño, le dije que no se comiera unas fresas silvestres que hayamos por ahí pero no me hiso caso y le cayeron mal-dijo konohamaru mientras mantenía su posición de loto para entrar en el modo ermitaño.

-bueno sigue entrenando hasta las 8 de la noche, y dile naruto que tenga cuidado, parece que algo atravesó el caparazón, pero sospecho que es un ave grande…-

Jiraiya continúo hablando y a lo lejos naruto observaba la situación pero kaguya abrió levemente sus ojos.

-haaaa don, don-intentaba hablar kaguya mientras su ojo de la frente se abria.

Naruto al ver esto se asusto en gran manera por lo que rápidamente acumulo chakra en sus dedos para después tocar el pecho de kaguya, esta volvió a quedar inconsciente.

Finalmente jiraiya se marcho del lugar y naruto regreso rápidamente.

-konohamaru, este conejo no es normal ¡intento hablar!-dijo naruto muy asustado- además mira esto-agrego naruto par después abrir el parpado del ojo de la frente.

-wow, eso es raro-dijo konohamaru mientras se quedaba pensativo-si esta conejo habla significa que le podemos preguntar dónde queda su reino-dijo emocionado konohamaru.

-y así cazaremos a todos los conejos y comeremos conejo para siempre-complemento naruto muy emocionado.

-exacto-dijo konohamaru.

La tarde avanzo con total normalidad para darle pasó a la noche y en especial una hora que naruto y konohamaru disfrutaban mucho: la cena.

El rubio y el pelinegro comían tranquilamente al frente de una fogata, en un rincón a la vista de estos dos se encontraba una kaguya desnuda, atada de pies y manos en una rama horizontal.

-mira que melena más larga tiene eso le debió costar varios años en crecer-comento naruto mientras daba un mordisco a su trozo de carne.

-si, algo raro que note es que es algo lampiña en algunas partes en cambio en otras tiene bastante pelo-comento konohamaru.

Kaguya abrió sus ojos levemente, podía apreciar el cielo estrellado, también pudo notar una luz a su costado, la brisa toco su cuerpo y sintió algo de frio pero lo raro era que lo podía sentir como si estuviera desnuda, intento mover sus manos pero no podía, sus pies también los quería mover pero tampoco pudo.

La ojiblanca reacciono completamente comenzó a forcejear ¡estoy atada! pensó kaguya. La ojiblanca observo la fogata y a los dos chicos que comían cerca de ella, rápidamente forcejeo para desatarse y con mucha facilidad rompió las lianas que la ataban la rama.

Naruto y konohamaru se percataron de esto y de inmediato se levantaron para que no se les escapara su valiosa presa.

-rápido konohamaru, trae la cuerda usaremos la técnica del dedo meñique-dijo naruto mientras corría hacia donde estaba kaguya.

Kaguya logro romper las cuerdas de sus pies y de inmediato se puso de pie, al ver que naruto se acercaba peligrosamente a ella intento tomarlo del cuello pero su mano no logro tocar a naruto si no que lo atravesó cuan cosa intangible.

En cambio naruto si logro tocarla ella y de inmediato la tiro al suelo y se le subió en la espalda.

-que haces suéltame-dijo kaguya mientras intentaba quitarse a naruto de encima.

-¡rapido konohamaru trae la cuerda!-dijo naruto mientras intentaba retener a kaguya.

-suéltame idiota violador!-dijo kaguya algo impotente y asustada.

-no me vas engañar solo porque te pareces aun humano no me la voy creer se que eres una coneja tus orejas grandes te delatan-dijo naruto mientras sostenía desde la espalda de esta las manos de kaguya.

-listo naruto, le atare el dedo meñique-dijo konohamaru mientras ataba el dedo meñique del pie de kaguya-listo –dijo konohamaru algo cansado y aliviado.

Naruto se quito de encima de kaguya, esta rápidamente se puso de pie miro indignada a naruto y konohamaru.

-idiotas, ¿que creen que hacen?-pregunto kaguya recobrando su confianza.

-¿Qué qué hacemos?, pues atrapándote, eres nuestra presa, los conejos no pueden huir cuando le atamos una cuerda en su dedos meñique-dijo naruto mientras tomaba el otro extremo de la cuerda atado al dedo de kaguya.

La ojiblanca dedico una mirada fría e intimidadora a los dos chicos y con toda la sencillez del mundo tomo la cuerda atada en su dedo meñique del pie y se la quito.

-naruto, era de suponerse, esta coneja no era normal, ¡corre! –dijo konohamaru con mucho miedo mientras empezaba a correr.

-espérame konohamaru-dijo naruto mientras empezaba correr pero no había dado ni cinco pasos cuando cayó al suelo y fue alcanzado por kaguya.

-¿por qué demonios piensas que soy un conejo?-pregunto kaguya mientras observaba como naruto intentaba alejarse arrastrándose de espaldas.

-pues tienes dos orejas encima de la cabeza-contesto naruto muy asustado.

-pues no soy un conejo, estas cosas son protuberancias que salen de mi cabeza-dijo kaguya mientras se acercaba mas a naruto.

-cuernos-dijo naruto con obviedad.

-no estúpido cuantas veces debo decir a la gente que no son cuernos-dijo kaguya con algo de ofuscación.

-si no eres un conejo eres un venado o una alce solo esos animales tienen cuernos como los tuyos-dijo mientras se ponía a pensar.

-soy una mujer-dijo kaguya ya algo cansada de discutir.

-y ¿se puede comer?-pregunto naruto.

-si en cierta forma-dijo kaguya mientras tomaba asiento en el suelo observaba a su alrededor-¿que hicieron con mi ropa?-pregunto kaguya algo sonrojada mientras intentaba cubrirse.

-¿eso era ropa?, no sabía que las mujeres usaban ropa-dijo naruto pensando de otra manera.

-si todas la usan-dijo kaguya.

-pues tu ropa pensamos que era tu pellejo por eso la rompimos, en todo caso estaba rota –dijo naruto acercándose sigilosamente a kaguya.

-¿Qué intentas hacer?-pregunto kaguya al ver que el rubio intentaba acercarse a ella.

Naruto tomo la cuerda y se acerco a kaguya rápidamente le tomo la mano y se la ato.

-no quiero que te escapes-dijo naruto sonriente.

-naruto veo que ya la tienes bajo control-dijo konohamaru a lo lejos.

-si-respondió naruto.

Kaguya tomo la cuerda y la volvió a romper donde la ataba.

-quiero algo de ropa-dijo kaguya.

-no la necesitas-dijo naruto.

-quiero algo de ropa-dijo kaguya mientras tomaba del cuello de la camisa a naruto y lo jalaba hacia donde ella.

-está bien, pero si prometes no escaparte, porque si no me quedo sin comer-dijo naruto.

-kanohamaru, ve a mi casa y trae una de mis camisas y una de mis pantalonetas-ordeno naruto al joven pelinegro.

Este se fue como le ordeno naruto.

-hay esta te está trayendo algo de mi ropa ahora no te muevas de acá seguiré comiendo-dijo naruto mientras se dirigía a la fogata para seguir comiendo si conejo asado.

Kaguya estaba muy enfada, podía observar como ese chico rubio al cual llamaron naruto no se inmutaba ni se atemorizaba por la presencia de ella la gran kaguya, ademas ¿que clase de preguntas e ideas eran esas de soy un conejo? Pensó kaguya.

La ojiblanca saco un hueso de su mano y lo apunto hacia donde estaba naruto, si no le di con mis manos esto si le dará pensó kaguya, mientras lanzaba el hueso pero este paso atreves de naruto y paso directo como si él no estuviera hay.

Extrañada por eso se acerco silenciosamente al rubio e intento darle varios golpes pero todos pasaban atarees de él y no lo podía tocar.

-¿Qué intentas hacer?-pregunto naruto al ver a kaguya detrás de el.

Esta rápidamente se volvió a tirar al suelo para cubrirse.

-¿Por qué no te puedo tocar?-pregunto kaguya muy interesada.

-pues por tus emociones-dijo naruto con mucha obviedad mientras daba su ultimo mordisco a la carne.

-¿Cómo mis emociones?-pregunto kaguya algo confundida.

-pues si las emociones mal intencionadas, no pueden tocar a las bien intencionadas, en cambio las bien intencionadas si pueden tocar a las malas-naruto tomo uno de los pechos kaguya y lo apretó.

-haaaa- soltó un gemido asustada kaguya y de inmediato golpeo la mano de naruto.

-vez por alguna razón no te gusta que te toquen ahí, por lo que tuvistes la buena intención de apartar mi mano y lograste tocarme-dijo naruto dedicando una sonrisa.

-¿pero esto a que se debe?-pregunto kaguya algo sorprendida.

-no creo que necesites saber eso, después de todo te voy comer-dijo naruto mientras se ponía de pie.

-naruto traje la ropa, ¿pero para que la quieres?-pregunto konohamru algo extrañado.

-es para la mujer, así se llama la especia de ella-aclaro naruto.

-hooo y ¿se puede comer?-pregunto konohamaru. A lo que a kaguya le salió una gota de la sien.

-si en cierta manera-dijo naruto exactamente como le había dicho la peliblanca.

Kaguya se coloco la ropa que le había traído konohamaru, que constaba de una camisa naranja la cual se ceñía en sus pechos denotando la voluminosidad de estos, en la parte inferior se coloco una pantaloneta gris que le quedaba algo grande.

La ojiblanca empezó a caminar dejando atrás a naruto y konohamaru.

-espera mujer, me prometiste que no te ibas a ir,! nos quedaremos sin comer si te vas!-dijo naruto mientras seguía a kaguya.

Kaguya se enfado en gran manera y encaro a naruto.

-haber métetelo bien en la cabeza, no soy comida, no soy un animal, mi nombre es kaguya y si no te importa me llevare esta ropa-dijo kaguya mientras abría su tercer ojo en la frente para abrir un portal.

El espacio se fue cuadriculando pero no lo suficiente como para que kaguya pasara por el, era algo muy extraños sus poderes se estaban viendo afectados en ese lugar, en cambio otros como la regeneración los podía sentir más afines y poderosos.

-heii konohamaru ven a ver esto-dijo naruto mientras metía la cabeza por el pequeño portal que había hecho kaguya.

Kaguya se asusto al ver esto y rápidamente tomo a naruto de los hombros y lo saco del portal.

-¿Qué crees que haces?, puedes morir-advirtió kaguya con severidad.

-discúlpame no lo sabía-dijo naruto muy interesado por lo que había hecho kaguya con el espacio.

-eres muy habilidosa mujer, quien te enseño a hacer eso-pregunto naruto mientras se sentaba en suelo para escucharla.

De inmediato konohamru tomo asiento a la par de naruto-si yo también quiero saber cómo hiciste eso, también quiero saber porque tienes esos cuerno de venado en la cabeza-comento konohamaru inocentemente.

-haber en primer lugar no son cuernos solo son protuberancias, y sobre mi poder solo yo puedo tenerlos porque me comí una fruta especial-dijo kaguya mientras observaba a su alrededor.

-aun mas importante ¿dónde estoy precisamente?-pregunto kaguya.

-hee, ¿como se le dice a una pequeña parte de tierra rodeada de océano?-pregunto naruto .

-isla-respondió la ojiblanca.

-exacto estamos en la isla de los sapos, a un costado del imperio de la hoja, esta isla está protegida por un caparazón para que el ambiente no se pierda y se conserve, además que es indetectable por el enemigo -dijo naruto.

-mujer ¿Cómo es el reino de dónde vienes?-pregunto konohamru.

-no es un reino es un imperio y es muy prospero y estamos reuniendo a todas las bestias con cola-dijo kaguya .

-hoo las bestias con colas yo creo que esta isla hay una recuerdas naruto-comento konohamaru.

Naruto por su parte si hubiera podido silenciar con los ojos lo hubiera hecho pues dedicaba una mirada de "no lo digas es un secreto". Naruto se acerco a konohamaru.

-tonto no des información a extraños recuerda lo que el maestro jiraiya nos dijo-dijo naruto a modo de secreto al pelinegro, cosa que kaguya no paso por desapercibida.

Kaguya vio que era mejor no irse de esta isla, ya lo había soltado el pelinegro parecía que una bestia con colas habitaba en esta isla, aun mejor parecía ser cierto, porque otra razón tendría un caparazón de protección, pensó kaguya.

-jeje konohamaru dice cada tontería-dijo naruto mientras dedicaba una mirada de complicidad con konohamaru.

-bueno ya es hora de irnos, ya es muy noche y mañana debemos seguir entrenando, andando konohamaru-naruto tomo las cosas que habia dejado cerca de la fogata y las tomo.

-espero que le vaya bien en su viaje de regreso-dijo naruto mientras empezaba a caminar junto a konohamru.

-que des ilusión, pensé que íbamos a comer carne de conejo pero era una mujer no comestible-dijo konohamru muy desanimado.

-sii, que se puede hacer, estamos atados a cazar conejos para poder comerlos para siempre-dijo naruto algo cabizbajo.

Kaguya pensó por un momento mientras veía a los dos jóvenes caminar, en primera parecía que ignoraban quien era, tanto que hasta la confundieron con un conejo, segundo necesitaba saber sobre esa bestia con colas que había mencionado konohamaru y tercero donde se quedaría si solo ellos ignoran la verdadera identidad de ella y además no podía regresar a su castillo ya que no podía teletransportarse.

Naruto y konohamaru llegaron a la cabaña donde Vivian, echa de madera por ellos mismo en la falda de la montaña myoboku de la isla.

Los grupos habían caído en suelo pero muy distantes, la situación planteada en la nave era totalmente diferente a la realidad, sasuke, sakura, kiba ,hinata y shino, habían quedo muy distantes de los demás, para empeorar la cosas se encontraban atrincherados en un edificio en ruinas ya que uno de los pain no los dejaba salir del lugar.

-tendremos que pasar la noche aquí, nos turnaremos para vigilar ya que en el mínimo descuido ese pain de metal nos puede aniquilar a todos-dijo sasuke mientras observaba al pain que se mantenía expectante ante cualquier movimiento.

-pero sasuke, ¿si nos puede aniquilar por qué no la echo ya?-pregunto sakura mientras curaba la pierna herida de shino.

-no la ha hecho por que somos muchos y perdería, lo que me hace pensar que está esperando refuerzos para entrar, eso conlleva a que el otro equipo debe estar luchando con ellos-dijo sasuke mientras activaba su sharingan.

En el otro grupo.

-¿qué vez neji?-pregunto kakashi algo preocupado.

-ellos están bien, se encuentran atrincherados en un edificio destruido-dijo neji mientras observaba con su byakugan.

-pero ¿Qué los tiene atrincherados?-pregunto kakashi.

-el pain androide-respondio neji.

-maldición, ellos también-dijo kakashi con mucha preocupación "a este paso tendremos que llamar a naruto", pensó kakashi.

De repente un fuerte temblor sacudió la trinchera donde se encontraba kakashi y todo el resto de chunins.

-shinobis de la hoja suelten sus armas o procederé a atacarlos-dijo el pain tendo.

Todos miraron sorprendidos y atónitos al pain, pues eso significaba que los guardias de la retaguardia del cuartel habían caído.

-maldición-mascullo kakashi mientras descubría su ojo izquierdo.

La mañana había llegado siempre hermosa en la isla de los sapos, las flores despertaban con el sol, la humedad del pasto pronto se secaba y naruto se movía algo incomodo pues le empezaba a doler el cuello, el rubio intento tomar su cobija algo adormilado pero no lograba dar con ella, naruto se levanto para buscar su cobija pero no había ya que estaba durmiendo en el suelo.

Naruto se levanto del suelo rápidamente, no recordaba haberse quedado dormido en el suelo, observo su cama y ahí estaba ella"¿ero en qué momento entro?" pensó naruto mientras se sobaba su adolorido cuello.

-¡buenos días!Buenos días! Naruto , konohamaru –dijo una voz desde afuera de la casa.

Naruto dejo de observar a kaguya y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla.

-buenos días gamatatsu, ¿Qué has traído hoy?-pregunto naruto mientras seguía tocándose el cuello.

-hee, hoy traje tortas de frambuesa, los del ejercito de la hoja han venido al puerto y comercie con ellos estas tortas probé una pero sabe asquerosa, prefiero las mariposas en salsa de grillo-dijo gamatatsu.

\- nunca vas a comprender lo deliciosas que son esa tortas, dame dos-dijo naruto.

Gamatatsu tomo la mochila que cargaba en su espalda y saco las dos tortas que a simple vista se podía notar deliciosas.

-¿por cierto que quieres a cambio?-pregunto naruto.

-hee dame dos pieles de esos conejos que tu cazas, los del ejercito me pagan muy bien por ellas-dijo gamatatsu .

Naruto ingreso a la cabaña, para después entregarle las pieles de conejo.

-bueno gracias gamatatsu, le mandas saludos al jefe sapo, recuerda que pasado mañana entrenamos tu y yo-dijo naruto mientras veía alejarse al gran sapo de color naranja.

-hoo de acuerdo, hasta la próxima naruto-dijo gamatatsu de brinco en brinco.

Naruto entro a la cabaña y despertó a konohamaru para que desayunara junto a él. Después del desayuno naruto y konohamaru regresaron al lago que no estaba nada lejos de la cabaña para seguir entrenando.

-naruto ¿te distes cuenta cuando ella te bajo de la cama?-pregunto konohamaru sentado mientras reunía chakra de naturaleza.

-no cuando desperté me dolía el cuello, esa mujer es fuerte para haberme bajado sin que despertara-dijo naruto mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

-esa ¿Cómo era que se decía?-pregunto konohamaru.

-mujer-respondió naruto.

-si esa mujer es una atrevida, deberíamos perderla en el bosque o adoptarla como mascota-dijo konohamru.

-recuerda que no es un animal, es mujer a sí que lo mejor es perderla-dijo naruto sonriendo.

-jejeje si ya me estoy emocionando-dijo konohamru- naruto ya llevamos 5 minutos entrenando, ya es hora de descansar ¿no?-

-konohamru, no seas vago-refunfuño naruto –bueno solo un minuto más y descansamos-dijo naruto provocando que a konohamru le saliera una gota de la sien.

Mientras los dos seguían hablando, kaguya llego donde los dos se encontraban sentados entrenando el modo ermitaño.

-ustedes, ¿Qué hacen?-pregunto kaguya mientras observaba la aguda concentración de los dos chicos.

-estamos, entrenando, por cierto ¿probaste el trozo de torta de frambuesa que te deje?-comento naruto mientras seguía con los ojos abiertos.

-si , estaba comestible-dijo kaguya empleando un tono arrogante.

-ya veo. Eso me hacer recordar preguntarte, ¿Por qué no regresaste a tu reino mujer?-pregunto naruto.

-pues no puedo salir de esta isla-contesto secamente kaguya.

-¿entonces como fue que entraste?-pregunto esta vez konohamaru.

-la verdad no recuerdo, solo desperté y ustedes me querían comer-contesto indignada la peliblanca mientras recordaba el incidente.

-bueno eso si es cierto, te hallamos flotando en el lago-dijo naruto.

-por cierto ¿Cómo hiciste para entrar ayer en la noche? –pregunto naruto.

-por la ventana, no tenia donde pasar la noche, así que decidí pasarla en tu cabaña, ¿algun problema? –comento kaguya sin vergüenza.

Naruto sintió como la vena de su frente se hincho-¡claro que hubo problemas!-naruto se levanto del suelo y se paro justamente al frente de kaguya para encararla-por tu culpa me duelo el cuello-dijo naruto dedicando una mirada de molestia a kaguya.

-no es mi problema, tenía que dormir cómoda-dijo kaguya acercando su rostro más al del rubio.

-eres una-dijo naruto, pero de inmediato se le cruzo aquella idea-no importa, lo bueno es que ¡llego la hora del descanso!- dijo naruto emocionado.

Konohamaru de inmediato se levanto.

-que propones konohamaru, ¿dónde iremos esta vez?-pregunto naruto mientras miraba con complicidad a konohamaru.

-creo que iremos a la ¡playa!-dijo konohamaru fingiendo emoción.

-muy bien andando tenemos que pasar el bosque laberinto de las lianas-dijo naruto mientras comenzaba caminar.

Kaguya observo como los dos chicos la ignoraban pero no le dio importancia no hasta que escucho a konohamaru decir.

-tal vez miremos a la bestia con colas….-lo demás no lo pudo escuchar bien.

La ojiblanca siguió rápidamente al par de jóvenes pues quería ver y tener en su poder cuanto antes esa bestia.

-oigan espérenme, quiero ir con ustedes-dijo kaguya.

Naruto y konohamaru sonrieron entre sí, pues su cometido estaba tomando un buen camino.

-¿enserio quieres ir?-pregunto naruto.

-si-respondió kaguya.

-bueno, ¿sabes andar en lianas?-pregunto naruto.

Kaguya por alguna extraña razón no podía levitar, su chakra estaba restringido en esa isla.

-no-respondió kaguya algo sonrojada.

-mmm que problema, parece que el espécimen mujer es débil, pero bueno los conejos tampoco pueden andar en lianas-comento konohamaru.

-no importa, yo te voy a cargar en mis espaldas cuando lleguemos a esa parte, andando vas ver mujer que bonita es la playa-"de la perdición" pensó naruto.

Los tres empezaron a entrar en el bosque, kaguya observaba como el solo se colaba entre los espacios de las hojas de los arboles pero conforme avanzaban el bosque se torno más oscuro y una densa niebla morada empezó a aparecer.

Naruto y konohamaru se detuvieron al frente de un árbol de color negro y algo grande, kaguya también se detuvo y observo el atemorizante panorama.

-muy bien, mujer llego la hora, sube a mi espalda-indico naruto mientras se inclinaba para que esta se subiera.

Kaguya se acerco a naruto y enredo sus brazos en el cuello de naruto para después subirse completamente.

-por cierto me llamo kaguya no mujer-dijo la ojiblanca muy cerca del oído de naruto.

-está bien kaguya, konohamaru tu iras primero despejaras el camino-dijo naruto.

-ok-dijo el pelinegro mientras escalaba el árbol negro.

Una vez todos estuvieron en la cima del árbol negro, konohamru tomo una de las lianas que había en la copa del árbol y se balanceo para caer en las ramas superior del otro árbol, seguidamente naruto también se balanceo para caer en las ramas de otro árbol.

Naruto y konohamaru continuaron balanceándose de liana a otra, de vez en cuando saltaban, esquivaban troncos atravesados. El bosque laberinto de las lianas se caracterizaba por tener muchas lianas pero solo una secuencia de lianas llevaba a la salida y a la entrada.

Kaguya se preguntaba porque era que estaban andando lianas, no fue hasta que observo abajo y pudo observar un pantano de color morado venenoso. No sabía porque pero kaguya sentía su chakra armonioso estando junto a naruto, se sentía tranquila no le incomodaba en nada el contacto que tenia con naruto.

-dime naruto ¿ya casi llegamos?-pregunto kaguya.

-si ya casi, agárrate bien que estamos a punto de entrar en el bosque de los monos carnívoros-dijo naruto mientras acumulaba chakra en sus pies.

-naruto, nos están siguiendo los monos apresúrate-dijo konohamru mientras empezaba a correr más rápido entre las ramas.

Naruto igualmente se apresuro, podía escuchar claramente el gruñido de los monos carnívoros detrás de él.

Kaguya observo hacia atrás y pudo ver a esas criaturas, peludas, con dientes muy afilados corriendo a más no poder por alcanzarlos.

-¿naruto ya has hecho esto?-pregunto kaguya algo desconfiada.

-claro esto es pan comido-dijo naruto.

Kaguya se ciño mas a naruto ya empezaba a disfrutar de la adrenalina que sentía.

Konohamaru que iba más adelante que naruto, retrocedió hasta donde estaba el rubio.

-naruto ¿recuerdas al rey mono?-pregunto el pelinegro ya algo jadeante.

-si-respondió naruto.

-pues está bloqueando el camino justo al final del bosque-dijo konohamaru.

-agg, ese mono no aprende, extendió tu mano le estrellaras esta rasengan-dijo naruto

Aun corriendo konohamaru coloco la mano, y naruto la puso encima de la del pelinegro, de inmediato una bola celeste se formo en la mano de konohamaru.

-listo vamos-dijo naruto mientras retiraba la mano.

El pelinegro se adelanto con la rasengan en mano desapareciendo de la vista de naruto.

-¿Qué era esa técnica?-pregunto kaguya.

-se llama rasengan, es chakra moldeado a alta velocidad-dijo naruto.

-y ¿qué hace?¿es poderoso?-pregunto kaguya .

-ya vas ver que hace-respondió naruto.

De repente un estallido se escucho, el viento comenzó a agitarse y las hojas de los arboles comenzaron a moverse.

Naruto pasó cerca del lugar donde konohamaru había estallado la rasengan, kaguya observo el suelo y pudo apreciar al gran mono cubierto en humo y en muy mal estado.

Finalmente salieron del bosque solo para encontrase con la playa basta e inmensa.

-llegamos-dijo naruto mientras bajaba a la peliblanca de su espalda.

-konohamaru te excediste con ese mono-dijo naruto a modo de regaño.

-lo siento, me emocione un poco-dijo sonriente el pelinegro mientras se tocaba la nuca.

-bueno disfrutar de la playa-dijo naruto –espera olvidamos la comida-dijo preocupado naruto.

-no te preocupes yo iré a traerla-dijo konohamaru mientras dedicaba una sonrisa astuta a naruto.

El rubio capto la intención de konohamaru por adelantarse para perder a kaguya.

-bueno te esperamos-dijo naruto asintiendo.

Sin más konohamaru se marcho por el bosque.

Naruto por su parte se quito la camisa demostrando su trabajado pecho por el entrenamiento, cosa que sonrojo a kaguya pues tenía que admitir que se veía bien.

-bueno iré a nadar-dijo naruto mientras se internaba en la playa. Lo que realmente iba a hacer naruto era huir de la playa por la otra costa así kaguya no lo seguiría y la podría perder.

Kaguya tomo asiento en la arena de la playa, cualquier mujer con el cargo que tenía en el imperio estaría preocupada por regresar pero ella, ella más bien se aburría en su palacio, la estabilidad en su imperio era tal que podía dejar las riendas en manos de su creación zetsu.

En su poder tenia a tres de las bestias con colas, sabia del paradero de las restantes, pero solo de dos bestias no sabía la de ocho colas, y la más poderosa, de nueve colas, del cual no sabía nada desde hace diecinueve años.

Kaguya observaba el mar, cerca de su castillo había una playa pero nunca la visitaba ya que no le llamaba la atención, pero ahora que miraba esta, podía observar lo hermoso que era, al instante recordó que venía acompañada pero al momento de ver el mar naruto no estaba.

Con preocupación se levanto de la arena y se sacudió la pantaloneta que naruto le había prestado. Kaguya activo su byakugan y empezó a buscar al rubio, "¿sera? ¿Qué me ha dejado sola en la playa?" pensó kaguya algo alarmada.

La ojiblanca comenzó respirar algo nerviosa, que haría si naruto se fuera, tendría que pasar el bosque del laberinto de lianas sola y los monos carnívoros. Kaguya se toco el pecho angustiada "ahora que voy hacer mis poderes no están al cien por ciento "pensó kaguya.

La peliblanca se sintió muy mal, nunca antes había sentido tan fuerte ese sentimiento de traición. "Justamente cuando empezaba entender a esos dos chicos me hacen esto" pensó kaguya, la ojiblanca estaba a punto de desactivar su byakugan cuando logro divisar algo a lo lejos.

Naruto salía de la orilla de la playa pero algo raro le ocurría pues salía arrastrándose, su rostro demostraba gestos de dolor, una vez estuvo lejos de las olas, quedo tendido boca abajo.

Al ver esto kaguya corrió hacia donde estaba naruto, el gran cabello de kaguya se movía ondulado, la ojiblanca aun no llegaba ya que naruto estaba muy lejos.

Naruto era muy hábil bajo el agua, nadar era una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer, pero las aguas marinas no son iguales a las de un lago, ignorando esto, mientras escapaba de kaguya bajo el agua rozo con una medusa lo que le provoco un extremo ardor en su espalda a causa del veneno del animal.

Kaguya por fin llego donde naruto estaba tendido, al instante pudo ver las marcas de los tentáculos de la medusa, estas marcas se veían de un color muy rojo en la piel de naruto.

-HAAAAAAA- grito naruto de dolor mientras se removía adolorido.

-¿naruto estas bien?-pregunto kaguya mientras se postraba en la arena para observar mejor la marca de la espalda de naruto.

-me arde mucho mujer, me quiero morir , !kurama ayudame!-dijo naruto esto último en tono de suplica.

-espera mire en un libro que es bueno en estos casos-dijo kaguya mientras picaba suavemente la espalda de naruto.

-sea lo que sea ayúdame a aliviar esto-dijo naruto.

-está bien pero no mires-advirtió kaguya.

-mmm pero de que se trata esto ¿qué vas hacer? –pregunto naruto ya algo ofuscado por el dolor intenso que sentía.

-se trata de que debo ponerte orina en la zona afectada por la picadura-dijo kaguya.

Naruto abrió sus ojos de par en par.

El soldado descargaba toda la carabina del arma, pero su cometido de neutralizar al pain se vio estropeado cuando las municiones del arma se acabaron. El pain tomo fuertemente del cuello al soldado, el sonido de la traquea quebrándose horrorizo al compañero del soldado.

Este soldado intento huir para alertar al escuadrón de chunins, pero fue rápidamente capturado, el pain coloco su mano en la cabeza del soldado, este entro en un estado de coma, sus ojos de tornaron blancos y la espuma salía abundante de su boca.

-así que han llamado a la bestia de nueve colas, a la gran kaguya le va a gustar esta noticia -dijo el pain para si mismo.

En un ademan el pain retiro su mano de la cabeza del hombre, pero pegado a su mano venia el chakra vital del soldado, al extraérselo este cayó al suelo muerto al instante.

Naruto se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la playa, mientras kaguya enjuagaba la espalda de este.

-me pareció asqueroso al inicio, pero en realidad si sirve ¿Por qué?-dijo naruto mientras miraba el agua azulada del mar.

\- es muy sencillo, la orina contiene amoniaco y el amoniaco alivia las picaduras toxicas como las de las medusas y avispas-dijo kaguya-listo ¿ya no te arde verdad?-pregunto kaguya .

-no ya estoy mejor-dijo naruto mientras se levantaba para salir del agua.

Naruto se volvió a sentar pero en tierra seca ya que quería secarse por completo la ropa, kaguya por su parte tomo asiento cerca de naruto.

-mujer gracias, te subestime mucho, creo que eres humano como yo, sin embargo no entiendo porque tienes cuernos, y esos oj….-naruto no pudo terminar ya que kaguya lo interrumpió.

-protuberancias no cuernos, pro-tu-be-ran-cias-dijo kaguya enfatizando.

-lo siento, protuberancias-dijo naruto mientras se tocaba la nuca-bueno no tiendo tampoco porque tienes los ojos blancos pareciera que te quitaron el iris del ojo, en fin ahora comprendo que eres humano como yo-dijo naruto dedicando una sonrisa.

-hey estos ojos son normales, es como tú los tienes azules no todos lo tienen como tu-trato de explicar kaguya.

\- tienes razón mujer, sabes mucho mujer, dime¿ cómo es donde vives?-pregunto naruto muy interesado.

-es un castillo-respondió kaguya.

-¿Qué es un castillo?-pregunto naruto .

-es una gran estructura que en mi caso es gigantesca, ahí te puedes perder de lo grande que es-dijo kaguya mientras observaba los ojos impresionados de naruto.

-wuau me gustaría ver el castillo-dijo naruto-dime kaguya ¿es cierto que hay muchas prostitutas en las capitales? -pregunto naruto.

Kaguya solo quedo observando excéntrica a naruto.

-¿Qué dije algo malo?-pregunto naruto al ver la reacción de kaguya.

-¿por que te interesa saber eso?-pregunto kaguya.

-hee por que mi maestro jiraiya habla mucho de ellas, dice que son muy buenas en muchas cosas –dijo naruto inocentemente.

-hee seguro que son buenas en esas cosas, pero no creo que necesites saber mucho de ellas-dijo kaguya imaginándose la clase de pervertido que debía ser el maestro de naruto.

-mmm ya veo y dime tu por cual te inclinas mas por el imperio de la hoja o por el de ojo de luna-pregunto naruto.

-por el imperio ojo luna-respondió kaguya.

-¿Por qué? O sea ellos son malos están tras las bestias con colas que pasaría si llegaran a tener todas las bestias, ponte a pensar que pasaría si renaciera el destructivo monstruo de diez colas- dijo naruto algo alarmado.

Kaguya se enfado al escuchar esto y tomo del cuello de la camisa de naruto y lo jalo hacia donde ella-lo mismo te digo, ponte pensar que harías si tuvieras nueve conejos y de la nada venga un sujeto y te los robe todos ¿te gustaría?-pregunto kaguya dedicando una mirada amenazante a naruto.

-no-respondió naruto algo asustado por la reacción de kaguya.

-entonces a la dueña de esas bestias se las arrebataron, ella solo las quiere devuelta-dijo kaguya mientras soltaba del agarre a naruto.

-no te creo, el señor hashirama me conto su historia el dijo que la mujer era malvada que por eso le quito las bestias-dijo naruto algo exaltado.

-¡cállate!-dijo kaguya mientras azotaba su mano contra la mejilla de naruto.

-no entiendo por que, pero lo que me acabas de hacer me molesta mucho-dijo naruto mientras dedicaba una mirada furiosa a kaguya, naruto se levanto y comenzó a caminar lento.

Kaguya la persona que no sentía remordimiento, ahora lo sintió al ver esa mirada azul, inocente que solo defendía lo que le habían enseñado. Kaguya observo como el rubio se alejaba de ella hacia el interior del bosque.

"maldición porque siento esto "pensó kaguya al sentirse culpable por lo que había hecho, la ojiblanca sentía el instinto por levantarse e ir a pedirle disculpas a naruto, pero aunque este no conociera su verdadero estatus, su verdadera forma de ser o actuar, su orgullo no se lo quería permitir.

Naruto caminaba tragándose un gran enojo, nunca le habían hecho eso y era increíble el poder de enojarlo que tenia eso que acababa de hacerle kaguya, la molestia de naruto llego a un punto elevado en el que sus ojos azules cambiaron por unos rojos rasgados en la pupila.

-espera-dijo kaguya mientras detenía a naruto tomándolo de la mano-creo que hice mal en golpearte perdóname-dijo kaguya muy rápido ya que era muy vergonzoso para ella pedir disculpas.

Si kaguya no hubiera dicho esto rápido naruto la hubiera aventado contra la arena, pero al escuchar las palabras de la peliblanca decidió no hacerlo. Kaguya hiso girar a naruto y lo abrazo.

La ojiblanca no haría esto con cualquier persona por no decir que con nadie, pero conociendo la inocencia e ignorancia de naruto se atrevió a darse la oportunidad de hacerlo, y era gratificante y más cuando le había hecho algo malo a la persona que abrazaba.

-esto es agradable, me ha quitado todo el enojo que tenia-confeso naruto para abrazar también a kaguya.

Kaguya sintió los brazos de naruto, fuertes, cálidos y protectores la ojiblanca empezaba a disfrutar de ese contacto pero eso la abrumo y rápidamente se separo de naruto.

-¿estás bien? –pregunto naruto para después posicionarse frente a kaguya.

Naruto observo como esta se cubría el rostro.

-estoy bien solo es que sentí mucho calor-mintió kaguya volviendo a su típica seriedad.

-bueno yo-naruto se volvió a sentar en la arena-creo que también me pase discutiendo contigo, creo que somos como dos ríos que corren en dirección contraria en lo que respecta este tema así que también discúlpame-dijo naruto dedicando una mirada sincera a kaguya.

Esta lo volvió a observar y esta vez se sonrojo de manera intensa.

-¿aceptas mis disculpas?-pregunto naruto al no obtener respuesta de la ojiblanca.

-s..si-respondió kaguya tratando de evitar la mirada de naruto.

-bueno siéntate conmigo mujer, ya que estamos en paz quiero preguntarte muchas cosas-dijo naruto algo sonriente.

Kaguya se sentó a la par de naruto y así naruto empezó a preguntarle muchas cosas a kaguya, la conversación era muy agradable entre ellos dos, naruto simpatizaba mucho con kaguya e igualmente kaguya, pero naruto no lograba captar algunas señales obvias que la ojiblanca daba a lucir inconscientemente ya que naruto no sabía qué tipo de relación se podía a desarrollar entre un hombre y una mujer.

Naruto en estos momentos pensaba de kaguya como si pensara de su mejor amigo konohamru. En cambio kaguya lo empezaba a tomar de una manera más allá de lo amistosa.

Naruto rodeo con su brazo los hombros de kaguya y con la otra mano sacudió la cabellera blanca de kaguya como si se tratara de konohamaru-ves el idioma sapo no cuesta nada si sigues practicando esa frase dirás "me gustan los conejos"-dijo naruto sonriente.

Kaguya quedo pasmada con esa acción de naruto, su sonrisa y esa manera tan confiada de tratarla le encanto, podía ser como ella era realmente sin necesidad de ocultar sus debilidades en la seriedad.

-sabes kaguya, me agradas muchos, seamos amigos, le diré al maestro jiraiya que te entrene también-comento naruto-¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ser parte de nosotros?-pregunto naruto limitando demasiado el espacio entre el rostro de el y el de kaguya.

\- naruto yo…-trato de decir kaguya algo embobada.

-si no quieres, lo puedo entender pero enserio trae mucho beneficios el modo ermitaño-dijo naruto muy emocionado.

-no es eso, es solo que me gustaría saber algo antes-dijo kaguya mientras empezaba a tocarse su cabello blanco.

-y ¿Qué es?-pregunto naruto de inmediato.

-me preguntaba ¿si tienes novia?-pregunto kaguya mientras seguía jugueteando con su cabello.

-mmmm- pensativo naruto coloco un dedo en su mentón y respondió-¿Qué es novia?-

-enserio no sabes muchas cosas-dijo kaguya mientras ponía una de sus manos en el rostro de naruto para acariciarlo-entonces, mucho menos sabes que es un beso-comento kaguya.

-no ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto naruto mientras pensaba que kaguya le estaba sacudiendo algo del rostro.

-es algo muy bonito y agradable si lo haces con una persona que te gusta mucho-dijo kaguya.

La ojiblanca aprovecharía la ignorancia e inocencia de naruto, kaguya pasó su mano de la majilla de naruto a su hombro y así la deslizo por el brazo de este palpando lo firme de estos, la mano delicada de kaguya tomo la de naruto y la empezó a acariciar.

Naruto por su parte no entendía por qué ella hacia eso, así que también le tomo la mano y la empezó sobar como tratando de aliviar algún dolor. Kaguya sonrió divertida ante el gesto de naruto era obvio que nunca había estado en esa situación.

En un rápido movimiento la ojiblanca abandono la mano de naruto y lo jalo desde su cuello para besarlo suavemente. Fue en ese instante que naruto sintió que el tiempo se detenía, ese momento fue revelador, una cortina había sido retirada de su mente sintiendo una de las emociones más inestables: sentirse atraído a alguien de una manera irracional.

La había visto como alimento, la había visto como mascota, cayó en cuenta que era una humana algo diferente, pero ahora no podía describir como la veía,¿ qué clase de técnica es está? Pensó naruto mientras disfrutaba de ese contacto íntimo y mágico.

Con un sonoro "muak" la ojiblanca se separo un poco de naruto, este se encontraba sonrojado y su respiración era agitada.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto naruto llevándose una mano sobre el corazón.

-eso es un beso-sonrió kaguya al ver la reacción de naruto.

-no sé porque, me siento extraño, pero no me desagrado-dijo naruto mientras se tocaba los labios.

-¿te gusto?-pregunto kaguya.

Naruto asintió tímidamente y bajo su rostro pues se sentía leído, descubierto ante kaguya.

-mírame-dijo kaguya mientras tomaba del mentón a naruto para que la mirara-déjate llevar –dijo kaguya mientras arrecostaba a naruto en la arena.

Kaguya se coloco encima del abdomen de naruto , la ojiblanca se inclino lentamente hasta que volvió a tomar los labios del rubio.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-pregunto de repente konohamaru

Kaguya se separo rápidamente de naruto y se sentó aparte algo apenada.

-me estaba dando un beso-respondió naruto tranquilamente pero sonrojado.

-y ¿qué es eso?-pregunto konohamaru ladeando la cabeza.

-no sé cómo explicarlo-dijo naruto pensando en una manera de describirlo- ya se, unes la boca con otra persona es tan sencillo pero es maravilloso ¿si quieres te enseño?-dijo naruto.

-de acuerdo-dijo konohamaru acercándose a naruto.

Kaguya sintió un escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo y de inmediato reacciono jalando a naruto hacia donde ella.

-eso no se puede-dijo kaguya mientras miraba konohamaru-este tipo de besos es solo entre hombre y mujeres, si lo hacen dos hombres se envenenan-dijo kaguya con mirada terrorífica.

-hoo ya veo, ¿entonces yo tengo que conseguir una mujer?-dijo konohamaru.

-exacto-dijo kaguya suspirando aliviada.

-hey ,acabas de decir tipo de besos, ¿acaso hay más?-pregunto naruto.

-si naruto –dijo kaguya sonriente mientras empezaba a acariciar el cabello dorado de naruto-despues te enseño los demás –dijo kaguya mientras estrechaba la cabeza de naruto en su pecho.

-si es cierto se me estaba olvidando-dijo konohamru saltando urgido-los del ejercito acaban de llegar, el maestro jiraiya te está buscando, parece que te van a sacar de la isla, han traído una nave grande-dijo konohamaru.

-tenemos que irnos entonces-dijo naruto separándose de kaguya.

-hee naruto, el plan era que, tu sabes-dijo konohamaru alternando su mirada entre naruto y kaguya.

-no ya no, he cambiado de planes, ahora me la quedare-dijo naruto alzando a kaguya y guindándola en su hombro.

-heyyy! Espera¿ que haces?, bájame naruto-dijo kaguya intentando bajarse del hombro de naruto.

-bueno, entonces vámonos-dijo konohamaru mientras empezaba correr ingresando nuevamente al bosque.

-iremos a casa no te voy a soltar-dijo naruto a kaguya mientras empezaba a correr.

Y asi naruto atravesó el bosque laberinto de la lianas, cuando antes quería perder a kaguya ahora se la traía consigo pues la quería conservar a su lado, naruto no entendía porque pero no se quería separar de kaguya.

 **Bueno diría "espero que les haya gustado" pero casi a nadie le gusta el relleno, pero esta historia la había tenido mente y la quería compartir con ustedes no quería que se quedara en abandonada en mi pc no quería hacer otro fanfic por que no me siento capaz de tener dos fanfic en emisión a la vez, así que la introduje como relleno solo son dos capítulos.**

 **Bueno aquí les va el adelanto.**

-maestro jiraiya, ¿Cómo se llama la mujer que quiere recuperar todas las bestias?-pregunto naruto.

-si ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?-se unió a la pregunta konohamaru.

-se llama kaguya ootsutsuki- respondió jiraiya.

Naruto y konohamaru se volvieron a ver el uno al otro muy asustados.

-y ella ¿tiene los ojos blancos?-preguntaron al unisonó konohamaru y naruto.

-bueno si dicen que tiene el byakugan,¿Por qué ya la han visto antes?-pregunto jiraiya al ver la expresión de los dos chicos.

 **Sin más, les saluda atentamente Lopebi.**


	7. Chapter 7 la leyenda de la reina conejo2

**Cambiando de parecer, 250 años atrás 7: La leyenda de la diosa conejo.**

Las turbulencias eran constantes dentro de la nave, por la ventana se podía ver como el sol apenas estaba saliendo, dentro de la nave se podía apreciar una tenue luz rojas que iluminaba el interior.

Naruto se encontraba solo sentado en uno de los asientos, los del ejercito le habían proporcionado unos pantalones azules con muchos bolsillos y una camisa gris cubierto con chaleco con muchos bolsillos al igual que los pantalones, como si fuera un chunin también le dieron un casco que en la parte del frente traía el símbolo de la hoja llameante.

Repentinamente salió sujeto de cabello castaño con unos ojos algo peculiares en forma de rombo, este tomo asiento a la par de naruto.

-naruto, es que te llamas ¿verdad?-pregunto el hombre.

-si –respondió naruto.

-muy bien naruto, mi nombre es yamato-dijo el hombre mientras le ofrecía la mano a naruto.

Naruto la tomo y la agito brevemente.

-muy bien naruto, esta es la situación, cerca de la frontero entre el imperio de la hoja y el de ojo de luna existe la quinta base militar, esta se encuentra a cargo de la quinta comandante tsunade senju, nieta del emperador-yamato saco unas fotografías de la susodicha.

-hace tres días nos llego la alerta de que ese cuartel estaba siendo asediado, y que la general tsunade había caído en coma por gastar demasiado chakra en curar a sus hombres a cargo-dijo yamato a lo que naruto asintió.

-rápidamente enviamos a los chunin para que controlaran la situación, pero esto se salía de las manos de ellos ya que el líder del escuadrón akatsuki envió a dos de sus pain- yamato saco 6 fotografía de cada uno de los pain- esta son sus caras-

-y ¿Qué debo hacer?-pregunto naruto.

-a eso vamos, el grupo de chunin pidió refuerzos ya que estaban sitiados por zetsus blancos y por esos dos pain, por lo que tendrás que neutralizar a los pain-dijo yamato.

-y ¿por qué me envían a mi? digo me estaban sucediendo cosas geniales en la isla y justamente ahora me ocupan-reclamo naruto algo apesadumbrando.

-lo siento, pero solo tu estas disponible los de mas están ocupados en otras batallas-dijo yamato.

Yamato se levanto de donde estaba sentado-comienza a prepararte para el descenso estamos a punto de llegar-dijo yamato mientras entraba a la cabina

Las cosas se habían puesto muy mal para los chunin, el líder de estos había caído desmayado por el uso excesivo de chakra, agregado a esto ten tene, neji, lee, choji y ino estaban mal heridos solo shikamaru se hallaba en pie ante pain tendo.

-tus compañeros han caído, ríndete y no saldrás lastimado como ellos-dijo pain con su usual tono de voz.

-al igual que ellos voy puede que caiga malherido, pero no dejare luchar como ellos también lo hicieron-dijo shikamaru colocándose en guardia solo con una kunai.

-no entiendo esta lógico de los de la hoja llameante-pain saco una barra negra, para después cargar contra shikamaru.

Mientras tanto.

Sasuke peleaba con espada en mano junto a kiba, los dos mantenían a raya al pain androide, mientras hinata trataba las heridas de sakura. El sonido de la espada rechinando era constante y el de las garras de kiba también, ya que este pain poseía bajo la piel una armadura de hierro lo que le daba ventaja en la defensa.

El pain dejo la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo y se alejo de los dos chunin que batallaban contra el, la espalda del pain se empezó a deformar y al vez formando parte de hierro y piel una torreta.

-kiba cúbrete-indico a sasuke activando su sharingan.

La torreta empezó a girar a gran velocidad para después lanzar una ráfaga de balas por segundo, sasuke por su parte podía observar lentamente las balas por lo que a cada una la partía a la mitad con su espada.

En la realidad kiba pudo observar como sasuke cortaba cada bala a una velocidad increíble, repentinamente el pain detuvo su ataque y desapareció en una nube de humo.

-¿Qué paso a donde fue?-pregunto kiba mientras salía.

-no lo se, solo despareció, hinata búscalo con el byakugan algo deben estar tramando-dijo sasuke mientras guardaba su espada.

El sonido de la radio llamo la atención de todos-hola, hola, hay alguien ahí, soy shikamaru-dijo desde el parlante.

Sasuke tomo el micrófono y hablo-soy sasuke ¿Cómo están todos haya?-

-están heridos pero se podrán recuperar, aun mas importante el ataque ceso en esta parte de la base ¿verdad?-pregunto shikamaru con preocupación.

-si supongo que ahí también-comento sasuke.

-si esto no me está gustando, que hayan dejado de atacar repentinamente puede significar que hay algo aun más importante que tomar la base-dijo shikamaru por el altavoz.

-sasuke, los encontré, se encuentran a 300 metros al este de la base-dijo hinata mientras observaba con sus venas hinchadas alrededor de sus ojos.

-¿has escuchado shikamaru?-pregunto sasuke.

-si, iré a ver qué sucede, esto me da mala espina-dijo shikamaru para terminar con la transmisión.

-kiba deberíamos acompañar a shikamaru-propuso el pelinegro.

-por supuesto te acompaño-dijo kiba mientras tomaba unas kunai.

De repente otra transmisión se escucho por los radios de todos.

-aquí, vuelo 333619, entrando a espacio aéreo hostil con la bestia de nueve colas, reportar a los capitán hatake kakashi y maito gai-dijo la piloto de la nave.

-ese ¿no es chico rubio que hiso una misión con ustedes?-pregunto hinata algo preocupada.

-si ahora entiendo porque se estaban reuniendo, naruto –dijo sasuke mientras empuñaba su mano.

-tenemos que irnos rápido kiba, la bestia de nueve colas puede estar en peligro-dijo sasuke.

-esperen yo también quiero ir con ustedes ocuparan saber donde esta con exactitud, ademas sakura estará bien con shino ¿verdad?-dijo hinata observando al chico con gafas oscuras.

-si vallan ustedes yo cuidare de sakura-dijo shino mientras se sostenía un brazos pues lo tenia herido.

-muy bien en marcha-dijo sasuke seguido de kiba y de hinata.

Los seis pain estaban reunidos en un solo punto algo lejos de la quinta base militar de la hoja, estos miraban el cielo minuciosamente como buscando algo, de repente apareció una nave volando por los alrededores.

-puedo sentir el enorme chakra, está dentro de esa nave-dijo pain a konan que se encontraba cerca de los pain.

-y ¿Qué aras?-pregunto konan.

-muy sencillo atacar de primero y capturar a la bestia de nueve colas-dijo el pain androide mientras se agachaba acumulando fuerza y masa muscular en sus piernas.

De un fuerte brinco e impulsado por unos propulsores el pain androide despego del suelo dejando un cráter en el suelo.

Naruto estaba a punto de salir de la nave, cuando de repente esta se movió violentamente provocando que callera al piso.

-alerta, alerta un objeto no identificado a impactado la nave, sujétense el cinturón-dijo la piloto de la nave.

-naruto ¿estás bien?-pregunto yamato mientras intentaba levantar a naruto.

-si, ¿qué fue lo que nos impacto?-pregunto naruto.

-no lo sé-respondió yamato.

El pain androide ahora estaba encima de la nave, convirtiendo su mano en una cierra comenzó a cortar los cables y conductos de gasolina de la nave para que esta se desplomara.

-perdimos uno de los motores, repito perdimos uno de los motores tendremos que hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia-dijo la piloto de la nave.

El pain ahora comenzó a cortar el techo de la nave.

-hay algo cortando el techo-dijo naruto al escuchar el ruido de una cierra.

-si apártate-dijo yamato observando el techo.

-espere mejor hare esto-dijo naruto mientras esperaba que se viniera el techo de la nave.

El pain termino de cortar el techo de la nave en forma circular una vez hecho esto una mano apareció por hueco que él había hecho y lo tomo bruscamente jalándolo hacia el interior de la nave.

Naruto tomo al pain y lo estrello contra el suelo acto seguido impacto la rasengan que tenia previamente preparada en el estomago del pain destrozándoselo por completo.

-es fuerte y tiene aspecto humano-comento pain tendo mientras observaba la nave.

Sasuke, kiba corrían detrás de hinata ya que esta los guiaba hacia donde estaban los pain.

-esperen, miren eso-dijo kiba señalando el cielo.

Estos observaron la nave donde iba naruto echando demasiado humo e incendiada por todas partes al instante la nave estallo en el cielo. Los tres quedaron atónitos al ver el estallido solo podían observar una nube de humo y restos de la nave en cielo.

-espero que esa nave no sea la de la bestia-comento algo impactado kiba.

-no observen eso-dijo sasuke sorprendido.

De la nube de polvo salió un gran zorro de pelaje naranja y nueve colas, este caía rápidamente a tierra, al impactar contra el suelo se pudo sentir un fuerte temblor que duro breves segundos.

Los cinco pain corrían a toda prisa hacia el lugar del impacto, no entendía cómo era posible que esa bestia viajara en una nave si era gigantesca algo deben estar pasado por alto para no llegar a que conclusión hacia posible que una bestia de varios metros de alto cupiera en una nave.

Los pain observaron desde un árbol, el zorro se movía adolorido por el fuerte impacto, dos personas se encontraban consientes a la par del zorro, una mujer y hombre que por su vestimenta parecían del ejercito de la hoja.

-que chakra mas increíble, solo la gran kaguya sabe comprender estas magnitudes-dijo tendo pain mientras tocaba el pelaje del zorro de nueve colas.

Repentinamente el zorro empezó a encogerse más y más hasta que desapareció dejando solo a un rubio tirado en el suelo. Naruto se levanto a como pudo y recobro el aliento al observar al frente suyo pudo ver a un sujeto de cabello naranja o más bien varios sujetos de cabello naranja al observar sus ojos todos tenían esos ojos morados con seis patrones en cada uno de los ojos.

-¿Qué has hecho con la bestia de nueve colas?-pregunto pain mientras los demás se posicionaban a la par de este-responde ¿Qué has hecho con la bestia?-

-por las fotografías que vi, debes ser pain, el líder del escuadrón akatsuki-comento naruto mientras observaba a cada uno de los sujetos vestidos con esas capas raras-la bestia ¿te interesa?-pregunto naruto.

-a mi no pero a mi emperadora si y mucho, así que entrégala pacíficamente-demando pain mientras extendía su mano.

-así que es para la mujer que le robaron las bestias-comento naruto.

-así es y las está reclamando-dijo pain de manera serena.

-no creo que eso sea posible, ciertamente le hurtaron sus bestias pero lo ameritaba si al tenerlas solo causaba destrucción-dijo naruto mientras se ataba bien el casco.

-no lo volveré a repetir entrégame al bijuu de nueve colas si no te voy a aniquilar-sentencio pain mientras de su mano emergía una barra negra de hierro.

-ni aunque quisiera te la daría, ya que la bestia esta fusionada a mi-dijo naruto mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-eso lo explica todo-dijo pain.

Fueron cuestiones de segundos naruto abrió sus ojos que ahora tenían aspecto de sapo, al mismo tiempo pain tendo estaba a pocos metros de distancia tratando de apuñalarlo con la barra de hierro. La percepción de la naturaleza acudió a naruto dándole la ventaja de esquivar el ataque y contra atacarlo con una fuerte patada propinada en el estomago del pain.

Kaguya disfrutaba del agua fresca tocando su cuerpo, nunca antes había disfrutado de un baño, el clima cálido exigía algo de agua fría para calmar el sofocante calor, cada gota de agua delineaba el sagrado y blanquecino cuerpo de kaguya, cada gota caía por cada curva y risco que kaguya poseía en su cuerpo, cada salto provocaba un rebote en ella y un sin fin de salpicaduras de agua.

-está fresca el agua ¿verdad?-pregunto konohamaru mientras observaba a kaguya.

Kaguya soltó un gran grito alterada mientras intentaba tapar parte de su entrepierna y de su pecho aunque siempre salía uno a la vista.

-¡!pero ¿qué haces no te han enseñado que es de mala educación espiar a las mujeres mientras se bañan?!-pregunto kaguya muy alterada y furiosa.

-mmm no yo solo cumplo la orden que me dio naruto, vigilarte por qué le perteneces-comento konohamaru- además ¿Por qué te alteras? Hace unos momentos chapoteabas en el agua cuan delfín feliz-dijo konohamaru con total naturalidad.

-pues por eso mismo me estabas viendo, da igual te debo enseñar modales tu y naruto ignoran muchas cosas-dijo kaguya mientras salía del agua y tomaba su ropa para vestirse en otro lugar.

Mientras tanto.

-hinata ¿ya casi llegamos?-pregunto sasuke mientras corría a toda prisa.

-si esta a 400 metros !cuidado!-dijo hinata mientras jalaba a sasuke.

Impactando con un árbol apareció un pain muy mal herido, sasuke de no haber sido apartado por hinata habría sido llevado por el pain que se estrello contra el árbol.

-vaya ya están peleando-dijo sasuke asombrado.

-te subestime, eres muy fuerte contenedor del kyubi-dijo tendo pain mientras observaba a lo lejos al otro pain en mal estado.

De inmediato la formación de los pain cambio cubriendo al pian tendo y dejando atrás al resucitador.

Tendo pain extendió su mano hacia donde naruto- bansho tein-

Naruto sintió que era jalado hacia donde le pain, intentando frenar opuso resistencia pero fue alzado literalmente del suelo, mientras estaba siendo jalado por esa extraña técnica, cargo un rasengan en su mano para impactarla al momento de impactar la rasengan otro pain se coloco a la par de tendo, este absorbió el rasengan de naruto, y de inmediato el pain tendo propino un fuerte golpe contra el estomago de naruto.

Naruto se sintió morir con el fuerte golpe que le propino tendo, al caer al suelo rodo varios metros y se volvió a levantar colocando su mano en el estomago debido al dolor. Al momento en que enfoco su vista al enemigo pudo observar como una barra de hierro negro toma trayectoria hacia él para herirlo.

Naruto cerró sus ojos y pensó "comunión ermitaña a la naturaleza, en este momento no dejes que las malas intenciones me toquen".

El clamor de naruto hubiera servido pero antes de que la barra lo alcanzara, una chica de cabellos azulados se interpuso.

-kaiten-dijo hinata para después girar sobre su mismo eje liberando chakra para desviar la barra de hierro.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto sasuke mientras ayudaba a levantar a naruto.

-¿sasuke?-dijo naruto algo sorprendido-¿ustedes eran los chunin que ocupaban ayuda?-

-si no contábamos con que el líder del escuadrón akatsuki vendría apoyar a la fuerzas de ojo de luna-comento sasuke.

-y sakura ¿Dónde esta?-pregunto naruto.

-ella esta en un refugio, fue herida por el pain androide-contesto sasuke.

-y ¿ellos quienes son?-pregunto naruto al ver a kiba y a hinata.

-no hay tiempo para preguntas-dijo sasuke mientras sacaba su espada y paraba repentinamente el ataque tendo.

-shinra tense-dijo tendo pain mientras todos salían despedidos contra el suelo.

Naruto se levanto del suelo y de inmediato el pain que extraía almas intento a tocar a naruto, pero este usando la percepción del sapo logro esquivar el toque y como contra ataque lo tomo de la muñeca al pain, girando en el aire lo estrello bruscamente contra el suelo.

De pronto la tierra comenzó a temblar, naruto extraño observo el suelo y en cuestión de segundos sintió como el puño de la pain invocadora impactaba contra su mentón alzándolo varios metros.

-maldición- dijo naruto mientras caía contra el suelo.

Sasuke clavo su espada en el pecho de uno de los pain, este intento absorber el chakra eléctrico que imbuía a la katana de este pero fue en vano pues la espada ya le había perforado el corazón.

Naruto se reincorporo a como pudo, su cabeza le daba vueltas pero rápidamente recupero la estabilidad, al observar a su alrededor pudo observar al chico de cabello marrón luchar contra la pain invocadora, la chica de peliazul evadía los ataques del pain re animador, tendo se encontraba recuperándose de la técnica que había usado previamente, pero naruto se pregunto ¿Dónde estaba el que hurtaba almas? No importaba por ahora tendría que usar esa técnica para acabar con todos y cumplir su misión, para así poder regresar a su isla.

Cerrando sus ojos apareció en ese lugar, una gota callo desde techo de la habitación hasta el charco que había en el mismo lugar, la gota creó una onda expansiva en el agua que se extendió hasta la pata de un gigantesco zorro de color naranja.

-hola, naruto –dijo el zorro mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

-kurama, quiero acabar con esto rápido, ocupo de tu ayuda-dijo naruto en medio de la luz pálida de la habitación-¿me ayudas a regresar lo antes posible a la isla?-pregunto naruto.

-mmm esto es interesante, aquella vez no querías regresar a la isla, ¿Por qué ahora si?-pregunto kurama-a no espera es por kaguya ¿verdad?-

-si –respondió naruto con total sinceridad.

-está bien, pero será por el odio, así que concéntrate en tu objetivo si no puedes salir lastimando a alguien más-dijo kurama para después tocar el agua del charco.

El agua en el charco empezó a teñirse de negro, este se expandió hasta tocar a naruto.

Naruto regreso a la realidad.

-si lo puedo sentir-dijo naruto mientras su vista empezaba a turbarse.

El chakra rojo empezó a cubrir a naruto, el burbujeo de este chakra reflejaba lo poderoso e inestable que era, al abrir sus ojos se pudieron observar rojos y rasgados, súbitamente una columna de chakra se alzo hasta cielo, el aire se comenzó a calentar y a la vez se agito dando vueltas alrededor de naruto.

Todos pararon de luchar y observaron a naruto cubierto de ese chakra rojo, las hojas caídas de los arboles se revoloteaban por el aire en movimiento.

-que está ocurriendo-dijo pain al sentir el amenazador chakra.

Naruto giro y observo con los ojos rasgados a pain para después alterarse.

Fue en ese momento que la columna de chakra rojo y negro ingreso en el cuerpo de naruto y empezó el cambio, el tamaño de naruto empezó a incrementar a varios metros, sus piernas y brazos y pecho se engrosaron con mas musculo, sus pupilas desaparecieron dejando solo dos puntos blancos como ojos, sus colas que eran cuatro empezaron a agitarse, sus garras crecieron y se hicieron más fuertes y puntiagudas.

Naruto observo su mano de aspecto bestial y supo que era el poder del odio de kurama.

El chakra de naruto empezó a liberarse, ahora su cuerpo estaba cubierto por el manto del zorro, una mezcla de sangre y musculo endurecido al extremo.

Todos se atemorizaron al ver esa forma siniestra de naruto.

La pain invocador saco una barra de hierro y cargo contra naruto, al intentar clavar la barra no pudo penetrar la piel de naruto y más bien termino quebrando la barra.

Naruto tomo con fuerza la cabeza de la pain invocadora, como este era alto la alzo y suspendida le estallo su cráneo con una sola mano.

La sangre se desparramo por todas partes incluso hasta para pringar el rostro sorprendido de sasuke.

El pain re animador cargo contra naruto por la espalda, pero naruto se deslizo y esquivo el ataque a una velocidad que le dio oportunidad de acomodarse bien para atacarlo.

El pain re animador observo que estaba a la merced de naruto y solo pudo afrontar el ataque.

Naruto alzo su pierna propinando una destrozadora patada al estomago del pain, este escupió sangre y salió despedido hacia el cielo.

El pain daba vueltas hacia arriba, la brutal patada de naruto lo había enviado muchos metros hacia arriba.

Naruto por su parte se coloco en posición de ataque para esperar a que el pain callera.

-primero , moldeo el chakra-dijo naruto con voz distorsionada, el chakra celeste se acumulo en la mano bestial de naruto.

-después lo hago girar-dijo naruto mientras el chakra empezaba a girar de manera rápida creando una resengan.

El pain ahora descendía rápidamente.

-por último, lo intensifico-una vez dicho esto la rasengan se volvió roja y densa.

Las venas se resaltaban en el brazo de naruto pues estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo al mantener tanto chakra condesado en su mano.

Naruto llevo su mano hacia atrás para tomar impulso.

El pain agonizante observo mientras caia como naruto desplazaba su mano hacia el rostro de él, el rasengan impacto el rostro de pain, este causa una onda expansiva que dejo un cráter alrededor de naruto, el pain salió disparado varios kilómetros lejos con su cráneo totalmente destrozado por el impacto.

El polvo y humo se fueron atenuando.

-así que este es el potencial, que puede alcanzar quien posee una bestia-dijo pain tendo con su mirada inexpresiva-es sorprendente nadie nuca ha presionado a pain a hasta este punto, es hora de terminar con esto de una vez por todas-dijo el pain tendo mientras sacaba una barra de hierro.

Naruto se deslizo rápidamente hacia donde el pain, una vez cerca intento asestar un golpe en el rostro del pain, pero este interpuso la barra de hierro y lo bloqueo, el pain coloco su mano en el pecho de naruto, y al instante naruto salió expulsado por el shinra tense.

Al caer al suelo provoco un ligera temblor ya que mantenía un cuerpo muy grande, en cuestión de segundos el pain tendo se encontraba con su pie a centímetros del rostro de naruto, pero el rubio de aspecto siniestro escapo, y la patada del pain acabo impactado solo a el suelo.

Pain observo a naruto y extendió su-banshou tein-

Naruto sintió como la gravedad los jalaba hacia donde el pain, pero con toda la fuerza que tenia logro resistir y mantenerse en su lugar.

-naruto me queda menos 2 minutos para que se me acabe este chakra- advirtió kurama.

Justamente en ese momento apareció el pain que extraía almas, este se acerco a naruto sin darle oportunidad de esquivarlo lo toco e intento sacar el alma de naruto, pero el rubio le detuvo la mano, al ver esto el pain uso su otra mano para hacer lo mismo, pero igualmente naruto uso la otra mano y la detuvo.

Tendo aprovecho la situación y se acerco a naruto para dominarlo con una llave de sumisión, normalmente se hubiera liberado de la llave, pero tendo usaba la grave del shinra tensei para crear más fuerza y peso.

Tendo obligo a naruto a zafar su mano del otro pain, este aprovecho y logro sacar parte de la cabeza del alma de naruto. Naruto no supo qué hacer en ese instante, ya que tenía sus dos manos ocupadas y el pain tendo lo tenía bajo la llave de sumisión, esto se ponía peligroso "a este paso me va matar" pensó naruto, al recordar las descripciones de habilidades de los pains.

-sasuke debemos ayudarlo-dijo alarmada hinata.

-no puedo mi chakra se a agotado-dijo sasuke frunciendo el seño.

Hinata intento correr hacia donde estaba naruto pero sasuke la detuvo.

-detente, saldrás lastimada si te acercas, no eres rival para ellos-advirtió sasuke.

-no importa debemos proteger al chico bestia-dijo hinata mientras observaba como naruto forcejeaba con los dos pain.

-piénsalo bien ¿qué vas hacer?, este akatsuki esta en otro nivel, por el momento solo debemos esperar-dijo sasuke mientras obligaba a hinata a que se quedara en su lugar.

Naruto no tenía remedio debía usar esa técnica devastadora, naruto abrió su boca y empezó acumular chakra, de su cuerpo empezó a salir bolas de color celeste y rojo, estas bolas empezaron a fusionarse en la boca de naruto.

-o no maldición, hay que alejarse de aquí-dijo sasuke mientras observaba la bola morada que se formaba en la boca de naruto-kiba tenemos que alejarnos ¡corre!-dijo sauke mientras tomaba de la mano a hinata y la jalaba.

Naruto apunto la bijudama al suelo, destruiría a los dos pain al mismo tiempo. Pain al ver esto dejo el alma de naruto y empezó golpear este rostro del rubio para desestabilizar la biju dama.

-no puede ser a este paso se me va deshacer y el chakra está a punto de acabarse-pensó naruto.

-¡hinata!-grito sasuke cuando esta se libero de su agarre y salió corriendo hacia naruto.

Naruto se trago la biju dama, un golpe más y podía estallar adentro, el pain estuvo a punto de golpear nuevamente el rostro de naruto, pero hinata detuvo el golpe.

Naruto soltó la bijudama de su boca, todos observaron la cegadora luz, naruto con su gran mano tomo a hinata, y la bijudama estallo.

El suelo empezó a temblar cuan terremoto, la onda expansiva era del diámetro de un kilometro a la redonda, los arboles eran destrozado, grandes trozos de tierra se alzaban por los aires y otros eran desmenuzados.

El pelirojo respiro agitadamente.

-han destruido a los pain-dijo nagato.

-tenemos que partir cuanto antes-dijo konan asombrada.

Hinata abrió sus ojos, al ver a su alrededor se hallo en un bosque, al mirar al cielo pudo observar a muchas aves huyendo de la explosión, la peliazul salió de la roca en la que había quedado encartada, milagrosamente no tenía ni un hueso roto, más bien un extraño chakra rojo la envolvía.

La peliazul activo su byakugan y a uno cuantos metros se encontraba naruto tendido en suelo, rápidamente se dirigió donde estaba el rubio, de este salía mucho vapor mientras se encogía a su tamaño habitual.

Hinata sintió sus ojos humedecidos por alguna razón le alegraba que él estuviera bien, con delicadeza tomo a naruto y lo arrecosto en sus regazos, la piel de naruto volvía a su color rosado bronceando.

La peliazul se sonrojo al ver el rostro de naruto, desde aquella vez que lo había visto con sasuke y sakura, le había llamado la atención, con gran osadía para ella empezó acariciar el rostro de naruto.

Naruto sentía su cuerpo pesado, se sentía bastante cansado, muy despacio empezó abrir sus ojos y al instante los cerro pues la luz le incomodo sus ojos, podía sentir unas caricias en el rostro, otra vez abrió sus ojos y pudo observar unos hermosos ojos blancos.

Usando la poca fuerza que le quedaba dijo felizmente-kaguya te estaba extrañando-

Naruto volvió abrir sus ojos y dirigió la mano al rostro de hinata.

Esta se sonrojo abruptamente al sentir la caricia de naruto en su rostro.

Naruto se levanto y tomando el rostro de hinata y la beso, con total ternura, esta sintió el cielo en su boca y correspondió el beso. El rubio deslizo su mano por el cabello de hinata y se percato de algo, con un sonoro muak en los labios de los dos, naruto se separo.

-¿te has cortado el cabello kaguya?-pregunto naruto mientras tomaba un mechón de pelo, en primera instancia le pareció verlo azulado," no tal vez mi vista esta nublada" pensó naruto restregándose los ojos.

Naruto observo detenidamente y efectivamente era de color azulado el cabello, el rubio se asusto y observo el rostro de hinata.

-no eres kaguya ¿Qué he hecho?- dijo naruto mientras intentaba alejarse, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó en los brazos de hinata.

-perdón, no era mi intención besarte-dijo hinata muy sonrojada e incómoda.

-dime ¿eres mujer?-pregunto naruto algo preocupado.

-he, he si-respondió con obviedad la ojiblanca.

Naruto se levanto ya algo estable-menos mal-dijo con alivio el rubio, pero se acerco a hinata y la miro a los ojos-oye ¿Por qué tienes los ojos blancos? Crei que solo una mujer que conozco los tenia-comento naruto.

-mmm eso no es cierto, todos los de mi familia tienen estos ojos-dijo hinata muy sonrojada al tener muy cerca a naruto.

-perdóname a mí, es que una mujer que conozco tiene los mismos ojos tuyos-dijo naruto mientras se quitaba el casco.

-gracias por ayudarme con ese pain, de no haber sido por tu ayuda habría muerto también-dijo naruto mientras se tiraba en el pasto.

-no hay de que, ocupábamos apoyo, si no hubieras llegado, habríamos muerto todos-dijo hinata.

-por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto naruto.

-hinata hyuga-

-qué extraño nombre, hinata- naruto cerro sus ojos y se quedo dormido por lo agotado que estaba.

Una vez despejada la quinta base, los rescatistas llegaron al lugar, cerca de la base había inmenso cráter, donde se encontraba los cuerpos de los pain en muy mal estado.

-pero ¿quién hiso esto?-pregunto kakashi al ver lo ocurrido.

-lo hiso el chico bestia-respondió kiba mientras era atendido por un enfermero.

-y ¿dónde está?-pregunto kakashi.

-ahí-señalo kiba.

Sasuke traía en sus espaldas a naruto, mientras hinata caminaba a la par de este, los médicos atendieron de inmediato a naruto y sasuke.

Konohamaru observaba a kaguya, esta mantenía aun sus ojos cerrados.

-mujer abre los ojos-dijo konohamaru mientras sacudía ligeramente del hombro a kaguya-no creo que lo hallas aprendido tan rápido-

Era maravilloso para kaguya, el mundo entero y sus chakras eran igual a un millar de luces en un globo, así es, el poder de la fruta añadido al del ermitaño le daban la capacidad de sentir al mundo entero, su chakra al estar en otro nivel, era llevado a otro nivel con el del ermitaño.

Kaguya abrió sus ojos-esto ¿les llevo tanto tiempo?-pregunto kaguya mientras se ponía de pie.

-si-respondió konohamaru.

-pero fue muy sencillo-dijo kaguya con algo de arrogancia.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto konohamaru al ver que kaguya empezaba alejarse.

-iré a probar, este poder-dijo kaguya.

Desde una perspectiva lateral, kaguya paso a la par de un árbol, paso a la par de otro y no apareció mas, al mirar detrás del árbol había un portal grande. Kaguya apareció en su castillo y se asombro al ver el gran tamaño del portal que había abierto.

-esto es magnífico-dijo kaguya.

-¡gran kaguya!, ha regresado-dijo una de las sirvientas mientras palpaba a la peliblanca como no creyendo lo que veía-¿Por qué esta vestida asi?, ¿Dónde estuvo?-

-estuve en una isla muy lejos de acá, unos caberni….-kaguya se corrigió-unos chicos me prestaron esta ropa, porque mi kimono se rompió-dijo la ojiperla.

-qué bueno que se encuentra bien gran kaguya-dijo contenta la sirvienta.

-por cierto, ¿dónde está zetsu?- pregunto kaguya mientras empezaba a caminar por los pasillos del castillo.

-el está en su habitación-dijo la sirvienta-por cierto ¿quiere que le traiga un kimono limpio?-pregunto la sirvienta.

-si, y lava esta que te voy entregar-dijo kaguya mientras ingresaba al cuarto.

Kaguya entro a su inmenso cuarto, esta tenía una gran cama en, en un costado se encontraba su ropero grande, a la par de la cama estaba su peinador y donde ponía todos sus cosméticos y perfumes costosos.

La ojiblanca se retiro la camisa naranja que le había prestado a naruto, quedando desnudo su pecho.

-¿cómo ha estado el imperio?-pregunto kaguya.

-todo ha estado bajo control, mande a pain a destruir la quinta base de la hoja llameante pero fracaso, esto parecía malo madre, pero apareció algo que te podría interesar-dijo zetsu con su típica voz siniestra.

-muéstramelo-dijo kaguya mientras extendía su mano.

Zetsu se acerco a kaguya y le cubrió en la mitad de su rostro.

Kaguya observo como si se tratara de un video a ese hombre grande y fuerte de aspecto siniestro cuando tomaba a pain y destrozaba el cráneo de este.

-ese hombre grande es el contenedor de la bestia de nueve colas-dijo zetsu- según nagato, este chico comento sobre el almacenamiento de las bestias en los humanos, al parecer es una tecnología de los uzumaki-dijo zetsu.

-¿solo tienes esto?-`pregunto kaguya.

-no, también tengo el rostro de este chico antes de transformarse-

Kaguya observo a un joven vestido como los del ejercito, todo normal a hasta ese punto, pero el joven volvió su mirada roja hacia el foco de la imagen, kaguya se sorprendió al ver quien era esas marcas no se le perdían a nadie.

Kaguya quedo atónita había caído en la isla donde se encontraba la bestia de nueve colas y había sucumbido ante su portador también, naruto.

-gran kaguya le he traído su kimono gris-dijo la sirvienta desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-no llévatelo y apresúrate a traerme la ropa que te di limpia-indico kaguya mientras tomaba asiento en la cama.

-¿Qué sucede madre?¿acaso sabes donde esta ese joven?-pregunto zetsu mientras se desprendía del cuerpo de kaguya.

-si, se donde está, de hecho lo conozco-dijo kaguya mientras llevaba sus dedos a sus labios.

-podemos mandar al escuadrón akatsuki a que lo atrape-sugirió zetsu mientras se sentaba a la par de kaguya.

-no, no utilizaremos violencia, yo misma lo traeré acá-dijo kaguya para después quedarse pensativa.

-madre, es algo raro viniendo de ti que digas no usar violencia-comento zetsu-¿acaso ya has entablado un vinculo con él?-

-no, es solo que naruto…-kaguya pensó en lo siguiente que iba a decir.

-con que se llama naruto, ya hasta has logrado saber su nombre-dijo zetsu especulando.

-estas mal entendiendo las cosas, has visto las imágenes no es cualquier bestia, es mejor…-kaguya aparto las sabanas y se metió en ellas-es mejor traer a ese chico en paz, que taraerlo a la fuerza-dijo kaguya mientras llevaba una mano a su corazón pues empezaba a latirle descontroladamente de tan solo recordarlo.

-madre, este comportamiento es inusual en ti-dijo zetsu.

-no digas tonterías, tráeme la ropa que le encargue a la criada cuando este lista, volveré a esa isla y traeré a mi bestia de nueve colas-dijo kaguya mientras cerraba sus parpados para descansar un poco.

La noche era temprana, aunque una parte de la quinta base estaba destruida otra estaba en operación y en perfecto estado, en una de las habitaciones de este complejo militar se encontraba naruto dormido, sus rasguños estaban curados, la gran contusión de su abdomen debido al golpe que le propino pain estaba casi recuperada, el chakra del zorro había echo bien su trabajo en recuperar a naruto.

Naruro despertó y de inmediato se levanto de la cama, en un costado de la cama estaba su uniforme ya que se encontraba en una bata, con cuidado se coloco el uniforme y salió de la habitación.

El rubio pretendía buscar a alguien que lo llevara devuelta a su isla, pero llevaba caminando por varios pasillos y no encontraba a nadie, no fue hasta que dio vuelta en una equina y tropezó con una rubia.

-hai, fíjate por donde caminas –dijo la chica rubia mientras se ponía de pie.

-lo siento no conozco mucho este lugar-dijo naruto-¿sabes dónde está el capitán yamato?-pregunto naruto acercando mucho su rostro al de la chica rubia.

-he si-dijo muy sonrojada-está bajando las escaleras de acá-

-escaleras-dijo naruto mientras buscaba con la vista y las hallo-ha es por ahí-dijo naruto.

Naruto bajo los escalones hasta que llego a un hangar lleno de naves, a lo lejos naruto pudo apreciar la figura de yamato.

-capitán yamato ¿se encuentra bien?-pregunto el rubio.

-por supuesto, debo darte las gracias, de no haber sido por ti estaríamos muerto la piloto y yo-dijo yamato.

-no es nada-dijo naruto mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-has sido de mucha ayuda para los chunin, naruto-dijo una voz detrás de naruto.

Este se giro para encontrase con kakashi y alguno de los chunin.

-capitán kakashi-dijo naruto mientras se ponía firme.

-si no te hubiéramos solicitado con emperador hashirama, en estos momentos esta base estaría tomada por ojo de luna-dijo kakashi mientras tomaba del hombro a naruto.

-la llama de la juventud arde en ti como una antorcha, es increíble vencer a todos los pain solo-dijo gai con su habitual entusiasmo.

-naruto, otra vez volvemos a completar una misión juntos-dijo sasuke mientras le extendía una de sus manos a naruto, ya que la otra la tenia enyesada.

-si, espero sigamos cumpliendo mas-dijo naruto estrechando su mano con la de sasuke.

Konohamaru buscaba por todo el bosque a mitad de la noche, no podía salirle a él con que se había desaparecido, en algún lugar se debió esconder pensó el pelinegro muy angustiado.

-esta mujer que problemas me provoca-dijo konohamaru algo enojado.

El espacio empezó a cuadricularse y a distorsionarse, de este apareció kaguya frente a la cabaña de naruto y konohamaru, al entrar a esta vio que las luces estaban apagadas lo que significaba que no había nadie adentro, mucho mejor para ella ya que necesitaba suplir su curiosidad con respecto a naruto, ahora que sabia la verdad de naruto tendría que saber cómo es que puede guardar un ser a una bestia tan grande como lo es el kyubi.

Kaguya empezó a buscar con su vista algo interesante pero no hallo nada fuera de lo normal en una casa, la cocina, le cuarto del baño, el camarote de dos camas donde dormía naruto y konohamaru, el ropero y un extraño baúl debajo del camarote.

Esto último si le llamo la atención, la peliblanca se sentó el suelo y saco el baúl de debajo de la cama, al abrirlo encontró diversas cosas, un rollo de pergamino grande, varias kunai y shurikens, y añadido a esto una caja de cartón.

Kaguya tomo la caja de cartón y la abrió, en esta había muchos papeles y documentos pero kaguya pudo notar una medalla, al obsérvala pudo leer"cuarto comandante del imperio hoja llameante", la ojiblanca sorprendida giro el reverso de la medalla donde estaba escrito el nombre del propietario "Namikaze Minato, el relámpago amarillo.

Kaguya soltó la medalla pues estaba impactada-¿naruto es hijo del cuarto comandante de hashirama?-pensó la ojiblanca.

Kaguya tomo ahora un titulo de cartón, este tenía escrito" Kushina Uzumaki" un poco más abajo estaba escrito" desarrolladora general, del apartamento en tecnología de sellado tetragrama".

La ojiblanca ahora tomo un pequeño diario pero al alzarlo una fotografía callo de este.

Al observarla kaguya pudo ver a una mujer de cabellos rojos y facciones delicadas, esta salía tocando su barriga pues se encontraba en cinta, detrás de esta se encontraba el cuarto comandante abrazándola cariñosamente.

-estos son los padres de naruto-dijo kaguya para si misma muy sorprendida.

Kaguya empezó a leer lo que decía ese diario, este pertenecía a kaguya, en el estaba escrito los avances que kushina lograba en la tecnología tetragrama, la ubicación del templo nanako y otras cosas más relacionadas a esta tecnología.

La nave aterrizo en la costa de la isla myoboku, la compuerta trasera se abrió, y de esta salió naruto, jiraiya recibió a naruto.

-y bien ¿Cómo te fue naruto?-pregunto el peliblanco.

-la misión fue un éxito maestro-dijo naruto mientras se ponía firme.

-bien echo naruto, siempre confió en mis alumnos-dijo jiraiya mientras sacudía la cabellera de naruto-anda vamos a mi casa quiero escuchar todo lo que hicistes- dijo jiraiaya mientras empezaba caminar.

-pero-naruto intento negarse.

-pero nada andando-dijo jiraiya.

Naruto resignado siguió al peliblanco pervertido.

Naruto le empezo a relatar a jiraiya sobre lo experimentado en el campo de batalla, algunas cosas las omitió como que uso el poder de zorro para vencer a los pain, esto provocaba sorpresa en el peliblanco pues si era verdad lo que le relataba el rubio la batalla había estado en un nivel muy alto de peligrosidad.

Repentinamente alguien toco a la puerta al abrirse apareció un konohamaru algo agitado.

-maestro jiraiya, ¡naruto!-dijo sorprendido el pelinegro-¿Cuándo has vuelto?-

-jeje pues hace media hora, por cierto ¿cuidaste aquello?-pregunto naruto.

-hee respecto a eso tenía que….-

-anda konohamaru cierra la puerta que hace frio y ven siéntate-invito jiraiya.

-¿Cómo te fue en el viaje naruto?-pregunto el pelinegro.

-bien fue una experiencia nueva-dijo naruto con algo de emoción para después empezar relatar nuevamente lo que le había pasado.

Naruto termino de relatar su travesía, todos guardaron silencio esto ayudo a naruto a recordar algo que le quería preguntar a jiraiya.

-maestro jiraiya, ¿Cómo se llama la mujer que quiere recuperar todas las bestias con colas?-pregunto naruto.

-si ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?-se unió a la pregunta konohamaru.

-se llama kaguya ootsutsuki- respondió jiraiya.

Naruto y konohamaru se volvieron a ver el uno al otro muy asustados.

-y ella ¿tiene los ojos blancos?-preguntaron al unisonó konohamaru y naruto.

-bueno si dicen que tiene el byakugan, ¿Por qué ya la han visto antes?-pregunto jiraiya al ver la expresión de los dos chicos.

-hee no, claro que no-dijo naruto mirando a konohamaru para que este le siguiera la corriente.

-no, no la hemos visto si no le hubiera quitado la bestia a naruto ¿no?-comento konohamaru.

-no precisamente konohamaru-dijo jiraiya.

-para poder extraer la bestia se ocupa la llave del sello-dijo kaguya algo asombrada de esa increíble tecnología.

La ojiblanca tomo la libreta y la guardo en uno de los bolsillos de la pantaloneta que naruto le había prestado, ahora sabía lo que quería, ahora que lo pensaba había sido una mala idea erradicar a los uzumaki, "cuanta tecnología habría obtenido a mi beneficio" pensó kaguya mientras guardaba todas las cosas en el baúl.

Naruto y konohamaru se despidieron de jiraiya, la noche estaba muy avanzada, ahora los dos jóvenes caminaban por el oscuro bosque.

-naruto deberíamos preguntarle el apellido a esa mujer-

-no creo que sea necesario, si fuera ella hace tiempo me hubiera atacado ¿no?-cuestiono naruto.

-no lo sé, y ¿si está esperando el momento oportuno?-dijo konohamaru con preocupación.

-no sé que pienses konohamaru, pero si me logra tocar en el modo ermitaño es porque tiene buenas intenciones, ya sabes la regla malas intenciones no pueden tocar a las buenas, a menos que también sepan usar el modo ermitaño por supuesto-dijo naruto.

Konohamaru hiso gesto de grave preocupación-ahora que recuerdo la mujer a desapa…-

-vamos después me lo dices-dijo naruto mientras empezaba correr, pues estaba a escasos metros de la cabaña.

Naruto abrió la puerta.

-espera ella no está-

Naruto observo el interior de la cabaña-claro, ella no está despierta-dijo naruto.

Konohamaru se apresuro a entrar solo para encontrarse a kaguya dormida en la cama de naruto, cosa que alivio al pelinegro pero a la vez lo extraño.

-jeje debió estar muy exhausta-dijo sonriente el pelinegro.

-si yo también, lo estoy-dijo naruto.

Konohamaru apago las luces de todos los cuartos, para después acostarse en su cama para descansar, pues enserio lo necesitaba.

Cuando todo estuvo en silencio kaguya despertó, con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al sillón donde dormía naruto plácidamente. La peliblanca recordó lo que había leído en aquella libreta.

Con cuidado levanto la playera de naruto descubriendo el abdomen del rubio, kaguya acaricio suavemente el abdomen del rubio y al instante aparecieron las marcas del diseño del sello de tetragrama.

Kaguya dibujo una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro sonrojado.

El típico frio de la mañana lo despertó, sabía que hoy no entrenaría pero aun así la rutina estaba bien marcada, por lo que tuvo que levantarse, otra persona amanecería adolorida por lo que le había ocurrido ayer, pero gracias al zorro su recuperación era rápida.

Naruto se levanto y observo por la ventana el sol que empezaba a salir. Con un estirón y bostezo inicio su mañana, naruto camino en dirección al baño, al salir del sanitario se llevo una sorpresa.

-¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?-pregunto la mujer de ojos blancos muy sonriente mientras ponía unos platos en el comedor.

Naruto observo kaguya algo atónito-bien-naruto guardo silencio y volvió hablar-estas preparando el desayuno-

Kaguya sonrió para sus adentros, esa cara sorprendida de naruto era una buena señal en su intención por ganarse aun más la confianza de este.

-si ¿Por qué no tienes hambre?-pregunto kaguya.

\- no, es solo que… veo que te acostumbraste a nuestro ambiente-comento naruto, para después sentarse.

-si ¿Por qué no?, después de todo tu y yo-dijo kaguya algo sonrojada.

-¿tu yo?-pregunto naruto no captando el sonrojo de la peliblanca.

-nada olvídalo, por cierto se me ocurrió preparar ramen ¿si te gusta verdad?-pregunto kaguya.

-claro me encanta-dijo naruto emocionado.

Kaguya sirvió el desayuno y tomo asiento a la par de naruto, para comer junto a él.

-cuéntame ¿Cómo te fue en la misión que hiciste?-pregunto kaguya.

Naruto trago un bocado y se dispuso a hablar-pues estuvo algo complicado, me llevaron en una nave que llevaba mucha tecnología fue muy interesante, tenía que encargarme de un sujeto llamado pain, líder de un escuadrón que no recuerdo su nombre y en medio de el vuelo uno de esos pain derribo la nave en la iba-dijo naruto para tomar otro bocado y masticarlo.

-enserio, que interesante y ¿cómo sobrevistes a eso?-pregunto kaguya esperando que naruto le mencionara algo sobre kyubi.

\- he.. Pues, la verdad no recuerdo, solo aparecí en el suelo-dijo naruto algo incomodo.

-mmm eso es extraño solo así, apareciste en suelo, no se ¿usaste un paracaídas?, o ¿caistes en las ramas de un árbol?-kaguya observo profundamente a naruto-o ¿tienes un poder oculto que evito tu muerte? Digo una altura de vuelo mata a cualquier persona-dijo kaguya.

-mmm no no, ya te dije solo aparecí en el suelo y ya- dijo naruto ya algo nervioso.

-bueno te voy a creer, y dime ¿pudiste vencer a ese sujeto pain?-

-sí, sabes, mejor terminemos de comer el desayuno, después vamos a pasear al bosque en el camino te sigo hablando si quieres-dijo naruto para dedicarse a comer.

Kaguya percibió que el rubio trataba de evitar decir algunas cosas que ella sabía que habían sucedido, era cuestión de tiempo para que este soltara alguna palabra para obligarlo a decir la verdad.

Kaguya seguía a naruto por el sendero que habían tomado.

-¿por qué konohamaru no se habrá despertado?-pregunto kaguya.

-no lo sé pero ayer parecía bastante agotado-naruto se detuvo y se giro para observar a kaguya-¿por cierto que hicieron ayer en mi ausencia?-

-mmm nada en especial-contesto la ojiblanca-el estuvo entrenando todo el dia-

-bueno que se puede esperar está dando lo mejor de sí mismo, va por buen camino-dijo naruto para después seguir caminando.

Naruto se acerco a kaguya y rodeo con su brazo los hombros de esta-es algo vergonzoso para mi decir esto-dijo naruto mientras kaguya lo observaba atenta-no deje de pensar en ti cuando estaba en esa misión-

Kaguya sonrió un poco y tomo la mano de naruto-eso me alaga mucho-comento la ojiblanca para después acariciar el rostro de naruto.

El pasto se movía a voluntad del viento, los arboles hacían su silbido peculiar gracias al viento también, el ambiente inspiraba paz y tranquilidad cosa que aprovecho kaguya. La ojiblanca abandono los labios de naruto y se dispuso a contemplar los hermosos ojos de naruto.

Naruto por su parte sentía su corazón palpitar de una manera muy singular.

El rubio observo a su alrededor para cerciorarse de algo-que dicha que konohamaru no está aquí-dijo sonriente naruto mientras arrancaba un poco de pasto-por que disfruto mas el tiempo contigo que con él, no se es algo extraño pero es como si no me quisiera separar de ti-confeso naruto mientras tiraba el pasto.

Kaguya sonrió y abrazo a naruto- es normal que sientas eso –dijo kaguya mientras su mirada se tornaba algo perversa-estoy formando parte de tu vida-

Los días pasaron, hermosos para naruto y arduos para kaguya, aunque esta tenía otros motivos naruto iba calando aunque sea un poco en su manera de actuar.

Esta era la primera vez que naruto experimentaba este tipo de relación, su inexperiencia e ignorancia jugaban un gran papel en el plan de kaguya.

-lo que acabamos de hacer son lazos eternos en este lugar, te siguen, no te dejan en paz, pero es agradable, te hacen recordar día a día porque lo hiciste-

Kaguya peinaba su cabello, por alguna razón no había podido dormir bien pero ya pronto se le pasaría, la ojiblanca intento tomar una prensa para el cabello pero al ver su mano la veía doble, kaguya se aclaro la vista pero aun seguía viendo su mano algo turbia.

-gran kaguya, el desayuno está listo-dijo una sirvienta desde el otro lado de la puerta de su recamara.

Kaguya se levanto de donde estaba sentada y aliso las faldas de su kimono, al pasar junto a su cama lo observo.

-¿cómo te sientes?-pregunto kaguya.

-mi brazo no se reconstruye, esto es como una maldición-dijo el aludido de ojos amarillos.

-ya veras, que pronto te recuperaras-dijo kaguya mientras tocaba al ojiamarillo.

Al instante el brazo del aludido empezó a crecer de nuevo pero una vez kaguya lo dejaba de tocar el brazo se volvía desmoronar.

-es inútil-dijo el ojiamarillo.

Kaguya abandono su cuarto y se marcho a tomar su desayuno, la ojiblanca ahora comía a solas su desayuno, desde una de las ventanas podía observar la vegetación de los bosques colindantes a su castillo.

Podía sentir paz al ver la vegetación verde y esplendorosa, en un momento vio a un anciano sentado en el marco de la ventana esto porque su pelo se notaba blanco, el anciano que miraba también la vegetación se giro para ver a la cara a kaguya.

Kaguya se sobresalto pues en realidad era un pájaro el que se encontraba en el marco de la ventana, la ojiblanca continuo desayunando pero algo intranquila.

Kaguya termino su desayuno ahora se encontraba dándose un baño en las aguas termales de su castillo, el vapor y el cálido calor eran muy relajantes esto ayudo a kaguya a tranquilizarse un poco, una vez termino de lavar su perfecto cuerpo se dispuso a cerrar su ojos para relajarse más.

Lo pudo escuchar ese sonido claro cuando el cuerpo ingresa al agua y crea espacios de aire dentro de ella para después causar el ruido del chapoteo.

Kaguya abrió sus ojos, al otro lado de la gran pileta estaba el anciano de pelo blanco metido en el agua al igual que ella, kaguya observo su rostro y pudo apreciar los ojos del anciano.

Kaguya despertó y abrió sus ojos pero al observar el otro lado de la pileta no había nada todo parecía ser parte de su imaginación.

Kaguya ahora se encontraba cubierta con su bata, tomando el tarrito saco dos píldoras y se las llevo a la boca para después tomárselas con agua.

-es raro que tomes medicinas ¿te pasa algo?-pregunto el ojiamarillo que reposaba en la cama de kaguya.

-no, es solo que necesito cerciorarme de descansar esta noche mañana tendré un día agotador- dijo kaguya mientras se metía en las sabanas a dormir.

Los parpados de kaguya se fueron cerrando poco a poco, hasta quedar profundamente dormida, de repente kaguya sintió una mano rodear su cintura, con osadía desato el nudo de su bata y la descubrió, la ojiblanca sintió la mano aventurera subir por su abdomen hasta el valle de su pechos.

Rápidamente toco la mano y la sintió arrugada, al instante fue transportada a ese bosque hermoso.

-kaguya ¿Qué es esto que vamos hacer?-pregunto naruto muy sonrojado.

Kaguya se encontraba sentada en las caderas de naruto mientras recorría con sus manos el trabajado pecho de naruto.

-esto es llevar nuestro vinculo aun nuevo nivel, nada me ocultaras, pero después de esto tu eres mio-dijo kaguya mientras se acercaba al rostro de naruto.

Naruto estuvo a punto de soltar un gemido pero fue rápidamente silenciado por los labios de kaguya, los parpados de naruto se abrieron a más no poder.

Kaguya despertó estrepitosamente abrió sus ojos bruscamente pero los volvió a cerrar pues el esplendor de la mañana le estorbaba en sus ojos.

-madre parece que has tenido un mal sueño-dijo el ojiamarillo.

Kaguya observo a zetsu y se sorprendió pues parte de su caja torácica estaba consumida.

-no se detiene-dijo kaguya muy preocupada mientras ponía sus manos sobre zetsu negro para regenerarle su cuerpo.

El espacio se distorsiono para abrirse un portal de este salió kaguya y seguida de esta naruto.

-pues este es mi castillo-dijo sonriente kaguya mientras tomaba la mano de naruto.

-increíble-dijo naruto al observar todas las cosas que tenía el cuarto de kaguya.

-esto no es nada, te llevare a conocer todo el castillo-dijo kaguya mientras jalaba a naruto para que la siguiera.

Kaguya entrelazo su brazo con el de naruto y empezaron a recorrer todo el castillo esto le llevo más de una hora. Repentinamente naruto se detuvo y kaguya también.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo kaguya al ver el seño fruncido de naruto.

-no te muevas-dijo naruto mientras abandonaba el agarre de kaguya, la mano de naruto se empezó a poner amarilla-¿no lo sientes? Es algo perverso-dijo naruto para después pegar un brinco al techo.

Naruto traspaso el cielo raso tomo el brazo de esa cosa y la trajo al suelo provocando que la extraña criatura negra callera fuertemente contra el piso.

-haaa, ¿Qué haces?-dijo zetsu mientras observaba su brazo fracturado.

-¡NO!-chillo kaguya- no naruto el es inofensivo suéltalo-dijo kaguya mientras alejaba a naruto de zetsu.

-pero ¿no lo sientes, no sientes las malas intenciones de esta criatura?-dijo naruto algo extrañado.

Kaguya aparto la mirada –no él es.. Inofensivo, yo lo cree-dijo kaguya para después levantar al zetsu.

-si tú lo dices-

Los consejeros discutían entre ellos, desde que había empezando la reunión no habían dejado de discutir, cada quien tenía diferentes propuestas.

-ya tenemos un gran poder, es hora de que el imperio de la hoja se rinda, gran kaguya yo propongo lanzar un ataque al quinto cuartel general de la hoja, con eso sabrán que tenemos la nueve cola ya con nosotros-dijo un hombre de contextura gruesa y barba larga.

-yo me opongo lo mejor es que…-siguió diciendo el consejero.

Las palabras dejaron de ser claras para kaguya y pasaron a ser un eco indescriptible, su mirada pedio brillo, solo se dedico a ver a ese anciano que le sonreía, este con su mano le indicaba que la siguiera.

Todos en la sala de reunión, guardaron silencio al ver que kaguya se levanto de su asiento con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, kaguya abrió un portal y apareció en un bosque cerca del castillo de ella.

En un paramo hermoso con mucha vegetación había un árbol de cerezo, kaguya se sentó bajo la sombra del árbol y observo el suelo con la mirada perdida.

El kimono se encontraba extendido en el pasto al igual que los pantalones y chaqueta de naruto, kaguya descansaba en el pecho desnudo de naruto, este se encontraba arrecostado en el tronco del árbol de cerezo mientras acariciaba los cabellos blancos y extensos de kaguya.

-naruto ¿Qué es esta marca?-pregunto kaguya mientras delineaba las marcas de el sello en el abdomen de naruto.

-es un secreto-dijo naruto mientras cerraba sus ojos disfrutando de la brisa que tocaba su rostro.

Kaguya se acerco al rostro de naruto y lo encaro.

-recuerda que no debe haber secretos entre nosotros-dijo kaguya mientras acariciaba el rostro de naruto- confía en mi dímelo-

-no creo que sea necesario-comento naruto mientras abrazaba a kaguya.

Esta retiro los brazos de naruto y le dio la espalda notablemente molesta.

Naruto bajo su mirada y hablo-vivo en la isla myoboku desde que recuerdo, no me quejo es mi hogar y me gusta, pero no solo por eso estoy ahí-

Naruto tomo una de las manos de kaguya y la coloco en su abdomen-en mi interior guardo una bestia muy poderosa, no le debo decir nada de esto a nadie, pero quiero que sepas cuanto confió en ti-

Kaguya se acerco a naruto- entonces esas marcas son un seguro-

-si pero no es necesario hace tiempo hice las paces con esta bestia-dijo naruto mientras ponía sus manos en el sello.

-y ¿Cómo haces para abrir el sello?-pregunto kaguya mientras sus ojos desprendía un brillo de ansiedad.

-la llave esta aquí en mi antebrazo -dijo naruto mientras un extraño tatuaje empezaba a dibujarse en el antebrazo de naruto.

El crepúsculo estaba a punto de terminar, debajo de un cerezo se encontraba una mujer de cabello blanco y ojos de igual color acariciando algo, pero en sus brazos no había nada algo extraño sucedía con esta mujer.

Kaguya regreso a la realidad y se sorprendió pues no recordaba haber llegado a ese lugar, la ojiblanca se puso de pie dispuesta a marcharse la abrir el portal, mientras entraba en este pudo observar a alguien ocultarse tras un árbol.

El lugar era lúgubre el olor a humedad estaba presente en toda la habitación, una tenue luz se colaba por una hendija que había en el techo del lugar, ya que esta habitación era una especia de sótano.

Con sus ojos decaídos miraba tristemente a un punto de la habitación, sus brazos estaban entumidos por las cadenas que lo ataban a un poste.

-estas aquí por qué quieres jovencito-dijo el anciano mientras tomaba asiento al frente de naruto.

-esta demás decir que te engaño, ya olvídalo y vámonos-dijo el anciano tratando de alentar a naruto.

Naruto levanto su mirada y observo al anciano-no me iré de acá-naruto suspiro- ella vendrá por mí, tomara estas cadenas y me las quitara, me tomara en sus brazos, sus lagrimas caerán en mi rostro por lo arrepentida que se encontrara, entonces yo la consolare y la perdonare, ella cambiara lo dejara todo por mi-esto último lo dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-está bien si así lo quieres-el anciano empezó a levitar-lo seguiré intentando-dijo el anciano mientras desaparecía en el techo.

Kaguya se encontraba sola en el gran comedor de su castillo, con desgano probaba el bocado de comida, pero en realidad no le sentía gusto a su comida.

Los malditos recuerdos volvían a su mente otra vez, los había borrado de su mente pero volvían incesantemente, algunas cosas en su pasado de peor gravedad ni siquiera las recordaba, pero esta que acaba de cometer no se comparaba con las otras pero tenía un gigantesco peso de conciencia.

Kaguya tomo los cubiertos y se dispuso cortar un trozo de carne pero sus manos temblaban su cuerpo se comportaba de manera extraña, la ojiblanca estaba a punto de cortar el trozo pero el cuchillo se le ladeo debido a los temblores y se corto la mano profundamente.

La ojiblanca tomo el mantel y lo tiro contra la pared con furia y frustración, el plato se quebró y los cubiertos cayeron al suelo al igual que el alimento.

En medio de lágrimas kaguya mascullo-maldición quiero olvidar esto –dijo para después empezar a llorar.

Kaguya termino de ajustarse el su kimono, y naruto termino de subir la cremallera de su chaqueta naranja, los dos se tomaron de la mano y decidieron regresar caminando hacia el castillo.

A mitad de camino naruto se detuvo y se coloco delante de kaguya.

-¿Qué sucede naruto?-pregunto kaguya extrañada.

-nos tienen rodeados y son muy fuertes no se por qué no los sentí venir-dijo naruto mientras esperaba ver al primero.

Kaguya abrazo de la espalda a naruto y se aferro a él.

Naruto agudizo sus sentidos y empezó a escuchar varios pasos a lo lejos, hasta que de unos arbustos se empezaron a ver unas sombras, uno, dos tres , cuatro hasta 15 siluetas se empezaron a observar.

-otra vez nos volvemos a encontrar, naruto-dijo un sujeto de cabello naranja, ojos morados con 6 patrones y una capa de color negra y diseños de nubes rojas.

-maldito tu otra vez-dijo naruto frunciendo el seño.

De inmediato apareció itachi-el chico tiene parentesco a su padre-comento el pelinegro.

-así que este es el de la revolución de tecnología en sellos-dijo un sujeto encorvado que en la parte posterior tenía un aguijón.

-kaguya quédate atrás me encargare de todos estos sujetos-dijo naruto decidido.

-no creas que todo saldrá bien naruto, esta vez tenemos una enorme ventaja-dijo tendo pain.

-de que hablas a todos me los voy a cargar…. Haaaa-naruto no pudo terminar la frase.

Al observar su abdomen pudo ver una mano saliendo de este, esta mano tenia las uñas largar y tenía un aspecto delicado. Naruto se giro para encontrase con su amada traspasándolo de lado a lado.

-por que… haces esto, yo confié en ti-dijo naruto mientras caía de rodillas.

\- tranquilo naruto-dijo kaguya en el oído de este-no voy a matarte-

Kaguya volvió a sentarse y observo la herida de su mano al instante la regenero y la herida desapareció, la ojiblanca alzo su mirada y observo delante suyo al anciano nuevamente.

-¿Quién eres y porque te me apareces?-pregunto kaguya.

-ya, no eres una sola persona, ya has hecho vinculo con la naturaleza-dijo el anciano mientras observaba a kaguya intensamente con una mirada tétrica y demacrada.

Zetsu se levanto de la cama su tórax seguía siendo consumido por la furia de la naturaleza, zetsu se sumergió debajo del suelo del cuarto, varios pisos recorrió hasta que llego al gran cuarto de cocina.

-me puedes dar el cuchillo mas filoso de todos-dijo zetsu con su típica voz sombría.

La sirviente al verlo se sorprendió porque le faltaba su brazo y parte de su tórax-por supuesto señor zetsu-la criada abrió una de las gavetas del mueble y saco el cuchillo mas filoso de todos.

-aquí tiene señor-entrego la criada.

Zetsu tomo el cuchillo y se marcho.

Kaguya se encontraba cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, el tormento de su conciencia era insoportable, la ojiblanca empezó a sentir dolor de cabeza-por favor déjame en paz-suplico kaguya.

-no eres una sola persona-repitió el anciano.

-te dije que por favor me dejes en paz-

-no eres una sola persona-insistió el anciano mientras se acercaba cada vez más al asiento de kaguya.

-deja me en paz por favor-dijo kaguya en un hilo de voz mientras se sostenía la cabeza.

-No EReS uNa SoLA perSoNa, el viNcUlo te Ata a él – dijo el anciano con una voz aguda y grave a la vez, provocando horror y escalofrió a quien lo escuchaba-tienes hoy para decidir si no otro decidirá por ti-

El anciano se esfumo, al instante kaguya se levanto en un episodio de descontrol, tomando sus cabellos con fuerza empezó a arrancárselos, los gritos que esta soltaba se escuchaban por toda la mansión, los criados entraron alarmados e intentaron detener a kaguya pero esta en su estado de descontrol los mandaba lejos pues su fuerza era demasiada.

Kaguya en su estado demente, rompió sus vestiduras, con frenesí se rasguñaba sus hombros pues esta se encontraba abrazándose agachada en la esquina de la habitación del comedor.

Los criados miraban abrumados la escena observaban como la sangre recorría la espalda blanquecina de kaguya a causas de los rasguños profundos.

Kaguya en su ilusión veía como el la bestia de nueve colas la intentaba tomar en sus manos y en el acto le hería la espalda.

Kaguya se encontraba acostada en su cama, esta dormía como un ángel inocente, su respiración era pacifica.

-¿desde cuándo la han notado rara?-pregunto el médico a los criados y a itachi que la había dormido con un genjutsu.

-no sé ha estado pidiendo píldoras para dormir-dijo una de las criadas algo preocupada.

-y usted señor itachi ¿no ha visto algo inusual en el comportamiento durante estos días?-

Itachi pensó por un momento y recordó lo ocurrido el día de hoy-bueno en el momento no lo vimos raro, pensamos que se quería des estresar, pero la gran kaguya abandono una reunión muy importante, si darnos razón, a mi juicio parecía hipnotizada-dijo itachi mientras se ponía analizar.

-bueno yo si la vi rara, desde que el señor zetsu perdió el brazo-dijo otra criada.

-y ¿eso cuando ocurrió?-pregunto el médico.

-mmm desde que ella trajo al chico rubio a la mansión-respondió la criada.

-¿dónde está ese chico?-pregunto el médico.

-el debe estar muerto, le han extraído el zorro de las nueve colas-respondió itachi.

-bueno tenemos poca información relevante, la mantendremos vigilada para saber que está ocurriendo…-el médico empezó a dar indicaciones a los criados para que cuidaran de kaguya

Como si se tratara de un fantasma caminaba zetsu con cuchillo en mano, su rumbo la prisión de la capital.

Kaguya abrió sus ojos asustada de inmediato una de las criadas la tranquilizo.

-tranquila gran kaguya, yo la estoy cuidando-dijo la criada mientras acurrucaba en su pecho a kaguya.

-naruto te extraño-dijo kaguya mientras empezaba a llorar.

-gran kaguya duérmase, todo va estar bien-dijo la criada tratando de calmar a kaguya.

-esto me pasa, por ser ambiciosa, pisotee los sentimientos puros de naruto, me merezco más que esto-dijo kaguya.

-y ¿Por qué no se disculpa con naruto?-se atrevió a preguntar la criada.

-no puedo, lo que le hice no tiene perdón-dijo kaguya soltando un gemido de desahogo.

-claro que si-dijo el anciano.

Kaguya sintió el terror invadir su ser nuevamente al escuchar la voz de ese anciano.

-¿escuchas a ese anciano?-dijo con angustia kaguya mientras se separaba de la criada para verla pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no estaba la criada si no el anciano.

-claro soy yo-dijo el anciano.

Kaguya soltó un chillido de miedo.

-la oportunidad se ha acabado kaguya, ahora es tarde-dijo el anciano mientras una gota de sangre salía de la comisura de sus labios.

Zetsu volvió a clavar el cuchillo en el pecho del rubio.

La barba el cabello largo y canoso del anciano empezó a encogerse, mientras tanto se levantaba de la cama, el cabello canoso se convirtió en uno rubio y al fin se apreciaban sus ojos azules y sus tres marcas en la mejilla.

El que antes era un anciano ahora se encontraba tendido en el suelo y desangrándose de una herida en el pecho.

-naruto-dijo kaguya temblorosa al verlo en el suelo de su habitación.

-yo solo era la manifestación de la naturaleza, el te estaba esperando-dijo el que era anciano mientras-ahora estamos muriendo-dijo esto último para desaparecer.

Kaguya empezaba a comprender, ese anciano era el reflejo de naruto clamando por ella, pero estaba muriendo.

La ojiblanca regreso a su realidad, de inmediato busco a zetsu en la cama pero no lo hallo.

-¿A dónde se fue zetsu?-pregunto kaguya mientras levantaba las cobijas.

-salió del castillo-respondió la criada.

-¿pero a donde? En el estado en que esta no puede salir-dijo muy kaguya angustiada.

-lo mismo pensé pero se llevo un cuchillo consigo-dijo la criada.

Las cadenas sonaron por última vez, en una convulsión agonizante naruto expiro. Zetsu dejo el cuchillo en pecho de naruto pues su otro brazo había desaparecido ya no podía apuñalarlo más.

-madre, ya no vas a sufrir mas-dijo zetsu mientras su piernas empezaban desaparecer.

El espacio se cuadriculo, cuadro tras cuadro, cuadro tras cuadro se iba formando el portal, la figura de kaguya moviéndose en busca de naruto demostraba la desesperación encarnada en ella, si se preguntara ¿Por qué giro su rostro en ese lugar en especifico? Su respuesta seria: vi el reflejo de la luz en la hoja del cuchillo clavado en su pecho.

La cruda realidad cayó como agua helada en todo su cuerpo, las heridas en su muñeca eran la evidencia de su espera, sus ojos de parpados grises denotaban las noches de desvelo por ella, su cicatriz en el abdomen eran el claro recuerdo de su traición sin perdón.

Como lo había dicho naruto, kaguya retiro las cadenas que ataban a naruto, arrecostandolo en su regazo empezó a acariciar su rostro mientras sus lagrimas caían en el rostro del rubio, el sonido de huesos crujiendo fue tan claro que zetsu los escucho.

-madre, tu ojos nunca habían estado tan decididos, ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tan importante era él para ti? Si me lo hubieras dicho no lo habría matado, pensé más bien en matar tu sufrimiento-dijo zetsu mientras su cabeza empezaba a desaparecer-pensar que te vería entregándole en corazón a alguien-

Kaguya traspaso el pecho de naruto e ingreso su propio corazón en el, la ojiblanca saco su mano y trajo consigo en corazón perforado de naruto y lo ingreso a su propio pecho para después ser restaurado en su interior.

El primer latido.

-kaguya sabia que vendrías-dijo naruto mientras acariciaba el rostro de kaguya.

-naruto perdóname, perdóname por dejarme cegar por mi ambición-kaguya tomo la mano de naruto y la beso tiernamente.

-siento tu corazón dentro de mí, siento tus sentimientos, yo si te perdono-dijo naruto mientras enjugaba las lagrimas de kaguya.

Kaguya sabía que no se lo merecía, pero el corazón noble de naruto era de ella desde el día que se conocieron en la isla.

Naruto se puso a la altura de kaguya y la beso tiernamente, un beso que demostraba su perdón, uno que demostraba el amor verdadero que el sentía por ella, uno que olvidaría todo lo pasado y daría oportunidad a un nuevo comienzo.

Los ejércitos de zetsus blancos se retiraban del campo de batalla, mientras los soldados de la hoja llameante solo los dejaban ir, kaguya termino la guerra contra el imperio de la hoja llameante, ya no habría más muertes, no habría destrucción.

-fue un error de mi parte haber tomado ese fruto-dijo kaguya-ahora te entrego estas bestias, a acepción de la de nueve colas esa es de mi propiedad-

Naruto se sonrojo violentamente por lo que dijo kaguya.

-está bien, puedes consérvala como tuya-dijo hashirama.

-el escuadrón akatsuki lo he disuelto así que descuida-dijo kaguya mientras le daba la mano al emperador hashirama.

-esta son buenas noticias, espero nuestros imperios guarden la armonía que están iniciando-dijo hashirama-

-si tratare de mantenerla, después de todo es mejor para ellos-dijo kaguya mientras se llevaba las manos a su vientre ligeramente crecido.

Hashirama se sorprendió mucho y volvió a ver a naruto, pero este sonrojado se volvió para otro lado y empezó a silbar.

Y así naruto tomo asiento en su trono de emperador y a su diestra estaba kaguya sentada a en su trono respectivo mientras todos los consejeros se encontraban arrodillados delante de los emperadores, todo daba un aire majestad y dominio, pero esto fue roto cuando aparecieron dos niños de cinco años corriendo en medio de la sala del trono.

Uno de ellos corrió hacia el emperador rubio y se subió a su regazo.

-papá encontré un sapo y era grande, mira hasta las manos me quedaron sucias cuando lo agarre-dijo el niño rubio pelo largo y ojos blancos.

-así, no has visto nada yo si conozco uno inmenso-dijo naruto a su retoño.

-papà y cuando nos lo vas a enseñar-dijo su otro retoño pero de cabello corto.

-cuando se coman todas sus verduras-respondió naruto.

-eso no es justo-

-si eso no es justo saben asqueroso..-

Kaguya observaba a su familia felizmente, agradecía el día en que cayó en aquella pues gracias a ese evento su vida cambio para siempre.

-hee, tio konohamaru-dijeron los dos pequeños al ver al pelinegro.

 **La leyenda de la diosa conejo: FIN.**

Anteriormente en cambiando de parecer, 250 años atrás.

Naruto salva al sobrino de la honorable kaguya de un inmenso pulpo, al batallar contra este es lanzado por los aires junto al sobrino de kaguya, como única salida, hace uso de kurama, cosa que kaguya no paso por alto en intento atraparlo, lo que metió en un aprieto a naruto.

No suficiente con eso naruto queda a solas con kaguya en un hermoso jardín, donde todo se confabulo para que kaguya y naruto terminaran en una escena romántica y asi kaguya descubriendo una parte reprimida por ella.

No dejándoselo fácil, la malvada kaguya de su presente llega al pasado y empieza su jugada con su creación zetsu a quien manda a secuestrar a alguien de la familia otsutsuki no si antes herir de gravedad a naruto.

 **Cambiando de parecer, 250 años atrás.**

Capitulo: 7

Si preguntáramos cual raza será la más fuerte e inteligente del universo diríamos que son ellos, sus pieles son blancas similar a la porcelana, de sus cabezas salen protuberancias de diversas formas y tamaños, y lo más simbólico y poderoso de ellos son sus ojos blancos o byakugan.

Su planeta era, es o sigue siendo muy avanzado en tecnología, ciencia y conocimiento del chakra. El cual lo habían descubierto en arboles sagrados de diferentes planetas.

-los ojos del rey son los únicos en poder viajar por todo el universo, pero su vista se ha desgastado por la edad-dijo un hombre de ojos blancos, con aspecto longevo gracias a su barba-el rey quiere enviar a una de las familias aquí presentes, pues ha visto en un planeta lejano uno de los últimos árboles sagrados de este universo, y quiere su fruto-

Los consejeros de rey eran líderes de las familias más poderosas de este planeta, estos habían sido reunidos para informales de la noticia.

-uno de ustedes ira junto a su clan a ese planeta, y traerá el fruto que desea el rey-dijo el hombre mirando a cada uno de los presentes en la sala. De la puerta entro uno de los sirvientes y entrego un jarrón con diez palillos.

-este es un viaje peligroso, por lo que no seguramente no habrá voluntarios así que elegiremos a la familia al azar, así que por favor, cada uno de ustedes lideres de familia tome uno de los palillos, quien tome el palillo con el carácter de fruto será el elegido-dijo el hombre mientras le indicaba al criado que pasara el jarrón con palillos por los lideres de familia.

El ambiente era muy tenso en la sala, ninguno de los líderes de los clanes quería ser el enviando. Uno a uno los líderes de las familias fueron tomando el palillo hasta que no quedo ninguno en el jarrón.

-muy bien iré nombrando las familias, enseñan su palillo según sea llamado-dijo el hombre que dirigía la reunión.

-familia Ofuka, enseñe su palillo-dijo el dirgintente, de inmediato el patriarca del clan se levanto y mostro su palillo en blanco.

-familia Oguira- dijo el dirgintente, de inmediato el patriarca del clan se levanto y mostro su palillo en blanco.

Y así continuo llamando el dirigente, llevaba nueves patriarcas los cuales no tenían el palillo marcado.

-es obvio quienes serán los enviados-dijo el dirigente al ver al único patriarca que aun no había mostrado su palillo.

El aludido se levanto la silla y dijo-yo kenzo Otsutsuki cumpliré con la voluntad del rey-dijo el patriarca mientras se marchaba del lugar dejando sobre la mesa su palillo con el carácter de fruto.

 **Un viaje largo, un viaje peligroso: un viaje afortunado, el rey del planeta murió después de vivir innumerables años gracias a las frutas de los arboles que había tomado. Como reclamo por su** **travesía al planeta del árbol, kenzo decidió no reportarse nunca más con su planeta si no hacerse del planeta al cual lo habían enviado, tiempo después su hija menor kaguya seria la que encontraría el árbol sagrado.**

El vapor inundaba el lugar, el agua caliente reconforta y relajaba los músculos de todo el cuerpo de kaguya. Las aguas termales eran un lugar de tranquilidad y desastres para kaguya cada minuto lo disfrutaba al máximo, era un tiempo especial para la ojiblanca o eso suele ser , A veces.

Desnuda sentada en el borde de la pileta de las aguas termales se encontraba kaguya , sus ojos estaban algo irritados, a cada instante se limpiaba su nariz y volvía tomar parte de su cabello blanco y lo volvía a sumergir en el agua, solo para observar como su cabello escurría sangre ajena…

Kaguya esperaba sentada mientras tejía un abrigo para distraerse, ya que dentro de una media hora se marcharía a visitar al gobernante de la región del norte. De repente alguien abrió la puerta y de ella apareció naruto con himatsu en brazos.

Kaguya se sorprendió al ver a himtasu en ese estado y de inmediato pregunto-¿pero que les pasó?-

-una extrañas criaturas nos atacaron-respondió naruto serio mientras depositaba a himatsu en un sofá.

-¿pero quiénes eran?¿le vistes el rostro?-pregunto kaguya mientras se acercaba a naruto.

-era unas criaturas blancas intentaron secuestrar a himatsu pero la logre rescatar-dijo naruto.

-¿y tu estas bien?-pregunto kaguya mientras palpaba el pecho de naruto.

Naruto estuvo a punto de contestar pero se alejo de kaguya y callo hincando ante la ojiblanca mientras se tomaba de la cabeza.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto nuevamente kaguya mientras intentaba levantar a naruto.

-algo me está pasando, pero yo no soy el original solo soy un clon-dijo naruto para después desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Kaguya de inmediato entendió a lo que se refería el clon y activo su byakugan para buscar a naruto, la ojiblanca estaba alterada, no sabía porque pero tenía un muy mal presentimiento "algo malo le debe estar sucediendo a naruto" pensó kaguya, la peliblanca comenzó a angustiarse aunque podía ver a lo lejos no podía dar con naruto pero después de girar su vista un poco logro dar con él.

La ojiblanca soltó un gemido al ver a naruto traspasado por algo negro, al instante kaguya apareció justamente detrás de naruto y logro tomarlo en sus brazos antes de que impactara su cabeza contra la roca.

Kaguya estaba abrumada con lo que veía, la nieve alrededor de naruto estaba manchada de sangre, rápidamente kaguya busco la herida la cual estaba en su estomago de unos 3 centímetros.

Algunas lágrimas escaparon de los ojos blancos de kaguya, al ver que naruto no respondía empezó a sacudirlo en un acto donde la desesperación y y el estado de shock jugaron un gran papel.

-¿Quién te hiso esto? ¿quién?-decía kaguya angustiada.

-ka,ka ,kaguya yo –intentaba decir naruto mientras le costaba respirar-yo cre, creo que no podre mas-dijo naruto mientras tomaba una de las mangas de kimono de kaguya para aferrase a ella.

Al escuchar la voz de naruto la ojiblanca se tranquilizo y recordó los múltiples beneficios del chakra. Kaguya odiaba ver sus flores y rosas marchitas, por lo que la regeneración era una de las partes del chakra en las que mejor se desarrollaba.

-kagu, kaguya debo dec..-naruto no pudo terminar pues kaguya lo había silenciado colocando un dedo en los labios de rubio.

-solo abrázame-dijo kaguya mientras encerraba entre sus brazos a naruto.

El rubio intento abrazar a kaguya pero sus fuerzas no le dieron para más. Poco a poco el cabello blanco de kaguya empezó a envolver a naruto. Kaguya coloco su mano en la herida de naruto y de las manos de esta empezó a brillar un chakra verde. La herida de naruto se fue cerrando poco a poco primero del lado de espalda y lentamente la del estomago.

-que calido… se siente… tu cuerpo-dijo naruto apenas con un hilo de voz.

-deja de gastar energías hablando la vas necesitar para recuperarte-dijo kaguya mientras acariciaba el rostro de naruto.

-se que eres buena persona honorable kaguya-termino de decir naruto para después perder la conciencia.

Kaguya podía sentir el chakra de naruto agotado por lo que decidió darle un poco del suyo pero se percato del algo extraño.

 **Bueno espero les haya gustado el relleno que por fin se termino para algunos y bueno agradecerles por algunos comentarios, de los que menos esperaba vi reacciones, pero gracias por su apoyo llegue a los 70 seguidores y no se angustien por el tiempo siempre voy a actualizar hasta el fin de la historia.**

 **En el próximo capitulo**

Kaguya se quito la bata para ponerse su ropa-esto no se lo vas a decir a nadie-ordeno kaguya –¿entendido?-pregunto kaguya mientras dedicaba una mirada amenazante a himatsu.

-entiendo honorable kaguya- respondió himatsu algo sonrojada.

-dame mi ropa interior-dijo kaguya mientras se sacudía su gran cabello ahora limpio para secarlo.

Himatsu le entrego las prendas para después observar como kaguya se vestía mientras lo hacía no podía despegar su vista de ese lugar del cuerpo de kaguya.

Kaguya abotono el último botón de su kimono y se marcho junto himatsu.

 **Espero sus reviews y sin más hasta el otro capítulo.**

 **Se despide: Lopebi.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cambiando de parecer, 250 años atrás.**

Capitulo: 8

Alguien había entrado a la pileta, esto la saco de sus recuerdos, debido a que el vapor era abundante dificultaba una visibilidad clara por lo que tuvo que esperar hasta que se esclareció quien era.

Himatsu salió de las aguas termales para después irse al vestidor para ponerse su ropa, una ves vestida con su kimono de sirvienta observo a kaguya entrar también al vestidor.

Kaguya se quito la bata para ponerse su ropa-esto no se lo vas a decir a nadie-ordeno kaguya –¿entendido?-pregunto kaguya mientras dedicaba una mirada amenazante a himatsu.

-entiendo honorable kaguya- respondió himatsu algo sonrojada.

-dame mi ropa interior-dijo kaguya mientras se sacudía su gran cabello ahora limpio para secarlo.

Himatsu le entrego las prendas para después observar como kaguya se vestía mientras lo hacía no podía despegar su vista de ese lugar del cuerpo de kaguya.

Kaguya abotono el último botón de su kimono y se marcho junto a himatsu.

Los días pasaron muy lento dolorosos para naruto, el primer día despertó con una increíble fiebre y casi sin energía, himari alimentaba a naruto pues este ni una cuchara podía sostener.

-¿cuantos días llevo acá?-pregunto naruto con la vista perdida.

-ayer la honorable kaguya te trajo, por suerte logro detener el sangrado de tu herida y bueno ya has despertado ahora solo te queda recuperarte-dijo himari sonriente-haber abre la boca-dijo himari mientras le acercaba la cuchara en la boca a naruto.

En el segundo día naruto fue capaz de levantarse por la mañana sin necesidad de que lo despertaran.

Naruto se levanto la camisa de su abdomen y no logro apreciar la herida que zetsu le había hecho solo pudo ver la marca de su sello tetragrama. Naruto sabía que su chakra estaba muy bajo por lo que decidió reunir chakra de naturaleza pero aun así le llevaría mucho tiempo recuperar el chakra que había perdido.

En el tercer día naruto fue capaz de levantarse de la cama y caminar. Naruto observo la marca del sol que hagoromo le había obsequiado y pudo notar que estaba muy pálida comparada a como la tenía antes.

Así que salió por el balcón ya que se encontraba en el cuarto de kaguya y se sentó a reunir más chakra de naturaleza.

El chakra de naturaleza ayudaba a naruto a recuperarse más rápido ya después de todo había perdido mucha sangre y chakra.

En el cuarto día naruto estaba casi recuperado.

-naruto hoy regresa del viaje la honorable kaguya, lo mejor es que te marches a tu cuarto ya que estas recuperado-dijo himari.

-si lo hare, solo la esperare aquí para agradecerle-dijo naruto mientras se acercaba a himari-por cierto-naruto abrazo a himari –gracias por cuidarme, enserio eres igual de bondadosa a una persona que conocí- dijo naruto para después separarse de una sonrojada himari y volver sentarse en la cama de kaguya para reunir mas chakra de naturaleza, su marca del sol estaba recuperando su color.

Himari salió del cuarto y se arrecosto en la puerta, para después llevarse una mano a su pecho pues estaba muy agitado.

El carruaje de kaguya finalmente se detuvo después de una semana de viaje, por fin podía regresar a su "humilde morada", los criados y los guardias empezaron a meter todas las cosas que ocuparon durante el viaje.

Mientras tanto en la sala de reuniones de los consejeros empezaban a sentarse y acomodarse en sus respectivos lugares en espera de kaguya pues la habían solicitado para una reunión en cuanto ella llegara de su viaje por las regiones.

Kaguya entro en el castillo y se dirigió de inmediato a la sala de los consejeros; quería deshacerse de ellos cuanto antes para tener la tarde libre para hacer otras cosas que si le importaban de verdad.

Kaguya deslizo la puerta y entro en la sala de reuniones, en cuanto ella entro los consejeros se levantaron de sus asientos e hicieron una reverencia para después decir en coro-esperamos que haya tenido un agradable viaje-dijeron todos los consejeros a modo de saludo.

-pueden sentarse-ordeno kaguya.

Los consejeros tomaron asiento y prestaron atención a kaguya.

-como consejeros míos hice lo que me propusieron, espero estén satisfechos-dijo kaguya mientras dedicaba una mirada de reproche a todos sus consejeros.

-además en este viaje pase por dos ataques de la rebelión, por lo que el próximo proyecto será erradicar a todos los que se oponen a mi gobierno de paz-dijo kaguya mientras leía uno de los documentos que recién le había entregado uno de sus criados.

-nos alegra que este bien honorable kaguya-dijo uno de los consejeros.

Kaguya ignoro el cometario y continuo hablando-muy bien ya que estoy acá puedo escuchar algún reporte con respecto a la competencia por mi mano-dijo kaguya mientras observaba a sus consejeros.

Uno de los consejeros se levanto y dijo-honorable kaguya en la región que estoy a cargo ocurre un caso singular con uno de los candidatos para la eliminatoria regional –

-y ¿qué es lo que ocurre?-pregunto kaguya.

-bueno lo que sucede es que una de las familias de la región del oeste de la cual soy el encargado, quiere que su candidato sea una mujer, ya que la familia no tiene hijos varones solo mujeres y igualmente reclaman su derecho a participar ya que es una familia poderosa e influyente en la región-dijo el consejero-me gustaría saber si usted lo aprueba honorable kaguya-

Uno de los consejeros se levanto algo exaltado-es imposible jamás una mujer le podrá dar un heredero a otra mujer, lo mejor es que no participe no es culpa de nosotros que no haya tenido hijos varones-

-yo estoy de acuerdo en que participe tiene el mismo derecho como familia poderosa e influyente-dijo una de las mujeres consejeras - además el amor no se demuestra solo dándole un hijo a quien amas –dijo la consejera peliroja mientras se sonrojaba al sentir la mirada de kaguya.

Los consejeros empezaron a discutir entre ellos pero kaguya rápidamente reacciono.

-silencio-ordeno kaguya-ciertamente una mujer no me va a satisfacer en mi necesidad por tener eventualmente a mi heredero, pero la dejare que participe, estoy segura que esa princesita con dinero no aguantara las exigencias de la competencia-dijo kaguya para después levantarse de su asiento.

-bien si es solo eso me retiro- dijo kaguya pero le llamo la atención lo que murmuraban en voz baja dos de los consejeros.

-no me extrañaba que tomara esa decisión-dijo uno de los consejeros al otro en voz bajísima.

-si a mí tampoco, nunca la he visto con un hombre, para mí que es una desviada –dijo el consejero.

-si seguro esa himatsu la complace-dijo el consejero mientras una gota de sangre se asomaba por su fosa nasal.

El ojo de la frente de kaguya se abrió todos los consejero apreciaron esto, sabían que significaba, de inmediatos todos se pusieron tensos. Los dos consejeros que estaban murmurando empezaron a convulsionar en el suelo por unos segundos.

Kaguya se marcho de la sala dejando a unos consejeros algo impactados con la escena. Sabían que podían contrariar decisiones de kaguya, refutarla pero la única cosa que kaguya no soportaba era que le levantaran falsos comentarios.

Naruto acumulaba chakra y mas chakra pero estaba muy preocupado intentaba entrar en la realidad de kurama pero no podía, no estaba respondiendo.

-kurama -dijo naruto algo preocupado.

-kurama ¿me escuchas?-dijo nuevamente naruto esperando respuesta.

Naruto se dio por vencido tal vez necesitaba acumular mas chakra. El rubio mantenía sus ojos cerrados cuando de repente se sintieron como unas delicadas manos le tomaron la cabeza y lo estrecharon contra el pecho de la dueña de las manos.

-¿se puede saber quién es kurama?-pregunto kaguya mientras sentía entre sus dedos el sedoso cabello del rubio de naruto.

-no es nadie, solo estaba pensando en alto-respondió naruto.

-me alegro verte bien naruto, me asuste mucho cuando te vi mal herido, te prometo que atrapare al culpable de quien te hiso esto-dijo kaguya mientras abrazaba a naruto aun mas.

-no se preocupe honorable kaguya-dijo naruto para después abrazar por la cintura kaguya – mi vida ya no me pertenece ya que yo no la logre preservar, casi muero de no ser por usted –

-¡honorable kaguya! –dijo naruto mientras se separaba del pecho de kaguya para verla a los ojos-no sabe cuántas cosas tengo que hacer antes de morir, no sabe lo importante que es para mí seguir vivo, usted me permitió esta nueva oportunidad de vivir, estoy agradecido de por vida con usted- dijo naruto en un tono cariñoso acariciando el rostro de kaguya.

-naruto –dijo kaguya conmovida, la ojiblanca se sentía como nunca, ese sentimiento de sentirse importante era muy especial, la gente la miraba importante pero por compromiso y por el cargo que ella tenía. Pero en estos momentos alguien la necesito y le estaba expresando lo importante que era ella para él.

Naruto tomo del rostro a kaguya y le beso en las dos mejillas.

-deje todo como estaba, a partir de mañana volveré a trabajar con normalidad ya estoy recuperado- dijo naruto dedicando una sonrisa a kaguya.

Naruto camino hacia la ´puerta de la habitación mientras se secaba las lagrimas y al tomar el llavín para abrir la puerta, kaguya lo tomo de la mano para detenerlo.

La ojiblanca hiso girara a naruto para tenerlo de frente y mirarlo a los ojos-¿solo así te despides de mi?-pregunto kaguya dedicándole una mirada indignada.

La noche había llegado, naruto se encontraba en su habitación con la luz apagada no podía decir que estaba deprimido, pero si se sentía algo decepcionado y atemorizado," si kaguya no hubiera llegado a tiempo estaría muerto,¿ a quién le encomendaron la misión de cambiar el pasado si estuve a punto de morir? Pensó naruto mientras se colocaba una manta en la espalda pues se encontraba sentado a piernas cruzadas.

Naruto se cobijo para mitigar el frio de la noche, pero no podía mitigar el temor, el hecho de que la kaguya de su presente estuviera en esta época lo alarmaba, ahora que unía las piezas llegaba a la conclusión de que aquella anciana era enviada por la kaguya malvada.

"y si decide hablar con kaguya y le mete la idea de absorber el árbol, y si matara a los dos hijos futuros de kaguya eso sería mucho peor" pensó naruto entrando en paranoia. El rubio se levanto de la cama empezó a caminar en círculos por la habitación.

Tenía que pensar en una solución, debía cuidar a esta kaguya de la malvada.

Alguien toco a la puerta, esto saco de sus pensamientos a naruto y se dirigió a atender la puerta no sin antes encender la luz.

Al abrir la puerta se hallo a himatsu.

-himatsu-dijo sorprendido naruto.

-hola, naruto-dijo himatsu para después levantar su mirada.

-me alegre verte bien, me preocupe cuando esa criatura te secuestro-dijo naruto.

-sí, solo vine a darte las gracias por salvarme, no recuerdo muy bien, pero según lo que me informo la honorable kaguya, tú me llevaste a la posada-dijo himatsu mientras hacia una reverencia a naruto.

-no es nada, es un instinto ayudar a una persona en problemas ¿no?-pregunto naruto.

-creo que si-sonrió himatsu-en fin solo vine a agradecerte y a entregarte esto como muestra de mi gratitud-la ojimarron tomo una de las mano de naruto y le entrego.

-ho gracias-dijo naruto sin ver lo que le había obsequiado la chica.

-hasta luego y gracias otra vez-dijo himatsu para darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Naruto abrió su mano y observo el tikect de restaurant que le había entregado, este pertenecía al restaurante de ramen en el pueblo cerca del castillo.

Kaguya se encontraba apesadumbrada en su cuarto, no podía creer cuantas cosas raras le salían a ella de su cuerpo primero su inanticuado ojo rojo en la frente, después sus cuernos o como ella le decía "protuberancias en la cabeza" y ahora eso en su vientre.

Ya cansada de intentarlo tanto decidió descansar, por lo que se coloco su ropa de dormir apago la luz del cuarto y se metió en las cobijas para dormir.

La noche ya estaba avanzada, solo los guardias nocturnos y el portero se mantenían despiertos, los demás descansaban de un día agotador, como naruto en su cuarto.

Este daba la impresión de disfrutar de un sueño renovador y relajante pero repentinamente se removió algo incomodo y frunció su rostro mientras dormía. Una clara señal de estar pasando por una pesadilla pero ¿de qué trata esta?

Este lugar lo reconocía, algo oscuro donde hay una tenue luz marrón al observar el frente pudo observar unas rejas grandes abiertas en pampa y en el fondo del cuarto se podía divisar aun gran zorro descansando.

Naruto se sintió relajado por fin podía contactar con kurama, naruto tuvo la voluntad de hablar pero un chapoteo lo detuvo, el no había movido sus pies, tampoco kurama se había movido es mas este dormía plácidamente ¿Quién causo ese ruido?

El rubio giro su vista hacia su lado derecho y se asusto con lo que vio.

Ahí estaba ella observando intensamente al zorro que se le presentaba al frente, así es kaguya se encontraba en el mismo lugar, ella había causado el chapoteo al querer caminar hacia donde el zorro.

Naruto se asusto en gran manera, su consiente le decía que esto se trataba de una mentira, pero el rubio lo sentía tan real que hasta tenía miedo, pues kaguya no puede tocar a ese zorro y mucho menos verlo a él.

Naruto calmo su respiración, despertaría a kurama para ver si él veía lo mismo.

-kurama despierta-dijo naruto mientras miraba fijamente a kaguya.

Kaguya escucho la voz y se giro para encontrarse con naruto.

-¿naruto?-pregunto kaguya al susodicho.

Este escucho mencionar su nombre mas no quiso darle importancia o más bien no le convenía darle importancia.

El zorro abrió sus ojos y al primero que observo fue a naruto.

-naruto, has vuelto, estaba muy preocupado por ti zetsu negro…-kurama dejo de hablar al ver el ademan que naruto hacia señalando a kaguya.

-¿naruto? ¿Eres tú?-pregunto kaguya para después ver como el zorro se levantaba.

-kurama, dime que solo yo la veo, porque me está asustando mucho-dijo naruto al zorro.

La expresión del zorro hizo que lo siguiente dicho estuviera de mas-naruto no solo tú la vez-comento kurama muy asustado.

-¿ustedes dos se conocen?-pregunto kaguya –así que tu si tenias que ver algo con este zorro-dijo kaguya mientras alternaba su vista entre kurama y naruto.

-naruto, no dejes que esa mujer me toque-dijo kurama mientras se arrinconaba contra la pared.

Kaguya observo al zorro y empezó a caminar hacia él. Naruto por su parte la siguió pero esta empezó a correr.

-no kaguya no lo toques, es de mi propiedad-dijo naruto tratando de alcanzarla.

-naruto esa bestia debe ser mía –dijo kaguya a escasos metros del zorro.

Kurama se arrincono mas y mostro sus feroces colmillo a kaguya-aléjate de mi mujer-

-ALEJATE DE MI!-grito kurama.

Naruto se sobresalto y despertó muy agitado y sudado, al llevarse su mano al corazón se percato de lo acelerado que estaba.

Ya algo más tranquilo-menos mal fue un sueño-dijo aliviado naruto.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de kaguya.

Kaguya abrió los parpados para después dibujar una sonrisa-¿porque hasta en los sueños se me escapa?-se pregunto kaguya con decepción pues había despertado de un "sueño" increíble.

Otro día había iniciado, algunos despertaron con buen ánimo en cambio otros no, entre esos se encontraba naruto, que no dejaba de pensar en la pesadilla que había tenido en la noche. Había decidido empezar su trabajo antes de tiempo para así distraerse y lo había logrado.

Conforme organizaba los documentos en el despacho pudo notar que kaguya dibujaba flores en los espacios en blancos de algunos documentos, parecía un pasatiempo cuando estaba aburrida.

Naruto termino de guardar unos papeles en un folder y termino su trabajo antes, el rubio se dispuso a abandonar el despacho, al deslizar la puerta y abrirla se encontró con himari quien justamente iba a entrar.

-naruto-dijo con sorpresa la ojiblanco- te estaba buscando-

-mm pues aquí estoy, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? –pregunto naruto sonriente.

-veras necesito que me acompañes a un lugar-himari aparto su mirada de naruto y dijo-digo si tienes tiempo si no, no te preocupes-

-claro, casualmente acabo de terminar lo que me encomendó la honorable kaguya así que si puedo tengo tiempo de sobra-dijo naruto para después cerrar la puerta del despacho.

El guarda de portón permitió que naruto y himari salieran del castillo.

-si la honorable kaguya pregunta por ustedes ¿Qué les digo?-pregunto el guardia.

-dile que volvemos en la tarde-dijo himari para después empezar a caminar junto a naruto.

-dime ¿Por qué llevas esa cubeta-pregunto naruto.

-es para traer barro rojo-respondió himari.

-y ¿para qué lo ocupas? Digo si se puede saber-

-no se solo me lo pidió la honorable kaguya, seguramente quiere quitar alguna mancha o limpiar alguna prenda, por lo general esa arena es usada para eso-respondió lo ojiblanco- además tengo que comprar algunos ingredientes para la cena de la honorable kaguya-

-ya veo y de donde sacamos eso, el barro rojo-

-se saca de las orillas de un rio cerca del pueblo-respondió himari.

Himari y naruto continuaron caminando, en silencio, naruto observaba algunas cosas que no había visto antes ya que la vez que llego al castillo uso la híper velocidad del estado del zorro. En cuestión de quince minutos naruto y himari se encontraban en la entrada del bullicioso pueblo, que de pueblo no tenía nada ya que se asemejaba más a una aldea.

-naruto , espérame acá-dijo himari mientras se detenía en una tienda de víveres-comprare algunas cosas-

-te espero-dijo naruto.

Sin nada que hacer naruto observo a su alrededor, la gente caminando de un lado a otro, los campesinos con su carretas llevando su mercancía, y varios guardias militares marchando alrededor de una carrosa lujosa. Esto último le llamo la atención a naruto puesto que los guardias no eran cualquiera todos median por lo menos un metro noventa.

-listo, ahora vámonos al rio-dijo himari robándole la atención a naruto.

-oye mira ese carruaje, yo que creí que solo la honorable kaguya era adinerada-dijo naruto mientras señalaba a la carrosa.

Himari observo el carruaje pero desvió rápidamente su mirada a uno de los guardias, de inmediato su rostro empalideció.

-si jeje por que mejor no nos vamos ya, si-dijo himari mientras tomaba de la muñeca a naruto y lo jalaba.

-oye espera, en esa dirección queda la salida ¿no sería por donde está la carrosa?-pregunto naruto mientras se detenía.

-no, tomaremos otro camino, ven rápido-dijo himari mientras volvía tomar la muñeca de naruto y lo jalaba.

-oye ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto naruto.

-no es nada-dijo nerviosa la ojiblanco-solo apresura…-himari no pudo terminar la frase pues de frente se encontró con él.

-vaya, vaya, el destino nos vuelve a juntar, ¿no crees que es una señal himari?-pregunto un hombre alto de cabello castaño largo y ojos blancos.

-gonryuki-dijo himari mientras retrocedía unos pasos-esto, no es una señal, solo fue casualidad-el rostro de himari denotaba incomodidad.

Gonryuki al ver que la ojiperla se alejaba de el la tomo de su antebrazo y la detuvo.

-por favor suéltame-dijo himari mientras forcejeaba para soltarse del agarre.

-oye tranquila-gonryuki acerco su rostro al oído de himari y le susurro-recuerda que la honorable kaguya te entregara a mi cuando termine mi trabajo-

Naruto que observaba la situación, no quiso entrometerse pero al ver que himari reacciono extraño después de lo que le dijo en secreto el hombre, decidió actuar, naruto se acerco a gonryuki y tomo la muñeca de este.

-oye, suéltala, no ves que no quiere que te le acerques-dijo naruto mientras subia la mirada pues gonryuki era alto.

Gonryuki observo a naruto y se molesto por la osadía del rubio.

-y ¿a ti quien te llamo? No te metas en asuntos ajenos-dijo gonryuki mientras regresaba la mirada a himari.

-¿quién es este sujeto? ¿Acaso es tu amante? ¡dime!-dijo gonryuki muy molesto.

-eso a ti no te importa-dijo himari algo cohibida- y si lo fuera a ti no te tiene por qué interesar-dijo himari algo temerosa y nerviosa.

-que acabas de decir, ¡repitelo!-dijo gonruyki mientras jalaba mas a himari.

-te dije que la soltaras-dijo naruto.

El rubio doblo la muñeca del hombre y este soltó a himari a la vez que se quejaba, esta se puso detrás de naruto, los guardias abandonaron la carrosa que cuidaban y fueron a ver que pasaba con gonryuki.

-¿señor se encuentra bien?-preguntaron otros dos soldados de gran tamaño.

-ese maldito, aprésenlo-ordeno gonryuki.

Los soldados tomaron a naruto por los brazos y lo inmovilizaron, naruto no quería causar problemas era lo menos que quería por lo que se dejo y espero.

-ahora si imbécil, aprende ano meterte en mis asuntos-dijo gonryuki mientras tomaba impulso y asestaba un fuerte golpe en el estomago de naruto.

-¡no!-grito himari-no le hagas daño-dijo himari mientras se acercaba a naruto para que los soldados lo soltaran, pero rápidamente gonryuki la tomo del brazo y la detuvo.

-te vendrás conmigo señorita-dijo gonryuki mientras jalaba a la peliazul.

Naruto se repuso del golpe, enseguida majo con fuerza el pie de uno de los soldados provocando que soltara a naruto por el dolor en su pie, con su brazo libre, empuño su mano y golpeo fuertemente el estomago del otro soldado este también soltó a naruto por el dolor.

Una vez libre naruto camino hacia donde gonryuki llevaba a himari y lo detuvo colocando su mano en el hombro del ojiblanco castaño.

Gonryuki se giro para ver quien lo había detenido.

Ellas venían de familias adineradas, lo que les facilito el cargo que ostentaban, carlin y cadelin eran hermanas, carlin era una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo y ojos azul oscuro y su hermana cadelin al igual que ella era hermosa pero de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color que su hermana.

-siempre supe, que la honorable kaguya era bella y elegante-dijo carlin mientras se llevaba una mano a su pecho, la chica suspiro al sentir su corazón acelerado-su imponencia es digna de una diosa-dijo sonrojada la pelirojo.

-hermana eso es raro-dijo cadelin mientras dedicaba una mirada escéptica a su hermana-además recuerda no involucrar lo sentimental con el trabajo, ayer en la reunión hasta te sonrojaste cuando la honorable kaguya te observo-reclamo la pelinegro.

-no lo puedo evitar-dijo aun mas sonrojada la pelirojo.

-en todo caso, prepárate mentalmente, recuerda que hay otra reunión dentro de 2 horas-dijo cadelin mientras giraba su rostro para ver por la ventana.

-si lo sé, ya quiero que comience-dijo carlin.

Cadelin movía sus ojos azules de un lado a otro esperando observar algo interesante, pero nada era interesante solo gente transitando de un lado para otro, y una enorme carreta con flores que tapa gran parte de la vista por la ventana.

Cuando la carreta se movió, pudo observar a ese rubio de ojos azules con esa extrañas marcas en la mejilla, no lo pudo controlar se sonrojo, al observar con más cuidado su rostro lo pudo ver molesto, compilo todo lo que veía y observo a su mayordomo calendo al suelo ya que este rubio apuesto le giraba la mano de una manera incorrecta para un humano.

-¿vas a dejar de molestar a himari?-pregunto naruto al ojiblanco.

-haaa eso duele, está bien está bien-dijo gonryuki.

Cadelin salió del carruaje y corrió a socorre a su mayordomo gonryuki.

-oye inútil vago, ¿Quién te crees para hacerle esto a mi mayordomo?-pregunto cadelin mientras dedicaba una mirada fría a naruto.

Naruto ignoro a la pelinegro, y recogió la bolsa que había dejado caer himari y se la entrego.

-anda vamos al rio que mencionaste-dijo naruto.

Himari que estaba algo asustada, recobro la compostura y observo a la mujer que levantaba a gonryuki.

-señorita cadelin-dijo sorprendida himari.

-¿himari?-dijo cadelin extrañada.

De inmediato himari tomo de la muñeca a naruto y salió corriendo del lugar. Cadelin intento detener al rubio pero su vestido largo y lujoso no se lo permitió, solo pudo observar como estos se alejaban ¿Cómo se llamara ese joven? Pensó cadelin.

Naruro tiraba pequeñas piedras en las aguas cristalinas del rio, mientras tanto himari se encontraba sentada algo cerca del rubio.

-oye ¿Por qué tuvimos que salir corriendo? Nosotros no hicimos nada malo, esa mujer tenía que saber qué clase de mayordomo abusivo tiene-dijo naruto.

-esa mujer y su hermana son parte de los consejeros de la honorable kaguya-comento himari.

-y ese sujeto gonkyuki ¿tiene alguna relación contigo?-pregunto naruto.

-de mi parte no, pero la honorable kaguya quiere entregarme en matrimonio a él-dijo cabizbaja himari.

-¿pero con qué derecho lo hace?-pregunto naruto molesto.

-con el derecho de que es de la familia principal y yo de la secundaria-dijo himari algo triste.

Naruto no supo que decir apartir de ese momento, era desde este tiempo que la familia secundaria guardaba resentimiento hacia la primera, hermanos sangre puesto uno sobre el otro Qué sistema jerárquico más absurdo pensó naruto mientras observaba a una triste himari.

Los consejeros se encontraban reunidos, todos hablaban entre sí mientras esperaban a que kaguya entrara a la sala para dar el inicio oficial. Por otra parte cadelin se encontraba pensativa apoyando su mentó en su mano.

-hermana ¿Por qué estas tan pensativa?-pregunto carlin.

-que cosas dices no lo estoy-dijo cadelin algo refunfuñante.

-claro que lo estas, ¿acaso fue por lo de el chico rubio y gonryuki?-pregunto inocentemente carlin.

En ese mismo instante la puerta se deslizo y por ella entro kaguya .

-ya deja de hablar y pon atención-dijo cadelin.

-buenas tardes a todos-dijo kaguya mientras tomaba asiento.

Todos los consejeros se levantaron y dijeron al unisonó- buenas tardes honorable kaguya-

-pueden sentarse-indico kaguya- bueno, hoy vamos a planificar las diferentes pruebas del nivel regional de la competencia, como todos sabrán el clima y el entorno no es el mismo en todas las regiones, por ende tenemos que diseñar diferentes pruebas para cada región-

Kaguya tomo unos documentos y empezó a buscar una hoja de papel en especifico, tras unos segundos aun no hallaba la hoja, por lo que asumió que la había olvidado.

-honorable kaguya, debería considerar tener un asistente-sugirió uno de los consejeros que estaba más próximo a ella.

-ya tengo uno-comento kaguya.

Kaguya le hiso una señal a himatsu y esta se acerco.

-dile a naruto que venga-ordeno kaguya.

-enseguida honorable kaguya-dijo himatsu para después salir en busca de naruto.

-bien ustedes que conocen mejor que yo sus regiones me gustaría que propusiera el reto o prueba de acuerdo a las condiciones características de la región-propuso kaguya.

Naruto caminaba a paso lento junto himari, esta iba algo distraída en sus cavilaciones.

-este barro es más ligero de lo que parece-dijo naruto tratando de romper el hielo.

-si-dijo simplemente la ojiblanco.

-oye, tengo algo de curiosidad, ¿será que ganan mucho dinero los consejeros de la honorable kaguya? –pregunto naruto.

-si y bastante después de los gobernadores, los consejeros son los que ganan más-dijo himari.

-oye ¿aun estas pensado en lo que ocurrió en el pueblo?-pregunto naruto al ver el semblante de himari que hablaba por sí solo.

Himari no pronuncio palabra si no que solo asintió.

Himatsu entro en la sala de reuniones, al observar que kaguya se encontraba hablando, espero un momento a que esta terminara para informarle lo que había solicitado, la ojimarron se acerco a kaguya y le susurro en el oído.

-honorable kaguya, estuve buscando a naruto por todo el castillo y no lo encontré, indague con el portero en caso de que hubiera salido, me dijo que salió junto a himari y que regresaban en la tarde-dijo himatsu para después alejarse.

Kaguya quedo extrañada al escuchar lo que le había informado himatsu, en primer lugar no recordaba que naruto le dijera de su salida, en segundo lugar que hacia naruto y himari saliendo del castillo, fue en ese mismo instante que recordó haber mandado a himari a traer el barro rojo para aquella mancha.

Con un leve disgusto kaguya dejo de pensar en el tema y se dedico a escuchar las propuestas más tarde hablaría del tema con naruto.

Los consejeros comenzaron a discutir entre ellos, que prueba era conveniente para cada región, esto les llevo 5 minutos, y empezaron a decir sus propuestas, la región del oeste propuso una carrera de sobrevivencia en el árido desierto de la región, la región del este propuso una batalla en la selva más peligrosa de esta región, la región de sur propuso una carrera de natación en las aguas mas turbulentas de la costa, la región central propuso una batalla de todos contra todos en un coliseo y la región helada del norte propuso una carrera con trineos impulsados por perros de nieve.

-muy bien, entonces está decidido, ahora lo que queda es cuantificar los gastos en cada competencia la capital se hará cargo de la mitad de los gastos-dijo kaguya mientras observaba uno de los documentos que se encontraba en la mesa-así que saquen el total de gastos para cada región correspondiente-

Kaguya se levanto de la silla-en unos momentos regreso-dijo la mujer peliblanca mientras salía de la sala de reuniones.

-oye himari, si quieres puedo hablar con la honorable kaguya y explicarle que a ti no te interesa ese sujeto-dijo naruto tratando de que la ojiblanca cambiara de ánimo.

-no-dijo himari mientras detenía a naruto del brazo-por favor no le digas nada a la honorable kaguya, eso me metería en problemas-dijo himari con una mirada suplicante.

-no entiendo, ¿por qué te metería en problemas?-

-refutar una decisión de ella es una falta de respeto-dijo himari mientras soltaba naruto-mejor dejemos las cosas como están-dijo himari para después seguir caminando.

-himari, la honorable kaguya no es como aparenta ser, sé que si le explico tu situación entenderá, vamos confía en mí-dijo naruto.

Himari detuvo su caminar y se giro para observar a naruto.

-¿crees que ella te va escuchar?-pregunto himari.

-si estoy seguro, y si no lo hiciera yo te salvo de ella y de gonryuki-dijo naruto sonriente-entonces ¿vas a cambiar esa cara triste por una feliz?-pregunto naruto mientras extendía sus brazos.

-está bien, después de todo ella te trajo cuando estabas herido, si creo que te escuche-dijo himari mientras se acercaba a naruto para abrazarlo.

Kaguya se encontraba observando el espejo que se encontraba en el sanitario, las venas alrededor de sus parpados se encontraban resaltadas, de repente coloco con brusquedad sus manos en la pileta del tocador.

La peliblanco salió del baño pensando "¿que estarían hablando ellos? ¿Por qué la estaba abrazando?"

-honorable kaguya, honorable kaguya-

Kaguya regreso de sus cavilaciones y observo a la chica peliroja sonrojada frente a ella.

-he,heee yo-carlin se trabo al ver la mirada penetrante de kaguya-este será el gasto de nuestra región-dijo carlin entregándole el documento a kaguya.

Kaguya tomo el papel y lo empezó a leer, mientras carlin regresaba a su asiento muy nerviosa y sonrojada.

Naruto y himari llegaron al castillo de kaguya, naruto estuvo a punto de acercarse al portón del castillo pero antes de hacerlo himari lo detuvo tomándolo del antebrazo.

-naruto mejor no entremos por aquí, no sé si lo has notado pero el carruaje de gonryuki esta estacionado en el patio-dijo himari.

-himari, no tienes de que preocuparte yo te estoy acompañando, puedes estar segura que no permitiré que pongan sus manos en ti-dijo naruto intentando seguir.

Pero himari lo detuvo de nuevo-enserio vamos por el patio trasero no quiero pasar por ahí-dijo suplicante la ojiblanco.

Naruto accedió a la petición de himari y la siguió con dirección a la entrada del patio trasero, una vez estuvieron adentro del castillo himatsu los intercepto.

-naruto la honorable kaguya te estuvo llamando, ahora está molesta contigo, le informare que ya has llegado-dijo himatsu mientras se marchaba en dirección a la sala de reuniones.

Himari volvió a observar a naruto con preocupación-disculpa creo que te metí en problemas-dijo himari.

-no te preocupes, yo sé cómo solucionar esto-dijo naruto mientras sacudía el cabello de himari para después caminar en dirección a la sala de reunión.

Himatsu se acerco a kaguya y esta se acerco para escuchar.

-honorable kaguya, naruto ya ha regresado junto himari-dijo himatsu.

-dile que venga a la sala de reunión, golpea antes de entrar-indico kaguya y continuo leyendo el documento que tenía en manos.

-carlin se puede saber ¿Por qué te pones tan nerviosa con la honorable kaguya?-pregunto cadelin mientras observaba a su hermana.

-no lo se, ella es muy hermosa, su mirada están imponente y penetrante, que no se qué hacer al momento de estar cerca de ella-dijo carlin mientras jugueteaba con su cabello rojizo.

-hermana mia, enserio debes aprender a controlar eso, eres tan obvia, si alguien te pusiera atención te descubriría-dijo cadelin.

-lo sé pero es que ella es...-carlin no pudo terminar pues alguien toco la puerta de la sala de reunión.

Cadelin observo también a la puerta, la puerta se deslizo y de ella apareció aquel rubio que ella había visto en el pueblo, cerró la puerta y observo a los presentes incluso a cadelin pero no la reconoció, al instante cadelin se sonrojo y se pregunto ¿Qué hace el aquí?.

-déjenme presentarles a mi asistente-dijo kaguya casi sin interés mientras seguía leyendo un documento-presentate-ordeno kaguya.

¿asi que es el asistente de la honorable kaguya? pensó cadelin mientras observaba a naruto.

-buenas tardes señores consejeros mi nombre es naruto-dijo el rubio mientras hacia una reverencia.

Con que se llama naruto, pensó cadelin mientras no despegaba sus ojos de naruto.

-valla chico estas en un puesto muy peligroso, esperemos no seas un asesino, si no de antemano déjame decirte que morirás –dijo uno de los consejeros a modo de chiste.

-descuide señor ya tuve percance donde mi vida estuvo en peligro- naruto se rasco la nuca y dedico una sonrisa.

Cadelin se sonrojo aun mas, rápidamente aparto la mirada, le había encantado ese gesto.

Naruto tomo asiento a la par de kaguya, esta le empezó a dar órdenes como ordenar los documentos sobre la mesa, traer otros de la oficina, traerle el té, pero con cada orden kaguya se aseguraba de que naruto sintiera su molestia y lo estaba logrando.

Por un momento kaguya sintió lastima por la cara de preocupado por el rubio, podía ver como este trataba de preguntar ¿qué le ocurría? pero se le imposibilitaba por que los consejeros se encontraban juntos a ellos dos.

Kaguya le entregaba otros documentos a naruto para que este los acomodara, en una oportunidad naruto tomo la mano de kaguya disimuladamente y esta lo miro a los ojos, al instante kaguya se sonrojo y aparto la mirada y a su vez quito su mano de la de naruto.

Naruto se preocupo por la actitud que la peliblanco estaba tomando, ¿Qué tan grave puede ser irse a ayudarle a una sirvienta que tras de eso era algo que ella misma le había ordenado?, se pregunto naruto mentalmente, le intrigaba saber la razón.

Tras una media hora más, kaguya dio por concluida la reunión, ahora kaguya caminaba junto a naruto que iba a la par de esta y los consejeros que los seguían en dirección a la sala de espera para despedir a los 10 consejeros de las regiones.

Ahora todos esperaban en la sala mientras esperaban a que sus carrosas estuvieran listas para partir esto lo aprovecharon para charlar entre ellos.

-dime joven ¿atemoriza mucho la honorable kaguya?-pregunto uno de los consejeros a naruto.

Este quedo pensativo por un breve instante y respondió-si sientes el ambiente tenso, es constante, pero debido a mis necesidades ocupo este trabajo-comento naruto.

-valla eres muy valiente, casi todos sus asistentes terminan muertos-comento el consejero.

-no es para tanto, pero si me advirtió que si ponía un dedo encima de ella me mataría sin pensarlo la primera vez me atemorizo mucho-dijo naruto de forma chistosa y pensado ala vez cuantas veces no solo había puesto un dedo si no también sus labios.

Mientras naruto hablaba con el consejero, una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules observaba a naruto pensando en irse a presentar para atemorizarlo por lo de su mayordomo. Cadelin se levanto del sofá en el que instantes atrás se encontraba sentada, tomo aire pues los nervios empezaban a traicionarla y con paso decidido se dirigió donde estaba naruto hablando con el otro consejero.

Pero justamente en ese momento kaguya se acerco a naruto.

-disculpen la interrupción-dijo kaguya mientras se acercaba a naruto para hablarle al oído-me marcho a mi habitación, despide a todos los consejeros antes de marcharte-dijo kaguya.

Kaguya observo al consejero con el que hablaba naruto y le asintió para después marcharse de la sala. Maldición pensó naruto, kaguya se le iba a ir, tenía que alcanzarla antes de que se fuera a las aguas termales que acostumbraba a ir por las tardes.

-muy bien, espero tengan un buen viaje de regreso, señores consejeros-dijo naruto en voz alta para captar la atención de los presentes-de mi parte me despido, fue un gusto conocerlos-dijo naruto para después hacer una reverencia y marcharse.

Naruto caminaba rápidamente en dirección al cuarto de kaguya, esperaba poder alcanzarla hacia un minuto que se había ido tal vez ya entro a su cuarto y tendría que rogarle para que salga y le explique del porque de su molestia.

Cadelin tomo asiento en el sofá, sentía algo de decepción ya que naruto se había ido y no pudo presentarse.

-hermana, hermana-llamo la atención carlin.

-que sucede carlin-respondio cadelin con pesadez.

-no le pude entregar el otro documento a la honorable kaguya ¿ahora qué hago?-pregunto muy alarmada la peliroja.

-ve y pregúntale a esa criada donde puedes buscar a la honorable kaguya y se lo entregas-indico la pelinegra.

-entregárselo personalmente a la honorable kaguya-dijo carlin sonrojándose y con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Naruto giro por la esquina del pasillo y se encontró con kaguya apenas tomando el llavín de la puerta para abrir la habitación.

-honorable kaguya-dijo naruto aliviado al ver que la pudo alcanzar.

La ojiblanco se giro para ver a naruto y le dedico una mirada fría típica en ella.

-¿tan rápido se han ido los consejeros?-pregunto kaguya al ver tan pronto a naruto.

-y ¿de qué quieres hablar?-pregunto kaguya, de manera fría, pero a la vez dejando escapar cierto tono de molestia.

Naruto se acerco unos pasos más hacia donde kaguya y cambio su semblante a uno de preocupación.

-me preguntaba ¿Por qué estaba molesta conmigo?-pregunto naruto.

Kaguya se cruzo de brazos.

-yo también me preguntaba ¿en qué momento me pides permiso para salir del castillo-kaguya se detuvo al hablar y después continuo- con himari?-dijo esto último con un intencional tono de molestia.

-yo solo le ayude hacer unas compras, había terminado antes el trabajo que usted me encomendó y pensé que no habría problemas si la acompañaba-se justifico naruto.

Kaguya llevo una de sus manos al mentón para pensar.

-haber himari no te contrato a ti como su asistente, tú no sabes si yo te voy requerir mas tarde para otro trabajo, como ocurrió ahora-dijo kaguya controlando su tono de voz pues no quería gritar.

-tiene razón al estar molesta honorable kaguya, le pido disculpas por mi mal proceder, me alegra que fuera por esto su molestia, ya que por un momento pensé que era por celos-dijo naruto algo apenado.

-si me quiere castigar, lo aceptare-dijo naruto mientras hacia una reverencia.

Naruto se reincorporo y se giro para marcharse.

Kaguya se sentía impotente y más molesta con naruto, quería que supiera, cuan molesta estaba, cuanto le había molestado verlo abrazar de esa manera himari, verlo sonreírle de esa manera, cuando kaguya quería que solo fueran de ella esas sonrisas.

-con que así le demuestras tu gratitud a la mujer que te salvo la vida ¿he?-dijo kaguya en un impulso de enojo.

Naruto se detuvo en seco al escuchar lo que le había dicho kaguya, lentamente y procesando lo que escucho se giro para ver de frente a la ojiblanco.

-pero ¿esto que tiene que ver con todo esto?-se atrevió a preguntarle naruto muy confundido.

Kaguya tomo valor y respondió-que tiene que ver con esto, que te vi abrazando de manera cariñosa a himari, no suficiente con eso te dejas llevar solo por lagrimas de cocodrilo en su cara-reclamo kaguya sulfurada.

-pero esto es un mal entendido, solo quería que ella se pusiera feliz-trato de explicar naruto.

Pero a kaguya no le intereso-a mi no me importa himari-kaguya se acerco a naruto y lo encaro-tu eres mi asistente-kaguya pico con su dedo índice en el pecho naruto-eres mi amante-kaguya volvió a picar el pecho del rubio-no tienes que hacer feliz a ninguna mujer aparte de mí, lo mío solo yo decido con quien compartirlo -

Naruto se asusto se sorprendió, había sido el reclamo más egoísta que había escuchado en toda su vida, aun así la podía entender ya que como había dicho antes su vida ya no le partencia mas si no a ella.

Naruto se acerco a kaguya que aun estaba molesta y le tomo las dos manos, esta lo miro con indiferencia.

-perdóneme honorable kaguya, esto no volverá a pasar-naruto alzo las manos de kaguya y deposito un beso en cada una de ellas.

Kaguya se empezó a calmar con el gesto que había hecho naruto, inconscientemente sus ojos cambiaron de molestia a su típica dulzura cuando estaba mirando a naruto era una reacción espontanea, ahora que lo veía mas de cerca podía apreciar una leve tristeza, seguro por lo que le dije, pensó kaguya.

La ojiblanca cambio su tono de voz a uno más sereno y dijo-no, creo que me excedí un poco-kaguya se giro y le dio la espalda a naruto.

La sirvienta le había dicho a carlin donde quedaba el despacho de kaguya, ahora la peliroja caminaba algo asombrada por lo lujoso de los interiores, después de caminar por unos minutos pudo escuchar a kaguya, al instante sintió su corazón agitarse aceleradamente, carlin se acerco mas y esta vez escucho una voz masculina.

\- "perdóneme honorable kaguya, esto no volverá a pasar"-escucho carlin y antes de girar por la esquina del pasillo decidió observar que hablaba la honorable kaguya, con ese joven rubio.

Carlin estaba asombrada y sonrojada, nunca había visto esa mirada en ella, una mirada tierna todo lo contrario a lo que estaba acostumbrada ver en ella, se veía hermoso, pensó carlin, pero rápidamente la realidad quito lo especial del momento pues era a ese joven rubio a quien dedicaba esa mirada.

Naruto se acerco a kaguya por la espalda y le tomo la mano para que esta girara y ver la de frente, después reclamo el rostro de kaguya con sus manos y lo acaricio apenas rozando sus mejillas.

-¿Cómo se deja hacer eso por él?-dijo para sí misma carlin mientras observaba indignada la romántica escena.

-eres hermoso, no solo yo lo puedo ver, esos ojos brillan azules solo por mí su dueña-declaro kaguya mientras sellaba con sus labios los de naruto - no quiero compartirte con nadie-kaguya entrelazo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de naruto y le susurro-solo a la muerte te puedo compartir y eso porque es inevitable-

Kaguya enmarco con sus manos el rostro de naruto y lo beso de manera impositiva dejándole bien en claro quién era ella en su vida, naruto por su parte se dejo hacer y correspondió muchas impresiones de kaguya lo dejaron si palabra.

Carlin dejo el documento tirado en el suelo y huyo del lugar.

Dos horas después, kaguya ingreso a su recamara cargando vasija cargada de barro rojo mezclada con otras sustancias, la ojiblanca se desabotono su kimono botón por botón, hasta que quedo desnuda, fue entonces que tomo un poco de barro rojo en sus manos y empezó a frotarlo en esa parte.

Sus cabellos blancos se pegaban a su sudada frente, la sangre y barro rojo se mesclaban en el abdomen de kaguya, después de 5 minutos de intentarlo no podía lograrlo, ahora su abdomen se encontraba en carne viva sangrando.

En un acto de frustración kaguya tomo la vasija y tiro contra el suelo, quebrándose la vasija y vaciando todo el barro rojo.

Kaguya camino hacia el espejo y se observo desnuda, la piel de su vientre se regenero, otra vez la marca de sello de tetragrama apareció.

-¿Cómo demonios me quito esta marca?¿qué significa esto?-se pregunto para sí misma kaguya al ver que esa marca no desaparecía por ningún medio.

 **Jojo, las cosas se ponen interesantes en esta nueva etapa de la historia, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, y no olviden dejar sus reviews.**

 **Y aquí va el adelanto.**

-¿me estás diciendo que ella logro….-pregunto naruto alarmado.

-así es ahora no podrás usar este modo sin que ella se dé cuenta-dijo kurama algo adormecido.

Kaguya tomo del pelo a la rubia y le pregunto.

-¿Quién te envió a matarme?-

-no quiero matarte, nadie me envió a hacer eso, yo solo…- la fémina se desmayo.

 **Sin más se despide atentamente: Lopebi.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cambiando de perecer,250 años atrás.**

Capitulo:9

"hasta luego" dijo el joven despidiéndose de su abuela, cerró la puerta de su casa y emprendió su camino hacia el castillo de la honorable kaguya.

Este joven de cabellos rojizos caminaba esperanzado en encontrar trabajo y no es que estuviera necesitándolo ya que pertenecía a un clan muy adinerado y de mucha influencia, pero el motivo de extender su influencia el joven encontró una propuesta muy interesante para él y su clan.

Hacia unos días que paseando por el pueblo cerca del castillo, encontró un anuncio donde decía que requerían asistente para el castillo real de la honorable kaguya, una oportunidad de acercarse a la organización más poderosa de todo el continente.

Así que sin pensarlo decidió asistir a la entrevista de trabajo, se había retrasado, su alarma no lo despertó a la hora que debía y por eso tuvo que correr a prepararse, un medio baño, un medio desayuno, pero al final estuvo listo y ahora caminaba a toda prisa pues faltaba media hora para la entrevista, tomando en cuenta que vivía algo lejos estaba muy retrasado.

El joven camino rápido hasta que en el camino pudo divisar a lo lejos, unos guardias que estaban requisando a los viajeros, al ver que todavía quedaba una fila algo larga de gente esperando por su turno, decidió tomar un atajo y ahorrarse un buen tiempo.

El atajo era un sendero natural en medio del bosque, como la vegetación era espesa en lo alto la luz no llegaba mucho por lo que era algo oscuro, así que empezó a correr para pasar el tramo oscuro del bosque.

Muchas preguntas pasaban por la mente del joven, ¿será muy exigente la honorable kaguya? ¿Quedare contratado? ¿Ganare muchos ryo?, ¿será hermosa? ¿ Será un mounstro? ¿abran otros compitiendo por la bacante?.

Al pensar en la última pregunta algo extraño ocurrió, a una distancia considerable apareció una luz cegadora que detuvo el correr del joven pelirojo, el joven protegió su vista poniendo su antebrazo delante de sus ojos, por un agujero intento ver en medio de la luz pero le fue imposible, ¿Qué está ocurriendo? Se pregunto el joven.

El joven empezó a sentir que algo lo empujaba, ráfagas de aire caliente ronzaban su piel, de repente sus oídos se ensordecieron y la luz estallo aventándolo contra el suelo.

Kaguya entro a su despacho y tomo asiento para esperar al que iba a hacer su candidato a asistente, por lo general era gente que vivía muy lejos y que ignoraban que la mayoría de sus asistentes morían al intentar asesinarla, así que tenía 100% asegurado el trabajo.

El joven abrió sus ojos y todo le daba vueltas en su visión, un fuerte dolor azoto el interior de su cabeza, intento ponerse de pie pero otro dolor aun mayor apareció cuando intentaba respirar, no podía ver nada una nube de polvo rodeaba el lugar pero rápidamente desapareció dejando a la vista un cráter al frente del joven pelirojo.

Con sus costillas rotas, se arrastro hacia la orilla del cráter, quería ver que se había estrellado en ese lugar, el joven asomo con cautela su cabeza y observo, observo a un joven parado justamente en el centro del cráter, este tenía un cabello rubio, vestía un extraño traje de color negro con anaranjado, este giro su rostro y pudo ver que sus ojos eran azules.

-ayuda por favor-dijo el joven pelirojo, esperando que el rubio lo escuchara.

Pero este no lo escucho y desapareció en un instante, después de unos segundos pudo escuchar a unos guardias acercarse, estaba dispuesto a gritar por socorro pero escucho un claro crujir de tronco.

El joven miro hacia a sus espaldas, un gran árbol caía a causa de la explosión-parece que este no es mi dia- dijo el joven mientras observaba como el árbol iba cayendo hacia él para aplastarlo.

 **La sangre corria debajo del árbol, kaguya espero al sujeto de la entrevista que ya se estaba retrasando pero finalmente llego, su rubio de ojos azules. Desde el momento en que naruto puso un pie en ese mundo todo cambio, la oportunidad de caruto a volver a nacer en el nuevo futuro ya era nula, este era su presente ahora.**

La semana había iniciado, la semana de eliminatorias regionales por la mano de kaguya, todo el continente se hallaba expectante de ver quienes serian los representantes de cada región, pero la manera en que se organizaron, la región del este iniciaría el lunes, seguido del martes por la región de oeste, y así hasta el viernes que sería la última eliminatoria que seria para la región central del continente.

Apenas era lunes y naruto se encontraba haciendo lagartijas en su departamento, quería recuperar sus fuerzas después de lo ocurrido con zetsu, necesitaba estar en forma y mas por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

 **Hace una semana.**

Naruto se coloco su uniforme con pesadez, sus ojos denotaban la pereza y el desanimo que sentía en ese momento. Lo que había iniciado como una misión accidentalmente se convirtió en algo mas, sus sentimientos se vieron involucrados ya que a pesar de ser ella, logro calar en naruto con su parte escondida y sincera.

Pero ahora se sentía fatal, ella se lo había dejado en claro, no era más que algo de reserva, si se hacia una idea el seria el plato de segunda mesa y eso no lo podía soportar, en esos instantes solo se mantenía en ese castillo por su objetivo, si no hace tiempo la hubiera confrontado y se hubiera marchado.

Naruto camino por los pasillos en dirección al despacho de la honorable kaguya que ahora parecían largos y sin fin, era ridículo se había enamorado de su enemigo, ahora estaba pagando el precio estando en ese estado.

Naruto tomo la puerta de la agarradera y aviso su llegada-soy naruto ¿puedo pasar?-

-si pasa-se escucho la peliblanca del otro lado, con su típico tono frio.

Naruto deslizo la puerta y entro en el despacho al observarla pudo ver su típica mirada iluminada al verlo, pero fría al mismo tiempo aun así a naruto no se sintió alegre aun seguía pensando en las palabras que ella le había dicho la tarde anterior.

-¿para qué me solicitaba honorable kaguya?-pregunto naruto dedicando una mirada fría y sin sentimiento.

-naruto, estuve pensando en alguna manera de amonestarte por lo que ocurrió ayer-kaguya entrecerró sus ojos-naruto-llamo la atención kaguya-estas despedido-dijo sin miramientos la ojiblanca.

Naruto sintió que su mundo era destruido, era de suponer después todo yo era solo su amante pensó naruto.

-pero que…-intento decir naruto pero kaguya se le adelanto.

-pero nada, lo mejor es que te vayas cuanto antes de mi castillo, lo más sano es que te alejes de mi vida, después de todo dentro de un mes me casare con el ganador de la competencia-dijo kaguya para después sacar un sobre y ponerlo en su escritorio-toma es tu liquidación-

Naruto se sintió indignado, que manera más cobarde de terminar las cosas pensó naruto frunciendo el seño.

-dime que esto no es cierto-dijo naruto acercándose impetuosamente hacia kaguya-¿acaso no recuerdas lo que pasamos en el jardín?-

Kaguya se sonrojo al instante.

-es increíble, que templanza la que demuestras, con que frialdad dices estas cosas, es un desprendimiento de conciencia nunca imaginado-dijo naruto justamente al frente de la peliblanca-dime que no es cierto eso que acabas de decir-reclamo naruto angustiado, el rubio coloco su mano en el hombro de la mujer y la deslizo hasta tomar su mano.

Kaguya solo guardo silencio y se mantuvo quieta observando el accionar del rubio.

-anda vamos dímelo, por que en verdad no te estoy creyendo-dijo naruto acercando su rostro al de kaguya esta se sorprendió un poco pero mantuvo la compostura teniendo los labios de naruto a escasos centímetros de los suyos tarea difícil para ella.

-¿Por qué no hablas? –naruto aparto un mechón de cabello del rostro del kaguya- quiero escuchar eso de nuevo y lo hare-dijo naruto sintiendo la respiración de kaguya, que por la frecuencia parecía nerviosa.

Kaguya estaba luchando en sus adentros, levemente abrió sus labios y dijo-por favor naruto, no me hagas esto difícil-dijo en voz baja kaguya-toma el sobre y márchate, asegúrate de leer la carta que contiene-dijo kaguya para después tirarse adelante.

Con un sonoro beso, naruto tomo el sobre y se marcho de la habitación.

Una vez que se fue naruto, kaguya se tiro en su silla y suspiro, naruto tenía algo especial y no podía evitar que su corazón sucumbiera ante él, no le había gustado verlo en ese estado de decepción hacia ella, pero lo tenía que hacer si quería que. Kaguya se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a caminar en círculos por el despacho, le preocupaba mucho el estado de él, súbitamente se detuvo y activo su byakugan para ver que hacia este.

Naruto guardaba su ropa en una maleta, a pesar de haber llegado al castillo si nada más que su ropa y herramientas ninja, ahora tenía bastantes cosas que se había comprado con el dinero de su salario, que extrañamente era más que cualquiera de lo que ganaban los empleados como él.

Kurama abrió sus ojos lentamente.

-naruto-llamo kurama débilmente.

Naruto paro en lo que estaba haciendo y cerró sus ojos, para aparecer en ese lugar donde estaba kurama.

-kurama, estaba preocupado ¿Por qué no respondías?-pregunto naruto mientras observaba que el zorro era algo más pequeño a lo que recordaba.

-en estos momentos hay cosas más importantes que debes saber-dijo kurama con voz algo lenta como si estuviera cansado.

-¿a qué te refieres?-pregunto naruto.

-en la condición en la que me encuentro, me hace falta una parte-dijo kurama.

Naruto se extraño-¿Cómo?haber no te estoy entendiendo ¿que me quieres decir?-pregunto naruto ya algo preocupado.

-lo que quiero decir es que, kaguya absorbió una parte de mi-dijo kurama.

-¿me estás diciendo que ella logro, quitarte un pedazo de ti?-pregunto naruto alarmado.

-así es, ahora no podrás usar este modo sin que ella se dé cuenta-dijo kurama algo adormecido.

Kaguya observaba con su byakugan el gesto de angustia de naruto, por un momento se vio tentada a ir al cuarto de este para explicarle lo que planeaba pero se contuvo y sufrió creyendo que naruto estaba así por ella.

-pero ¿Cómo ocurrió?-pregunto naruto sin hallar una explicación lógica.

-esto ocurrió cuando ella te estaba curando, te restableció el chakra inundando tu cuerpo con su chakra, este llego hasta mi y también me restauro, pero cuando ella lo retiro se llevo parte de mi y ahora mi otra parte está dentro de ella-explico kurama.

-maldición- mascullo naruto frunciendo el seño.

Kaguya se acerco a la puerta de su despacho dispuesta a abrirla para ir donde naruto, no lo quería ver más en ese estado, pero otra vez recapacito y se detuvo para continuar observando a naruto.

-ahora, ¿cómo voy hacer para recuperar esa parte?-dijo naruto pensando con la mente ya fría-tengo la llave en mi antebrazo, se extraerte, pero el problema es cómo hacerlo sin que ella se dé cuenta o que se oponga-dijo naruto algo molesto.

-no lo sé, lo dejo en tus manos, mi actividad debe ser la mínima si no se dará cuenta, hasta la próxima naruto-dijo kurama cerrando sus ojos.

Naruto se llevo las manos a la cara, en claro gesto de angustia al darse cuenta de lo que le había ocurrido.

Naruto caminaba con sus maletas hacia la puerta trasera del castillo, no quería preocupar a himari y mucho menos hacerla sentir culpable por su despido. El rubio ahora se giro hacia el castillo y lo observo a lo lejos.

-ahora más que nunca quiero competir por su mano, no puedo dejarla sola cuando su ser en versión malévola se encuentra en esta tierra también, aunque pienses en mi como un secundario, cuando reclame tu mano no tendrás escapatoria-se dijo para sí mismo naruto empuñando su mano y golpeando su pecho con este, una clara señal de determinación.

Naruto ahora caminaba en medio del pueblo, lo primero que pensó hacer fue buscar un lugar donde dormir, fue en ese entonces que recordó el sobre con su liquidación, al abrirlo observo una gran cantidad de dinero y una carta, con la que se recordó que kaguya le había mencionado.

Naruto tomo la carta y la empezó a leer.

"tal vez no entiendas nada de lo que esté ocurriendo-decía la carta-, o el porqué de tu despido, pero por favor ve a este apartamento que yo tengo en el pueblo, la dirección esta adjunta con la llave que está dentro del sobre, por ninguna razón regreses al castillo, iré a visitarte en la tarde"

Naruto proceso varias veces lo que había leído, y en todas las veces no lograba dar con una razón para esto que ella estaba haciendo, aun así siguió las indicaciones que le había escrito, rápidamente dio con el lugar, un barrio lujoso donde vivía la gente bien acomodada.

No sabía cómo llamar exactamente al edificio, un departamento o una mansión, porque era muy grande como para que viviera una sola persona.

Naruto entro al lugar, y de inmediato se hallo con una gran sala con cuatro sofás, chimenea un comedor familiar al fondo y una escalera que llevaba a los cuartos superiores. Naruto dejo su equipaje en uno de los sofás y se dedico a husmear. En total había encontrado 6 cuartos la gran sala, el baño, las aguas termales y tres dormitorios.

El rubio subió a uno de los dormitorios, en este había una cama matrimonial, con sabanas y almohadas, naruto se quito su chaqueta anaranjada quedando solo en la malla gris de shinobi, tomando asiento en la cama se movió un poco para sentir el que tan acolchonada era la cama. Para su gusto estaba espectacular, con pesadez dejo caer su cuerpo en la cama y se dispuso a cerrar sus ojos solo 15 minutos.

El espacio se altero dentro del cuarto en el que se encontraba naruto, por un portal cuadriculado apareció kaguya, esta observo a naruto acostado, kaguya se acerco un poco y lo observo en esa faceta nuevamente.

Decidió no despertarlo, involuntariamente se sonrojo al verlo así solo con esa malla pegada al cuerpo del rubio, demarcando su músculos trabajados por la faena de un ninja. La peliblanco tomo asiento en la cama a un costado de naruto, la ojiblanco extendió su mano para acariciar los cabellos de naruto.

Una mano blanca en extremo y fina, con uñas negras largas, intento tocarlo, pero naruto despertó rápidamente sobresaltándose, encontrándose con los ojos sorprendidos de kaguya.

-no era mi intención asustarte-

-ho no, tranquila –contesto el rubio reincorporándose sentado en la cama.

La ojiblanca se levanto de la cama y tomo asiento a la par de naruto.

-naruto iré al grano-anuncio estrepitosamente kaguya.

Naruto parpadeo varias veces y le dedico atención.

-quiero que sepas, que nada de lo que te dije en mi despacho fue verdad, esto que está ocurriendo es parte de un plan que tengo para ti-dijo kaguya tomando una de las manos de naruto.

-un plan –repitió naruto mientras se tocaba el mentón- ¿dentro de ese plan esta que yo sea tu plato de segunda mesa?-pregunto naruto en un tono recriminatorio-porque la verdad todo esto lo pinta así-dijo naruto observando todo el lugar hasta terminar mirando los ojos blanquecinos de kaguya.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto kaguya confundida, pues podía percibir la molestia de naruto.

Naruto se levanto de la cama y se puso justamente al frente de kaguya, se agacho un poco y encaro a la peliblanco.

-no te hagas, ayer me lo dijiste claramente, soy tu amante nada mas-reclamo naruto.

Kaguya se indigno ante el comentario de naruto, sin poder evitarlo empuño su mano y golpeo fuertemente la cabeza de naruto. El rubio se llevo sus manos a la cabeza y se empezó a sobar.

-pero, esto ¿a que vino?-pregunto asustado naruto.

-¡ **tonto** , la palabra **amante,** no solo se aplica a dos personas siéndole infieles a sus parejas, **tu** me **amas** -pico kaguya el pecho de naruto- **yo** te **amo** -se señalo a ella misma-somos **amantes** o ¿me equivoco?-kaguya se giro molesta dándole la espalda a naruto.

Naruto se sintió un estúpido, había pensado que ella lo utilizaría solo como diversión mientras estuviera casada, eso significaba que ella **solo** lo quería a **él**. El rubio tomo asiento nuevamente a la par de kaguya.

-honorable kaguya perdóneme por pensar mal de usted, pero todo apuntaba a esa intención-dijo naruto a modo disculpa.

-si me hubieras dejado terminar y hubieras estudiado más un diccionario no hubieras sacado conclusiones erróneas-dijo kaguya volviéndose a naruto.

-pronto empezaran las competencias por mi mano, te hubiera conocido antes todo abría sido diferente-dijo kaguya acariciando la cabeza de naruto en la parte que ella misma golpeo-pero ya no puedo revocar esa competencia, por lo que decidí sacarte del castillo para que no sospechen nada mis consejeros, el día que gane valga la redundancia el ganador lo hare caer en una técnica especial donde dormirá para siempre entonces alterare la memoria de todos y hare como si fuiste tú el ganador-

Kaguya se tomo las manos y agacho su mirada-todo esto lo hago a ciegas por ti naruto, es arriesgado y puede que más adelante dependiendo de las circunstancias me arrepienta, todo esto me lleva a una pregunta -dijo kaguya para después dedicar una mirada insegura a naruto.

La noción del tiempo se vio alterada para naruto, ese gesto, en el momento preciso lo provoco, era indescriptible para naruto, como las largas pestañas hacían juego con la mirada suplicante de kaguya, ventanas del alma mostraban la preocupación de ella, el sentimiento que ella logro expresar, logro calar en el alma de naruto, ella tenía razón sus ojos azules brillaban solo con la mirada de ella.

Naruto escucho cada palabra que ella pronuncio-naruto, yo debo sentirme segura, yo debo saber ¿si estás dispuesto a pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo si no todo esto será en vano…-

Es una barbaridad, pensó naruto, ¿Qué es esta injusticia?, ella no debía preguntar eso, estaba derramando su corazón por él, no lo podía permitir de ninguna manera, esa pregunta él la debía hacer.

Naruto detuvo a kaguya colocando su dedo en los delicados labios de ella.

-shhh, tu no debes hacer esa pregunta diosa mia-dijo naruto acariciando con devoción y ternura el rostro de su amada-esta de mas esa pregunta, cuando fuiste tú quien salvo mi vida-naruto desvió su mirada por lo siguiente que iba a decir-mi destino estuvo sellado a ti desde el momento que mis pies tocaron esta tierra, por eso diosa de mi vida, permita que este humilde hombre le entregue todo su amor por el resto de su vida-dijo naruto, con el alma en la mano.

Kaguya llevo sus manos temblorosas a su boca, pues no podía contener los sentimientos que la perturbaban, las lagrimas salieron de los ojos blancos de kaguya, este momento seria memorable para kaguya, las palabras más hermosas que había escuchado en su vida nunca las espero en un momento así.

-naruto te amo, por supuesto que lo acepto-dijo kaguya para después abrazar a naruto con todo su amor.

Oficialmente naruto no podía perder en la competencia, no permitiría tampoco que el ganador fuera cautivo con el tsukuyomi infinito, el mismo se ganaría el derecho de casarse con su amada kaguya.

Kaguya se separo de naruto, estos se sonrieron como bobos y de inmediato se empezaron a besar, un beso triunfal para kaguya un beso que simbolizaba su compromiso con el hombre de sus sueños en el jardín:naruto.

Una fiesta de besos, un jolgorio de caricias, los dos compartían sus alegrías, una encontraba su felicidad, otro aceptaba su destino sumado con felicidad, en algún rincón de sus mentes aparecía la confianza y la necesidad, necesidad de mostrarse su amor.

Desde afuera de la carrosa, se podían escuchar los llantos desconsolados de ella, desde la noche anterior no había podido dormir, su mente se había perturbado al ver aquella escena que la destrozo.

-carlin, por lo menos dime que sucedió ayer, ¿Qué vistes que te dejo en ese estado?-pregunto cadelin a su hermana, esta tomo asiento a la par de su hermana y empezó a sobarle la espalda.

-no, esto es muy duro para mí-dijo la chica de cabellos rojos.

-vamos, confía en mí, me preocupa tu estado de ánimo, no has desayunado, no has dicho ni una palabra hasta ahora, solo lloras-

-está bien, te voy a contar que sucedió-dijo la chica secando sus lagrimas y observando a la cara a su hermana.

-no me digas, abusaron de ti-dijo asustada cadelin.

-no, no fue eso-

-¿entonces?-pregunto cadelin.

-es que ayer, no se si recuerdas que se me olvido entregar la otra parte del informe financiero a kaguya-

-aja-asintió la pelinegro.

-pues, hice lo que me dijiste y consulte con una de las criadas donde se podía encontrar la honorable kaguya, cuando fui a entregarle el documento, un joven rubio la estaba tomando en sus brazos-dijo empezando a llorar la peliroja.

-por un momento pensé que le estaba faltando el respeto, ya le iba a partir la cara, pero ese joven le empezó a acariciar el rostro, y ella lo beso-dijo carlin tapándose el rostro pues las lagrimas empezaban a salir abundantemente.

-¿pero qué estás diciendo?, eso no puede ser posible, que hombre podría conquistar el corazón frio de la honorable kaguya- cadelin tomo de los hombros a su hermana y la agito un poco-¿estás segura de lo que vistes?-

-por supuesto, hasta se quien era-dijo la chica en medio del llanto.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto muy interesada cadelin.

Carlin respiro para calmar su llanto y dijo-es su asistente, naruto-dijo la peliroja.

-imposible, ¿pero cómo?-pregunto cadelin, ya algo afectada también por la información.

-no lo sé, pero el día que me encuentre a solas con ese cabello de mazorca le daré una paliza, por tocar a la honorable kaguya-dijo la peliroja despidiendo un aura asesina.

Cadelin volvió a su asiento algo confundida y cabizbaja, pero rápidamente su mente empezó a maquinar y sonrió.

-hermana cálmate-dijo cadelin casi riendo-esto no es tan malo como parece, es mas podemos tomar esta información, y hacer cosas divertidas-dijo la pelinegra.

\- a ¿si?-pregunto inocentemente carlin.

-si hermana mía-

El tercer ojo de kaguya enfoco a naruto, esta se sonrojo y entrecerró sus ojos, su aspecto era similar a la presa de un león, pero este león, devoraba su cuello con besos candentes. Naruto palpo el borde del kimono, y empezó a buscar los botones cerca del cuello de la sonrojada ojiblanca.

Primero desabrocho un botón, después desabrocho otro botón, ampliando la apertura del kimono, fue ahí cuando parte de su escote empezó a relucir, naruto se acaloro más y desabrocho el tercer botón.

Naruto estaba estupefacto, no sabía si era porque aquella vez el tamaño del zorro alteraba las proporciones de lo que veía, pero ahora podía apreciar unos moderadamente grandes pechos, cubiertos por un sostén rosado de encajes, que con su piel porcelana hacia relucir mas.

Kaguya se sintió excitada al ver como naruto empezaba descubrirla pero fue eso mismo lo que le recordó aquella marca.

-naruto espera-dijo kaguya apartando de sí misma a naruto.

Rápidamente kaguya se reincorporo sentados en la cama.

Naruto quedo extrañado ante la reacción de la peliblanca, el rubio tomo asiento a la par de la peliblanca y coloco su brazo alrededor de su hombro.

-puedo comprender, si no estas listas-dijo naruto sonriente.

-no es eso, es solo que…-kaguya observo su vientre y lo palpo-varias semanas atrás-kaguya retiro el cuarto botón de su kimono, revelando así su marcado vientre con el sello de tetragrama.

 **Presente.**

Naruto termino de ejercitarse y se dirigió al baño para ducharse, quitándose la camisa descubrió la parte superior de su cuerpo, retiro sus pantalones y ropa interior, rápidamente se empezó a duchar pues kaguya no tardaba en llegar.

El rubio salió del baño solo con sus pantalones puestos, tirándose en el suelo se coloco sus sandalias ninjas y las ajusto bien a su pie, sin mucha demora se coloco su camisa de malla y también su sudadera naranja.

Ahora naruto, se encontraba en la sala de la gran casa, meditando en cada parte de su plan, el día de hoy, irían a las aguas termales, pero no a cualquiera, irían a una donde se especializaban en fisioterapia, una oportunidad única para naruto, lejos de la ciudad y en una costa.

Naruto dormitaba sentado en el sillón, cuando silenciosamente apareció kaguya atravesando un portal, la ojiblanca se acerco a naruto y tomo su cabeza para abrazarla contra su vientre ya que esta se encontraba de pie.

-¿estabas aburrido de esperarme?-pregunto kaguya alborotando los cabellos dorados de naruto.

-la verdad no, es solo que estos cojines son muy reconfortantes y me relaje-respondió naruto aprisionando de la cintura a kaguya.

-es hora de irnos, andando-

Kaguya tomo de la mano a naruto para que este se pusiera de pie, kaguya volvió a abrir otro portal y por el cual entraron ella y naruto. Al llegar al otro lado se encontraron en la costa del continente, en la parte más elevada de la costa se encontraba el edificio.

-¿Cómo es posible que hayan aguas termales en la costa?-pregunto naruto.

-en si no son aguas termales, este lugar se especializa más que nada en tener a lo mejores fisioterapeutas, ya sea para rehabilitaciones o relajación-dijo kaguya-andando-kaguya jalo a naruto.

El rubio observo desde lo lejos, la parte trasera del edificio ya que era un precipicio de caída al mar, naruto sonrió para sus adentro.

Kaguya entro junto con naruto en el edificio, la recepcionista se percato de la presencia de kaguya e hiso sonar una campana, rápidamente apareció el dueño del lugar con una sonrisa.

-honorable kaguya, nos tenia olvidado-dijo el dueño inclinándose para hacer una reverencia.

-si, tus servicios son tan buenos que no tengo que venir a diario-dijo kaguya.

-eso me alaga honorable kaguya, por favor pase por aquí tenemos un nuevo paquete de masajes con la última tecnología de bambú-dijo el dueño felizmente pues sabía lo costoso que era ese paquete de tratamiento.

Kaguya se dispuso a caminar pero recordó a naruto- naruto ¿no quieres un masaje relajante? Te dejara como nuevo-ofreció kaguya.

-mmm no-sonrió naruto-estoy bien yo la esperare aquí –dijo naruto cortésmente.

Kaguya puso una cara seria, y se fijo en la recepcionista, esta era algo gruesa y con avanzada edad.

-está bien-dijo kaguya acercándose a naruto-toma-kaguya dio dinero a naruto-si te aburres vete a comer algo o disfruta de la playa que queda cerca de acá-dijo kaguya para después besar la mejilla de naruto ya que no podía hacerlo como quería debido a los espectadores.

Kaguya se marcho de la recepción, en cuanto esta desapareció naruto se dirigió a la recepcionista-disculpe ¿dónde quedan los baños?-pregunto naruto.

-quedan acá cerca de los cuartos de empleados-dijo la mujer señalando a su derecha.

-gracias-naruto se metió por el pasillo, al final de este habían dos puertas una tenía un letrero que decía, acceso restringido y la otra sanitarios, naruto ingreso a la puerta de acceso restringido, dentro de esta habitación se encontraban dos chicas conversando mientras preparaban unos ungüentos.

-a que no sabes cual paciente me toca atender-comento la chica a su compañera.

-no, ni idea-dijo la otra acomodando unos paños en una estantería.

-me toca a la acaudalada gobernadora del continente-dijo la chica cerrando en tarro donde había echado el ungüento.

-¿la honorable kaguya?-pregunto la chica incrédula.

-así es, espero me deje una buena propina-dijo la chica tomando el tarro del ungüento para salir de la habitación-bueno te veo dentro de dos horas amiga-dijo la chica despidiéndose.

Naruto salió de inmediato de la habitación, y espero afuera para que saliera la fisioterapeuta, la chica, salió de la habitación encontrándose con un rubio.

-buenos días -dijo cortésmente la fisioterapeuta.

-buenos días-respondió naruto dedicando una sonrisa.

La chica le dio la espalda a naruto y continuo caminando, el rubio corrió de inmediato y golpeo con moderada fuerza la nuca de la chica, esta se desmayo dejando caer el tarro con el ungüento, el cual naruto atrapo junto con la chica.

Naruto se hecho en sus hombros a la chica e ingreso al baño, para retirarle el uniforme celeste.

Kaguya se encontraba sentada en una cama con los pies guindando, se había retirado el kimono y ahora se encontraba con una bata que le habían proporcionado. "se está retrasando" pensó kaguya, pero al instante se abrió la puerta apareciendo una rubia de aspecto hermoso.

Kaguya observo a la chica, esta traía un cubre boca, la chica se tiro el cabello hacia frente al ver kaguya.

-mucho gusto, honorable kaguya–dijo la chica extendiéndole la mano-me llamo Sofía y hoy seré yo quien la atienda-dijo la chica observando con profundidad a kaguya.

Kaguya quedo paralizada con el azul de los ojos de esa chica, "son hermosos como los de naruto" pensó kaguya. La ojiblanca observo la mano de la chica que se la ofrecía pero la ignoro.

Sofia al ver que la ignoraba decidió continuar.

-bueno, vamos a comenzar, le voy a pedir por favor que se retire la bata-dijo sofia mientras se tomaba su largo cabello rubio y lo hacia un moño.

Esto lo observo kaguya y se sonrojo al ver lo hermosa que era la chica.

-por cierto ¿quieres dormir mientras le hago el masaje o relajarse con una bebida?-pregunto la chica.

-la bebida por favor-dijo kaguya mientras se retiraba la bata.

La chica tomo un vaso de los desechables y lo lleno con agua, sofia observo a kaguya a ver si esta la miraba, al ver que esta no le ponía atención, saco de entre sus mangas una bolsita plástica con un polvo paralizador el cual vertió en el agua.

-aquí esta-dijo sofia entregando el vaso.

Kaguya tomo por completo el líquido y se acostó en la camilla.

-muy bien vamos comenzar en la zona abdominal, por lo general las toxinas del estomago terminan en esta parte de los músculos y generan cansancio-

Sofia se encontraba sonrojada, ya que kaguya se encontraba en ropa interior y se veía muy atractiva, pues sofia era naruto con su jutsu sexy.

-¿es normal que no me pueda mover?-pregunto kaguya al ver que no le respondía sus extremidades, pronto dejo también de hablar por la parálisis.

-por supuesto es un relajante-dijo sofia .

Sofia o más bien naruto, examino el sello tetragrama que kaguya tenía en el abdomen, este se encontraba cerrado, por esa misma razón kaguya no se había dado cuenta que lo tenía adentro.

El antebrazo de sofia comenzó a llenarse de unas inscripciones y caracteres, hasta llegar a sus manos donde en sus 5 dedos se manifestó chakra.

Kaguya mantenía su vista en el techo, pero de repente sintió un ardor en su abdomen, al instante observo a la rubia.

Sofia giro su mano y abrió el sello, el chakra rojo burbujeante empezó a cubrir el cuerpo de kaguya, naruto tomo con su mano el sello y lo empezó a extraer. Fue en ese momento que kaguya se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal.

-tranquila al inicio, puede que arda pero ya verá que desaparecerá el dolor-dijo sofia tratando de calmar kaguya que la miraba amenazante.

El tercer ojo de kaguya se abrió y espacio se empezó a cuadricular, pero rápidamente Sofía tomo el agua que había sobrado del paralizante y se lo tiro en el tercer ojo de la frente de kaguya.

El ojo de kaguya se cerró apenas tuvo contacto con el agua.

-tranquila, kaguya -dijo sofia retirándose el tapaboca.

Naruto termino de extraer por completo a kurama, ahora la parte que había retirado la mantenía en su mano de forma condensada. Sofia se alejo de kaguya y se dirigió a una de las ventanas de la habitación, esta daba en la orilla de un acantilado.

Naruto abrió la ventana y tiro el chakra solo para ver como se manifestaba en kurama pero en menor tamaño, kurama clavo sus garras en el acantilado y se sostuvo. Sofia iba salir por la ventana pero algo salió mal.

Kaguya estaba furiosa, tomando del pelo a la rubia evito que esta saltara desde la ventana y la estrello contra el suelo, la rubia se llevo un buen golpe pero al instante se reincorporo. Kaguya apareció en un parpadear frente a la rubia, kaguya tomo del pelo a la rubia nuevamente y le pregunto.

-¿Quién te envió a matarme?-

-no quiero matarte, nadie me envió a hacer eso, yo solo…- la fémina se desmayo.

Kaguya escucho el rugir de algo, la ojiblanca se dirigió a la ventana y observo hacia abajo, solo para encontrarse con aquel zorro de nueve colas, solo que un poco más pequeño en comparación de aquella vez.

-honorable kaguya-dijo naruto entrando al cuarto.

Kurama emitió un fuerte rugido cuando vio a kaguya, la ojiblanca miro como el zorro extendía su mano para estrellarla contra la habitación, a una velocidad increíble kaguya corrió hacia donde naruto y lo empujo cayendo a su vez sobre el rubio.

La habitación fue destruida, todos los del edificio sintieron un fuerte temblor, la rubia sofia iba de caída en medio de los escombros, pero el zorro la tomo entre sus grandes manos para evitar que callera al mar.

Naruto miro hacia abajo, kaguya también se unió a esta acción, llevándose una sorpresa al ver como la chica rubia se subía a la cabeza de la gran bestia de nueve colas, la ojiblanco observo su abdomen, este estaba sin ninguna marca.

Kaguya observo amenazante a la rubia.

-¿estás bien kaguya?-pregunto naruto tomando de la mano a la ojiblanco.

Kaguya no dijo palabra si no solo asintió a la pregunta de naruto.

-¿estás viendo todo el desastre que hice para recuperarte?-pregunto la rubia a kurama.

-ese era tu problema, ahora si no es mucha molestia larguémonos de aquí, en cualquier momento se nos abalanza tu diosa-dijo kurama sin despegar su mirada de kaguya.

Kaguya podía ver que la rubia y la bestia hablaban, debía interceptarlo cuanto y capturar de una vez por todas a ese zorro.

Kurama se soltó de la pared del acantilado, la rubia solo sonrió mientras caía al precipicio, rápidamente impactaron con el agua y a la vez desapareciendo debajo del mar. Kaguya intento lanzarse también, pero naruto la detuvo.

-no ¿Qué vas a hacer? Es peligroso ahí abajo-dijo naruto tomándola del brazo.

-ese zorro, otra vez aparece, ¿esto es acaso el destino que me dice que lo capture?-se pregunto kaguya.

-no lo sé, pero ven necesitas ponerte algo encima, si no te puedes enfermar-dijo naruto rodeándola con su brazo llevándola a una parte segura del edificio.

Una hora después, el dueño del negocio se encontraba arrodillado pidiéndole perdón a kaguya por el incidente ocurrido.

-disculpe a este humilde servidor, honorable kaguya-dijo el hombre alzando y bajando la cabeza en repetidas veces-una de nuestras empleadas la hallamos maniatada y desmayada en los baños sanitario, así fue como esa tal sofia logro entrar en vez de nuestra empleada certificada, por favor tenga piedad de mi-

Kaguya solo miraba seria al dueño, para decir verdad le sobraban las ganas para darlo a ejecutar, pero la intercesión de naruto hiso que tuviera piedad del pobre hombre en ese momento. Kaguya y naruto se marcharon del lugar, la ojiblanca fue personalmente a dejar a naruto a su departamento para después marcharse a su castillo algo decepcionada y pensativa al mismo tiempo.

En algún lugar en la profundidad de un bosque.

Sofia se encontraba arrecostada en el tronco de un árbol, frente a ella se encontraba kurama que se hallaba enrollado durmiendo plácidamente. De repente la rubia escucha un ruido en medio de un arbusto, de este aparece naruto.

-válgame dios, que susto me diste-dijo la rubia colocando su mano en sus grandes pechos.

-enserio, ¿tenias que armar tanto alboroto?-pregunto naruto algo enfadado.

-no tenia opción, me había desmayado, era la única manera de que me soltara-dijo el clon femenino de naruto.

-bueno ahora ya no importa, es increíble cómo puede asimilar toxinas kaguya, como sea, he recuperado la parte de kurama que se fue con ella-dijo naruto tocando a kurama.

El rubio se subió la manga de la sudadera, dejando al descubierto su antebrazo, al isntante unas marcas aparecieron en su antebrazo, hasta llegar a sus dedos, naruto abrió su sello tetragrama una vez hecho esto, toco kurama y este se transformo en chakra rojizo que ingreso por el sello de naruto.

-haaaaaaaa-se quejo naruto pues sentía como quemaba el chakra de kurama ya que era algo denso.

Todo el chakra ingreso de golpe en naruto, saliéndole un poco de humo y dejándolo postrado en el suelo, naruto volvió a cerrar sello y como pudo se levanto.

-si mi poder es mejor ahora-dijo naruto observando la marca de sol en la palma de su mano.

Naruto activo el modo ermitaño de seis caminos y al instante su cuerpo se lleno de flamas amarillas, nueve godoudamas aparecieron flotando en su espalda.

-llego la hora -dijo naruto para después alzarse del suelo levitando y marchándose del lugar.

Sofia observo a naruto marcharse, al instante se desvaneció la rubia en una nube de humo.

El día termino, la noche comenzó mostrando sus destellantes estrellas, mientras tanto kaguya encontraba desnuda observándose frente al espejo, algo le había hecho esa malvada mujer, pensaba kaguya, ya que la marca que había antes en su abdomen había desaparecido.

Kaguya tomo asiento en su cama, y se puso a pensar, esa chica extrajo chakra de mi lo pude sentir, pensó kaguya mientras se palpaba el abdomen, mira que hasta neutralizo mi poderoso ojo, pensó kaguya tocando los parpados de su tercer ojo. La ojiblanca se coloco solo un camisón blanco para acostarse, se dirigió a la puerta y le puso seguro, para después acostarse boca abajo.

En este momento kaguya sintió una urgente necesidad de tener a naruto en su lecho, su imaginación empezó a volar, sintió sus fuertes manos recorrer su espalda, hasta desparramarse en sus costados, kaguya gimió al sentir sus valientes manos apropiarse de sus pechos. Pronto sintió la respiración del rubio cerca de su oído y disfruto el ligero mordisco que dio en el lóbulo de su oreja.

Era una sensación exquisita para kaguya, y esta sensación aumento cuando naruto recorrió con sus manos todo su cuerpo terminando su recorrido en una de las partes más húmedas de su sagrado cuerpo.

Kaguya silencio sus labios tomando los de naruto, ya que de lo contario habría emitido un sonoro gemido al sentir la invasión de los dedos del rubio. Kaguya regreso a la realidad y mordió sus sabanas para silenciarse, pues se había culminado, se saco sus dedos, y recupero el ritmo normal de su respiración. Observo a su lado y la cruda realidad la abofeteo, se encontraba sola en su cuarto.

Mañana sería otro día, tendría que cambiar sus sabanas.

Naruto llego a la gran casa apartamento, rápidamente se dirigió a su cuarto, se retiro sus sandalias y se coloco su pijama su sombrero de perro. Se cubrió con las sabanas y miro al techo.

-¿será que kaguya piensa siempre en mi?, porque yo si lo hago-dijo naruto para después quedarse dormido.

 **Y hasta aca, espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, algo fuera de lo normal lo sé, este es uno de los capítulos que más me ha costado escribir, se me va el tiempo con trabajos del instituto y demás cosas, pero descuiden aunque sea tarde pero actualizare, les agradezco a todos mis seguidores, ya casi somos 100.**

 **Sin más, les saluda atentamente: Lopebi**

-mi nieto murió, hace varias semanas, la verdad ya no tengo nada que hacer en estas tierras-dijo la anciana-por eso quiero regalarte esto, por alguna razón me recuerdas a èl-

-te he visto ya con ella, y tengo evidencias que lo demuestra-amenazo la chica ojiazul- así que has lo que te digo osi no todos se darán cuenta de esto-

-dile a madre, que ya estoy dentro de la competencia-dijo zetsu negro a su semejante blanco.

-ok-respondió la criatura blanca desapareciendo bajo tierra.


	10. Chapter 10

**Cambiando de parecer, 250 años atrás.**

Capitulo: 10

Y del cielo empezó a descender ese hombre, sus cabellos llenos de flamas amarillas se agitaban por la velocidad que llevaba en picada, las nubes parecían nunca revelarle el suelo ya que había descendido de desde una altura considerable. Su piel era muy rosada mas rosada de lo normal, en su mirada se denotaba su determinación, una mirada amarilla, unas pupilas de sapo sabio, combinadas con unas de un fiero zorro, en sus mejillas se remarcaban tres marcas como de vigotes de zorro.

Zetsu observaba al ejercito de zetsus blancos, todos en fila mantenían una mirada inerte, inexpresiva, estos zetsus blanco variaban en su tamaño, pequeño, grandes, gordos y flacos. Un pueblo entero había sido subyugado por el genjutsu del mugen tsukynomi.

Zetsu negro observo el nublado cielo, este ostentaba un color naranja y griseaso debido al ocaso, la razón el no la sabia, pero se avecinaba algo, si uno se preguntara el motivo por que el que decidió mirar hacia el cielo la única respuesta seria "tuve una corazonada".

Zetsu se movilizo a la punta del árbol más grande que había en la zona, se paro y se dedico a observar el cielo.

Ni su sensibilidad al chakra lo hacía determinar qué era eso que se acercaba, debido a lo lejos que este se encontraba, pero zetsu negro de algo estaba seguro se prepararía para recibirlo.

La noche comenzó, y zetsu continuo observando el cielo, le pareció haber visto un leve destello amarillo, oculto detrás de las nubes, no, no le parecía, otra vez un destello intermitente se vio, el destello parecía descender a gran velocidad, el destello dejo de ocultarse detrás de las nubes, apareciendo del cielo un gran zorro amarillo de nueve colas, de aspecto divino debido al destello amarillo que este emitía.

-pero qué demonios es esto-dijo zetsu algo asustado, pero pronto callo en razón y dijo-naruto- empuñando sus manos

-no permitiere que arruines los planes de madre-dijo zetsu.

Naruto sonrió de manera arrogante.

El gran zorro empezó a dividirse como en chispas, chispas amarillas, chispas que no eran más que una masiva de clones de naruto, el cielo se lleno de ellos, en la lejanía el espectáculo era similar a que un gran zorro se convirtiera en una lluvia de fuego, una lluvia de narutos.

Zetsu empezó a entrar en crisis donde sea que miraba en el cielo miraba narutos cayendo, giraba su mirada de un punto a otro buscando al original, era una tarea difícil pero lo logro encontrar, encogiendo sus piernas tomo impulso y salto.

Zetsu pasaba en medio de los clones de naruto que caían del cielo, estos clones miraban a zetsu mas sin embargo no lo detenía, mientras avanzaba no parecía verse el original, pero en el fondo lo logro ver sonriente y muy confiado, el zetsu se acerco bastante a naruto, el puño de zetsu estaba a punto de impactar el rostro de naruto, pero antes de que ocurriera eso naruto tenía en su mano una de las barras de chakra maleable, impactándola en la cabeza de la criatura negra lo mando desde el aire hasta impactar estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

Adolorido zetsu salió del cráter que había provocado su impacto, solo para observar como la masiva cantidad de clones de naruto convertían a los zetsus blancos en árboles.

Naruto llego a la gran casa apartamento, rápidamente se dirigió a su cuarto, se retiro sus sandalias y se coloco su pijama su sombrero de perro. Se cubrió con las sabanas y miro al techo.

-¿será que kaguya piensa siempre en mi?, porque yo si lo hago-dijo naruto para después quedarse dormido.

 **La gente de aquel pequeño pueblo ya no estaba, las casas abandonadas, la ropa tendida necesitaba ser recogida pues pronto llovería, solo el viento se escuchaba en ese pueblo, al llegar los guardias extrañados, quedaron con un vacio en sus conjeturas, extraños arboles fue lo único que quedo de sus habitantes.**

Kaguya sintió la briza en su fino rostro, la mañana acababa de empezar con un imponente sol, desde su ventana la ojiblanca podía ver el hermoso panorama, este solo le recordaba más a él, en especial el azul del cielo y el amarillo resplandor del sol.

Kaguya cerró sus parpados y llevo una mano a su pecho, la ojiblanca empezaba a desconocerse, el tan solo hecho de pensar en él le agitaba sus emociones, su corazón era un mar arrítmico de latidos, debía controlar sus ansias por verlo, si no pronto levantaría sospechas y eso era lo que menos quería la ojiperla, aun así se le estaba dificultando el contener sus emociones.

-honorable kaguya, hemos terminado de acomodar su cama-dijeron las criadas, sacando de sus pensamientos a kaguya-con su permiso nos retiramos-

Kaguya las observo por un momento y sin mucho interés volvió su vista a la ventana, las criadas abandonaron la habitación cargando un montón de sabanas de las que habían cambiado.

¿Qué voy a hacer con este sentimiento? Pensó kaguya algo afligida.

* * *

Mientras tanto.

Naruto caminaba de regreso a la gran casa apartamento de kaguya cargando varias bolsas en su mano ya que había decidido comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba, mientras caminaba podía observar lo lujoso de ese sector del pueblo.

De repente naruto ingreso rápidamente por un callejón muy poco frecuentado por la gente, rápidamente subió al techo de una casa, solo para observar desde arriba como el sujeto que desde hace ratos lo seguía lo empezaba a buscar.

Así era naruto había sentido que lo seguían desde que había abandonado el pueblo, ahora naruto se preguntaba del porque lo estaban siguiendo, el rubio decidió mejor pasar por alto ese sujeto y continuo su camino por los techos lo mejor era regresar sin llamar más la atención pensó naruto, al instante el chakra llameante del zorro lo envolvió y desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Los ojos azules de la chica se miraban algo grandes y distorsionados a través del lente, al no encontrar su objetivo perdió la paciencia.

-haaa-gruño la chica pelinegra con algo de molestia-hermana ¿estás segura que es esta la casa?, no se ve ni un alma en ese lugar-

-si cadelin, es aquí, yo misma observe el numero de casa en aquel documento y es esta-explico carlin.

Las hermanas consejeras se encontraban en una mansión muy cerca del lugar donde se hospedaba naruto, cardelin quería ver con sus propios ojos lo que su hermana vio y a la vez tomar ventaja dependiendo de lo que llegara a observar.

Estas hermanas llevaban más de tres horas observando la mansión que según carlin pertenecía a kaguya, cadelin esperaba poder ver de nuevo al rubio ya que en anteriores reuniones no se había presentado ya más, en cambio carlin quería demostrarle a su hermana lo perverso que era naruto con kaguya al haber hecho algo que ella tanto deseaba.

Naruto observo su apartamento ya algo cerca, retiro su chakra del zorro para disminuir la velocidad, desde el otro techo salto alto para caer en la entrada de su apartamento.

Cadelin observaba con un catalejo minuciosamente toda la casa ante cualquier movimiento, esta tenía muchas ventanas que daban vista a algunas partes interiores de la casa, lo que le ayudaba a ver qué ocurría en el interior, para su mala suerte parecía que esta no era la casa de su objetivo.

La ojiazul estaba a punto de quitar su mirada del instrumento cuando algo se le atravesó en su rango de visión, lo que observo cadelin le intereso tanto que su percepción visual le pareció lenta, de la nada apareció el rubio como cumpliendo su deseo, pequeñas llamas se desvanecían de su cuerpo mientras su mirada azulina aventurera observaba el lugar donde iba a caer.

Naruto por fin llego al gran apartamento, una vez estuvo en el patio frontal se dirigió a la puerta y entro.

-carlin observa en la entrada ¿es el?-pregunto cadelin mientras le daba el instrumento a la peliroja.

Rápidamente carlin observo hacia donde le indicaba su hermana y observo, empuñando sus blanquecinas manos dijo-si es él, ¿porque está en la casa de la honorable kaguya?-esto último lo pregunto en un tono de notable enojo.

-no sé carlin, pero me gustaría saberlo-dijo cadelin sonriendo de manera traviesa-dame el catalejo quiero seguir observando-dijo cadelin arrebatándole el objeto a la peliroja para seguir espiando al rubio.

Mientras tanto los ojos de carlin se llenaron de lagrimas al comenzar a sacar conclusiones del por qué el asistente se encontraba viviendo en una de las propiedades de la honorable kaguya.

Naruto se dirigió al gran comedor de la casa con su desayuno en mano , pero al ver que era familiar se sintió extraño y algo solo por lo que decidió salir al patio donde habían unas sillas con un pequeño comedor, así también podría ver un poco de la vegetación mientras desayunaba.

-ho valla jajaja-rio cantarinamente la pelinegra-este chico también tiene tu mala costumbre carlin, desayunar ramen, que malos hábitos alimenticios-dijo cadelin muy entretenida observando a naruto.

Que raro, ¿por qué me estaría siguiendo ese sujeto? Pensaba naruto mientras se llevaba un bocado de ramen a la boca, ¿acaso seria zetsu negro? Mmm no, el no necesita de eso para espiar, pensó nuevamente naruto.

Naruto observo el boll y noto que se le estaba terminando el ramen, lastima tan delicioso que estaba, pensó naruto haciendo un gesto de cucharita, por dicha aun tengo el boleto de restaurante que me obsequio himatsu, naruto sonrió traviesamente. El rubio termino su desayuno mas no se levanto de su asiento si no que se quedo observando la vegetación del patio hasta que sutilmente su cuerpo se relajo y se quedo dormido.

Transcurrieron quince minutos donde gustosamente cadelin observo el dormir de naruto, repentinamente el rubio despertó, esto lo noto la chica pelinegra por la expresión que el hacia parecía que había escuchado un ruido extraño. Cadelin comenzó a buscar que era eso que lo había despertado.

Fue en ese momento que las cosas empezaron ponerse más interesantes para cadelin, de entre uno de los arbustos salía una chica rubia de cabellos largos y ojos azules esta parecía conocer a naruto pensó cadelin al ver que a naruto no le parecía extraña la presencia de la chica.

Naruto observo a sus alrededores para cerciorarse de no ser visto con la chica, la rubia y naruto entraron en el apartamento. Cadelin se encontraba en el primer piso desde donde espiaba a naruto por lo que rápidamente subió al segundo piso para seguir observando al par.

Tal como lo había sospechado cadelin, ahora naruto y la rubia se encontraba en una habitación, el rubio se encontraba sentado en la cama mientras la rubia hablaba con este de pie frente al rubio. A cadelin muchas ideas y suposiciones le venían a la mente pero la que mas gobernaba su mente era que esa chica era la hermana de naruto.

Con naruto y su clon.

-como había esperado esto alboroto a toda la zona-dijo sofia a naruto-lo más seguro es que esta noticia ya haya llegado oídos de la honorable kaguya-

-tal vez, desde ayer no la veo, quizás este estresada con ese problema-dijo naruto observando a su clon de sombras femenino-después de todo no se puede pasar por alto, el que los habitantes de un pueblo entero desaparezcan-dijo naruto levantándose de la cama.

El rubio se dirigió al ropero que había en el cuarto y saco una bolsa con ropa.

-toma la idea es que nadie te vea el rostro o la ropa que es similar a la mía-dijo naruto entregándole la bolsa-además con la apariencia de mujer me desvincula muy fácil de ti-

Cadelin continuaba observando expectante, de repente se sorprendió al ver que la chica rubia se empezaba a desvestir frente al rubio, algo aturdida por las ideas que se le cruzaba a la mente intento acercar más el alcance del instrumento pero para su mala suerte naruto apago la luz del cuarto dejando a la imaginación de cadelin lo que hicieron ellos dos ahí.

Mientras tanto, kaguya se encontraba frente al espejo observándose el atuendo que tenia puesto, el cual constaba de una camisa color amarillo sin mangas, estilo kimono, la cual dejaba a la luz sus brazos en extremo blancos, además de tener adornos de tomoes negros en las orillas del escote haciendo resaltar la blancura de la piel de su pecho, junto a esto unos pantalones cortos que le llegaban hasta un poco mas debajo de la rodilla de color gris, estos eran holgados en algunas partes por que en otras partes la naturaleza femenina las ceñía y amoldaba un poco denotando su esbelto y curvilíneo cuerpo.

Después de media hora, sofia salió por el patio, vestida con un traje negro que se le pegaba completamente al cuerpo solo dejaba al descubierto sus ojos azules y su cabello rubio en una cola de caballo, seguida de naruto, esto alarmo a cadelin quien molesta y ansiosa le había dejado de ver desde que habían apagado la luz en aquel momento.

Naruto comenzó a hablar con la rubia y hacer ademanes, que desde la perspectiva de cadelin parecía que le explicaba algo importante.

-mira estamos en martes-dijo naruto explicándole a su clon femenino-tienes tiempo hasta el jueves para averiguar donde se oculta la kaguya de nuestro mundo y si topas con suerte encargarte de zetsu -naruto quedo pensativo por un momento y después hablo-creo que por el momento kaguya no se quiere mover de donde se esconde solo ha estado utilizando zetsu, esperemos también averiguar qué es lo que planea de acuerdo-

-espera ¿porque tengo tiempo hasta el jueves?-pregunto sofia.

-porque no sé a ciencia cierta cuanto dures-respondió naruto.

-o de acuerdo pero llevo la cuarta parte de tu chakra con eso creo que durare mas-comento la rubia.

-tal vez, pero lo mejor es tener mi chakra completo antes del viernes-

Naruto se estaba anticipándose al día de la eliminatoria regional.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció sofia, rumbo a encontrar el paradero de zetsu y kaguya malvada.

Cadelin tiro el catalejo en el suelo muy asustada-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo la ojiazul para volver a tomar el catalejo y cerciorarse que realmente había desaparecido esa mujer rubia.

Una vez se marcho sofia, naruto se quedo entrenando en el patio de la casa, necesitaba mejorar su postura, tanto en chakra como física, si algo quería en esta competencia, era demostrar lo menos posible el chakra y centrarse más en taijutsu así parecería normal ante todos.

El rubio tomo asiento como indio, cruzando sus piernas y junto sus manos, las cuales empezaron a despedir un aura blanca.

* * *

En el jardín del castillo de kaguya.

En la entrada del jardín se estaciono un carruaje, de este bajaron dos sujetos, los cuales ingresaron al gran jardín del castillo, pero estos no eran cualquier personas, estos eran los dos representantes de la región más boscosa del continente, La región del Este.

Estos habían pasado la prueba eliminatoria y habían sido invitados por kaguya a modo de presentarse y así lo debía hacer con cada uno de los participantes de las 5 regiones.

Los representantes ingresaron al jardín, uno de ellos quedo impresionado con la belleza de la vegetación, enormes arboles, rosas y flores de muchos colores, enredaderas por todas partes y no descuidadas si no que se notaba que tenían cuidado de ellas.

El otro participante no pareció sorprenderle esto, más bien parecía acostumbrado.

-bienvenidos-dijeron en coro los dos consejeros de la región del este.

Los representantes hicieron una reverencia y devolvieron el saludo.

-buenos días señores consejeros-

-Buenos días jóvenes, aguardemos un poco mas mientras viene la honorable kaguya a saludarlos-dijeron los consejeros mientras tomaban asiento en las bancas que habían en el lugar.

Uno de los representantes imito a los consejeros y tomo asiento en otra banca para admirar el enorme castillo y lo lujoso que era, en cambio el otro participante decidió caminar por el jardín.

Al cabo de diez minutos se abrió la puerta del jardín, de esta apareció kaguya, la peliblanca mantenía un extraño sonrojo en su rostro que la hacía verse adorable, pero esto era debido a que muy pocas veces se vestía de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo en esta ocasión.

Los consejeros se pusieron de pie al ver a kaguya ingresar al jardín, el representante de la región que se encontraba sentado también imito a los consejeros y observo por primera vez a kaguya de pies a cabeza.

Su caminar era parecido al de una bailarina, mantenía armonía y elegancia al dar cada paso, conforme subía su vista no podía imaginarse como serian sus piernas debajo de esos pantalones cortos, y más al ver sus formas perfectas, delgadas en la parte de las rodillas y conforme subía se volvían mas rellenas y exquisitas, culminando con unas fructíferas y anchas caderas, preparadas para aquel afortunado que las fuera a cultivar.

Todo era bello en ella para ese hombre, todo hasta que vio las protuberancias que adornaban la cabeza de kaguya, pero esto no habría tenido mucha importancia no hasta que vio ese ojo rojo asqueroso para él, en la frente de kaguya. El hombre solo pudo pensar "el dinero lo vale"

-honorable kaguya, nos honra su presencia-los consejeros se inclinaron haciendo una reverencia.

-déjenos presentarle a uno de los representantes de la región del este-dijo el consejero mirando al joven pelinegro-él se llama ivan, su padre es dueño de la casa carpintera mas grande del todo el continente, de donde provienen mucho del amueblado lujoso de este castillo-dijo el consejero mientras pasaba hacia delante de kaguya a el joven.

El pelinegro ivan vestía una yukata muy elegante de color café, en sus manos sostenía un extraño bastón que al reverso del mango parecía una hacha, este se inclino delante de kaguya hiso una reverencia nuevamente y dijo.

-su belleza no tiene comparación honorable kaguya-dijo ivan pensando otra cosa en su mente-luchare en esta competencia por usted, espero que mis esfuerzos valgan algo en su voluntad para agradarle-dijo ivan mientras extendía su mano a kaguya para que esta le entregara la de ella y besarla.

-ánimos, que gane el más fuerte entre todos los candidatos-dijo simplemente kaguya, sin atender el gesto de entregar la mano.

A lo que el joven ivan solo asintió, se reincorporo y tomo lugar a la par de los consejeros.

-¿quién es el otro representante?-pregunto kaguya a sus consejeros al ver que no estaba.

-por dios que falta de respeto honorable kaguya, de inmediato lo localizo-dijo el consejero mientras buscaba por todo el jardín al otro joven.

-a miren está ahí-dijo ivan señalando al joven peli verde.

Kaguya y el otro consejero observaron a lo lejos al joven peliverde, este se podía apreciar como tomaba del tallo a un retoño de árbol de caoba y lo desprendía sin piedad de la tierra, cosa que le partió todo su ser a kaguya.

A la peliblanca se le pudo ver un tick nervioso en uno de sus parpados y dijo-creo que solo habrán nueve competidores-dijo kaguya para después dirigirse a paso disimuladamente tranquilo hacia donde estaba el joven peliverde.

-oye jovencito, ¿sabes que acabas de hacer?-kaguya coloco su mano en el hombro del joven, ya que este se encontraba agachado quitando la tierra a la raíz del retoño del árbol.

-si, quien sembró esto, es un completo ignorante-dijo el joven sin saber que había sido kaguya quien lo planto.

Kaguya empezaba a enfadarse tremendamente, tras de que arruinaba su retoño de caoba todavía tenía el descaro de insultar su orgullo como jardinera.

La peliblanco decidió momentáneamente pasar por alto el comentario del joven, tomo aire y se tranquilizo.

-¿sabes por lo menos cuantos años dura en crecer ese retoño de caoba?-pregunto kaguya al joven peliverde que continuaba quitándole la tierra al pequeño árbol.

El joven ignoro a kaguya, saco un extraño objeto de sus bolsillos, este objeto venia cubierto con un pañuelo, los descubrió, revelando una hoja verde en forma de corazón, específicamente una hoja de trébol.

Kaguya observo esto y se sorprendió en gran manera.

-esa es la hoja que corta y sana, la hoja del trébol de seis hojas-dijo kaguya ya algo más calmada ya que miraba un objeto de muy alto valor.

-ho veo que lo conoce-dijo el joven peliverde- así es, observa-dijo el joven enseñándole las raíces a la peliblanca.

-en cuanto lo vi sabia que este retoño tenía un pequeño problema, sus raíces necesitan estar en el mismo nivel, así crece uniformemente con un tronco fuerte y robusto-el joven tomo la extraña hoja que increíblemente cortaba y más que cualquier cuchillo o podadora. Con presteza corto parte de las raíces del retoño y las dejo parejas y uniforme.

-ahora este pequeño crecerá grande y robusto-el peli verde volvió a sembrar el árbol-así es esta hoja corta y sana al mismo tiempo así que no le pasara nada al retoño-

Kaguya quedo maravillada y pregunto-¿es cierto que se necesitan 50 años para que el trébol de seis hojas de una de esas hojas filosas?-

-así es-respondió el joven apelmazando la tierra fresca alrededor del retoño-mi abuelo sembró una y me obsequio esta, los demás trébol los vendió a un alto precio-

Los consejeros se acercaron donde kaguya.

-honorable kaguya-dijo el consejero provocando que el joven peliverde abriera sus ojos como platos al escuchar el nombre.

-este es el otro representante, el abuelo de él, diseño este jardín para su padre, antes que usted naciera honorable kaguya, la familia de el administra el jardín botánico más grande del todo el continente además de producir diferentes tipos de frutas y verduras-

El joven peliverde se sonrojo y se inclino ante kaguya- discúlpeme honorable kaguya, no sabia quien era usted por eso le hable de esa manera-

Otra vez el consejero tomo la palabra-él se llama Gurin de la familia de los Garden-

-claro he escuchado de tu abuelo, la enciclopedia que creo sobre las plantas es increíble-dijo kaguya tratando de ocultar su emoción.

-me honra que sepa sobre mis familiares honorable kaguya-dijo Gurin arrodillándose-se cuando una persona ama las plantas como yo y lo veo en sus ojos-el peliverde extendió su mano esperando recibir la mano de kaguya para besarla- le prometo que por el amor que tengo a la jardinería ganare su mano y compartiré los secretos de la botánica ermitaña-

A diferencia del otro participante este si le agrado en gran manera a kaguya, extendiendo su mano la ojiblanca la coloco sobre la del joven, este se acerco y la beso en señal de saludo.

Ivan se molesto al ver esto, comenzaba sentirse en desventaja.

Después de esto, kaguya hablo con los dos participantes durante media hora.

-fue un gusto haberlos conocido-dijo kaguya a modo de despedida-espero gane el mejor, por cierto pasen cuando gusten al comedor, he mandado a preparar un almuerzo para ustedes-kaguya se giro y empezó a caminar.

-aguarde honorable kaguya-dijo Gurin acercándose a la peliblanca-tome esto como obsequio-dijo el joven entregándole la hoja afilada del trébol de seis hojas.

Kaguya tomo la hoja ilusionada, y la aferro a su pecho-gracias-dijo la ojiblanca regalando una sonrisa hermosa y cautivadora para el joven peli verde.

Este inconscientemente se fijo en los abultados pechos de kaguya bajo esa blusa amarilla, que los hacía lucir deseables antojadizos con el escote, que daba una mísera prueba de lo hermoso que se podían llegar a ver al desnudo.

La peliblanca se despidió nuevamente de gurin y se marcho.

* * *

Aire fresco, arena a montones, palmeras y un vasto océano es el panorama que representa esta región, La Region del Sur.

Esta región es un lugar de mucho comercio y trasiego marítimo, además de exportación. El principal producto que mueve la economía es el pescado, por lo que la mayoría de la gente de esta zona son especialistas en pesca, esta gente es contratada por la empresa dominante de esta zona, La Bander Cath Fish Company.

En una mansión, región del sur.

La sirvienta caminaba presurosa por la mansión, esta cargaba unas sabanas que su amo le había ordenado trajera, la sirvienta era una mujer adulta de unos 36 años, esta llevaba trabajando 20 años para la poderosa familia Bander, casi toda su vida.

Con delicadeza la sirvienta toco la puerta del cuarto y dijo.

-joven Erick, aquí tengo las sabanas que me encargo-anuncio la sirvienta.

Esta no recibió respuesta por parte del joven por lo que coloco lo que cargaba en el suelo.

-las dejare frente a la puerta, si necesita algo más me avisa joven-dijo la sirvienta dispuesta a retirarse.

-no espera-se escucho tras la puerta la voz del joven-pasa déjalas en la cama por favor-parecia agitado.

La sirvienta entro a la recamara y se encontró con el joven Erick solo en pantalones ya que se encontraba haciendo ejercicio.

-ho disculpe joven Erick-dijo la sirvienta algo sonrojada y apenada.

Erick era un joven de 19 años, pelo blanco y de sonrisa afilada, de buen parecer, atlético hijo heredero del señor Bander. Erick se encontraba entrenando intensamente ya que el día de mañana serian las competencias regionales por la mano de kaguya.

La mujer quedo paralizada observando al joven, rápidamente regreso en sí y se dirigió hasta la cama del joven para dejar las sabanas ahí.

El joven detuvo su rutina de ejercicio, y observo con sus ojos violetas a la mujer, cabello largo naranja, piel blanca, de cuerpo esbelto, que hacia lucir hermoso el vestido de sirvienta, a pesar de estar casi cerca de la cuarta década mantenía un rostro hermoso y juvenil sumado a una mirada de madurez que sumaban puntos a su atractivo.

La sirvienta dejo las sabana sobre la cama y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

Antes de llegar a la puerta, el joven peliblanco se interpuso en el camino de la mujer y giro el llavín de la puerta para asegurarla.

-¿porque me estas evitando Beatriz?-pregunto el joven a la sirvienta.

Esta aparto la mirada y se comenzó a ponerse nerviosa ante la situación.

-por favor, joven Erick déjeme salir, tengo trabajo que hacer-dijo la sirvienta de manera educada intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

-no importa tienes el día libre desde este momento, que se encarguen las otras sirvientas-dijo el joven mientras a paso apresurado se acerco a la sirvienta y tomo el mentón de esta.

Ahora la sirvienta tenía su rostro ligeramente inclinado hacia arriba ya que el joven era mas alto que ella.

-Erick, quedamos con que esto no se repetiría-dijo la mujer sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía al sentir la proximidad del apuesto joven.

-lo sé, pero desde aquella noche, no puedo dejar pensar en esa forma de amor-dijo el joven acariciando con delicadeza el rostro de la mujer madura.

-yo sabía que no debía enseñarte eso aquella noche, pero no soportaba verte triste erick-dijo la sirvienta mientras dedica una mirada amorosa al joven peliblanco.

-por favor, quédate hasta la noche-rogo el joven mientras se acercaba con la intención de tomar los labios de la madura mujer.

Este solo asintió a lo que el joven Erick la alzo en sus brazos y la llevo hasta su cama.

El crepúsculo hacia acto de presencia, y su luz anaranjada se colaba por la ventana de aquella habitación iluminando tenuemente el cuerpo desnudo de aquella sirvienta amante que se hallaba exhausta y dormida en la cama junto al joven ojivioleta.

Erick cubrió con las sabanas a su nana, así era esa mujer lo había criado desde que era pequeño y le había dado todo hasta su amor.

El joven se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño pues se quería dar una ducha, una vez adentro empezó a ducharse.

Del suelo apareció una mancha negra y malvada, poco a poco se fue alzando y tomando forma humana, hasta que finalmente apareció zetsu en la habitación del joven.

Zetsu observo el cuarto y se encontró con una mujer que dormía profundamente en la cama, restándole importancia se dirigió al baño y entro.

Erick escucho que alguien entro al baño, con un tono pícaro dijo.

-anda Beatriz entra, si quieres podemos continuar-dijo el joven corriendo la ventana y encontrándose con esa criatura enigmática de ojos amarillos.

- **no gracias** , **yo paso** \- zetsu se abalanzo contra él joven quien no le dio tiempo ni de gritar.

Cubrió todo el cuerpo en su totalidad, ingreso como agujas hirviendo por cada uno de los poros del pobre joven, licuo sus órganos los reformo y se adueño del cuerpo de Erick.

Un Zetsu blanco apareció dentro del baño.

-hoooo-dijo zetsu blanco de manera tonta-eres muy rápido zetsu-

-dale el último mensaje a madre-dijo Erick mientras sus ojos dejaban de ser violetas y pasaban a ser amarillos.

-dile a madre, que ya estoy dentro de la competencia-dijo zetsu negro a su semejante blanco.

-ok-respondió la criatura blanca desapareciendo bajo tierra lentamente.

"madre, evitare que nazcan tus mal agradecidos hijos" pensó zetsu con su nuevo cuerpo.

* * *

La noche le llego a naruto mas rápido de lo que él esperaba, con esto llegaba la hora de cenar, no queriendo estar solo en aquel departamento decidió salir a un restaurant para cenar, en esta ocasión no iría al restaurante de ramen si no a uno diferente y costoso, después de todo tenía bastante dinero del que le había dado kaguya.

Naruto entro a un restaurant en el cual con tan solo ver la fachada del interior se podía deducir que era costoso, tomando asiento en una mesa familiar de cuatro sillas, tomo el menú y espero a ser atendido por la camarera.

Mientras naruto esperaba, dos chicas ingresaron al restaurant y tomaron una mesa desde la cual se podía observar al rubio perfectamente.

Naruto escuchaba la música que tocaban los músicos del restaurant, cuando apareció de repente una anciana que le interrumpió su momento de atención.

-disculpe, jovencito, ¿podría compartir esta mesa conmigo?-pregunto amablemente la anciana.

Naruto dedico una mirada de asombro, lo pensó por un momento pero acepto.

-claro tome asiento-dijo naruto mientras se levantaba y jalaba la silla para que la anciana se sentara.

"Después de todo, es aburrido cenar sin alguien con quien conversar" pensó naruto, para volver a tomar su asiento.

-eres muy amable jovencito ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto la anciana.

\- mi nombre es naruto- respondió el rubio.

-vaya bonito nombre-menciono la anciana-sabes me gusta tu cabello rubio, es justo como nos gusta a las de nuestro clan-dijo la anciana mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada débil.

Naruto sonrió algo apenado mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

-tranquilo ya ese tiempo paso para mí-dijo la anciana.

-¿cuántos años tiene usted señora?-pregunto naruto para cambiar de tema.

-hoo, esa es una buena pregunta-dijo la anciana para después responder-yo tengo 125 años-

-asombroso son demasiados años-dijo naruto muy sorprendido-¿eso significa que logro ver cuando la honorable kaguya era niña?-

-pues si, observe también cuando su padre llego a estas tierras-dijo la anciana.

A lo lejos en una de las mesas del restaurant.

Carlin y cadelin observaban asombradas a naruto.

-hermana, no sabía que ese chico conociera a la gran madre uzumaki-dijo carlin no quitando ni un segundo la mirada.

-ni yo, ese chico esconde muchas cosas-dijo cadelin-olvida eso sí, el plan continua normalmente-

-de acuerdo-respondió la chica de cabellos rojos.

La camarera llego a la mesa de naruto y de la anciana y les sirvió lo que habían pedido, de inmediato el rubio y la anciana se dispusieron comer la cena. Y así los dos terminaron con su cena y continuaron conversando por un rato.

-bueno creo que ya es hora de marcharme-dijo la anciana mientras se levantaba-sabes me caíste muy bien, te voy a obsequiar algo-dijo la anciana buscando algo en su bolso.

A naruto lo invadió la curiosidad, ¿Qué sería ese obsequio? Pensó naruto, la anciana encontró el objeto y naruto se asombro al ver aquella insignia.

-toma-dijo la anciana esperando a que naruto extendiera su mano-con esto tendrás muchos privilegios en esta región por ejemplo tener campos de privilegios y accesos sin restricción a actividades del gobierno-dijo la anciana.

Naruto tomo el dije, que no era ni más ni menos que el emblema uzumaki-el clan uzumaki, con razón eres tan longeva-dijo naruto observando con mucho asombro a la anciana.

-a si es-afirmo la anciana.

-¿pero por que yo?, ¿acaso usted no lo va a necesitar?-pregunto naruto.

La anciana cambio de semblante a una triste.

-mi nieto murió hace varias semanas, la verdad ya no tengo nada que hacer en estas tierras-dijo la anciana-por eso quiero regalarte esto, por alguna razón me recuerdas a èl-

Naruto se levanto de su asiento y abrazo a la anciana sorprendiéndola.

-gracias señora-dijo naruto en un susurro.

Cadelin y carlin se levantaron alarmadas de su asiento, ¿Qué había sido ese gesto tan atrevido? Se preguntaron las dos, rápidamente cadelin guardo la compostura y se volvió a sentar, igualmente hiso carlin.

-la madre uzumaki siempre guarda secretos-dijo carlin-¿acaso ese es otro nieto de ella?-

-no lo se, tal vez-dijo cadelin.

La anciana se marcho del restaurante, naruto por su parte se quedo pensativo observando el dije que era de oro puro.

Repentinamente se acerco la camarera y coloco un vaso con refresco en la mesa del rubio.

Al ver esto naruto se extraño-disculpe yo no pedí esto-

-las chicas a sus espaldas han pagando esto y me dijeron que se lo diera-dijo la camarera señalando el lugar donde se encontraban cadelin y carlin.

Naruto se volteo de inmediato a observar a las susodichas pero al ver que no había nadie ahí se extraño.

Súbitamente el rubio sintió como un brazo rodeaba su cuello, y alguien se sentaba a la par de el al mismo tiempo en el asiento del frente se sentó una chica de cabellos rojos y hermoso aspecto.

-¿disculpe ustedes son?-pregunto naruto observando también a la otra chica que lo rodeaba con sus blanquecinos brazos.

-¿Qué modales el de nosotras verdad?-dijo cadelin dedicando una sonrisa encantadora a naruto- mi nombre es cadelin y el de ella es carlin mi hermana-

Naruto observo a la peliroja, que le dedicaba una mirada inerte y tétrica.

-hoo mucho gusto-dijo eceptico naruto-me llamo…-

-te llamas naruto-dijo cadelin interrumpiendo al rubio.

-¿me conocen?-naruto estaba muy sorprendido.

-así es naruto, eres el asistente de la honorable kaguya, o mejor dicho su más que asistente-dijo cadelin, incomodando a naruto con las últimas palabras.

Naruto estaba muy confuso.

-que carita pones cuando estas confundido-dijo pícaramente cadelin mientras tocaba la nariz de naruto en un gesto de gracia para cadelin-veras nosotras formamos parte de los diez consejeros de la honorable kaguya, fue una vez ahí cuando te conocimos-explico cadelin.

Naruto por fin le hallo sentido a todo esto.

-ho si con razón me pareció haberlas visto antes-dijo naruto mientras sonreía-gracias por la bebida, pero ya estoy algo lleno espero no se ofendan-dijo naruto tratando de levantarse.

Cadelin tomo del antebrazo a naruto y lo detuvo-tranquilo-

Naruto cambio su semblante a uno de seriedad.

-puedo comprender que estés nervioso por lo bella que soy, pero tampoco muerdo, quédate y escúchanos-dijo esto mas como orden que a petición.

Naruto volvió a tomar asiento.

-las escucho-dijo naruto.

-muy bien-dijo cadelin volviendo a rodear con uno de sus brazo el cuello de naruto-veras queremos que nos hagas un favor naruto-

-y ¿de qué se trata?-pregunto el rubio.

-queremos que te alejes de la honorable kaguya-hablo por fin carlin despidiendo un aura asesina que naruto pudo sentir claramente.

-ho no deben preocuparse por eso, hace unos días que me despidió, ya no trabajo para ella-dijo naruto.

-jajajajaja-rio a carcajadas cadelin-eres muy chistoso ¿sabes?-dijo la pelinegro mientras acariciaba con delicadeza el rostro de naruto- vamos estas despedido y vives en una de sus mansiones ¿Qué extraño no?-

-tiene razón mi hermana, no vale de nada que nos mientas-dijo carlin emitiendo una oleada tenebrosa de su aura asesina-yo misma te vi, cuando besaste a la honorable kaguya-

Naruto se tenso de inmediato, su ritmo cardiaco aumento , su rostro demostraba ansiedad y preocupación.

-ho pero tranquilo relájate-dijo cadelin en forma irónica-sé que mi hermana da a veces miedo pero no es para tanto, solo copera con nosotras queremos que nuestro representante del sur gane la competencia y se case con kaguya, no queremos que por influencia sentimentales ganaras por casualidad tu-

-creo que se equivocaron de sujeto-dijo naruto levantándose de la mesa.

De inmediato unas cadenas rodearon la muñeca de naruto y lo detuvieron, el rubio las observo y se fijo de donde provenían, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que venían de carlin.

-ese cabello rojo, eres uzumaki-dijo naruto tomando las cadenas y reventándolas con sus manos desnudas.

Cadelin se sorprendió al ver esto, rápidamente actuó y amenazo a naruto-¿qué haría el consejo si se diera cuenta del romance entre tú y kaguya?-

-no lo puedes demostrar-dijo naruto ya algo enfadado.

-tal vez no, pero qué harías si la honorable kaguya se diera cuenta, que una rubia entra a su casa contigo-

"maldición vieron a mi clon" pensó naruto, pero al mismo tiempo se le cruzo una idea.

-¿Cómo sabes que no es mi hermana?-pregunto naruto mientras sonreía triunfante.

-muy sencillo-respondió cadelin-las hermanas no se desvisten en un mismo cuarto con su hermano-

"maldición" pensó naruto ya derrotado.

-no pueden ni si quiera mencionarle eso a la honorable kaguya, ya que ella las mataría a las dos al instante-dijo naruto esperando que funcionara esa amenaza.

-naruto, nosotros los consejeros tenemos inmunidades, si llegáramos a morir yo o carlin por manos de la honorable kaguya, toda la región del sur se alzaría en guerra contra kaguya-dijo cadelin acercándose a naruto.

-tu más que nadie debes saber que a la honorable kaguya le gusta la paz-dijo cadelin quedando frente naruto-ahora no involucres a la honorable kaguya solo aléjate de ella ¿de acuerdo?-

Cadelin extendió su mano esperando que naruto estuviera de acuerdo.

Los minutos pasaron, naruto pensaba en la manera de salir de esto, habia mucha información en juego, tampoco podía permitir que kaguya se enterara de que ellas sabían sobre su romance, "cometería una locura tal vez "pensó naruto.

-está bien, te daré cinco días para que lo pienses, después de todo es una decisión difícil-dijo cadelin –te veremos acá de nuevo cuando se cumpla el plazo de tiempo-

-recuerda, te he visto ya con ella, y tengo evidencias que lo demuestra-amenazo la chica ojiazul- así que has lo que te digo osi no todos se darán cuenta de esto-

Una vez dicho esto, cadelin se marcho del lugar, carlin la siguió pero antes se coloco al frente de naruto y le dedico una mirada de odio puro.

-te odio con toda mi alma naruto, la honorable kaguya no merece que un cretino como tú la engañe-dijo carlin, para después en un rápido e inesperado momento propinarle una fuerte cachetada a naruto-te odio y te envidio-grito carlin llamando la atención de todos los que se encontraban en el restaurante.

Carlin salió de restaurante.

Naruto se llevo una mano a su rostro, pues había sido la cachetada más fuerte que nunca nadie le había dado.

-¿se encuentra bien joven?-pregunto la camarera preocupada.

Naruto solo asintió en respuesta y después se marcho del lugar. Esta había sido su peor noche ¿podría mejorar acaso?

* * *

Kaguya miraba desde su ventana su hermoso jardín, esto le traía a sus recuerdos aquel día en que ocurrió el accidente de la flor azul con naruto, y como había terminado maravillosamente. La ojiblanca soltó un suspiro otra vez tenía ganas de ver a naruto.

Repentinamente el cielo relampagueo y la lluvia se dejo venir torrencial al instante, cerrando su ventana tomo asiento en la cama, y se puso a pensar si ir o no a ver como estaba naruto, después de todo no lo veía desde ayer.

Por otra parte naruto entro a la mansión apartamento, caminando des ganadamente y a su vez dejando un rastro de agua pues se encontraba empapado por la lluvia, naruto llego a su recamara y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

Lagrimas comenzaron a surcar el rostro naruto, el rubio empezaba a sentirse cansado de todas estas situaciones, ¿por cuánto tiempo seguiré soportando estos caprichos del destino? Pensó naruto ya muy desanimado.

¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? Pensó naruto mientras se quitaba la camisa pues se tenia que cambiar la ropa mojada.

Kaguya ahora solo se encontraba con su camisa amarilla que le llegaba un poco más abajo de su cintura, dejando descubierta sus blanquecinas piernas, con segundas intenciones distorsiono el espacio y abrió un portal al cual entro, apareciendo de inmediato en la habitación de naruto.

La ojiblanca se sonrojo al instante pues naruto se encontraba sin camisa a espaldas sentado en su cama. Kaguya se acerco silenciosamente a naruto, a escasos metros del rubio dio un saltito a la cama y abrazo a naruto desde su espalda.

Esto ni sorprendió naruto, pues ni ganas de sorprenderse le daba.

-¿Cómo ha estado mi naruto hoy?-pregunto de manera alegre kaguya mientras pegaba su pecho en la espalda de naruto.

Naruto ni se inmuto ante la pregunta, solo se quedo quieto sin responder. Esto preocupo a kaguya la cual rápidamente tomo asiento a la par de naruto.

-¿sucede algo naruto?-pregunto kaguya mientras tomaba una del rubio.

Este no respondió tampoco y solo mantuvo su rostro inclinado.

La ojiblanca tomo del mentón a naruto y lo hiso que la viera.

-naruto te estoy hablando-reclamo kaguya-que sucede…-kaguya frunció su rostro al ver la marca roja que tenia naruto en su rostro.

-¿Quién te hiso esto?-pregunto kaguya mientras tocaba la zona afectada delicadamente a lo que naruto hiso un gesto de incomodidad.

-fue una chica-dijo naruto algo apesadumbrado.

-pero ¿Por qué?-pregunto enfadada kaguya.

-fue un mal entendido nada mas, parece que hoy no fue mi día-dijo naruto retirando la mano de la ojiblanca de su rostro.

-espera no seas huraño te voy curar-dijo kaguya mientras chakra verde comenzaba salir de la mano de la ojiblanca.

Kaguya toco la mejilla de naruto, y al instante el hematoma desapareció.

-gracias-dijo naruto demostrando una media sonrisa a la peliblanca.

-ahora ¿me podrías decir que fue lo que ocurrió?-pregunto kaguya.

-Esta bien-dijo naruto mientras maquinaba una mentira mas, pues no podía decir el verdadero porque.

-ven acuéstate aquí-dijo kaguya.

Naruto relato su ficticio suceso, "kaguya no tiene por qué tener más preocupaciones" pensó naruto.

Dentro de la casa se escuchaba el infinito golpeteo de la lluvia, el frio que se sentía no era incomodo, no cuando se estaba acompañado, en las desnudas piernas de kaguya se encontraba naruto recostando su cabeza, desde ahí observaba los labios de kaguya que en ese momento parecían deleitosamente tentadores.

¿algo sucederá?

 **Continuara…**

 **Amigos míos espero no estén enfadados, me alegra decirles que logre coronar mis estudios en el instituto desde el año pasado (por fin sali), no pude actualizar por que literalmente no me daba el tiempo, si ya se fueron casi 5 meses pero descuiden, no me canso de decírselos este fic lo completare dure lo que dure no crean que la abandonare.**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, gracias por todos los reviews y favoritos que le han dado a este fic sin más les agradezco su paciencia, hasta la próxima.**

 **Ronaldc v2:** si me di cuenta que lo interpretaron mal por un review anterior al tuyo, puedo decir que esa parte del capítulo la hice en específico para esa persona que reclamo que naruto era su amante nada mas, pero no mi kaguya no es de aventuras extra amorosas

 **:** el chakra para kaguya pienso yo que es como el dinero aunque tengas bastante quieres mas y agrégale el hecho de que se puede escapar, es como cazar, le da algo de sentido lograr atraparlo, un trofeo.

 **Un saludo para james Anderson, Gjr-sama y nero inoue, chicos siempre tengo en cuenta sus reviews son los primero que espero siempre, gracias por seguir la primer historia y esta.**

 **Atentamente: lopebi.**

 **Adelanto**

-ahora quiero saber de mi misma por qué tanta devoción hacia ti, porque es que yo también disfruto verlos juntos-dijo kaguya malvada-quiero sentir también un beso tuyo-

Kaguya tomo a la rubia…


	11. Chapter 11

**Cambiando de parecer, 250 años atras.**

 **Capitulo 11**

Si al chakra se le pudiera atribuir comportamiento humano, el que más lo identificaría seria: el de ser caprichoso, ahí donde se poso doto de vida no le importo que fuera materia inerte solo la ánimo y listo fue así su capricho con estos seres.

En tiempos de naruto estos estaban extintos, debido a la batalla que tuvo hagoromo y hamura contra kaguya, pero en este nuevo tiempo, vuelven a existir.

En alguna parte de la región del sur, existen unas criaturas, conformadas de rocas e imbuidas de chakra, viven, siente, miran, escuchan y razonan. Estas criaturas de roca son gigantes de 6 metros, que viven bajo tierra durante el día, solo durante la noche salen en busca de alimento.

Bajo tierra en unas cuevas se encuentra su reino, donde en un trono descansa su rey golruk, una criatura con mucho chakra de naturaleza dentro de su ser, una característica que no podía pasar desapercibida por ella.

Dos días antes de que zetsu poseyera el cuerpo de erick.

Kaguya malvada abrió sus ojos y sonrió complacida.

-fascinantes criaturas-dijo kaguya mientras su mente maquinaba el siguiente movimiento.

-necesito bastante chakra, para conservar el cuerpo que logramos traer del otro mundo-dijo kaguya-que mejor fuente de chakra que la que acaba de localizar ¿no crees zetsu?-

-me parece buena idea, madre-dijo zetsu, para después dirigirse al árbol gris que había en el centro de la cabaña.

El mismo árbol moviendo sus ramas saco del interior de su tronco, un cadáver misterioso de cabellos negros.

-llévate el cuerpo zetsu, y con el chakra de esa criatura revivirá en un corto lapso-ordeno kaguya a la criatura negra.

-madre tal vez sea la última vez que te vea-dijo zetsu algo triste por primera vez.

-descuida hijo mio, nos volveremos a ver si todo sale de acuerdo a lo que planee-dijo kaguya sonriendo de manera macabra.

Zetsu observo a su madre, como no queriendo partir del lugar, aun así desapareció bajo tierra.

Los seres de piedras estaban atemorizados por esa criatura negra, había logrado pasar la defensa de 40 colosos de piedra y a todos los había derrotado con facilidad, ahí en ese pasadizo en esa cueva esperaban nerviosos los guardias de elites que cuidaban la puerta de roca que llevaba a la sala del trono de golruk.

-tranquilos colosos, si debemos dar nuestras vidas por el rey, así lo haremos, pero no dejaremos que lo toquen-dijo uno de los colosos que sostenían un gran mazo de piedra.

Todos asintieron tratando de subir sus morales.

Ahora todos los colosos se encontraban arrinconados del lado de la puerta, observando atentamente el otro lado del pasillo, esperando que en cualquier momento apareciera a aquella criatura negra que había perpetrado aquel ataque a su reino.

Todos guardaron silencio solo el sonido de la fricción de las rocas se podía escuchar debido a que más de uno de los colosos no podía contener su ansiedad, en aquel oscuro y profundo pasadizo se iluminaron unos ojos redondos y amarillos.

Todos los colosos se asustaron al ver que aquella criatura había llegado hasta ahí.

-ataquen, no dejen que traspase la puerta, ¡por el rey golruk!-grito uno de los colosos de piedra.

Al instante los colosos empezaron a lanzar rocas pesadas contra zetsu negro, desesperados intentaban darle a la criatura negra pero no podían, zetsu las lograba esquivar con facilidad, en algunos casos llegaban a alcanzarlo pero zetsu con sus propias manos desmenuzaba las rocas a esa gran velocidad.

Zetsu comenzó a correr y se acerco al primer coloso volviéndose liquido penetro por todas partes al coloso y desde adentro de este ser saco mas de 100 agujas negras que hicieron que el coloso estallara.

Todos empezaron a asustarse aterrados, aquella criatura negra era muy fuerte.

Zetsu salto al siguiente coloso y este quedo pasmado al ver que se le había montado en el hombro, zetsu solo lo miro cambio su mano en algo punzo cortante y atravesó la cabeza del coloso matándolo al instante.

En una escena malvada para los de mas colosos, zetsu se bajo del hombro del coloso y una vez en el suelo, el coloso cayó desplomado detrás de zetsu dejándolo como el ser más despreciable del mundo.

Zetsu continúo con la masacre de colosos de piedra hasta que el último cayó desplomado como lo que era rocas inertes.

 **Y zetsu logro llegar a la cámara del rey, una vez estuvo delante de este ser con abundante chakra, le dijo:"necesito salvar a mi madre y necesito todo tu chakra sin excepción" zetsu dio un paso adelante, después de una batalla de diez minutos venció al rey golruk.**

La lluvia era incesante, los cielos estaban conmovidos, los relámpagos destellaban para después manifestar su estruendo, otros relámpago se manifestó en el firmamento y su destellos revelo a sofia que observaba desde la rama de un árbol aquel pueblo donde había tenido el encuentro con zetsu negro.

La rubia comenzó avanzar por en medio de las ramas de los arboles, saltando, impulsándose a velocidades extremas gracias al chakra del zorro, en breves segundos se encontró en medio de aquel pueblo desierto.

Tomando asiento en medio del suelo mojado, se coloco en una posición de loto, y se concentro, para entrar en el modo ermitaño, las gotas de lluvia caían en un ritmo perfectamente constante, pero de pronto para la rubia todo se volvió más lento, como un diagrama se dibujo en su mente, indicándole de donde provenía el chakra de todos aquellos zetsus blancos que se encontraban antes en el pueblo.

Todo el rastro indica una sola dirección, la región del sur.

-te he encontrado kaguya-dijo la rubia levantándose para ponerse en marcha.

La rubia se encontraba nerviosa, estaba consciente de ser solo un clon de sombras, pero aun así saber que se encontraría con la malvada kaguya la alteraba.

El clon femenino de naruto avanzaba grandes distancia en muy poco tiempo, aun así llevaba 6 horas de viaje desde que había abandonado el apartamento mansión y apenas estaba abandonando la región central.

La rubia miro hacia cielo negro y pensó por un momento que estaría pasando con su original pero aun mas importante como estaría su amada kaguya. La rubia se llevo una mano a su pecho y suspiro al pensar en ella.

La rubia profundizaba cada vez más por la región del sur, con lo que llevaba recorrido no había visto ni una sola casa o pueblo pero si logro apreciar gracias al destello de los relámpagos, unos extraños monolitos hecho de piedra maciza. Sofia salió del bosque para darse cuenta que había saltado por un risco muy alto.

Rápidamente activo el chakra del zorro, y extendiendo una mano echa del chakra amarillo y se sostuvo de la orilla del risco. Al ver hacia abajo se dio cuenta que había un abismo negro cuyo fin no se podía ver debido a la oscuridad.

La rubia encogió el brazo de chakra para subir a un lugar seguro.

Pero algo extraño salía del otro lado del abismo.

La tierra se resquebrajo, del suelo se apoyo un brazo hecho de piedra, al emerger del suelo, apareció un gigante de roca, que sostenía un su mano una inmensa roca. Sin remordimiento apunto con dirección a la rubia que subía por el risco, literalmente disparo la roca con todas sus fuerzas, la roca salió disparada hacia arriba, acercándose peligrosamente a Sofía.

La roca impacto el risco y a su vez destruyo el pedazo de pared en el que se sostenía la mano de chakra de la rubia.

La rubia se asusto al escuchar el violento estruendo, pero ahora el problema era que estaba cayendo, otra mano de chakra se formo, e intento nuevamente clavarse de la pared del risco pero al ganar bastante velocidad de caída, se le imposibilito el sostenerse, en cambio la garra de chakra comenzó a friccionar con la pared.

Sofia no pudo sostenerse más de la pared, pero si logro menguar la velocidad con la que caía, de inmediato se hallo en medio en lo profundo del abismo negro, al caer al suelo lo resquebrajo y a su vez levanto el agua de la lluvia que había en el suelo.

¿Pero que había sido ese impacto?, se pregunto la rubia mientras fijaba su mirada hacia la salida del abismo, fue ahí cuando un relámpago destello nuevamente y revelo algo asombroso para la rubia que nunca había visto en su vida.

Ellos la estaban viendo, con rocas apoyadas en sus hombros solo esperaban para lanzárselas, los colosos de piedra tenían rodeada a sofia, metida en un hueco justo en medio de la trampa de ellos.

Sofia aun asombrada se retiro la tela que cubría su boca y pregunto.

-¿se puede saber porque me están atacando?-grito la rubia para que la pudieran escuchar a lo lejos.

Los colosos se miraron entre si, por unos segundos no hicieron más que eso y decidieron posicionarse en ataque. De inmediato tomaron sus rocas enormes y tomaron impulso para lanzarlas.

Sofia se puso en alerta se puso en guardia y espero, conto a cada uno de los colosos y eran como 10 aproximadamente, una cantidad pequeña pero seguramente cada uno de ellos poseía la fuerza de 10 hombres.

-¡ataquen!-se escucho decir a uno de los colosos y de inmediato empezaron a lanzar sus rocas.

De inmediato sofia empezó a esquivar las rocas una, a una al hacerlo grandes cráteres se hacían en el suelo por el impacto de estas, sofia se dirigió a la pared y la empezó a escalar aun así seguían estrellándose fuertemente las rocas, con volteretas y fintas logro escalar gran parte de la pared cuando ya casi estuvo por salir acumulo chakra en sus piernas y se dirigió a uno de los colosos.

De un poderoso salto salió disparada hacia el coloso no obstante este se dio cuenta de esto y lanzo directamente a la rubia una de estas rocas grandes.

Sofia extendió su mano y formo una gran rasengan.

-rasengan-dijo la rubia al momento que impactaba la técnica contra la roca maciza.

Por unos segundos la rasengan estuvo chirriando por la fricción contra la roca pero unos segundos después la logro atravesar y al coloso golpeo con esta.

El coloso comenzó a gritar al sentir esa pequeña bola celeste desmenuzar su piel de piedra, sofia sintió que necesitaba aplicar más fuerza, así que tomando más impulso logro atravesar al coloso.

Sofia cayó al suelo y detrás de ella estallo el coloso, una nube de polvo se formo a partir del estallido del coloso, sus de mas compañeros esperaron a que apareciera a aquella humana pero tras disiparse la nube de polvo solo quedaron los restos de roca de aquel ser enorme.

-no tengo tiempo para perder, en estos momentos-pensó sofia mientras continuaba su camino en dirección a la guarida de kaguya.

La rubia continuaba corriendo, pero ahora se encontraba pensativa del ¿Por qué aquellas criaturas la habían atacado? Era algo asombroso para sofia el haber visto seres vivos hechos de piedra.

Repentinamente aparecieron muchos objetivos con chakra y sofia los percibió, al instante supo de qué se trataba.

El lugar era oscuro y tenebroso, en el centro de aquella cabaña había un árbol blanco con muchos capullos blancos guindando de sus ramas y en el tronco había como una especie de trono donde kaguya malvada descansaba.

-madre, se está acercando una mujer con bastante chakra, ¿Qué debemos hacer?-pregunto el zetsu blanco a kaguya malvada.

La ojiblanco quedo pensativa por unos segundos, se saboreo el labio inferior y dijo.

-que el primer ejercito avance y la detenga, ¿quiero ver de quien se trata?-dijo kaguya malvada mientras activaba su byakugan para observar toda la acción.

Sofia avanzaba de árbol en árbol, decidió que era mejor no andar por el suelo ya que sabía que los zetsus podían viajar bajo tierra. Un fuerte estruendo se comenzó a escuchar un poco mas delante de donde iba sofia, varios árboles caían al suelo misteriosamente por lo que no le quedo opción a la rubia y tuvo que pisar el suelo.

Ahora sofia volvía a correr por el suelo pero estrepitosamente apareció una mano blanca en el suelo con fuerza la tomo del tobillo, sofia se llevo un fuerte golpe pues cayó en el suelo debido a que al frenar repentinamente le provoco la pérdida del equilibrio.

De repente una oleada de zetsus blancos aparecieron y corrieron a tirarse encima de sofia aplastándola con sus pesos, sofia extendió su mano en una oportunidad de tomarse de algo y salir de en medio pero no pudo.

Mas y mas zetsus empezaban a enterrar a la rubia, pero de repente muchos árboles empezaban a emerger de los zetsu, el sonido de madera crujir era fuerte poco a poco toda la montaña de zetsus que se había apelotonado se convirtieron en arboles.

Kaguya malvada que observaba esto desde lo lejos, no entendió que paso "por que sus zetsus se convertían en arboles" y curiosa espero a observar que paso con aquella mujer que habían aplastado sus zetsus. El interior de aquel nuevo árbol empezó a retumbar con violencia desde adentro, una y otra vez hasta que un hoyo se formo y de su interior apareció sofia con el chakra del zorro llameante rodeando su cuerpo.

Kaguya malvada se sonrojo y sorprendió pues sabía de quien se trataba: naruto dijo kaguya con un muy leve deje de emoción.

Sofia continuo caminando, ahora por un sendero que llevaba hacia una cabaña, la rubia sentía como su ser se alteraba al sentir claramente desde esa distancia el chakra de kaguya que era innegablemente grande.

La rubia conforme caminaba se encontraba con mas y mas zetsus los cuales convertía en árbol al instante que los tocaba, una vez llego a la puerta de aquella cabaña volvió a ver hacia atrás y se hallo con todo un sendero hecho de arboles de los zetsus que había transformado.

La rubia frunció el seño algo molesta y sin delicadeza dio una patada a la puerta y la destrozo, sofia dio unos cuantos pasos adentro de la cabaña, no se podía ver nada todo estaba en completas tinieblas no obstante la cabaña hasta vibraba con la presencia de kaguya gran detalle que sofia no pasaba desapercibido.

Aunque no la podía ver con sus ojos si la podía sentir y muy cerca por lo que decidió hablar.

-así que, también has podido viajar en el tiempo kaguya, o ¿debería decir yaguka la asesina de ancianas?-dijo sofia esto último con un deje de ironía.

Por todas partes se escucho una siniestra risa por parte de kaguya, sofia de inmediato se puso alerta y espero a que apareciera.

-jeje, veo que fuiste tú también quien frustro ese plan-dijo kaguya aun sin hacer acto de presencia-pensé que eras otro individuo, pero una vez sentí tu chakra noble e inocente supe de inmediato que eras tú naruto-

Kaguya apareció detrás de sofia, esta de inmediato intento darse la vuelta pero ya era tarde, algo le había hecho a su cuerpo que no se podía mover. La peliblanco se acerco más su cuerpo al de la chica rubia y abrazándola desde atrás suspiro complacida cerca de la oreja de sofia.

-fue algo increíble y hermoso naruto, nunca pensé que te llagarías a enamorar de mi otra yo-dijo kaguya malvada mientras recorría con sus manos el cuerpo de sofia.

Nerviosa sofia se controlo y dijo.

-no te equivoques kaguya, tú no eres igual que ella, yo haré que ella no se convierta en lo que eres tu- dijo sofia.

-tal vez tengas razón, pero pronto me adueñare de su cuerpo y tal vez te conserve como mi consorte-dijo kguya mientras volteaba a la rubia y la tomaba de la cintura para tenerla estrechada contra si.

Sofia se sonrojo, pues aunque sabía que era algo diferente seguía siendo kaguya, sus ojos blancos dominantes, esa piel blanca tersa, sus labios rojos humedecidos por su lengua justamente como lo hacía antes de besarla.

-ahora quiero saber de mi misma por qué tanta devoción hacia ti, porque es que yo también disfruto verlos juntos-dijo kaguya malvada-quiero sentir también un beso tuyo-

Kaguya tomo a la rubia y en una jugarreta mordió levemente el labio inferior de la rubia, tomándola de la nuca la beso con pasión, kaguya esperaba que la rubia no correspondiera a su beso, pero sin forzarla naruto correspondió y como si fuera la misma kaguya la beso con aquel amor que se merecía por haberle salvado la vida aquella vez.

Kaguya abandono los labios de sofia, y impresionada dijo.

-wuau eso fue especial-dijo kaguya mientras observaba embobada a la chica rubia-ahora entiendo porque mi otra yo esta perdidamente enamorada de ti-

Kaguya tomo de la mano a sofia, esta vez los ojos de sofia tenían 6 patrones negros y sus ojos eran de color violeta.

"no en vano has venido hasta acá" pensó kaguya mientras sonreía de manera siniestra, la peliblanco tomo asiento en un extraño trono hecho en la base de un árbol gris de donde guindaban muchos capullos blancos, ahí tomo a sofia y la hiso sentarse en sus regazos, para disfrutar de sus últimos momentos.

* * *

Sofia abrió sus ojos estrepitosamente, un rayo de luz entraba por la ventanas de aquella cabaña, con esto dedujo que ya era de dia, la rubia se removió un poco, pues se sentía incomoda al palparse se sintió desnuda.

-haaaaaaa- gimió un extraño muy cerca de su oído.

Sofia pego un chillido y en menos de un segundo se aparto del asiento e intento observar en medio de la oscuridad de la cabaña.

-haaaa, ¿qué paso? ¿Acaso lograron vencer a kaguya? No siento el chakra de las bestias con colas-dijo el desconocido.

El destino tenía una sorpresa para naruto, el techo de la cabaña estaba hecho de paja, pero esta se desprendió del techo y dejo entrara un rayo de luz que revelo de quien era aquella voz.

Los ojos de sofia quedaron abiertos como platos.

-uchiha madara-dijo sofia.

-¿quién eres tú? Y ¿Qué ha pasado con la guerra?-pregunto madara.

Sofia observo que madara solo se encontraba con la parte superior de su cuerpo, la parte inferior había desaparecido.

-ya entiendo, kaguya usaba tu cuerpo como contenedor, si estas en ese estado significa ¿que ella ha sido sellada nuevamente?-comento la rubia muy extrañada.

-no lo creo, siento grandes corrientes de chakra fluir desde aquí hasta otro punto, ese debe ser su otro con..-

Madara no pudo continuar hablando, poco a poco ceniza comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo hasta que desapareció revelando a un shinobi de la hoja en quien habían empleado el Edo tensei.

Sofia comenzó a analizar toda la información que sabía, si kaguya no había sido sellada, eso solo podía significar que busco otro contenedor, que bien podía ser la kaguya de esta realidad, ¿pero donde habría dejado todo el chakra de las bestias con colas que poseía?

Sofia se sentó comenzó a concentrarse en la posición de loto, al entrar en el modo ermitaño pudo sentir como descomunales olas de chakra fluían del árbol gris que tenía en frente hacia otro punto al norte.

La rubia busco la ropa que le había quitado kaguya malvada y de inmediato activo el chakra del zorro para salir velozmente al lugar donde aquellos torrentes de chakra convergían.

* * *

Los esplendorosos rayos del sol también se colaron por la ventana de aquella habitación pero llegaron a dar a un cuerpo desnudo, maravilloso y blanquecino para aquel rubio que lo contemplaba. Con su mano acaricio el rostro de la dueña de aquel divino cuerpo, sus manos no las sentía dignas de tocar aquel bello cuerpo, sin embargo era todo lo contrario, aquellas buenas e inocentes manos no merecían tratar a aquel ser desnudo con tanto amor y cariño.

Deslizo su mano erizando toda su piel por donde pasaban sus dedos, desde su cuello, pasando por en medio de sus pechos y abdomen, hasta llegar a aquella parte donde sus labios se adornaban de un vello tupido y blanquecino.

Naruto dejo de palpar aquel cuerpo que ahora le partencia, con cuidado de no despertar a kaguya se levanto de la cama, pero una extraña sensación en su abdomen lo detuvo, el rubio observo su abdomen donde estaba la marca del sello tetragrama y se encontró con el cabello de kaguya penetrándole el sello y su piel a la vez.

"cielos todo su ser se quería adueñar de mi "pensó naruto mientras reventaba las hebras de cabello que se encontraban enterradas en su piel, una vez lo retiro totalmente, el rubio pudo sentir que le había absorbido algo de chakra.

Naruto se levanto y comenzó buscar sus prendas, primero sus bóxers después sus pantalones, mientras hacía esto no se daba cuenta que himari abría la puerta para entrar al cuarto de kaguya, de espaldas ingreso.

Himari se giro con bandeja en mano, donde traía el desayuno.

-honorable ka…-himari quedo en shok al ver tal escena.

Una kaguya desnuda completamente dormida en posición boca arriba y naruto desnudo que la miraba asustado. Himari tenía toda la intención de gritar, pero en esa milésima de segundos naruto activo su chakra del zorro y en un segundo se encontró tras himari tapándole la boca para que no gritara.

-shhh,shhh,shhh-cayo naruto a himari.

-si la honorable kaguya llegara darse cuenta que nos viste así, seguramente estarías en serios problemas-naruto retiro la mano de la boca de la chica y la empujo para que saliera-regresa en una hora y tranquila no le he hecho nada que no le guste-dijo pícaramente naruto y cerró la puerta.

Himari quedo violentamente sonrojada, del otro lado de la puerta, nunca en su vida había visto a un hombre desnudo y nunca pensó que le pareciera muy atractivo, girando sobre sus pies regreso a la cocina con cara de vergüenza.

Naruto termino de colocarse toda su ropa, se dirigió a la ventana no sin antes darle un fugaz vistazo a la nota que dejo a la par de kaguya quien aun dormía plácidamente en aquella inmensa cama, activo su modo sabio de los seis caminos y se marcho del castillo de kaguya.

* * *

En la frontera de la región central y sur.

En la orilla de la carretera se encontraba la carrosa de los consejeros de la región del sur, esperando a los dos representantes campeones de esa región.

Carlin se acerco a la puerta de aquel cuarto cubierto en penumbras, era claro y audible el llanto que se podía escuchar, la mujer de cabellos rojos presto más atención a aquel lamento y se preocupo por aquella que se lamentaba.

Entrando en la habitación pudo apenas deslumbrar la figura de la peliblanco dentro del cuarto, tomando asiento a un costado de la cama, se atrevió a acariciar el cabello de kaguya, esta sorprendida se reincorporo sentándose y secándose sus lágrimas.

-pero ¿en qué momento has entrado?-pregunto kaguya sorprendida y con sus ojos levemente irritado.

-acabo de entrar, la puerta estaba medio abierta y escuche que llorabas y me preocupe-comento carlin mientras llevaba su mano al rostro de kaguya.

-eres la última persona en quien pensaría que se preocuparía por mi-dijo kaguya entrecerrando sus ojos en un gesto encantador para carlin.

-eso no es cierto, aunque no lo creas me preocupo mucho por usted honorable kaguya, pero dígame ¿Por qué estaba llorando?-pregunto carlin.

Kaguya escondió su rostro en medio de su cabello blanco y con mucha pena respondió-es que mi novio naruto, me traiciono con su propia hermana-respondió kaguya mientras empezaba a llorar nuevamente.

Carlin se subió en la cama rápidamente y tomando a kaguya la abrazo llevando el rostro de la peliblanca a sus pechos.

-honorable kaguya, usted no merece tener una persona tan malagradecida como su novio, el no sabe que usted se merece lo mejor, que merece ser amada y comprendida, que la haya traicionado de esa manera no tiene perdón-dijo carlin con mucha indignación y enojo.

-¿enserio piensas eso?-pregunto kaguya cara a cara con carlin.

Carlin llevo su mano al rostro de kaguya y tomándola del mentón respondió-claro que si, usted es un ser maravilloso y solo puede esperar cariño y amor por aquellos que le profesen amor- dijo carlín acercándose cada vez más a los labios de kaguya.

 **-carlin, despierta hermana, ya han llegado los representantes-** dijo cadelin.

Carlin abrió sus ojos de par en par, y con mucha decepción se dio cuenta aquello había sido solo un sueño.

Con desgano carlin se levanto junto a su hermana, saliendo de la carrosa se encontraron con dos carrosas más de donde bajaban los representantes de la región del sur.

Los dos sujetos se acercaron a las consejeros y las saludaron.

-hola mi nombre es menphis-dijo uno de los representantes mientras estrechaba sus manos con las consejeras.

Zetsu negro observo a las dos chicas y pensó "aquí vamos madre".

-hola mi nombre es erick bander, gusto en conocerlas-dijo el peliblanco.

-hola, erick, hola menphis, mi nombre es cadelin y el de mi hermana es carlin, esperemos den una buena impresión a la honorable kaguya y que logre alguno de ustedes ser el que gane el derecho a la mano de la honorable kaguya-dijo cadelin.

-ahora si gustan aborden a nuestra carrosa, los sirvientes montaran sus cosas en nuestra carrosa y ellos mismos las dejaran en las habitaciones en las que se hospedaran, eso si antes saludaran a la honorable kaguya en persona-indico carlin.

* * *

En la región del sur.

Sofia corría a toda velocidad en medio del bosque, los flujos de chakra viajaban todos a una misma dirección, y naruto sabía bien que aquella cantidad de chakra solo podía pertenecer a una sola persona y esa era a kaguya.

La rubia llego por fin al punto donde se unían todos los flujos de chakra, estos ingresaban bajo tierra y la rubia se encontraba justamente encima de donde fluía aquellas descomunales cantidades de chakra.

La rubia juntos sus manos activando el chakra del kyubi, tomando su propia mano creó una rasengan y con otras dos manos creadas con chakra, imbuyo con chakra de viento la rasengan creando una futon rasen churiken.

Tomando la rasengan con sus brazos de chakra la impacto contra el suelo y esta a su vez fue creando un hoyo en el suelo, subiéndose encima de la rasengan la rubia empezó a descender en la tierra mientras la rasenchuriken hacia más profundo el agujero.

Las rocas rebotaban y salían despedidas de un lado a otro dentro del túnel que se formaba gracias a aquella rasenshuriken que perforaba la tierra, conforme mas descendía sofia podía sentir más fuerte aquella presencia de chakra, ¿Qué clase de criatura habita en las profundidades que puede almacenar tanto chakra? Se pregunto naruto.

Finalmente la rubia logro perforar hasta una cámara echa de rocas, en el techo de la cámara muchos picos cristalinos iluminaban con el tenue verde la habitación, ¿Qué es esto? Se pregunto también naruto.

Avanzando un poco, sofia pudo apreciar una entrada grande a otra cámara, la puerta que seguramente había antes estaba hecha añicos en el suelo, algo la destruyo.

-espera no avances más-se escucho de repente.

Sofia se sobresalto y miro aquello que hablaba, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que era uno de aquellos colosos de roca pero este se encontraba en mal estado.

-¿ustedes otra vez? Ya me tienen cansado-dijo sofia con la intención de atacar.

Pero el moribundo coloso exclamo-¡no espera no quiero atacarte!, además si observas bien la mitad de mi cuerpo ya no está no creo poder hacerte daño-dijo el ser de roca.

-está bien, pero explícate ¿Por qué ayer por la noche me atacaron tu y los tuyos?-pregunto sofia.

El coloso guardo silencio por un momento, cerrando sus ojos empezó a explicar-veras mas aya de estas puertas esta nuestro líder supremo el rey golruk, hace tres días y medio una extraña criatura negra venció a los guardias reales que protegían al rey, tras luchar contra nuestro poderoso rey lo logro vencer, ahora el rey tiene algo dentro de su corazón y poco a poco está muriendo, parece que la cosa negra que lo ataco le inserto un parasito-dijo el coloso.

Sofia abrió sus ojos a más no poder y pensó, ¡maldito zetsu ¿acaso?!

-y ¿dónde está tu rey?-se apresuro a preguntar sofia muy alarmada.

-el está detrás de esta cámara, cruzando la entrada-señalo el coloso.

Sofia se dispuso a caminar, el asunto no pintaba bien, algo estaba mal con aquellos grandes flujos de energía hacia ese punto.

-espera-dijo el coloso-me gustaría ir contigo, ¿trataras de salvar a nuestro rey verdad?-

-sí, lo intentare pero no puedes ni caminar-dijo sofia.

-tienes razón mejor me quedare aquí-dijo desilusionado el coloso de piedra.

Sofia al ver la situación tan decadente de aquel ser, decidió ayudarle acercándose a este se monto sobre su torso de piedra, tocándolo comenzó a emitir un brillo verde, las rocas alrededor del coloso de piedra comenzaron ajuntarse formándole las piernas por completo.

El coloso se levanto muy contento y tomando a la rubia en sus manos la puso sobre su hombro.

-gracias, se que podrás curar a nuestro rey, ven iremos a verlo-

El coloso comenzó a caminar y poco a poco la rubia y el coloso desaparecieron tras la entrada a la cámara real.

* * *

Mientras tanto con el naruto original.

El rubio salió de la ducha y se vistió, una vez listo salió al jardín trasero de la mansión tomo asiento en el césped, en una posición de loto y se concentro.

En su mente naruto rompía las cadenas de carlin, una y otra vez las destrozaba, chakra salía de las cadenas de carlin, de un fuerte golpe carlin propino una cachetada a naruto y en el rostro de naruto quedo rastros de chakra de carlin ¡te encontré carlin!.

Naruto abrió sus ojos súbitamente, ahora en modo ermitaño se puso de pie y en un instante desapareció. Ahora el rubio corría encima de los tejados de las casas y edificios, señal de chakra de carlin parecía estar algo lejos, más allá de la zona poblada de la región central.

El rubio salto el ultimo edificio y activo su chakra del nueve colas, ahora los arboles eran su medio de impulso, naruto podía asegurar que llevaba ya varios kilometro recorrido, ¿Dónde estarán esas chicas?, se pregunto el rubio, y al saltar de un árbol al otro, una carrosa paso por el camino que llevaba al castillo de kaguya.

La señal del chakra termina en esa carrosa, rápidamente naruto se regreso y salto silenciosamente encima de la carrosa.

-Qué raro, ¿no escucharon que algo salto encima de la carrosa?-pregunto erick algo extrañado mientras miraba el techo de la carrosa en la que viajaba.

-mmm no, yo no escuche nada-dijo cadelin algo extrañada.

-si, yo también, no escuche nada-dijo menphis algo dudoso.

-tal vez solo fue, que el carruaje pego con una rama, y por eso golpeo el techo-explico carlin.

-si tal vez-dijo erick, pero zetsu aun seguía intranquilo por aquel ruido.

* * *

Delicadamente kaguya llevo su mano a la boca y bostezo algo cansada y con sueño debido a la noche maravillosa que había pasado con naruto, sentada en una banca en medio de su hermoso jardín, kaguya esperaba a sus consejeros y pretendientes de la región del sur.

-himari-llamo a kaguya a su sirvienta.

-¿si honorable kaguya?-pregunto himari acercándose detrás de la banca.

-¿ya sabes algo de naruto?-pregunto kaguya algo molesta.

-no honorable kaguya, no está ni en su departamento ni acá en el castillo-respondió himari, algo nerviosa, pues aun recordaba lo que había visto en la mañana.

-¿Dónde estará ese hombre?-dijo kaguya molesta, llevándose a la boca una de sus uñas para morderla y liberar su ansiedad.

Empezaba a sentirse muy molesta por la situación, conocía las intenciones de naruto, sin embargo haberla dejado despertar sola en aquella cama solo con una ridícula carta después de lo que habían compartido juntos, le dejaba un mal sabor, como si solo fue una noche de pasión solamente, y que cumplido su deseo ya no la quería ver más.

* * *

La caverna resplandecía con aquella luz azul que producía el plasma eléctrico, aquella criatura gigantesca convulsionaba, y despedida grandes cantidades de chakra y electricidad por todas partes. El rey gol ruk volvía acomodarse en el asiento de su trono, pero tardaba mas en recomponerse que en lo que otra crisis eléctrica lo volvía a azotar.

El pecho de gol ruk se iluminaba cada vez más y en el translucido de las sombras se lograba apreciar una figura dentro del corazón del ser de roca.

-¿Por qué emite electricidad tu rey?-pregunto sofia mientras entrecerraba sus ojos por el resplandor.

-es porque esa es la habilidad de la realeza de los colosos de piedra-respondió el ser de roca.

-pero parece inestable, debe ser peligroso acercarse- comento la rubia.

-tal vez para ti por ser de carne, pero nosotros los seres de roca, no nos afecta la electricidad-

-ya veo, se ve muy mal esta convulsionando-dijo sofia algo preocupada.

-es el parasito debe estarle drenando su vitalidad-dijo con pena el coloso de piedra.

-eso no es cierto, tal vez no lo veas pero chorros, oleadas gigantescas de chakra viajan hacia ese ser tu rey-

-¿quiénes andan ahí?-pregunto gol ruk interrumpiedo la conversación de sofia y granito-¿granito? ¿mármol? ¿son ustedes?-pregunto el rey, pero al instante fue azotado por otra convulsión.

Sofia se cubrió sus ojos por el resplandor, chispas azules y relámpagos rebotaban con cada convulsión del rey de piedra.

-mi rey, soy yo granito-respondió el coloso arrodillándose-he traído conmigo a una persona que tal vez lo pueda ayudar-

Granito observo a sofia y esta asintió.

* * *

El carruaje se detuvo finalizando el viaje, los representantes de la región del sur bajaron de la carrosa en compañía de las consejeras carlin y cadelin, como había indicado el protocolo carlin y cadelin llevaron a los representantes a la parte trasera del castillo donde se encontraba el bello jardín de kaguya.

Sin embargo erick aguardo un poco junto a la carrosa, zetsu había sentido un fuerte chakra en la carrosa, con perspicacia observo debajo de la carrosa, a los costados y hasta por encima, pero no encontró nada, ni rastros.

-¿ocurre algo joven erick?-pregunto cadelin observando al peliblanco.

Los demás se detuvieron y se unieron a la acción.

-aaa, no, no es nada importante solo me da curiosidad este lugar-respondió el joven ojiamarillos.

-bueno, continuemos la honorable kaguya nos espera-indico carlin controlando un poco de su ansiedad.

Naruto observo aquel muro tan alto como un poste, del otro lado se encontraba el jardín de kaguya, esta vez tenía que ser cauteloso, su cercanía con kaguya, había despertado en ella una especial afinación al chakra de naruto, por lo que era más sensible para detectarlo.

Suprimiendo todos sus niveles de chakra, naruto se preparo y escalo el muro para espiar a las desagradables consejeras de kaguya.

Ahí estaba kaguya sentada en aquella banca, cuando esta observo que los representantes y sus consejeras entraban se puso de pie, mostrando su atuendo completamente. Un vestido blanco que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, este tenía un escote algo revelador además de que era de tirantes por lo que demostraban la blancura de sus hombros y espalda, aun así las zapatillas blancas con adornos de flores blancas y su gran sombrero primaveral de sol la hacían verse inocente y delicada.

Carlin se sonrojo violentamente al ver en aquel atuendo a su amada kaguya, no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa y sintiendo que algo le escurría por la nariz se limpio y al observar sus manos rápidamente la escondió pues la tenia manchada de sangre.

Los representantes de la región del sur también observaron por un momento a kaguya, zetsu sintió un poco de nostalgia al ver a su madre la cual poseía una mirada aun inocentes con respecto a la que él estaba acostumbrado a ver, por otra parte menphis se había gozado ante la imagen de kaguya, sin embargo toda aquella admiración de belleza se convirtió en un chiste cuando observo que el sombrero de kaguya tenía dos orificios por donde salían sus cuernos blancos.

Colocándose frente a kaguya las consejeras hicieron una reverencia.

-esperamos tenga un buen día honorable kaguya-dijeron en coro carlin y cadelin.

-gracias-respondió kaguya y espero a que las chicas presentaran a los jóvenes.

-hoy nos acompañan los dos representantes de la región del sur-indico cadelin.

-el es Erick Bander, el hijo y heredero del dueño de la compañía Bander Cath Fish-hablo esta vez carlin.

El joven peliblanco se acerco a kaguya y solicito la mano de esta.

Justamente en ese momento naruto logro escalar aquel muro rápidamente se escondió entre las ramas de un árbol y observo ahí a kaguya, acompañada de carlin, cadelin y otros dos jóvenes.

-gusto en conocerla honorable kaguya, es usted una mujer muy hermosa-dijo zetsu de todo corazón-he traído unos cuadros como presente a usted y con esto una historia para relatarle-

- _he aquí , que la luna huyo de su hogar y vino a esta tierra, a compartir su sabiduría, como toda mujer hayo a su sol, pero este la traiciono, pero no sin antes dejarle el fruto de su amor, las estrellas._

 _Las estrellas de la luna crecieron, pero al igual que su padre el sol, estas estrellas frutos de la luna la traicionaron y la encerraron por mucho tiempo-_ relato erick en una perfecta oratoria.

-tal vez ahorita no entienda que es una luna, honorable kaguya, pero cuando observe los cuadros que yo mismo he pintado, comprenderá mejor esta historia del futuro-

Kaguya algo confusa con la historia, extendió su mano y el joven erick la tomo sonriendo internamente de una manera malvada.

Desde aquel árbol naruto sintió un escalofrió en todo su ser y al instante supo de las malas intenciones de aquel joven que tomaba la mano de kaguya.

Erick deposito un beso en la mano de kaguya.

-fue un gusto conocerte también erick, espero gane el mejor en el torneo-dijo kaguya.

* * *

Sofia había creado dos clones, los cuales se encontraban sobre el cuerpo del rey golruk, la rubia coloco su mano sobre el pecho del enfermo rey, con la intención de extraer al parasito que le habían insertado.

-espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo-comento granito mientras observaba expectante lo que hacia la rubia.

-aaaa…no te preocupes granito, si muriera seria un alivio para mí-dijo golruk con algo de pesadez.

-mi rey no diga eso, usted debe vivir-

-bien voy a comenzar-indico sofia.

La mano de sofia comenzó a brillar de color verde, ondas de chakra comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo del rey de roca, todo parecía estar funcionando, pero de repente el rey comenzó convulsionar nuevamente, el dolor que sentía la criatura hiso que se levantara de su trono, al instante sofia que se encontraba en el pecho del gigantesco golruk cayo al suelo llevándose un fuerte golpe.

Otra descarga de relámpago s salió del cuerpo golruk.

-aaaaaa-grito sofia al sentir las fuertes corrientes de energía atravesar su cuerpo.

Las corrientes se intensificaron aun mas, relámpagos y chispas salían despedidas del cuerpo del rey de roca, pronto las rocas que conformaban su cuerpo empezaron a resquebrajarse, sofia intentaba ponerse de pie pero fuertes ondas eléctricas la empujaban hasta que por fin la mandaron a volar lejos chocando fuertemente contra una de las paredes de la caverna.

El sonido chirriante de la electricidad ensordecía la audición, pulsos de energía recorrían el cuerpo de golruk, y todos iban en dirección a su corazón donde una figura humana se revelaba al translucido del interior de su corazón.

-¡mi reyyyyyyyy!-grito con todas sus fuerzas granito.

La energía fue inestable en el cuerpo de golruk, poco a poco sentía el rey de los colosos que su vida se terminaba.

En esos últimos segundos sofia observo entre aquella multitud de chispas y relámpagos como en el corazón del rey se movía aquella figura humana y en cuestión de milésimas de segundos el cuerpo del rey implosión en una increíble y magnifico destello de luz azul, todo el cuerpo de sofia recibió aquel fuerte impacto junto a granito.

* * *

Kaguya abrió sus ojos con mucha sorpresa al ver aquella planta. Menphis le había entregado una semilla de una planta llamada la tristeza, esta era una especia de loto gigante de estanque.

-supe que era aficionada a la jardinería así que pensé en un regalo para usted-dijo menphis .

-¿y qué hace esta planta?-pregunto kaguya.

-ya lo vera honorable kaguya-

La planta parecía encogerse y estirarse y mientras lo hacia un capullo crecía cada vez más en el centro de ella, según se encogía y estiraba crecía mas su capullo, de repente la planta pareció inestable y de un fuerte chorro escupió agua hacia el cielo y de inmediato todo el lugar comenzó a pringarse de agua.

-esta planta esparce agua por todas partes, es la mejor regando a sus compañeras, lo hace todos los días a determinada hora-indico menphis mientras se escurría el agua que tenía en la cara.

El joven volvió a ver hacia atrás y todos se encontraban empapados por el agua que había escupido la planta.

-es maravilloso gracias-dijo kaguya algo sonriente.

Kaguya espero a que joven dijera algo pero este solo la veía algo sonrojado. Por otra parte carlin se sonrojo también y pronto se sintió húmeda y no solo por el agua que había empapado su ropa.

Naruto quien se encontraba algo molesto observando todo aquello, se molesto aun más y los celos lo invadieron mientras en su mente se decía"que esperas para cubrirte".

El vestido blanco de kaguya ahora se encontraba empapado y pegado a su cuerpo, sumado a esto justamente en ese día había decidido colocarse lencería de color rosada, por lo que se podía ver perfectamente su ropa interior y además lo espectacular de cuerpo al translucido de la ropa blanca.

Después de un rato al bochornoso para unos, excitante para otros, y que se los tragaba el infierno por la furia para otros, kaguya despidió cubierta con una bata a los dos representantes de la región del sur, y especialmente con menphis por aquella maravillosa planta que bien la había hecho pasar un mal rato, pero le iba hacer súper útil para regar a su amado jardín.

* * *

Pequeñas rocas y polvo caían de la caverna, sofia al fin abrió sus ojos y se reincorporo, de repente escucho los lamentos de granitos.

-¡noo mi rey! ¿Cómo pudo morir así?-gritaba granito desconsolado.

Una vez la rubia se reincorporo Sofia observo al rey gol ruk inerte recostado en la silla del trono, encima de este se encontraba granito quien intentaba revivirlo pero era inútil.

-maldito parasito, ¿con que eras un humano?-dijo granito.

Lo siguiente que observo a sofia la perturbo.

Granito tenía entre sus manos a un joven que no podía ver bien debido a la oscuridad, el coloso de piedra abrió su boca y lo metió en su interior y lo engullo.

-ho no, duele, duele-grito granito.

Del interior del estomago de granito apareció una espada eléctrica que lo atravesó desde su interior.

Sofia abrió sus ojos como platos y en un instante la espada eléctrica se movió en cortes limpios que despedazaron al cuerpo de granito, pedazos de rocas salieron disparadas de todas partes.

Sosteniendo su espada eléctrica, piernas fornidas, brazos fuertes, esto observo sofia, pero rápidamente vio a los ojos de este sujeto, un sharingan y rinengan con seis tomoes en el ojo izquierdo.

-que?-dijo sorprendida la rubia.

La cabeza de granito cayó al suelo dedicando una tétrica e inerte mirada a la rubia, esta se asusto cuando el pie de aquel sujeto parasito destrozo la cabeza de granito.

El clon de sofia tomo impulso y se abalanzo contra aquel pelinegro tomándolo por los brazos la rubia incapacito al sujeto, rápidamente el otro clon formo una rasengan shuriken y la lanzo, pero antes de poder siquiera impactarlo, el clon de sofia se encontró sin brazos y partido por la mitad.

La rasenshuriken exploto levantando una nube de polvo, de en medio de ella apareció nuevamente el pelinegro sosteniendo sus espada de relámpagos.

Una vez libre el pelinegro dedico una mirada a sofia, y esta se atemorizo e intento decir.

-sa..sasu.. – balbució sofia intentando controlarse pues todo su cuerpo y mente estaba perturbada al ver de quien se trataba.

De repente varios de los restantes colosos que había sobrevivido aparecieron tras sofia y al ver aquella escena, no dudaron ni un segundo en atacar a aquellos dos humanos.

Sofia rápidamente grito.

-¡no esperen! Deben detenerse, todos morirán si no huyen de aquí ahora mismo-

Pero ya era tarde uno de los cinco colosos ya se encontraba sin un brazo, después de esto una espada relampagueante atravesó su pecho acabando con su vida.

Sofia corrió a detener al pelinegro, pero en cuestión de segundos ya habían caído tres colosos. Empuñando su mano sofia asesto un fuerte golpe en el rostro del pelinegro, que lo lanzo varios metros hacia arriba.

Pero en el aire el pelinegro realizo unos sellos y descargo una fuerte descarga de relámpagos que impactaron de lleno contra el cuerpo de Sofía.

Ahora paralizada la rubia solo podía observar con impotencia como aquellas criaturas eran asesinadas por la mano de aquel poderoso pelinegro.

Una vez mato a todos los colosos el pelinegro camino con total apacibilidad donde se hallaba tendida en el suelo sofia, pisando el cuello de esta la incapacito. Sofia tomo del pie al pelinegro intentando retirara el pie ya que le dificultaba respirar.

-maldición, ¿Cómo es posible que este acá si kaguya te mato? Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos-decía sofia desconcertada.

-tienes mucho chakra como para hacerte desaparecer clon, por que mejor no hacemos que cambies de parecer y regresas a tu original, tal vez un poco de su misma medicina le dé una buena lección-dijo el pelinegro.

La mano del sujeto se ilumino con unn destello verde y poco a poco la fue acercando a la cabeza de la rubia, esta movía su cabeza en señal de oposición.

-¡NO!NO! ¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡TU NO ERES ASI! ¡¿Qué TE PASA ¡!SASUKE!-chillo sofia antes de terminar inconsciente.

"este cuerpo es mejor de lo que imagine"

* * *

Y el cielo se rasgo por la mitad siendo iluminado por un potente relámpago.

Las gotas comenzaron a mojar el cabello rubio de naruto, el joven enamorado aun se encontraba encima de aquel árbol, pero estaba observando nada, pues kaguya, sus consejeras y los representantes ya se habían marchado.

Ese ambiente, ese clima, en medio de la calma después de haber tenido aquel ataque de celos le recordó los gratos momentos de ayer en la noche.

Kaguya tomo asiento en su cama y observo aquellas extrañas pinturas que erick le había obsequiado.

En la primera aparecían dos jóvenes de espaldas, de uno emanaban llamas como de fuego y en su espalda flotaban nueves extrañas bolas además de tener un cabello tan rubio como el de naruto para kaguya, el otro tenía un cabello negro, no parecía tener algo extraño pero aquellos dos jóvenes tenían la marca del sol y la luna en sus manos además de parecer estar en guardia estos dos contra alguien que no se podía observar muy bien, pero tenía el cabello blanco.

Kaguya no parecía entender el significado de esa primer pintura, continuo con la segunda y tampoco la comprendió al observar la tercera quedo atónita.

En aquella tercer pintura aparecía una chica rubia de cabellos largos y ojos azules mostrando una mirada siniestra sumada a su sonrisa, y en sus hombros cargaba a un chico de cabellos rubio, este parecía muy mal herido en la pintura y su ropa era la misma que la de naruto.

-¡Sofia ¡ ¿pero qué es esto? -dijo kaguya algo asustada.

 **Continuara…**

 **Si el pasado me costo, este mucho mas. No tengo cara para justificarme, solo quiero decir que hace un día con un año cumplí! un año con este fanfic!.**

 **Espero haya sido revelador este capítulo y el plan que kaguya y zetsu tienen para evitar que naruto haga cambiar la historia del presente fatídico que él vivió.**

 **Les deseo un feliz año nuevo para todos los que siguen este fic.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **Adelanto**

-es extraño, no regresa el clon-pensó naruto.

-tu, tienes mucho que ver, con ese zorro, y por esa razón me atacaste aquella vez-reclamo kaguya.

-así que ¿tu quieres a ese zorro?-dijo sofia mientras unía sus palmas-lo tendras-

En medio de la destrucción, en medio de los escombros, salió kaguya y ahí observo a ese zorro nuevamente.

-de hoy no escapas, sofia-sentencio kaguya mientras depositaba a naruto en el suelo-casi matas a naruto, es hora de acabar con esto de una vez por todas-dijo kaguya mientras acariciaba el rostro del inconsciente rubio.

-no lo entiendo naruto, la verdad, pero siento que me ocultas muchas cosas, y esas tienen que ver con todo esto que paso, no pueden haber cosas ocultas entre nosotros-demando kaguya.


End file.
